Rebecca Clarkson: Year Two
by princess-katie
Summary: History teacher Becky Clarkson returns for her 2nd year at Waterloo Road with boyfriend Jack Rimmer and faces new challenges in the form of new pupils, new collegues, a rival for Jack's affections. Can she get by with the help of her handsome boyfriend?
1. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to Rebecca Clarkson: Year One, but if you haven't read that, all you need to know is that Tom Clarkson has a younger sister who teaches history at Waterloo Road, and is dating Jack Rimmer. This is set in the 2nd series of Waterloo Road**

Chapter One

28 year old Rebecca Clarkson stood in front of the mirror in the hallway, applying her rose pink lipstick with one had while holding her mobile phone to her ear with the other hand.

Today was the first day of the new school year at Waterloo Road and would be Becky's second year as a teacher there. She'd gotten dressed in something she knew her boyfried of 11 months would approve of, had curled her hair early that morning, and now applied her lipstick expertly, while she waited for Jack - who also happened to be the headmaster of the school, at 37 years of age - to come downstairs.

" I know, I know," she said into the phone, " but at least we're still having this Indian summer thing. "

On the other end, her brother, Tom, an English teacher there, and was one of her best friends, said, " You should have seen the newspapers. 31 degrees today in Sydney it said. I'll bet Lorna's having the time or her life over there."

Tom lived with his fiance, Izzie, was also a teacher there, and had been one of Becky's best friends for a long time. Izzie had two teenage daughters - Chlo and Mika. Before being with Izzie, Tom had been married to fellow English teacher and another friend from college, Lorna Dickey. Lorna had left the profession at Christmas after leavig Tom, Izzie and Becky notes assuring them that she was happy and they should let her move on.

" I really don't know how she's coping out there with her skin tone," Becky said, shaking her head as she put her lipstick into her handbag and started a hunt for her car keys, " do you really think that's where she's gone? "

" I don't know," Tom said, " but she always did fantasise about going there, and she _did _mention it in her letter. At any rate, she must have gone somewhere nice or we'd have all heard about it. "

" Yeah, I guess," Becky said, looking up as she saw Jack jogging down the stairs. " And here we are in rainy Rochdale. "

Her eyes were fixed on Jack as he came towards her and he was grinning his most irresistable grin as he came over and kissed her cheek. She grinned and tilted her chin up to allow him better access.

She giggled as he wrapped one arm around her waist and moved to kiss her neck lightly.

" Jack! " she laughed, trying to swat him away, before putting the phone back to her ear, " sorry Tom, I've got to go. See you soon. "

Tom sounded like he was in a good mood and he replied, " Yeah, see you soon. "

" Give me future niece or nephew a kiss from me," Becky ordered good naturedly.

Tom laughed on the other end of the phone, " Becks, it's barely developed yet, she's not even three months gone. "

" I don't care, just give him or her a kiss from Auntie Becky and Uncle Jack," she ordered.

" You've got it," Tom said.

Becky smiled as she ended the phone call, and Jack took the phone from her hand and put it down on the nearby table so her hands were free. He smiled and took hold of both of her hands as he stood facing her,

" Hey, beautiful," he said with a grin. Becky was wearing a smart black skirt with a pale pink sweather, and her favourite coat unbuttoned over the top, combined with a shiny black handbag and smart black heels.

Becky sighed - she and Jack had gotten together within a month of Becky's arrival at Waterloo Road, and had moved in two months after that, making their relationship now 11 months long, and their time of living together, 9 months long.

They were solid and everyone who knew them decided that they made a good match. It was the first time Becky had ever been in love and the first time Jack had had a serious relationship with proper commitment.

" Hey honey," Becky said, looking up at him.

Jack grinned and moved in, quickly capturing her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss and kissed back in the lovely familiar way which she'd learnt drove him as crazy as it did her.

Once they broke apart, Jack grinned.

" Come on then," he said, taking hold of her hand, " we'd better get back to the mad house, hadn't we? "

" If we must," Becky sighed dramatically, though she was smiling broadly and as usual, the smile couldn't be wiped off her face - she was nothing if not optimistic and happy. She used her free hand to throw her handbag over her shoulder and took a step towards the door.

" Are you coming in my car? " Jack asked, " or do you want to take the Merc? "

Becky smiled at him and pouted a little, " Oh please, let's take the Merc, Jack. But ... but I can't find the keys. "

Jack smiled fondly, " I knew you'd want to show it off," he said, shaking his head, before reaching out and digging his hand into the pocket of her tan coloured mac and withdrawing a set of keys, " and it's a good job that I know where the keys are, isn't it? "

Becky smiled gratefully and took the keys from him. She turned back to face him and leaned up to plant a brief kiss on his lips " You're the best, you know that? "

" It's been said," Jack shrugged as they left the house.

Becky's new car was a sign of how head over heels Jack was with his girlfriend. Over the summer holidays, he'd suprised her with a two week holiday to Greece, and when they got back, he suprised her again with a shiny silver car to replace the beaten down old thing she'd been driving in the 10 years since she passed her driving test.

Jack had a car of his own, but Becky had never wanted to get rid of her car and they often took it in turns to drive if they were both going out together.

Becky drove them to work in the new car that she loved, and when she pulled up in the school car park, it was half full of other staff cars, and the first students milling around for the new school year.

Becky got out of the car and as she shut the door, looked across at Jack, " How are you feeling? " she asked, as she rossed her bag over one shoulder.

" A little nervous, I guess. And it doesn't help that I haven't had a secreary to co-ordinate things for me since Estelle left me in the lurch," Jack said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as Becky walked around the side of the car and came to stand beside him, " I mean, this _is _our new sponsor governor, who also happens to be the new head of the governers. Got to make a good impression. "

" You will do," Becky assured him, " although - "

" I know," Jack said, looking at her - he knew her too well. He repeated what she'd told him on several occasions over the summer, " You don't agree with it. You think he's trying to buy a slice of the school. Handful of kids and half a pound of desks, right? "

Becky shook her head a little, and couldn't help but laugh at the way he could repeat her feelings back to her, " It doesn't matter what I think. Good luck, honey. He's going to love you. "

" How could he not, right? " Jack replied, much more confidently than he really felt.

" That's the spirit," Becky said, winking at him, before turning her back on him and walking towards the school. Jack smiled as he watched her go, and then leant back against the car, waiting for the new sponsor governor.

Once she was inside the school, Becky headed for one of the hallways.

All members of staff had recieved an email saying that Jack would like them to gather in this hallway before the beginning to school to make an introduction to them. Becky walked into the corridor where she found several members of staff gathered around something which had a big white sheet over it.

Becky picked out Izzie and Tom in the crowd and made her way over to them.

" Tommy," she said, creeping up on him and poking him in the back. He jumped, startled and whipped around to look at her. He rolled his eyes when he came face to face with her and she smirked.

" Oh," he said, shaking his head, " morning. "

" Hey," she grinned, " hey Izzie. "

She'd seen both Izzie and Tom and the two girls - Mika, and Chlo, who was dating Becky's god-son, Donte (Becky had gone to school with Donte's late mother.) - plenty of times over the summer, but they hadn't actually met up for four or five days.

As they caught up on what they'd been up to, they waited for whatever was about to happen, and Kim Campbell, art teacher, head of pastoral care, and another friend, joined them, as did deputy head and english teacher, Andrew Treneman.

" Good summer? " Becky asked the pair of them, waiting for one to answer - Kim and Andrew had an undeniable chemistry which was obvious to everyone except the pair of them.

" Yes thank you," Andrew replied, " I spent most of it working in Rwanda with the children there. "

" No need to ask where you've been," Kim said, taking in Becky's tanned face, " Jack whisked you off on holiday then? You look great. "

After ten minutes, all of the school's staff were there, and the catch up was over. Jack strode into the hallway, with a tall dark haired man in a black suit following him.

" Morning all," Jack said, stopping beside the thing with a sheet over it and adressing all of his staff. He looked around and his eyes lingered on Becky for a moment before he continued, " welcome back to Waterloo Road. Now I know that some of you have heard something about the new school. Well, this is the man behind it all - Mr Aspinall. I know that each and everyone one of you is going to do your best to make it work, because what we've got here is the future of some of the poorest kids in Britain. "

Jack pulled off the sheet to reveal a model building inside a glass case on a podium.

The man - Aspinall - looked proud of himself, and Jack continued, " A state of the art academy, with playing fields and windows that can actually shut. And you should see the staffroom - it's like an airport lounge. So let's hear it for our new sponsor governor. "

The staff clapped, some more hesitant than others - Becky, Tom, izzie and Kim were amongst the more hesistant. The thought of someone buying into the school was an uneasy one.

Mr Aspinall stepped forward and said, " I'm a man of precious few words, not being an intellectual like yourselves, but I know how to run a successful business. That's why the Roger Aspinall Academy is going to the top - I'll hire the best staff for the job, give them the best working environment, and get the best results. And I'm sure that none of you want to see out your working days catching rain water in your litter bins. I hope this meets with your approval. Thank you. "

There was another round of applause, and when it was over, Jack nodded at his staff, " Thank you Mr Aspinall," he said, " right then, you lot, it's that time of year again. Let's up and at them. "

The staff started to disperse and Becky walked to the staffroom ahead of Izzie and Tom, who were just behind her.

" I can't believe Jack's buying into this," Tom said, shaking his head just as they entered the staffroom.

" He doesn't have much of a choice, I'm guessing," Izzie shrugged.

" Too right," Becky confirmed, " the LEA have gone above his head on this one - he's just got to make the best of it. "

In the doorway of the staffroom, the three of them stopped by their trays to pull out any letters of papers adressed to them and then rounded the corner into the staffroom.

As Becky looked up from her mail she stopped dead in her tracks and stared - she hadn't expected to see Lorna Dickey - her long time friend and brother's ex-wife who she hadn't heard from in 9 months - in the middle of the room.

" Lorna? " Becky heard an equally shocked Izzie ask from behind her. Tom and Izzie had thought they'd gotten rid of Lorna - since Tom had left Lorna when he realised he was in love with Izzie and gotten together with Izzie, Tom and Izzie had found it much easier without Lorna around.

Lorna grinned at her three friends, " I gather I missed an important meeting. I wasn't copied i on the email. "

" Lorna," Becky said, shaking her head in shock, " Jack never said you were coming back. "

Lorna smiled brightly, " Jack will have only found out for himself this morning - I was hired through the LEA. They said the headmaster was on holiday, which I can tell by one look at your face. You look so well - Jack must be doing wonders for you! "

Izzie stared at Lorna and let out a little gasp, " We thought you'd gone to Australia! "

" You - you've been gone since December," Becky added, tryig to make sense of it.

" Australia? " Lorna laughed, moving over to them, " well I did a bit of travelling, but I wasn't that adventerous. " She looked between Izzie and Tom, " you too look really great too. I know I did the right thing by taking myself away for a while. "

Tom seemed to be taking it the worst and he couldn't even mask his annoyance, " I thought you said you were going to make a new life for yourself? "

" Well, I haven't found that bloody gorgeous new husband yet," Lorna laughed.

" Well, I think you look fabulous," Izzie said, " I'm really glad to see you back, darling. "

Izzie moved in and hugged her friend warmly, and when they'd broken apart Becky hugged her too - though there'd been some unpleasantness between Izzie, Lorna and Tom during the last couple of months before Lorna left, they'd all been friends for ten years and it was hard to forget.

" Don't look so worried, Tom," Lorna told her ex-husbad, shaking her head before she walked away.

The moment Lorna was gone, Tom let out a long sigh, and Izzie shook her head at Tom, " You could have at least hugged her. "

" But this isn't starting up a new life," Tom pointed out, " this is crashing back in on ours. "

" So what, you think she should have given up her job for us as well as everything else? " Izzie quizzed her future husand, " she took some time off part way through the year, had till the end of the school year off and got her job back. It's only like taking maternity leave. "

" But you don't know her like I do," Tom insisted, " she's not happy. This is an act. "

As Izzie shook her head and went over to make a drink, Becky sat down on the sofa next to her brother.

" Well," she said, " welcome back to the madhouse. "

Becky's first lesson that day was a year 11 class, which included Chlo Grainger, Donte Charles and their friends. She'd decided to take it easy on them and handed out excercise books and a specification of what they'd be studying that year, and then set them off to work on a crossword to recap some of the things they'd learnt the previous year.

As she was standing up at the whiteboard, writing up the learning objectives for the second half of the lesson, there was a knock at the door and she turned in time to see Jack entering her classroom, followed by Roger Aspinall.

Becky smiled and Jack walked over to her while Roger followed. Roger looked at this woman in the from of the classroom - she looked young. She couldn't be 30 yet, and she had vivid blue eyes, curly, glossy dark hair and a soft sort of smile.

" Miss Clarkson," Jack said, gesturing at Roger, " I'd like you to meet Mr Aspinall. Mr Aspinall, Rebecca Clarkson, one of our history teachers. "

Roger smiled a sort of arrogant smarmy grin as he shook her head, " Pleased to meet you," he said, " I'm happy to say that school teacher's have certainly gotten much more attractive since my day. "

Becky laughed it off, not really sure what else she could do, and she watched as Roger walked around the classroom.

He briefly looked at what the students were doing, but she could feel him looking at her as she turned back to the whiteboard and finished up what she was doing before he came in. Jack stood in the doorway, watching his girlfriend, though he maintained a professional exterior and anyone wno didn't know them, wouldn't know that they were a couple.

When Roger came back to the front of the room, he nodded at Becky.

" Everything seems to be in order around here, Miss Clarkson," he said, " I hope to see you around, then. "

" Here, mate, she's taken! " shouted out Janeece Bryant - a loud mouthed girl with thick curly hair and lots of confidence - and making many people burst out laughing.

Roger looked embarrassed though he tried not to show it and left the room quite quickly, Jack following him. Becky was also a little embarrassed, though she couldn't deny that it had been funny, and she merely shook her head at Janeece before steering her class back onto course.

At the end of the lesson, she went into the staffroom for break time and was settling into a seat when grumpy, lazy head of English, Grantley Budgen walked in.

He was, as usual, moaning and groaning to himself.

" You'll never guess what card I've been cut now," he said, telling every member of staff he could reach, " turns out that Aspinall used to be a pupil of mine. "

" You're kidding? " Tom asked, raising his eyebrows.

" So he tells me," Grantly grumbled, " I hope you're up for a pint at lunch time, Tom. "

" Definitley," Tom sighed.

Steph Haydock, the flirty middle aged French teacher who was less than incompetant and had had her sights set on Jack until Becky got in there, turned to Lorna, " You've had to sell your place, haven't you? "

Lorna shrugged, " I'm in a B&B at the moment. I don't think I can afford a house, but going back to a flat will be fine so long as it's totally mod-con. "

Steph nodded and Lorna went off to make a drink. Becky looked wistfully over to the kettle and got up and went over to the kitchen area too. Only she and Lorna stood there, and Becky said lightly, feeling that she needed to fix all of their friendships properly,

" Are you coming to sit with us? "

" Not if it makes Tom feel uncomfortable," Lorna replied.

" No, he was just shocked," Becky insisted.

Lorna shook her head, " I don't want what happened between Izzie and Tom and me to have an effect on us, Becks. Let's just be friends - none of it was your fault, and I know you have such a strong loyalty to Tom but ... here I am. It took me a long time to get over what happened, and I was a mess the day I left, and I left you those letters, but I'm here now. "

Becky nodded, trying to understand how Lorna must have felt, though she couldn't quite imagine it. Instead, she said, " Tom and Izzie lived off those letters, you know. Thinking you were alright. I've got to admit, that one letter each was a comfort to us all. "

Lorna smiled a little, " Well, just know that I really am alright. "

Becky wasn't sure if Lorna was telling her the truth but she nodded, " That's good to hear. "

Becky's next two lessons were quite uneventful - the industrial revolution to her year 9 class and the medieval church to her year 7 class, before heading back to the staffroom for lunch. She and Jack spent little time together at school, as Jack was always busy during break and lunch times. As for after school, they usually made their way home together, but Jack sometimes had a bit of work to finish off after school so Becky would stay in her classroom and catch up on some marking.

On her way to the staffroom, Becky rounded and corner and almost walked into a pupil. She stopped just short of him and shook her head as she smiled politely,

" Sorry," she apologised before considering that she'd never seen the boy before.

" No, no, my fault, Miss," the boy said. He was a little taller than her and had dark hair which flopped into his eyes and had a rather plummy accent.

Becky nodded and was about to move on when the boy added, " It's Miss Clarkson, isn't it? Only, I think you're on my timetable - year 12 History? "

Becky smiled, " Really? Well, I'll have your class tomorrow. I look forward to teaching you Mr - "

" Brett Aspinall," the boy replied.

Becky immediately noticed his surname and raised her eyebrows, " Oh," she said, suprised somehow that the smary Roger Aspinall had a family, " You're the son of our new governor, then? "

Brett pulled a face, " I prefer not to think about what my father does, but be my own person. "

Becky couldn't help but smile a little and she nodded, " Fine. Then I'll see you in the classroom. "

She left the boy in the corridor and walked to the staffroom. It felt good to relax after a morning to work and she pulled out a box of pasta she'd brought with her and sat down in some of the most comfy armchairs with Kim and Izzie. Izzie informed her that Tom had gone to the pub.

All Becky wanted to do now was relax, but it looked like Izzie was having a harder time than Becky was.

" Hard day? " Kim asked Izzie, also noticing.

" I'm just looking forward to this evening," Izzie said, " being able to relax. "

Becky felt sorry for her friend and shook her head. Kim asked, " Isn't it going to be a nightmare, having to face Lorna every day? "

" I'm sure she's going to feel the same," izzie said, trying to shrug it off.

" She sure doesn't look like it bothers her much," Kim pointed out, to which Becky nodded, " I know if I had to work with my ex and his new partner ... well ... I couldn't do it. "

Izzie looked at Kim sympathetically, " So your divorce came through, then? "

" Yeah," Kim sighed.

Izzie and Becky exchanged mischevious looks, and Becky started it off with, " So, all ready to play the field again, are you? Say, with Andrew, for instance? "

Becky expected Kim to tell her to be quiet, but instead, Kim blushed and nodded, " We're actually going out for a meal tonight. I thought I'd give him a chance. "

" Told you that you should," Becky smirked.

" Oh be quiet," Kim said, rolling her eyes, " I think Jack Rimmer's smug smirk has rubbed straight off onto you. And as for Andrew, he really winds me up sometimes. He probably going to turn my friends right off - there's a big crowd of us going. "

Izzie chuckled, " Is that wise? Can Andrew handle crowds? "

Having a chat and a gossip with two of her friends made the lunch time go quite quickly, and the last two lessons of the day came around and went equally quickly - Becky was as popular with the pupils as her brother was, and most liked her because she was nice and easy going, and actually cared about her students enough to ask them how they were doing and listen to them.

At the end of the day, she'd dismissed her last class of the day and was all set to go meet Jack by the car when her mobile phone vibrated. Here we go, she thought.

" _I've got something to do, half a hour tops, if you don't mind waiting? If not I'll get lift home from someone else xx"_

It was from Jack, and it was only to be expected. She smiled and sent a text back.

" _Course I don't mind - give me a chance to catch up on a bit of marking. See you soon xx"_

She pulled a pile of exercise books towards her and dug around in her pocket for a pen. Once she'd found it she sat down at her desk and reached for the first book to mark, as she felt her phone vibrate again in the pocket of her coat.

She read the last text from him. " _Thanks love xx"_

She smiled. She was Jack Rimmer's girlfriend - perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Let me know if there was anything you thought about this or would like to see in future chapters.<br>I'm possibly thinking of having Jack and Becky take in Maxine Barlow instead of Steph Haydock taking her in (thanks to a clever suggestion by Cinderella Ella!) - let me know what you think of this. I think it would be interesting to have Jack ad Becky trying to be "parents" to a teenage girl.**


	2. After Work

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Two

Half an hour later and after having gotten through some of her marking, Becky made her way out of the school and to her car. Jack often had to stay behind to tie loose ends up, and Becky never minded because there was no difference in doing the marking and lesson preparation in her classroom or at home.

She sauntered out of the school, where the car park was still half full with techers who'd stayed behind, and several pupils were leaving later after extra-curricular activities or detention.

As she walked over to her car and waited beside it for Jack, she watched the main entrance of the school and frowned when she finally saw Jack.

He was ten minutes later than promised and when he left the school, he was grinning broadly and in relaxed conversation with a woman. The woman looked around Becky's age or possibly a couple of years younger, which would make her at least 9 years younger than Jack - as Becky was - or even more.

She was pretty, Becky noted. She had long flowing blonde hair, wore a pretty blouse and a skirt which Becky immediately decided was too short. She didn't know who the woman was, but she knew she was no governor, or parent, or teacher.

Becky watched Jack and the woman go their seperate ways across the car park and she narrowed her eyes as Jack walked towards her. He was grinning and as he reached her, he smiled and kissed her cheek,

" Right lets go," he said, opening the car door and all ready to get in.

Becky was watching him with a frown and Jack sighed as he turned to look at her - he recognised that look. He'd done something wrong, and it was going to be one of those times where he should have known what he'd done wrong.

" Dare I ask what's wrong? " Jack said carefully, closing the car door again.

The expression on Becky's face changed and she looked more worried now, " Nothing," she said.

" Liar," Jack said, though he was smiling, " I know you, Becky. "

Becky shrugged, " It's just ... who was the woman? "

Jack let out a little laugh when he realised what she was worried about and shook his head, " What, Davina? She's my new secretary - just interviewed her. Aspinall put me in touch with her. "

" Oh. "

Jack smirked a little, " Not jealous, are you? " he asked as he took a step closer to her and reached out to lay his hands on her waist, pulling her in to him.

" No," Becky said, a bit too quickly as she looked up at him.

Jack laughed and looked into her eyes, " Don't worry about her, love. She's got nothing on you. No-one has. "

Becky felt a smile slowly cross her face - Jack always had all the right moves and all the right charms. He knew exactly what buttons to press and it did it all so well.

" Good girl," Jack said on seeing her smile, before leaning in slowly.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers and she clung onto him for fear of going weak at the knees - kissing Jack had never lost its spark. They kissed for a long moment, and when they broke apart, both were in a good mood.

" Right then," Jack said, opening the car door again, " I don't know about you, but I could do with a drink. "

" Let's go. "

They drove to the pub and once they were inside, got their drinks and sat at one of their favourite tables. It was in the corner, tucked away from everyone else and they sat side by side.

" I suppose you haven't heard the news? " Jack asked Becky.

" News? " she echoed.

" Grantly's walked," Jack said, shaking his head, " Aspinall wasn't too impressed with Grantly's teaching skills when he called into his lesson - apparently wasn't a fan of Grantly when he was a pupil at Waterloo Road either. I gather he'd made a few snide comments, tried to give Grantly a warning, and the old bugger's walked. "

Becky shook her head - Grantly was hardly competant but she didn't like Aspinall's methods, " Are you joking? " she asked, " Aspinall's been in the school one day, and we're already a teacher down? What next? "

" Well, me, maybe," Jack mumbled into his pint glass.

Becky's eyes widened as she looked at him and she shook her head, " Your contract! Jack, I'm so sorry, I forgot. They're going to discuss whether you get permanent headship. "

" In the meeting as we speak," Jack nodded.

Becky noticed the way he looked so worried and under the table she laid her hand on his leg, " It's going to be alright, Jack. You've been great for the school, how could they _not _give the headship to you? The meeting's just got to be a formality. "

Jack nodded, " Yeah. Yeah, that's what I thought. "

" You're brilliant at your job, Jack," Becky said, " and don't forget it. "

" Thanks, love," Jack said- he was grateful for the fact that his girlfriend (who he couldn't believe he'd gotten in the first place) was always so optimistic and bright about everything.

Becky smiled and allowed her hand to wander a little higher on his leg, " And as soon as you're confirmed as headmaster, we're going out to dinner to celebrate. Then we're going home to celebrate ... _sir_. "

Jack smirked and after their drink, they both got another one. And another and another.

They'd nearly finished this drink when Jack leant back and groaned, " What's taking them so long? This should be a case of rubber stamping the contract. I'm pretty sure I've got Aspinall's support. "

" Just be patient, Jack," Becky said, " they've probably got some paperwork or something. It's all going to work out. "

" But why can't they just call me? " Jack sighed.

" I've told you," Becky said calmly, " it's all going to work out - you'll see. They'd be fools not to make it official after all the good you did the school last year. " Under the table, her hand rested on his leg and she rubbed his leg warmly.

Jack's mobile phone, sitting on the table in front of them, rang out.

Jack leaned forwards and quickly snatched up the phone. He looked at the name on the screen and immediately looked put out, " Treneman," he said in annoyance, not answering it.

Jack sighed and banged his phone down on the table.

" Shhh," Becky said, soothing him. Jack was always hot headed and quick tempered when something annoyed him, and Becky had learnt the best methods of cooling him down.

" Don't worry about it, honey," she said quietly, shuffling closer to him.

He smiled a little as he felt her warm body against his.

She leaned in and planted a soft, lingering kiss on her lovers cheek. Jack quietened down and Becky could tell that this was having a good effect on him - she smirked and kissed his cheek again, before going for his lips.

Jack grinned, sparking back to life as he cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned in first, kissing her before she had chance to kiss him. They shared a kiss which started slow and gentle, but became more heated as Jack wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in. Lily felt his heart pounding harder against her own chest as they were pressed together.

Becky could taste the aclohol on him, but she didn't mind.

When they broke apart, Jack's favourite mischevious grin was across his face and he seemed to forget about the prospect of the headship, and what could happen to his job.

" How about we go home? " Jack suggested, his voice deep and husky, " maybe we could crack open a bottle of wine and - "

" I'm in," Becky said, not even waiting for him to finish the sentence - Jack was so irresistable, and she could hardly turn down the offer of going home to their bed. She also decided that taking Jack's mind off the school would help.

Becky stood up and Jack quickly followed. He pressed his hand into the small of her back and rushed her out of the pub, keeping as close as possible to her at all times - he was drunk, she knew. But the good sort of drunk - not so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing, but drunk enough to make him more fun than usual, and she was a little drunk too.

As soon as they were out of the pub, Jack took hold of her had and pulled her with him. He hurried around the side of the pub, and once they were there, down the side of the pub where no-one else was, he grinned and pinned her to the wall by her forearms.

Becky laughed as she looked at him, " Really, Jack," she said, " would it kill you to wait until we got home? "

" Oh, Miss Clarkson," Jack said, only using her surname outside of work, in the playful way he did every so often, " you are so beautiful. "

" And you're drunk, Mr Rimmer," Becky replied, breathing hard as she looked at him.

" Maybe," he shrugged, before leaning in and claiming her lips for his own. He knew exactly what sent shivers down Becky's spine and he was skilled in spite of his drunken state.

Becky sighed happily into the kiss and soon found both of her arms - which Jack had let go of - around his neck, while his hands were on her waist, and running through her hair.

They kissed for a long momet, before breaking apart only for a second and engaging each other into a second kiss. They kissed several times, and each kiss became longer and more passionate.

Jack finally broke apart from Becky and stuffed his hand in his pocket, looking for the housekeys. They'd brought the car to the pub, intending on only having a drink or two, but now neither of them could drive. It was lucky that their house wasn't far from the pub - it would take them 20 minutes at the most to walk it, but neither of them usually fancied it, since it was uphill.

Satisifed that he had a set of housekeys in his pocket, Jack took hold of Becky's hand tightly, and the pair of them started off in the direction of their house.

Jack didn't care about having to walk home - all he wanted to do was walk home and take Becky to their bedroom, and shower her with kisses. He was certain that he'd get the headship, and Becky would be his reward.

They'd barely crossed the carpark when Jack's phone rang.

He sighed - all he wanted to do was ignore it and go home, but he knew that he really had to answer it. He came to a quick halt and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

As soon as he'd gotten it out, he opened it and flipped the phone open. He held it to his ear and waited for the verdict - something had changed in the mood now. He was no longer in the mood for a long kissing session with his girlfriend, but he was feeling tense. He had to know what was going on.

Becky watched him, sobering up, biting down on her lip.

" All sorted? " Jack asked. Becky couldn't hear the response on the other end of the phone, and suddenly the expression on Jack's face changed. He looked furious, " You've got to be joking? Is this some kind of joke? "

He hung up and angrily pressed a few buttons on his phone, dialling someone and holding the phone to his ear again. Becky watched him anxiously.

" Andrew," Jack said urgently, jaw set angrily, furiously, " I've just had a call from Roger Aspinall ... no, I don't care ... meet me in the pub."

He hung up and angrily stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

" Jack? " Becky asked as he raked a hand through his hair and shook his head, " what's going on? "

" Andrew bloody Treneman," Jack ground out, looking so lost that Becky knew the news wasn't good, and all she wanted to do was hug and comfort him. " He's ... " he paused, and Becky prompted,

" Jack? "

" Andrew Treneman's been given the headship," Jack said, " and I'm demoted to plain old teacher. "

" Oh Jack," Becky breathed, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm softly, " I'm so sorry, honey. They're ... they're idiots. They don't know what they're doing - Aspinall's mad if he thinks Andrew could do half the job you can. "

" I'm going to tell Treneman exactly what I think of this," Jack said, charging back towards the doors of the pub.

Becky sighed - Jack was drunk and he was upset and annoyed. He'd just found out that a part of his life had been ripped away from him and he was in shock. This wasn't the time for confrontation. " Wait! " she called as she started after him.

Jack didn't stop or turn back and started into the pub. Becky followed him and Jack went straight to the bar, where he ordered a strong drink and drink it straight down in one, before banging the glass down on the bar.

" How can they do this to me? " Jack groaned, leaing up against the bar as Becky stood beside her, her hand resting on his arm though she wasn't sure that she was actually doing any good, but she couldn't leave him.

" I've told you," Becky said softly, " they're fools. Aspinall doesn't have a clue. "

Jack turned to look at her and he shook his head - he looked so sorry for himself, " That's my life," he said, sounding like a lost child, " how am I supposed to go back to being a classroom teacher? I love that job, Becks, it's _my _job. I ... he can't take it. I won't let him. "

" Maybe you could appeal? " Becky suggested, " until then, let's just go home and sleep on it. "

" No. I need to see Treneman. "

" No, you don't," Becky said, " this isn't the right time, honey. We've got to go home. "

Despite Becky's best effort, Jack was as stubborn as ever and refused to budge. By the time Andrew, the old-school deputy head, showed up, Becky despaired of what to do and had resolved to stand beside Jack and mumbling comforting words at him, trying to soothe him as much as possible, though nothing was going to make him feel better after the loss of his beloved job - it was more than just a job to him.

Andrew walked through the door looking awoward and apologetic as he approached Jack and Becky. Becky didn't want to fall out with him, but she knew this wasn't going to go down smoothly, and she personally didn't agree with Andrew swooping in and stealing Jack's job - Andrew of all people knew how hard Jack worked for the school.

" Jack," Andrew said as he walked over and shook his head as he stopped in front of him, " I do'nt want any trouble over this. "

Jack stood up as soon as he saw Andrew, and Andrew glanced at Becky. One look at the wide eyed young woman told him that she'd tried to her best to play Jack ad get him to drop it, but he wouldn't go home.

" Call Aspinall," Jack commanded, taking a step closer to Andrew, hands on his hips furiously.

" I won't," Andrew said firmly.

" Call Aspinall and tell him you've had a rethink! " commanded Jack, taking another step towards him, glaring harshly and trying hard to keep himself under control.

" Can we discuss this in the morning? " Andrew asked calmly.

Becky stepped forwards and looked at Jack, " See? " she said softly, " didn't I tell you? Jack, this is silly - let's go home. "

Jack looked at Becky - he was furious about losing his job, but he knew he couldn't let any of this emotion out onto Becky. None of it was her fault, " Please, love," he said, calming down a little, " I really need to ... " he didn't finish his sentence and turned around to Andrew again.

" There's nothig to dicuss," he said, " call him. Now! "

Andrew shook his head and started for the door - he knew this was useless. " Look, you're drunk. We can't do this now. "

Andrew turned away for the door, and Jack desperately reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, turing him back to face him, " You're not taking my bloody job," he said desperately, all the anger replaced with sorrow and desparation.

Andrew didn't make a response and he wrenched his arm from Jack's grip and didn't even look back at him as he left the pub.

Once he was gone, Jack let out a long, shaky sigh, and closed his eyes in despair.

Becky didn't quite know what to do, but she knew that all she could do was be there for Jack. Silently, she reached down and took hold of his hand firmly, closing her fingers around his hand and squeezing.

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her - he supposed the one thing he could take comfort in was that he still had Becky. His job and his girlfriend were the two most important things to him, and he'd still got her.

" I know this feels terrible right now," Becky said, looking at him, " but you can get through this. "

Jack looked back at her and he allowed himself to smile.


	3. Weekend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Three

Jack remained headmaster for the end of the week, and it was decided that Andrew would start his role as headmaster the following week.

Jack had been in a bad mood all week, and Becky's natural optimism had had to be doubled to work its usual magic. Becky often forgot how grumpy Jack actually was, but it was times like this that brought it all back, and she thought that it was a wonder they'd ever gotten together, never mind keep their relationship going for almost a year.

By Friday, Jack was in a terrible mood and the moment they got home after work, he'd been distraught - his job had meant so much to him, and he didn't know what to do now.

On Friday night, they watched tv together, curled up on the sofa, and Becky sat up, while Jack curled up next to her, resting his head on her shoulder while she ran her hand through his hair softly.

Becky did as much as she could to make him feel better, and Jack felt very grateful for her.

On Saturday morning, Becky woke up in a very familiar position. Her head was resting on Jack's bare chest, and her arm was wrapped around his body as she lay on her side, curled into him. Jack's arm was around her waist and was warm and protective.

Becky smiled as she felt Jack's hand idly playing with her hair, and she looked up at him slowly.

" Morning, love," he said with a smile.

" Hey gorgeous," Becky said, rolling over and laying on her stomach so that she was beside him, and facing him, where he lay on his back. He reached out with both hands and one hand cupped her cheek, while the other played with her hair, a smile across his face.

" Did you sleep well? " Becky asked him, tilting her head to the side, worried.

" Fine," Jack said, " I thought I'd be awake all night, thinking about the job, but I wasn't. I think being able to cuddle you all night took my mind off it. "

" You always know exactly what to say, don't you? " Becky sighed.

Jack laughed and mumbled, " C'mere. "

Becky grinned and leaned up on her arms so she could kiss him. They shared a kiss which was slow and sweet and when it was done, Jack smiled lovingly and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

" Listen," he said, " how about we do something today? Let's go out, or something. "

Becky pouted, " You know I can't. I already said I'd go to Tom and Izzie's. I'm going to hang around with Izzie and Lorna - the three of us haven't talked properly in so long. "

Jack sighed, " Oh yeah, I forgot. "

" You could come too," Becky suggested, " I'm sure Tom'll be glad of the company. "

Jack pulled a face, " I don't fancy it, love," he said.

Becky sighed, " Don't be like that. You can't ... you can't shut yourself away because Roger bloody Aspinall's too stupid to know what's good for the school. "

" I'm not," Jack promised her, " I just want my weekend to be a break from school, and from talking shop. I just want to relax. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " They're our friends, Jack. "

" Yeah," Jack said, shrugging, " but they're more your friends than mine. Tom's your brother and you've known Izzie and Lorna, what 10 years? More? Don't get me wrong, I like them, but when we're with them, it's like they don't want to say too much in case they say anything wrong - I _am _their boss. "

" Don't be paranoid, honey," Becky said, shaking her head, " they like you. " She propped herself up on her elbows and looked up at him, " are you sure you don't want to come? Or I could make an excuse and stay here with you, if you want. "

" Don't worry about me," Jack said, his favourite mischevious smirk crossing his face, " I'll be glad to get rid of you. "

" Hey! " Becky said, slapping his chest playfully.

Jack laughed and shook his head, " If I'm back in the classroom on Monday, I need to start planning lessons. Maybe I'll actually get some work done if you're not around. "

Jack had taught History before becoming headmaster, the same subject Becky taught, and he would be a history teacher again as of monday. The head of history, a middle aged man named Jim Williams, had met with Jack the previous day, and had allocated classes to him.

" Leave it," Becky said, " I'll help you myself when I get back, if you want. You can look over some of my lesson plans and modify them. Save yourself some work. I'll dig out some of my resources for you. "

" You make a tempting offer," grinned Jack, " but you go meet your friends, forget about me. I'm sure I'll find something to do in your absence. "

Becky smiled.

She got ready and dressed in something far more casual than she'd wear for work. She put her make up on in the mirror in the hallway and threw her handbag over her shoulder.

She was wearing a pair of jeans, pretty pink pumps, a flowery pink top and had a little cropped cardigan over the top. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and then looked around for the keys - it seemed like all she ever did was lose the car keys.

" Jack, have you seen the car keys? " she called up the stairs, hands on her hips.

" On the kitchen table," he shouted down.

" No, they're yours," Becky said, " I want to take mine. "

She could hear Jack moving around, and a moment later he appeared at the top of the stairs, dangling her set of house keys in his hand. He was only wearing a pair of jeans, and he jogged down the stairs towards her.

She looked him up and down in appreciation, and reached out for the keys when he stopped in front of her. He smirked playfully and held the keys up out of her reach and she laughed as she tried to reach for them.

" Jack! " she laughed, reaching up for them.

Jack caught hold of her outstretched arm and used it to pull her towards him. She grinned and easily wrapped her arms around his bare waist as she leaned in and kissed him.

" Good girl," Jack laughed, handing her her keys as they broke apart.

" See you later, Jack," Becky said, unlocking the door.

Jack threw her a little wink, " See you later. Have fun. "

Becky drove to Tom and Izzie's in the beloved car which Jack had bought for her, and knocked on the door loudly as she got there. She didn't have to wait long, before the door was swung open, and Tom stood there.

" Hey Becks," he said, standing back to let her in.

Becky smiled and kissed his cheek as she passed him, and he shut the door after her

" Jack not with you? " he asked.

Becky shook her head, " He didn't fancy it - he's sort of stopped moping around now, so I guess that's a good sign. He was going to get everything ready for his classes on monday, ince it's been a while since he taught any lessons, but whether he actually gets around to do doing it, is a different matter. "

Tom shrugged, " He'll manage it. D'you want a drink, or something? "

" Just a cuppa, please," Becky said, throwing her handbag down on the stairs and heading into the living room, where Izzie and Lorna were sitting on the sofa.

" Just tea? " Tom asked, raising his eyebrows, " what kind of Clarkson _are _you? "

Becky glanced at the clock, " It's nowhere near time for an alcoholic drink yet! It's not even midday, Tommy. Tea, please. "

" Fine, fine," Tom shrugged, holding up his hand in surrender before going back into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Becky smiled at Izzie and Lorna, " How's it going? " she asked, " how's the foot, Lorna? "

Lorna had been planning on only staying at Tom and Izzie's for a couple of nights but just when she was about to go back to her B&B, had fallen down the stairs and sprained her ankle, rendering herself now on crutches and unable to leave Tom and Izzie's.

Lorna shrugged, " Oh, you know, hurts like hell but it could be worse I suppose. I'm sure I'll be able to move on in a couple of days. "

" Don't be silly," Izzie said, " you can stay for as long as you like, you're no bother. "

Lorna pulled a face, " Tom doesn't want me here, and Chlo and Mika don't either. I'll have to move on soon. I really feel like I'm intruding, Iz. "

" You're not," Izzie insisted.

" Look," Becky said, stretching her arms out, " did we get together to mope around, or did we get together today to catch up and have a gossip. "

" The latter, of course," Izzie said, after she and Lorna exchanged grins.

" Good," Becky said.

" Good," Lorna echoed, " because you won't believe what I heard Steph Haydock say the other day - "

With that, the three of them had slipped into the same easy conversation they'd always been able to have, and they gossiped and chatted away, flicked through a couple of magazines which Izzie happened to have lying around and found that they'd been talking for hours.

" Anyone want a drink? " Tom asked, appearing in the doorway and interrupting the girls' debate over whether Andrew Treneman and Kim Campbell had something going on.

Becky shrugged, " Time is it? "

" 5," Tom replied.

Becky raised her eyebrows, " 5? Really? Better get me a nice glass of wine then, haven't you? "

Tom laughed, " Come and get it then," he said, after asking Izzie and Lorna what they wanted too.

Becky followed him into the kitchen - she hadn't realised that she and her two friends had been talking for so long, just like they used to when they were first friends. She leant back against the counter and watched Tom pull down several glasses.

He looked a bit stressed and Becky tilted her head to one side as she looked at him.

" Tom? " she asked, as he turned back around to look at her, " is everything alright? "

" No," he sighed, " it's not. "

" Go on then," Becky said, " maybe you should tell me all about it. "

Tom shrugged, pouring out the drinks, " Lorna. I'm sick of her hanging around. "

Becky nodded, " Well, I know it's not convienient, but surely it won't be for much longer? "

" No, you don't get it," Tom said, shaking his head, " she's in the way, and it's like she's doing it on purpose. I mean, just as she was about to go, she fell and we got stuck with her again - shes my ex-wife, and given everything that happened between me, her and Izzie, it's weird that she's even here! I don't like it - she's getting in the way of me and Izzie. It's like we can't breathe without her being there and she's ... she's in the way. "

Becky raised her eyebrows, " I didn't realise you felt so strongly about it. "

Tom shrugged, " I've tried to talk about it with Izzie, and I think she sort of feels the same, but she doesn't really understand. She thinks we owe it to Lorna to let her stay with us - to make up for everything that happened. She doesn't know Lorna like I do - I know Lorna's playing us. Like she's trying to get in the way. "

" I'm not sure, Tom," Becky said, wanting to help but not sure he was exactly right or exactly wrong, " just keep thinking positive - she's going to leave soon, you know that. "

" I'm not so sure," Tom mumbled.

Becky shook her head, " She will. Bit of optimism, Tom. "

Tom rolled her eyes, " Just because _you're _the queen of optimism, doesn't mean we all are. "

Becky shook her head at him again.

A couple of hours later, she was sitting in the living room with Izzie and Lorna, while Tom was upstairs on his laptop, Chlo in her room and Mika in her kitchen. Becky's phone rang, and she looked down to see that Jack's name was on the screen.

" Hello? " she answered.

" Hi, Becky, it's me," Jack said.

Becky smiled " I know. Can I _help _you? "

" Just wondered when you're coming home," he said, trying to sound like he wasn't bothered, though she could tell that he was, " only it's 7, and I wanted to know if I should put any food in the oven for us. "

" Why? " Becky asked, a smile crossing her face, a playful smile, " miss me? "

" Of course," Jack said, " now can I have a straight answer, please? "

Becky laughed, " Funny you should call, actually, I'm finishing up my drink. I'll be there soon. "

" Good. See you soon, love. "

Becky stood up and wandered into the kitchen as she spoke to him, coming across Mika sitting at the kitchen table, doing some homework, " Yeah, bye. "

" I love you," Jack called.

Becky beamed brightly, " Ok, love you, bye. "

She closed her phone and put it back into her pocket and drained her glass before putting it down in the sink.

" You alright, Mika? " she asked, turning to look around at the teenager, " I hope that's your history homework, you're doing. Maybe I can give you a few pointers while I'm here. "

Mika looked quite unhappy, which wasn't at all like Mika, and looked up from her work, " No, thanks. I'm ok. "

Becky was taken aback by the lack of smile on her face and asked, " Is everything alright? "

Mika suddenly seemed to realise that she was giving herself away and she tried to cover it up with a smile " It's just ... it's nothing. "

Becky moved closer and sat on the edge of the kitchen table - she was very fond of Izzie's daughter since she'd known them all their lives, and she was even more fond of them now her brother was on his way to becoming their step-father, making her their step-aunt.

" Mika," she said softly, " you know if you want to talk to anyone, about anything ... "

Mika smiled but shook her head, " I'm ... it's ok. "

Becky nodded and got up off the table and turned to the door, but as she was about to leave, Mika called out, " Actually ... there ... its just - "

Becky turned around and smiled softly, and Mika looked a little awkward as she said, " It's just people at school, saying things - it's ... it's been getting me down. "

" Things? " Becky asked, concerned.

Mika shook her head, " It's ... I don't want to offend you or anything, I mean Tom's your brother, but ... I'm living with three english teachers. I'm a joke. "

Becky sighed and shook her head, " Mika, sweetie, no-one thinks you're a joke, but I can see why you'd find it uncomfortable. Have you told your mum you've got a problem with Tom living here? "

Mika shook her head again, eyes wide, " No, it's not really Tom - I like Tom. It's just ... having Miss Dickey here too, that's pushing it. It's awkward between everyone, and I'm fed up of here. I just ... I'd rather she wasn't here. It was better before, when it was me, Chlo, Mum and Tom - mum and Tom were happier without _her _around. "

Becky thought about it a little and then nodded, " Ok," she said, " I don't think Lorna's going to be around here much longer - to be honest, Tom's fed up of her too, she'll be gone soon. "

" She'd better be," sighed Mika.

Becky nodded, " If it makes you feel better, I'll try and give her a subtle shove into flat hunting. I don't think her living here with everything between her and your mum and Tom, is good for you all either. In the meantime, maybe I can convince Jack to let her stay with us. "

" Really? " Mika asked.

Becky smiled, " Look, whatever happens, don't let anyone get you down. Don't listen to them. And if it ever becomes too much for you, you know where you can find me. "

" Thanks, Miss," Mika smiled.

" Becky," Becky corrected, " now I'd better get going. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. "

Becky threw her handbag over her shoulder and said goodbye to Izzie and Lorna, before heading home. Once she got home, she walked through the door and into the house to find Jack in the kitchen.

He had his back to her and was stood at the oven, cooking something on the gas ring.

He hadn't heard her come in and she crept up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. Jack jumped about a foot into the air and Becky chuckled, her arms still around him and said,

" Jesus, Jack, you're so tense."

" Guess I just needed you," Jack said, putting down the wooden spoon he held and turning around to face her. He leant down and they shared a kiss after which Becky smiled and tried to look around him to see what he was cooking.

" Beans," he said, by way of explanation, " I was going to do some toast too. I know it's hardly cuisine, but ... "

" It's lovely," Becky said, shaking her head. Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, this time wrapping his arms around her and lifting her off her feet. She giggled as he put her down on the worktop and came to stand inbetween her legs. resting his hands on her knees.

Becky asked him, " Did you get much done today? "

Jack shrugged and said, " Never mind me, did you have a good time at Izzie and Tom's? "

" Not bad, yeah," Becky said, " nice to catch up with my friends and just ... relax for a bit, but ... "

" But? " Jack prompted.

Becky bit her lip as she looked down and back up at him, " It's just ... it's awkward that Lorna's living with them. It's driving Tom up the wall, and it's not good for them. And it's making the girls feel uncomfortable too and - "

" Oh no," Jack said, running his hand up her thighs and back down again, " don't even bother. "

" Jack! " Becky protested, " we live in a three bedroomed house - we've two spare bedrooms - "

" One," Jack corrected, " the smallest room is my little office. "

" But there's still plenty of room," Becky said, " and Lorna's my friend - why can't she move in here for a while? Just until she finds somewhere else? "

Jack sighed, " Love, I just ... I don't think we need her in the way. I ... I don't know. I just don't think she should say here. If she's going to move out of Izzie and Tom's soon anyway, then what does it matter? "

" I just thought, maybe we could let her say here for a few days," Becky mumbled, " it's not like she'd be in the way. "

Jack shook his head, " She's better off with them than with us. They're both her friends, aren't they? I barely know her, not really. She'd feel awkward around me, I think. I just - I'm struggling to cope as it is, and the last thing I need is someone else hanging around. "

" Jack - " Becky tried again.

" Rebecca," Jack said in his sternest headteacher voice, that told her the issue was closed.

" Ok," Becky nodded, " it's your house. "

" No," Jack said, " that's not the point - it's _our _house - but I just want there to be ... us, you know? Like I said, I'm finding it difficult as it is, never mind having her around. "

" No," Becky said softly, reaching out to touch his cheek, " you're not struggling - you're doing so well, Jack. I know the whole thing with your job's got you down, but you're dealing with it really well. "

Jack frowned, " I went to the school today," he told her, " I cleared out my desk. It was like ... like it was the final step. Like admitting that it's over for me, and now I'm just an ordinary teacher. "

" Hey," Becky said, shaking her head, " what's wrong with being an ordinary teacher? "

" Nothing," Jack said, " I just - "

" Listen to me," Becky said, cupping his cheek gently, as his hands still rested on her thighs, where he stood between her legs, " whether you're a headmaster or not, you're still an outstanding teacher. You will never be an ordinary teacher - you've got a real talent and a real passion for it. So you're not headteacher right this minute - you've got about 30 years of your career left. You'll make it some day, I know you will. "

Jack grinned slowly, " How did I ever manage to bag someone so perfect? "

" Luck. "

Jack smiled and was about to lean in and kiss his girlfriend when she shook her head and leant back from him, " The beans are going to burn if you don't keep an eye on them. "

Jack glared at her, " Tease," he said, turning away from her and going to stir the beans. Becky watched him with a mischevious smile, and when he'd done so, he turned off the gas ring and turned back to Becky.

" Now," he said, " Miss Clarkson, I might have bought you a little something while I was out. "

" Ooh, where did you go? " Becky asked, grinning at him.

" Just called into town after I'd been to the school. I thought you were owed a little something for being so lovely to me," he said.

" You don't have to buy me anything," Becky said, " I'm so "lovely" to you because I bloody love you. "

Jack shrugged and ordered her to close her eyes. She did so, and she heard him moving around in the kitchen, and then she heard him come closer to her. He took hold of her wrist with one warm hand she was thrilled when she felt him fastening something around her wrist.

" There," he said after a moment, " you can open your eyes now. "

Becky opened her eyes and she stared down at the beautiful silver bracelet which was now fastened around her wrist.

" Oh Jack," she breathed, " it's ... it's so beautiful. You didn't have to - "

" I know," he said, " I just ... I was planning on buying you a box of chocolates or something, but then I passed the jewellers and saw it in the window and I thought it looked ... I just knew you'd like it. "

" Thank you," she said.

Jack laughed and leaned in to kiss her. This time, she caught his face with both of her hands and deepened the kiss, trying to show him exactly how grateful she was for her gift.

" You spoil me too much," Becky said, her hand on the back of his head as their eyes met.

" Nonesense," Jack said, " you deserve it all. "


	4. Back to the Classroom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a short chapter to allow for some Becky/Jack stuff before I get into the real bigger storylines.**

Chapter Four

On monday morning, Jack stood in the downstairs hallway, waiting for Becky. He was all ready for his first day back in the classroom and although he wasn't thrilled about it at first, he'd warmed to the idea and decided that he'd just have to face it, although he had no plans of being civil to Andrew Treneman or Roger Aspinall.

When Becky came downstairs, she stopped in the hallway mirror and moved to rearrange her hair when Jack said, " It looks fine, love. "

Becky smiled as she turned to him, " You'd tell me that no matter how I looked. "

Jack shrugged and as his girlfriend stopped in front of him, she looked up at him. She shook her head fondly and reached out to take hold of his tie, which was askew. She took it and undid it, before starting to work on it again.

" You could at least look smart, if you're going to be back in the staffroom. I won't have anyone in the staffroom saying you're not looked after properly at home," Becky said, doing his tie up slowly, " I've got a reputation to keep up. "

" Reputation? " Jack asked, cocking an eyebrows, " you mean, your reputation as the gorgeous, priviledged girlfriend of the headmaster? I think you've lost that anyway, since I've lost the job. "

" Gorgeous? And priviledged? " Becky laughed, tighening his tie slowly, " I don't think _anyone _sees me like that. I was thinking more along with lines of my reputation as a nice girl who looks after her boyfriend. "

She finished with his tie and tucked it back inside his jacket and he smiled gratefully and kissed her cheek, " Come on then," he said, " let's get going. "

Becky nodded and stepped back and he opened the door and waited for her to leave. She left in front of him and as he followed her to the car, he pressed his hand into the small of her back and kept close behind her.

As they drove to the school, Becky looked at Jack's profile.

" Do you really think the rest of the staff see me as ... how did you put it? ... priviledged? " she asked him, frowning a little, " I'm not sure I like the sound of that. "

Jack shrugged, glancing at her, " Oh, you know what they're like. Some members of the staff are like ... well, they're jealous, love. "

" Jealous of me? " Becky laughed, as though it were ridiculous, " who are you kidding? "

" They are," Jack said, " you don't see the way Steph looks at you sometimes. And Holly Parsan isn't much better either - you know the classroom assistant. You can't blame them - " a smirk crossed his face, " you're beautiful, young, popular with the kids and your collegues and dating the headmaster. Who happens to buy you shiny new jewellrey, a car, and holidays abroad. "

Becky shrugged, " Suppose I can see where they're coming from, but ... you don't think of me like that. Like I'm only in it for the things you buy me. Because I'm not. I don't ever ask you for anything. I tell you that you shouldn't spend all that money on me. "

" Hey," Jack said quickly, " I wasn't trying to get you worked up. I just ... it's just that a few members of staff are jealous of you and I can see why. I ... it was a throw away comment, love. "

Becky shrugged.

Jack laughed a little, " Well, I _do _know you're not in it for the money," he said, " no amount of money would cover the amount of rubbish you put up with from me. I know I can be a grumpy sod sometimes. "

" Yeah," Becky said, " but I know I've got my faults too - "

" You don't," Jack said immediately.

Becky smiled and reached out, laying her hand on his leg.

When they pulled up outside the school, Jack offered out his arm to Becky and she smiled and slid her hand through his arm, taking a small step closer to him.

They walked across the carpark together and as they neared the main entrance, Becky saw Chlo and Donte standing together near the doors with a few of their other friends.

" Morning Miss Clarkson," a couple of the lads called out.

" Good morning boys," Becky nodded.

Donte moved away from his group and approached Jack and Becky, " Rebecca," he said - as her godson he was one of the students she cared about more than anyone else, and the only student who'd ever really call her by her first name.

" Morning Donte," she said, while Jack gave Donte a supressed smile - he thought Donte was a bit of a trouble maker but would put up with him for Becky's sake. He supposed the boy wasn't so bad.

" Just checking that it's still ok to come around tomorrow," he said.

" Course it is," Becky said, " I'll see you tomorrow if I don't see you before. "

Donte nodded and walked away, and as Becky and Jack went into the school, Jack looked at the woman he loved, " You're too nice, you know," he said.

" Don't be like that," Becky smirked, " I know you're a bigger softy than you'd ever let on, otherwise you wouldn't have the kids in the house. "

Jack shrugged, " Maybe I like the girls. Donte Charles, I'm not so sure about, but if you like him ... "

Tomorrow evening, Becky was having Chlo, Mika and Donte over for dinner. She had the girls over a couple of times a month and had decided to have them over the following day because Izzie and Tom were going out for a meal. Becky had decided that it would be a good time to have the girls over and cook dinner for them since Tom and Izzie weren't going to be around to cook. And since she was having the girls around, Becky had decided that she'd have Donte too.

She already felt like an aunt to Donte and to the girls too since Izzie and Tom had gotten together, and though Jack would never admit it, he was fond of the kids too.

" Good morning Miss Clarkson," Brett Aspinall said as Becky and Jack passed him in the corridor - Roger Aspinall's son was a middle-class boy who thought a bit too much of himself, but Becky thought he had a little charm to him, and she quite liked him.

" Morning, Brett," Becky replied.

Brett looked at Jack and his smile faded a little as he nodded, " Mr Rimmer. "

" Brett," Jack nodded, before continuing on, and making Becky walk along with him.

As they headed towards the staffroom, Jack muttered, " Arrogant little sod. "

Becky laughed, " Jack, he's not so bad. So he's a bit arrogant, but ... "

" I don't like him," Jack said.

Becky rolled her eyes as she looked up at him, " You _only _don't like him because he's Roger's son. "

" Yeah," Jack said, " and he's an arrogant little sod, and he thinks far too much of himself. And he likes you. "_Good morning, Miss Clarkson" _who does he think he is? Just doing it to wind me up. Loads of the lads do it - it's like you're some kind of pin up for these lads. Loads of them look at you like you're - "

" Are you joking? " Becky laughed as they stopped outside the door to the staffroom, " you think some 15 or 16 or 17 year old school boys are trying to steal me from you? We've been together 11 months - "

" 12 months, in two weeks," Jack added.

" Exactly," nodded Becky, " which shows how much I love you, doesn't it? What do I want with some spotty teenage boy - " she stepped forwards and laid both her hands on his chest, pushing him back as she walked forwards, until his back hit the wall gently, " when I've got a real man, right here. "

" I'll show you real man," Jack growled, taking hold of her waist and pulling her towards him, making her giggle and try to pull away.

" Jack! " she hissed, though she was laughing, " we're at work! And you don't have your own office for this kind of stuff, anymore. "

Jack was looking at her with the kind of intense passion in his eyes that she loved and he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. She grinned as they shared a kiss which was long and starting to get a little heated, when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Jack pulled away from Becky and Becky turned around to see Grantly standing there, looking decidedly unimpressed.

" As bad as the damned horomone driven kids," Grantly said, " you could at least leave the door to the staffroom free in your escapades. "

Jack grinned, unembarrassed, " Sorry mate," he said, as he and Becky stepped apart to allow Grantly to pass. Grantly passed, muttering to himself as he did so, and once he'd gone into the staffroom and shut the door behind him, Becky glared at Jack.

" Told you we shouldn't act like that in the corridor," she said, slapping his chest when she got close enough.

Jack shrugged, " Don't be like that, love. How can I possibly resist you when you look so beautiful? "

" One day," Becky said, shaking her head, " I'm going to tire of your charming little comments, Mr Rimmer, and then you'll be stuck, won't you? "

" Say it as much as you want," shrugged Jack, " but we both know you'll _never _be fed up. "

Becky smiled and started towards the staffroom door. She hadn't even touched the door handle when Jack caught hold of her hand and tugged her back towards him.

He'd taken a step forwards and she laughed when she found herself pressed right up against him. He grinned and kissed her cheek before she reached for the door handle again. They entered the staffroom, Becky leading, Jack following her, a hand pressed against her back in a protective gesture as they walked.

The eyes of most members of staff were on them in the staffroom, and they walked across the room and sat down opposite Tom and Izzie.

" Morning Tommy," Becky grinned, settling into an armchair beside Jack.

Tom rolled his eyes, " How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tommy? " he sighed, shaking his head.

Becky shook her head, " I call you it all the time. "

" Yeah, but not in front of other people," Tom mumbled, " not in the staffroom. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " It's only Jack and Izzie, they're hardly bothered. "

Tom looked at Jack, " How are you feeling, then? "

" Not thrilled," Jack sighed, " but Becky's convinced me that I can still be a great teacher in this role. She says I can do it, so I've ... I've got to believe her, haven't I? "

" Yeah, you have," Becky replied for him, " I always know what I'm talking about. "

Jack chuckled and told Tom, " I don't know how I feel about it all really, but I've just got to do it, havent I? I used to love teaching History - I love the subject, so I'm sure I'll settle into it, but ... well, having Treneman swan around as headmaster isn't going to be easy. "

Tom shook his head, " It'll work out, Jack. Treneman's a good teacher, but he doesn't know how to run a school. "

Jack shrugged, " Then let him and Aspinall look like the idiots - they don't know a thing between them. Got to admit, I'm going to miss the job though. And I'm not letting go of it. "

Becky smiled, " Course you're not," she said, before telling Tom and Izzie, " Jack's going to apply for permanent headship as soon as he can. "

" Good," Izzie said, " the school needs you. "

Jack smiled gratefully, and after the bell rang for registration, the teachers all made their way to their classrooms. Being in the history department together meant that they had classrooms next door to each other, and when they walked through the corridors, they saw Andrew standing at the end of the corridor.

Jack glared and chose not to look at him, instead glaring at the floor, and Becky plastered on a big fake smile.

" Good morning, Jack, Becky," Andrew called out.

" Morning Mr Treneman," Becky said as he held the door open for her to walk through.

Andrew looked at Jack," Ready for the classroom again, Jack? " he asked.

Jack didn't reply, instead walking straight on and although Becky didn't agree with Andrew being headmaster, she knew that they had to put up with him, and they'd have to work under him.

She glanced at Andrew apologetically after Jack's deliberate snub but said nothing as she followed Jack. Jack went into his classroom, just around the corner, and Becky followed him.

When he heard her footsteps behind him, he turned around and raised his eyebrows, " Don't you have your own classroom? " he asked, " and a classroom full of kids to register? "

Becky shrugged, " I'll go in a second," she said, " I just - "

Jack knew exactly why she'd followed him, and he shook his head, " I'm fine, Becky. Go do your job. I'll see you soon. "

Becky nodded and headed for the door, but Jack stopped to think and stepped after her, catching hold of her arm and stopping her from leaving.

" Thank you," he said.

Becky smiled, " I know we're not happy with Treneman, honey, but he's our boss. We've got to toe the line - _you've _got to toe the line. He'll go straight to Aspinall and complain about you, and then where will you be? "

Jack nodded, " Duely noted, love," he said, " but you leave Treneman and Aspinall to me, yeah? "

Becky rolled her eyes, " See you later. "


	5. Job Back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Five

A week passed, and the school term had been going on for almost a month - Jack had been in the classroom for two weeks. Jack and Becky had been together almost a year, and all Becky had been thinking about for the last couple of days, was how she'd make their "anniversary" special.

When they pulled up outside school that morning, Jack was driving the car, and he got out first. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the passenger door for Becky while she was still unfastening her seatbelt.

She smiled when she looked up to see him, and he offered out his hand to her and helped her out of the car, though she needed no help. She smiled as he pulled her to her feet and before he'd even closed the car door, pulled her in for a kiss, pressing his lips against hers forcefully.

She grinned against his lips and he kissed more forcefully.

Becky loved it when he was bossy to a certain extent in their relationship, and she thought he was all powerful and masterful. When they broke apart, he leaned around her and shut the car door.

Becky licked her lips as she looked at him and she threw him a little wink, " Lovely," she said.

Jack grinned and leaned in again towards her and she giggled and laid a hand on his chest, pushing him back playfully. " Not in the car park," she told him, though she was laughing, " there's kids around. "

" Who cares? " Jack smirked, leaning in.

Becky laughed and leaned away from him again, pushing against him, though only lightly, " We're not teenagers, Jack, as much as you like to think _you _are. You're as bad as the kids. "

Jack shrugged and Becky gave in, like she always did, and leaned in to kiss him. It was a short kiss and when they broke apart, Jack offered out his arm to her.

She slid her arm through his and as she did so, heard someone call, " Jack! Mr Rimmer! "

Becky looked around to see Davina Shackleton - the secretary from a couple of weeks ago, hurrying towards them, and without even realising she was doing it, she possesively tightened her arm around Jack's. She didn't trust the woman, even though she trusted Jack had long flowing blonde hair and a skirt Becky deemed to be too short.

" Sorry I'm late for my first day," Davina said, stopping in front of Jack and barely sparing a look for Becky.

Jack shrugged, " Sadly, you're a good two weeks too late for me, Miss Shackleton," he said.

Davina looked confused but Becky noted that it didn't stop her eyes sweeping up and down Jack's body, " What? " she asked.

Jack shook his head, " I'm back in the classroom now. Teaching history. Acting head's Mr Treneman, now. "

Davina frowned a little but then shrugged, " Oh well," she said, " I suppose it doesn't mean we can't be friends, does it? "

" Absolutely," Jack grinned, before suddenly remembering Becky - he knew exactly what she'd think about Davina and he quickly turned towards Becky before looking at Davina.

" Miss Shackleton," he said smoothly, " my girlfriend, Rebecca Clarkson. Becky, Davina Shackleton, the school's new secretary. "

Davina smiled brightly, and Becky had a hard time working out whether it was a real smile or a fake smile, but she returned the smile. Davina held out her hand and Becky smiled and shook her hand,

" Nice to meet you," she said. Becky was determined that she was going to be nice to the other woman - after all, she didn't actually know her, so she could be a nice girl - having a crush on Jack could be overlooked, she supposed, as long as she didn't actually act on it.

Jack glanced at Becky, Davina, then the building and said, " Shall we? "

Becky was about to take a step forwards but then frowned, remembering something.

" Actually," she said, coming to a halt, as she spied their head of department across the car park, " I just need to grab a file from Jim. He said he'd have it in the boot of his car for me, and you know what he's like - he'll forget it if I don't go demand it. "

" Oh," Jack said, " well, I'll wait here. "

" No, honey, you go on in," Becky told him, " save me a nice seat in the staffroom, hmm? "

Jack smiled and kissed her cheek before letting go of her arm and watching her walk away from him and back towards the school gates, where Jim Williams was getting out of his car. After a moment, he smiled and turned back to Davina, and the pair of them headed into the school together.

The thought of Jack walking into the building with Davina didn't impress Becky, but she knew she couldn't dwell on it - she was an adult, and Jack loved _her, _he didn't even _know _this Davina woman. He'd only met her once. Becky chose not to think about it.

Jim was parked next to the school gates, and Becky took from him the file she'd promised him, and had a short conversation with him, before he headed on inside and she stopped to kneel down and re-do the buckle on her smart black heel, which was slightly too loose.

When she straightened up, she heard a sneering voice behind her, " Alright Miss Clarkson? "

She whipped around to see Lewis Seddon standing there at the gates of the school. She automatically took a step backwards and he laughed - he'd been expelled the previous year at christmas for assualting both Becky and Kim Campbell, and Becky was terrified now she'd seen him.

The bad memories came back - it hadn't lasted long, but she'd been worried he was going to go much further than he actually did. In the end, he'd slammed her against the wall a few times and kissed her and tried to grab her, before she managed to escape.

" G-go away, Seddon," she said nervously, " you're not allowed around here. You're banned from the school. "

Lewis shrugged, " I'm sure that I'll find you some way or another. You're not so big and brave without Rimmer here to protect you, are you? "

" You're banned from school property," Becky said, shaking her head, " and you'd better get out of here before I call the police. "

Lewis was surrounded by several lads about his own age and Becky recognised most of them - they'd been excluded by Treneman over the last few days. Great, now Seddon had his own gang.

Seddon laughed and his friends laughed too, " Don't worry, Miss," he said, " I'll find you. We can have a good catch up. "

Becky turned around and quickly walked towards the school, where she could hear Seddon and his mates behind her, laughing away. She was scared and she didn't know what to do or say, and she felt her hands curl into little fists - all she wanted to do was forget about Seddon.

She planned on going to the staffroom, and as she walked through the main entrance, Andrew was standing there, by the noticeboards - she'd hardly spoken to him since he became headmaster and they'd been something like friends before then.

" Morning Becky," Andrew said, " Jack not around? "

" He's already in," Becky replied, struggling to get out the words.

" How's he adapting to the job? " Andrew asked.

Becky shook her head. She was about to walk straight past him when he said, " Becky, wait. "

Becky sighed and stopped in the middle of the corridor, before slowly turning around to face him.

" Andrew," she said, inclining her head towards him as she tried to keep calm, though she was terrified about the thought of Seddon hanging around outside the gates.

Andrew said, " I just want to say, I've noticed tensions have been high since Jack's ... since I became acting head. You're a good teacher and I don't want our professional relationship to be affected by whatever is happening between Jack and I. "

" You just don't _get _it, do you? " Becky demanded, her voice shaking as she looked at him, " I'm scared, Andrew! "

" Scared? " Andrew asked, frowning - he knew there was something wrong but he couldn't figure out what was going on here, and he shook his head, " why ... why would you be scared of Jack and I disagreeing on the headship? What else is going on here? "

Becky groaned in frustration and shook her head, " I've just had to be faced with Seddon hanging around the school gates! And thanks to you excluding kids left, right and centre without even giving them a chance to explain themselves, he'd backed up by a bunch of teenage boys who are very angry at this school! Thanks to you and Aspinall, Seddon's got a whole posse now, so well done! "

" Rebecca," Andrew said, not sure what his response was going to be.

Becky shook her head and held up a hand to silence him, " Don't "Rebecca" me," she said, quieter now, but her voice still shaking, " there's something very wrong when I dont feel safe enough to walk through the damned car park. You need to think about what you're doing. "

Andrew frowned, " Rebecca, I'm sorry, but ... well, I'll find a way to deal with it, but the last thing I need is you nagging at me like some kind of Kim Campbell clone. "

Becky turned away from him and as she started up the stairs, she shouted over at him, " Maybe if you listened to people like Kim, who have the best interests of the school at heart, you'd be able to get somewhere. This is all going to blow up in your face. "

Andrew made no reply, and while she walked up the stairs, a flood of fear came over her and she didn't know what to do or say and she was terrified that something was going to happen to her.

The thoughts in her head were a little mixed up, and as she entered the staffroom, it took her a moment to locate her friends - Tom and Jack were stood in the kitchen area, while Steph stood half a staffroom away, talking to them.

From what Becky could make out, though she wasn't really listening, Steph was asking Jack if he was going to apply for permanent headship, and Jack was assuring her that he would absolutely fight to the end for his job.

By the time Becky moved over to her two favourite guys, Steph had wandeed off to talk to someone else. Becky walked around the counter and smiled at Jack and Tom but it wasn't the usual bright smile she often wore - it was more forced.

She slipped by Jack and smiled a little as she touched Tom's arm, before flicking the switch on the kettle. She then turned around to lean against the counter, and both Tom and Jack noticed the difference in her - the usual bright smile wasn't quite there, and she actually looked pale and a little worried on closer inspection. Her hands were closed tight, and Tom and Jack exchanged looks.

" Becks? " Tom asked gently, " everything ok? "

" Hmm? " Becky asked, distracted as she'd not really been listening to him, before muttered, " Oh, yeah, fine. "

Tom sighed, " Becks, is everything _really _ok? "

" Yes," Becky said, though she didn't sound very convincing. At this obvious lie, Tom glanced at Jack, who had the same expression of disbelief - she was lying and that only served to make them both concerned.

" Come on, love, what's going on? " Jack asked, folding his arms as he looked at her. He wanted to take her in his arms and hug her until she told him what was wrong - as it was, she wasn't close enough to him, and it was Tom who reached out and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

When she hugged him, she clung to him. Jack noted that it was different from the way she hugged him. When they hugged, she held onto him and hugged him tightly or sometimes just rested against him, but when she needed comfort from her big brother, her hands curled into fists and took hold of fistfuls of his shirt, like a child.

Tom was taken aback by the way she clung to him and rubbed her back as he mumbled " Hey, hey Becks, it's ok. "

When they broke apart, he asked, " So what's going on? "

Becky bit down on her lip, and Jack said softly, " Come on, we want to help. "

Becky nodded and looked from one to the other before telling them, " It's just ... I went near the school gates, to talk to Jim and pick up something from him ... and Lewis Seddon was there. "

" Seddon? " Jack demanded, " I'm going to kill him. "

" No," Becky said, her eyes widening, " don't ... don't be stupid. I ... I ... "

" Did he do anything to you? " Tom asked calmly, though the way his jaw was set and he was glaring showed that he was obviously furious - Jack was more openly furious, and struggling to conceal his anger.

" No," Becky said quickly, " no, it was just a shock seeing him there! "

" Rebecca, if he hurt you," Jack said in a low, warning tone, " then - "

" No," Becky said, " it was ... he just ... he said ... said he was going to find me, and we were going to have a catch up. It just scared me, Jack, but he didn't touch me. I - what if he does? What if he follows us home, or what if - "

" If he comes near you again, I will kill him," Jack said, " who does he think he is? "

Jack was seething and Becky shook her head - she couldn't even get the words out and Tom sensed her fear building up again, because he took her into another hug, and rubbed her back and mumbled words of comfort.

" He's not going to hurt you," Tom said when they broke apart again.

Becky nodded uneasily, and Jack added, " Course he's bloody not - we won't let him. " Tom nodded and gently moved Becky aside so he could make her a drink. As she got closer to him, Jack took hold of her hand firmly, no words neccessary.

By the time the bell rang for registration, Becky felt calmer and both Tom and Jack had managed to take her mind off things and make her feel much better about it all.

Jack and she walked to their classrooms together, and by the middle of the morning, Becky had forgotten all about Seddon, and her usual bright smile and happiness were back.

Her last lesson before lunch was her year 12 class, one of her favourite classes and she wandered around the room handing back essays that she'd marked since last lesson.

" I'm really pleased with these, everyone," she said, putting essays back on desks as she passed, " a really good effort and some really good marks, especially considering that this is only the second proper essay I've set you this year. I want you all to read the comments I've written for you. "

She continued to hand back essays, " Darren Gates ... C, very nearly a B, well done. Brett, A, really well done, good job ... um, Leigh-Ann Galloway, a C, but only just, bit more analysis in the next one but there are more in depth comments on everyone's work ... Mika Grainger, A/B, couldn't quite call it an A, but it was above a B, so well done. Good work. "

By the time she'd handed them all out, she went back to her desk and as she searching through her mark book, heard the kids all comparing grades. She smiled at the pride most of them took in their work, and her attention was caught when she heard Leigh-Ann Galloway's voice.

" What did you get Mika? " Mika's supposed best friend, asked her.

" A/B," Mika replied happily.

Leigh-Ann scoffed, and Becky looked up discreetly, in time to see Leigh-Ann say loudly, purposely so that the whole class could hear, " Yeah, but you _would _be getting the good grades, wouldn't you? Miss Clarkon's brother _does _live with you and your mum. As if you don't get enough help with your English work. "

Leigh-Ann was sneering at Mika, and Becky frowned, " That's quite enough, thanks, Leigh-Ann. Maybe if you concentrated on your own work a bit more, you could achieve grades to match Mika's. "

Leigh-Ann didn't look at all impressed by this, and Becky decided to keep an eye on the situation - she didn't trust that girl one bit, and she knew Mika could be niave and too trusting (a trait which Jack often accused her of too.)

At the end of the lesson, Becky dismissed her class and when they'd all gone, she threw her handbag over her shoulder, locked the classroom door behind her and was going to head up to the staffroom, when she changed her mind and headed for Jack's classroom.

By the time she got there - though it was only next door - he'd dismissed his class and they'd all gone.

She knocked on the door and he called, " Come in! "

She allowed a mischevious smile to play across her face as she slowly pushed open the door, and Jack looked up when he heard high heels clipping against the floor. He'd been expecting a student, but the couple of clip-clopping steps on the floor told him otherwise, and when he looked up to see Becky standing in the doorway, he smiled.

He was sitting behind his desk, writing something down, but he put down his pen when he saw her.

" Can I help you? " he asked, leaning back in his seat, his arrogant yet playful smirk appearing.

Becky closed the door behind her, a mischevious glint in her eye, " I don't know, Mr Rimmer. _Can _you help me? You see, I don't know my way around, and I don't know maybe people here. "

" Oh? " Jack asked, ready to play whatever game she wanted to play.

Becky walked towards him, purposely swinging her hips a little as she walked slowly and deliberately, " Yeah. You see, the thing is, I just need a nice man to look after me. Maybe someone to ... show me how things work around here? "

" Oh you little flirt," Jack smirked, " I'll show you exactly how things work around here - see, you've got to get over here and kiss the handsome man in the chair. It's just the rules. "

" Well, if it's the rules," Becky said, " suppose I'd better do as I'm told. "

Jack smirked and Becky walked around his side of the desk and had planned on sitting down on the edge of the desk, when Jack caught hold of her hand and pulled her down into his lap.

She giggled and Jack's arms both went around her waist, as she rested one of his hands on the back of his head, and the other on his cheek, leaning in and kissing him gently.

Jack smiled and kissed her back slowly and lazily. When they broke apart, Jack grinned and kissed her cheek afterwards,

" How are you feeling, love? " he asked her, reaching out to run a hand through her hair softly, adoringly. He absolutely adored Becky and all he wanted to do was show her how much, all the time.

" Just fine," she replied, " I've got my lovely boyfriend - what else could I ask for? "

Jack shook his head, " You're too good to me," he said, before chuckling, " you're too good _for _me. "

" Nonesense," Becky said, playfully tapping his nose, to which he scrunched it up a little in response, " I treat you just as well as you treat me. And I'm definitley not too good for you - I'm just right for you. "

Jack grinned and then looked at the excercise books on his desk, " Do you want to go to the staffroom, love? Only, I think I'm going to stay here and mark these books, before last lesson. I mean, it won't take long, and I've got the next hour free, too. "

" Well maybe I could help," suggested Becky.

" It's ok," Jack said, " they're only year 7s, so it's just a bit of comprehension. Won't take me long, but you don't have to sit around here when you'd rather be up there with your mates. "

" How do you know where I'd rather be? " Becky asked him, a smile playing on her lips, " I'll stay here with you. Be nice to spend some time alone. "

Jack scoffed, " Yeah, because we _never _do that. "

Becky shrugged and she moved out of his lap and just shifted to sit on the edge of his desk. She reached into her bag and pulled out a lunchbox of pasta she'd made up the previous night and raised her eyebrows at Jack,

" Aren't you having anything to eat, honey? "

" I'm not hungry," he said, " I'll ... I'll just mark these books. "

Becky shrugged, " Suit yourself," she said, tucking into her lunch.

She watched his hand fly across the page, ticking the work and adding scrawling comments here and there, before shoving books and aside and reaching for the next book. They made idle conversation while they sat together, and after jack had marked a few of the books, he pushed them aside and decided he'd finish the marking in his non-contact time, next lesson.

Jack looked at the clear lunchbox that Becky was eating from and raised his eyebrows, " What's in there? " he asked her.

" Pasta," she replied, " I offered to make you some up last night, but you didn't want any then, did you? "

" Maybe I've changed my mind," he said.

Becky rolled her eyes - Jack was impossibly cute and he often told her that he felt much younger when he was with her - she was 28 and he was 36 but he rarely felt his age, especially when they were messing around at times like this.

She dug her fork into the pasta salad she'd made and held it out to him. Instead of taking the fork from her, he opened his mouth and she laughed and fed him the fork full of pasta.

He ate from the fork and she giggled as she took her fork back.

Before either of them could say anything, there was a knock at the door and the person on the other side of the door didn't wait for an answer before entering the room.

Jack rolled his eyes when he saw Andrew standing in the doorway.

" Sorry to interrupt," he said, sparing them an awkward smile, " but Jack, we've got a gang of our ex-pupils terrorising the local shop keeper. I've got to get down there. "

Becky rolled her eyes - hadn't she told him that excluding all those kids was going to lead to trouble.

Jack raised his eyebrows uncaring, " And you want to use my car? " he asked, on the verge of laughing.

" I want you to come with me," Andrew said, clearing struggling to ask for help from the man he'd been in conflict with .

Jack shrugged, " This is my free time, and it's your exclusion polcy causing all the trouble. "

Andrew sighed, " Jack, I need your back up. I think Lewis Seddon's involved. "

At the mention of Seddon, Becky's eyes flew to Jack, and as soon as Jack looked at her, he knew he needed to go. He didn't want to give Andrew any help, but he needed to face Seddon and make sure he stayed the hell away from Becky. The look in Becky's eyes told him what he neede to do, and he sighed.

" Don't look at me like that," Jack sighed, looking away from Becky.

" Jack," Becky said, drawing his name out with a playful smile, " you know what you've got to do. "

Jack groaned.

" Come on," Becky said, " for me? Lewis Seddon is out there scaring people like he scared me - are you just going to sit here and let him? Or are you going to be a real man and get out there and fix it? "

Jack got to his feet, muttering something which sounded suspiciously like "emotional blackmail" before taking hold of both of her hands in his.

" Don't worry, love," he said, kissing her cheek softly, " I'll deal with it. "

" Good boy," she said as he let go of her hands. She pushed herself off the desk and slid into his chair, " I'll mark these for you, if you want. "

Jack winked at her, " Thanks, love," he said, before following Andrew out of the room.

When they were gone, Becky reached into her handbag and found her favourite green pen, reserved only for marking books. She'd only just pulled a book in front of her and opened it up when the door opened.

Becky looked up to see Aspinall standing in the doorway, and he stopped, suprised when he saw her, but then smiled widely.

" Ah, Miss Clarkson," he said, " how nice to see you. "

He leant up in the doorway and smiled, and she smiled a little in return, " Can I help you? " she asked, while really wanting to tell him to go away - she didn't like his methods or anything he did, but knew she had to put up with him, anyway.

He shrugged, " I was actually looking for Jack - "

" He's gone out, with Andrew," replied Becky, " something to do with a gang of excluded kids causing chaos. "

Roger heard the unhappy pang in her voice and shrugged, " All good initatives have their teething problems. And since Jack's not here, maybe you and I could have a little chat. "

" I offered to mark these books for Jack," Becky said, " and I'd like to get them finished. "

Roger smiled and folded his arms as he leaned up in the doorway. He looked at her and said, " I do hope Jack's demotion hasn't made you have any ill feeling towards me. After all, I'll be planning a full look at all of our staff - maybe I could find you a nice juicy promotion. "

Becky rolled her eyes - she'd love a promotion, but not a chance if it meant being under Roger's plans. " If you don't mind," she said, " I'd really like to get this work done. "

" Suit yourself," Roger mumbled.

When Jack came back, he assured Becky that he and Andrew had solved the problem and he told her that after a conversation with Andrew, Andrew had told him he didn't like Roger's methods either, and he didn't think he was really up to the job. Becky kissed him and told him if Andrew cracked he could have his job back, surely, but she chose not to mention that Aspinall had been in here creeping over her.

After work, Becky and Jack went home, and after having something to eat, Becky decided to call in on Tom and Izzie.

She knocked on the door of their house, and found that it was unlocked, so walked in. She was about to announce herself when she saw heard raised voices from the living room, and Lorna stormed out of the room.

" It's ok Izzie," she said, though it clearly wasn't, " I'll go pack my bags. "

" No! Tom's the one who can pack his bags! " Izzie's voice came.

Becky wondered what the hell she'd walked into when Tom stormed out of the living room. He stopped in the hall way when he saw Becky, and looked like he was about to say something, before he turned and stormed off up the stairs.

" Becky," Izzie said, shaking her head as she saw her friend, " Sorry, you shouldn't be dragged into this. "

Becky pulled a face, " Guess I picked the wrong night to stop by," she said, raising her eyebrows.

" You've just caught him in a bad mood," Izzie said, " he's being stupid. "

" What's happened? " Becky asked, confused as she looked up the stairs, in the direction her brother had just stormed off in.

Lorna sighed, " I guess he's finally gotten sick of having me here - it was about time, I suppose. Izzie's daughters are getting a bit sick of me, so - "

" But it's my house," Izzie said, " and you're our friend! I've got enough on with Mika's mood swings, without Tom acting up. He's like a big bloody kid. "

Tom hurried down the stairs, carrying a bag with him and he threw it on the floor at Lorn's feet. " Come on," he said harshly, " you've interfered for too long - I'm taking you to a motel. "

As he reached out to grab Lorna's arm, she raised both of her hands and took a step backwards, " Can I ... can I just have a moment? " she asked quietly.

Tom groaned and rolled his eyes, and although Becky didn't approve of his behaviour, she knew he'd been getting pretty sick of Lorna, and she also thought Lorna should move out and leave them to it.

" Drop it! " Tom said, " you're not staying - this is all some act to come between Izzie and I. "

Izzie shouted at Tom but Tom didn't listen and he made a grab for Lorna, who was leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed. On closer inspection, Becky decided that Lorna really didn't look too good.

" Tom," Becky said softly, stepping forwards and laying her hand on his shoulder.

Tom felt silence and took a step backwards. He let go of Lorna and though he still looked furious, turned away from her. Becky nodded and glanced at Izzie and Lorna before saying,

" How about we go for a drink? "

Tom silently snatched up his coat and walked out of the house in confirmation of this idea.

Becky hesitated as she looked at Izzie and Lorna, and both women looked shocked and didn't know what to say. " I'll take him away, calm him down," Becky said, " he just needs to get away for an hour or so. "

Izzie nodded and watched as Becky left.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, and walked down the garden path, Tom was waiting at the bottom for her.

" Christ," he said, " I've just acted like a complete idiot haven't I? Made a right show of myself. "

" Don't worry about it," Becky said, " how about we just go to the pub, get a drink, and forget about it. Or you can talk about it if you want - you know, whatever. "

Tom smiled and reached out to drape his arm around her shoulders, " Thanks, Becks," he said, " you're the best sometimes. "

Becky shrugged, " Only the best, for my best brother. "

They had a drink in the pub, before Tom went home fully ready to apologise to Izzie and Lorna, and Becky went home too.

She unlocked the door to the three bedroomed house of Jack's that she'd moved into several months ago, and called out,

" Honey, I'm home! "

" In here! " Jack called out.

Becky took her coat off and tossed it over the bannister, threw her handbag on the floor at the bottomof the stairs, and followed his voice into the living room.

She saw Jack sitting on the sofa, a big cheshire cat grin on his face and she raised her eyebrows as she dropped her keys onto the coffee table,

" What're you so happy about? "

" Aspinall called. "

" Oh? "

Jack paused and then his grin widened, " I've got my job back! Treneman decided he didn't want to work under Aspinall, and since there's no-one else for the job ... "

" Oh, that's fantastic! " Becky grinned, " it's exactly what you deserve. "

She leaned over to kiss him, and he managed to wrap his arms around her and manouvre it so she ended up falling into his lap, where he could fix his arms around her - he had a strange knack for fixing it so he could touch his beautiful girlfriend and have her close.

As they sat together, Jack reached out with a free arm and picked up the remote control.

As Becky watched him turn on the tv, she watched his face carefully, and then grinned, " Jack," she said, drawing out his name with a playful smile, " I was just at Tom and Izzie's, and Tom was really shouting at Lorna - we'll never end up like that, will we? "

" Course we won't," Jack said with ease, " because I'm not going to fall in love with your best friend and you're not going to fake a miscarriage and have a secret abortion. Besides, I'm much better looking than Tom. "

" Jack," she said, rolling her eyes.

Jack smiled and linked his fingers through hers, " We'll never end up like that, because we're not going to split up. "

" Good. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews on this so far. I'm not sure how far I'm planning on taking JackDavina because in the series, Jack and Davina were obviously in a relationship for quite a while, but I don't want Davina to get in the way. I'm also trying to play Becky's jealousy of Davina off of Roger Aspinall's attraction to Becky. **

**Any ideas as to Jack/Davina or Roger/Becky would be appreciated, though I don't think I'd have Becky and Jack actually split up. **


	6. Mika and LeighAnn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Six

The next morning, as Becky got out of the car once they pulled up at school, she looked across at Jack. He looked very happy with himself and it made Becky smile.

" You're in a good mood," she said as they both walked around to the front of the car and Jack offered his arm out to her.

" What can I say? " he shrugged, " just glad to be back where I belong. "

She smiled as she slid her hand through his arm and they started into the school together. Sometimes Becky went straight to the staffroom, and other times, she accompanied her boyfriend to his office and stayed there with him.

That morning, they walked to his office together, and Becky was laughing at something Jack had said to her when they walked into the outer office. Davina was sitting behind the desk, and Becky's smile faded when she saw the look Davina gave Jack.

It was a long lingering look and Becky knew that look - Davina wanted Jack. Becky's sunny smile turned to a frown.

" Morning Mr Rimmer," Davina said, grinning at him.

" Ah," Jack said, also grinning broadly, " Davina! How's my favourite secretary? Good to see you. "

Becky frowned and she walked into Jack's office without a greeting for Davina, who hadn't offered her one. Jack didn't follow her in, and he exchanged a few words that Becky couldn't hear, before following her into the office.

When Jack closed the door behind him, she scowled, but he didn't seem to notice.

Jack smiled at her as he sat down behind his desk and he shrugged out of his jacket and threw it over his chair, while Becky took her favourite seat on the edge of his desk.

" Will you just pass me that file - there - behind you? " Jack asked her once he was settled into his chair.

Becky raised her eyebrows, " Why don't you get your favourite secretary to do it for you? "

Jack sighed a little and rolled his eyes, " Becks, you're not bothered by that? "

" Yeah, I am as it goes," Becky said, " you know I don't like the way she looks at you. She's after you Jack, and she's just waiting for a chance to push me out of the way. You don't see the way she looks at you. "

" Don't be ridiculous," Jack said, " she's just my secretary. "

" Yeah, but she wouldn't be if I wasn't in her way," Becky said, shaking her head, " and it doesn't help when you flirt with her. "

" I don't! "

Becky shook her head and gave him a scathing look before turning her back on him and pulling out the file he wanted. She handed it to him when she turned around again, and he took it from her, looking at it carefully,

" I don't flirt with her," he said, in a much more calm voice.

Becky shrugged, " I know you don't _mean_ to. "

Jack bit his lip, and looked at her. He didn't want to fall out and he hadn't really considered his behaviour towards Davina or how Becky might percieve it, so he nodded. " She doesn't mean anything to me," he said, " why would I want her when I've got you? "

" She's prettier than me," Becky said simply..

" I find it hard to believe that there is anyone prettier than you, Miss Clarkson," said a voice from behind the pair of them. They both turned to see Roger standing in the doorway - Roger had made no secret of his attraction to Becky, and Becky had thought nothing of it until now, but had to admit it was nice to have someone she knew liked her, it flattered her, even if she didn't want him.

" I'd appreciate it if you kept your comments about my missus to yourself," Jack said, standing up. Becky's lips twitched into a smile at his words - she liked it when he got possessive.

Roger nodded at him, " Noted," he said, " Just thought I'd come in and check up on you - make sure you're doing everything you should be now you're back in charge. "

" Absolutely," Jack said, patting the file on the desk, " I was just about to run through my plans for stability. And since you're here, step one involves the reinstatement of Grantly Budgen. "

" You're joking," Roger scoffed.

Jack shrugged, " He's a teacher here for 25 years, we need continuity. He's part of my staff, and anyway, you don't want to get bogged down in all of this, do you? You must have loads on, being a successful captain of industry and all that. "

" I can spare the time," Roger said, folding his arms.

Jack suggested, " Let's say we neet once a month, yeah? I'll give you the full agenda, I'll even tell you what I had for my lunch, if you want. "

Roger nodded and then shifted his gaze to Becky and back to Jack, " Will you bring your lovely girlfriend with you? "

" Don't push it," Jack said, gritting his teeth together in an effort to keep himself calm. Becky's lips turned upwards into a proper smile - there was nothing like proving how much he loved her by getting protective when other men tried it on.

Roger shrugged, " Worth a try. "

Jack pulled a face and then said, " What I need from you, Roger, is a little more meat on the bones, re the funding the school. Time scales, that kind of thing - what we get, when we get it, where we get it from. There's been a lot of interest from the press and the parents. "

Roger nodded, " I'll pass it on, but how about you stick to the academics and I'll stick to the pennies. "

" As you wish," Jack nodded.

Roger spared a glance for Becky again and smiled at her, " Well, see you around, Miss Clarkson, Jack. "

After he left the room and closed the door behind him, Jack turned to Becky, " Now, where we were? " he asked, holding out both of his arms, " oh yeah, you were accusing me of having feelings for someone else. Anything to add to that? "

He sounded hurt by the suggestion and a little angry, and Becky silently moved forwards. Jack tensed up as she approached him, as if he was expecting her to hit him or something, or to shout at him or storm out. Instead, she stopped in front of him, and he stared down at her. She suprised him by reaching out and grabbing his jacket, pulling him down to her, and engaging him in a rather forceful, possessive kiss.

Jack moaned as she pressed herself up against him, and it didn't take him long to respond.

He kissed her with more than the usual amount of passion, and when they broke apart after a long heated kiss, he raised his eyebrows at her in questioning. Becky smiled and said,

" I'm sorry, honey. I think you proved your loyalty to me when you told Aspinall to leave "your missus" alone. "

" Damned straight I did," Jack said, his voice taking on its low sexy tone that she always liked, " I'm not having Roger Aspinall coming in here, thinking he can mess around with _my _girl. I think he's got quite the soft spot for you. I dont like it. "

" Yeah, well he can get stuffed," Becky said.

Jack smirked, " I've got a little something up my sleeve, actually. Davina - you know she used to be his secretary - has informed me that he doesn't make his money from his business- it doesn't make him anything. Whatever he's doing, the money's coming from somewhere dodgy. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " And this information comes from the _fantastic_ Davina Shackleton, does it? "

" Becky," Jack said in a low warning voice, shaking his head at her.

Becky shrugged, " Well, good luck bringing Roger Aspinall down. Now give me a kiss then before I go. "

Jack grinned and leaned in for a little peck on the lips before tucking some of her hair behind her ear, his hand gently brushing against her cheek.

" See you later love," he said, " oh, and you're in charge of pastoral, since Kim's away today, yes? I've sent a memo around to everyone knows, but there shouldn't be much happening on one day, but if anything major comes up, you know where I am. "

Becky went from there to her classroom, and after the first lesson of the day went to the office. She had a handful of things to be photocopied, but as she approached the office she could see Davina and Jack through the window of the door.

They were both sitting on Davina's desk, and Jack had his arms folded and was giving her what Becky recognised as his most charming smile. Becky took a step back from the door, hurt by what she'd seen - she wasn't normally a jealous woman, but that smile was usually reserved for her.

She was confused - it looked like obvious flirtation, but Jack had assured her little more than an hour ago, and proved to her, that he only wanted her. She watched as Jack reached out and touched Davina's arm as he spoke, and Davina licked her lips as she spoke to him.

She couldn't bring herself to go in there and she didn't know what to think about witnessing a close moment between the pair.

Neither of them had seen her, and she turned away from the door and headed instead to the staffroom. She was distracted and barely noticed where she was going until she walked into someone.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, steadying her and she looked up to see Roger.

But for once, he wasn't smarmy and arrogant. He actually seemed nice and concerned for her.

" Rebecca," she said, " are you alright? "

Becky shook her head as she forced a smile, " I'm sorry," she said, " I wasn't looking where I was going. "

Roger squeezed her shoulder comortingly and removed his hand from her before asking, " Is there a reason why you're hurrying away from your boyfriend's office? "

Becky muttered, " I - I wasn't hurrying. Just ... moving quickly. "

Roger nodded and said, " I ... tell me to sod off, If you want, but have you had some sort of argument with him? "

" No," Becky said quickly, " no. "

" Would you like someone to listen to you over lunch? " he asked, " maybe I could take you out for a coffee, or something? "

Roger looked sympathetic, and in the light of Jack's possible feelings for Davina, she felt sorely tempted to accept, just so she'd have someone to talk to, but she quickly pushed away those feelings.

" I don't think that would be appropriate," she said firmly, after coming to her senses, " I'm just having a bad day, but that doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on Jack with the first man who offers. "

Roger looked genuinely suprised at this, and he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender, " Hey, who mentioned cheating? I was going to suggest going for a drink - I know I've made no secret of my attraction to you, but I think I'd like to be friends if I can't be anything else. "

" Really? " Becky asked.

Roger nodded, " You're popular amongst the pupils - not least, my son - and I think you're going to go places. Maybe we could discuss the possibility of you having a larger role in the new academy. Call it a business lunch, if you like, but I'd really like to discuss your career. "

The more he spoke, the more he was convincing Becky that she'd gotten him wrong, and although he had his flaws, he wasn't as bad as she'd originally thought, but she couldn't tell if she was only thinking this due to her annoyance at Jack right now.

" You're sure you havent had an argument with Jack? " Roger asked her, " you look ... stressed. Wouldn't have anything to do with him and Davina, would it? "

" Him and Davina? " Becky asked sharply, " why? "

Roger shrugged, " I've seen the way she looks at him, and she used to work for me, remember - I know what she's like. I had a feeling she might be after him, and - "

" Look," Becky said, " it's probably not such a good idea to be even talking about this with you, let alone arranging to meet up for business lunches, or whatever. Can we just ... leave it? "

Roger nodded, but then said, " If you say so, but I'd like to you reconsider. " He handed her a business card, " I'm sure I'll see you around, but give me a call once you've changed your mind. "

Becky reluctantly took the card - in light of Jack's possible attraction to someone else, she couldn't help being flattered by Roger's attentions, even though she didn't return them - it felt like he understood her and he was certainly doing more good right now than Jack was.

As she pocketed the business card, Roger nodded.

" See you around, Rebecca," he said, before walking off and leaving her in the middle of the corridor.

Confused, Becky made her way up to the staffroom - she was furious with Jack, but she was more hurt too. She made a mental note to confront him later, and keep a much closer eye on him and Davina. It hurt that he'd told her he didn't care for Davina, but then she'd walked in on them having a moment.

She tried to push it out of her mind as she walked into the staffroom. She smiled when she saw her friends, Tom, Izzie and Lorna sitting in the corner - they were a comforting presence to her and and made her way over to them.

" Hey, how's it going? " Tom asked, as Becky flopped into a chair beside him.

Becky shrugged, masking how she really felt with a smile. Instead, she deflected attention to Izzie, " Iz, you look stressed. Everything ok? "

Izzie sighed, " It's just Mika. She's so angry and uptight all the time and I can't figure out why. She's falling out with her best friend, you know Leigh-Ann Galloway, and she won't talk to me - if I don't ask enough questions, I don't care, and if I ask too many, I'm prying. "

" She's a teenager," Lorna said softly, standing up to take her cup back, " we've told you, she'll come around - it's just her age. "

Becky shrugged, " Don't look at me, Iz," she said before letting out a chuckle, " I think it's going to be a long time before I have to deal with teenage daughters. "

As Grantly came into the staffroom, he was met by a small cheer from his collegues who were glad to see him back after Aspinall's suspension. As Lorna made her way to the kitchen area, there was a loud crash, and everyone turned to look.

Lorna was staring at the floor and she shook her head as she looked at the smashed cup on the floor, "I ... I thought I had it ... it just slipped out of my fingers," she said.

" Hey, don't worry," Izzie said, getting to her feet and helping Lorna.

Tom glanced at Becky and rolled his eyes, " She'll drag this one out for weeks," he said, " then we won't be able to get rid of her. "

Becky sighed, " Just leave her alone, Tom. "

Tom raised his eyebrows, " Becky? Are you alright? "

Becky shook her head slowly, " It's Jack," she confessed quietly, " I don't ... I think he likes that slapper Davina Shackleton. "

" What? " Tom asked, shaking his head, " no! No he doesn't - he's with you, he loves you. He ... he adores you - he wouldn't dare go for anyone else. "

" Yeah, well I hope so," Becky said, " only, Roger thinks Davina's after Jack too, and - "

" Roger? " Tom asked sharply - he didn't like the man at all. " You're taking advice - you're listening to - what Roger Aspinall's got to say? The man's bad news, Becks - he's got it bad for you. He's ... you can't listen to him - he just wants you for himself. "

" You're starting to sound like Jack. "

Tom rolled his eyes, " I'm serious, Becky. For your own good, don't listen to him, because he's only trying to split you and Jack up. Of _course _he's going to tell you he thinks Jack wants Davina - he's trying to come between you, and by the sounds of it, you're letting him. "

Becky looked at him, and then she nodded.

" You're right," she said, shaking her head as she suddenly realised, " I ... I've been so stupid. He's probably just ... I mean, I saw her and Jack together, but it ... "

" Yeah," Tom nodded, " don't listen to Roger bloody Aspinall. Jack loves you. "

Becky ran her hand through her hair, " I've been such an idiot. I saw Jack talking to her, and they looked close and I assumed he was flirting with her, and I ... I don't know. "

" Ok," Tom said, " if you're that worried, you go and talk to Jack about it. "

" Thanks, Tommy. "

The rest of the morning passed quite quietly, but it was dinnertime when the headache really started.

Becky was sitting with Tom and Izzie when Steph approached them,

" Becky," she said, " I take it you're pastoral in Kim's absence? "

" Yeah," Becky said with a sigh, " what's going on? "

Steph bit her lip and looked at Tom and Izzie before saying rather awkwardly, " Actually, it's about Mika. "

" Mika? " demanded Izzie, " what's going on? I mean, she's been acting strange, but ..."

Steph sighed and said, " There's been a hate website set up against Mika by Leigh-Ann Galloway. I've spoken to both girls, but Leigh-Ann's accusing Mika of being the bully, even though Leigh-Ann's as good as admitted setting up the site. "

Becky raised her eyebrows, " Does Jack know about this? "

" No. "

" I'll go talk to him," Becky sighed, wishing for one day, something that wasn't a major diaster could happen.

" I'll go," Steph said, " I've spoken to both girls, I've got all the facts, but I thought I had to let you know first. "

Becky nodded, " Thanks, Steph," she said, " Jack'll want to get to the bottom of this right away. Especially as it's Mika ... he likes Mika. "

Izzie smiled a little in amusement, as did Tom, and Steph raised her eyebrows, " I didn't think Jack was particularly fond of any of the kids. "

Becky shook her head, " Jack's a big softy really, though he'd never let anyone know that himself. He'd incredibly fond of Mika and Chlo - they're almost my nieces, aren't they? "

Steph left the room, and it wasn't long before Jack walked into the staffroom.

" Rebecca," he said, to catch her attention.

Becky smiled at him, her anger at seeing him and Davina standing close together and chatting - she knew he was loyal to her. She'd probably over reacted - he always showed her exactly how much he loved her.

" What's going on? " she asked, hoping Mika would be alright, and that they'd help her through this and find out what was going on.

" I need your help," Jack said, " I want to sit down and talk about this. I've got Mika and Leigh-Ann in my office, Steph's with them. I've had a look at the website - it's pure bullying, but we need to get to the bottom of the claim that Leigh-Ann's bullying Mika, or Mika's started it by bullying Leigh-Ann. I want to get Brett Aspinall in too. "

Becky nodded and got to her feet.

" Jack, Mika wouldn't - " Izzie started.

Jack nodded and said, " We'll get to the bottom of it, Izzie. "

Becky smiled at her friend, " I don't think Mika's a bully either, but Jack and I will figure it out - we'll find out what's going on, and we can fix this. "

Becky followed Jack out of the staffroom and they started towards his office. As they jogged down the main staircase, Becky lost her footing and missed a step out, going stumbling forwards, and Jack reached out quickly.

" Woah, woah, woah," Jack said, reaching out and grabbing her, pulling her close to him as she stumbled.

She gasped as she grabbed hold of him, and looked up at him, her eyes big and wide.

Jack smiled as he held her, and leant back a little, so she could put both feet on the floor, though he kept his arms around her waist. " Don't I get a thank you? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Becky smiled and said, " C'mere. "

Jack grinned and leaned in. He pressed his lips against hers, and she smiled and kissed back, pressing her body up against his in the way she knew drove him wild. He groaned as he grabbed her and pulled her close, and she laughed and pulled away from him.

" We should focus on the matter at hand, Mr Rimmer," she said, a naughty smile playing on her lips. " We've got plenty of time for pleasure, later. "

" I'll hold you to that one," Jack said, before ushering her down the stairs and taking her lead to his office.

They walked into the office, where Steph was leaning against one wall, Mika and Leigh-Ann sitting in front of Jack's desk, neither of them saying anything.

Jack took a seat behind his desk, and as Becky stood at his side, he gestured at the laptop.

Becky pulled it closer to her and frowned when she saw the website - . On the homepage of the website was a picture of Mika with her arms above her head, and her top pulled up over her head. There was a big black box over her chest, with the message that all would be revelealed soon.

Becky had no doubts that this was Leigh-Ann's doing, but she wondered how much of it was down to Brett too. He seemed like a nice boy, though she knew Jack didn't like him, but he couldn't be completely blameless.

They waited in silence, and when Brett walked into the room, looking confused, a furious looking Jack turned the laptop around to face Brett.

Becky folded her arms and watched the scene carefully.

" How much of this is to do with you? " Jack asked, his voice cold and harsh.

Brett moved closer to take a look at it and frowned, shaking his head, " That's got nothing to do with me," he insisted.

" Mr Rimmer," Becky said carefully, " I think there's no doubt over who's responsible for setting up the website - Miss Haydock tells me that Leigh-Ann's as good as admitted it. "

Brett shrugged at Jack," Sorry to burst your bubble," he said.

Jack glared at the cocky teenage boy and said, " Don't think you're out of the woods yet, you. " He then looked at the two teenage girls, " as for you two, you'd better start talking. "

Leigh-Ann pulled a face, " _She _started it," she said.

Mika shook her head, like she knew she was already losing a battle, and she glared at Steph, " I knew I shouldn't have said anything to you. "

" Mika, we've got a responsibility to help you," Becky said, " it's just our job to look after you. "

Mika didn't seem impressed, and Steph shook her head and made her way to the door. " I've helped as much as I can, I see," she said, " I'll leave you to it Mr Rimmer, Miss Clarkson. "

Steph left the office, and Jack looked between the three of them and started, " Come on then Leigh-Ann - what's your problem with Mika? "

" Mika's been at me for weeks," Leigh-Ann moaned, though Becky wasn't quite sure she believed it, " I've told Miss Campbell. "

" Well Miss Campbell's not here," Jack pointed out, his voice taking on the authoritave tone that no-one messed with, " tell _us. "_

Leigh-Ann sighed, and then said, " It's because I wouldn't have three in a bed sex with her and Brett. "

" You liar! " Mika shouted, outraged, while Becky just wanted to get to the bottom of it.

" You're the liar, Mika," Leigh-Ann argued, " you _know _what happened that night we went to Brett's house. Getting off your face and flashing your tits at us both. Me and Brett were just dancing, sir, then Mika went all weird on us, didn't she, Brett? "

" I don't remember Mika going weird," Brett said, shaking his head, sounding hesitant.

" Yeah, but you had that funny turn, didn't you? " Leigh-Ann pointed out.

Brett didn't reply, instead looking at the floor, and then Leigh-Ann urgently told Jack and Becky, " And then she kept threatening me, if I wouldn't break up with Brett. "

Becky frowned and looked at Mika, " This isn't true, is it? " she asked, knowing it wasn't true.

Mika looked at Becky, her eyes wide - she needed someone to believe her, and Becky believed her. " You know it's not true," Mika said desperately.

" Mika, you know it is! " Leigh-Ann said, " that's why you're doing all of this! "

" No! " Mika said desperately, trying to plead with Jack and Becky, " it's her! It's all her! She's twisting it all. "

Leigh-Ann shooked her head, " You think you can get away with it all, Mika, just because your mum's a teacher. I mean, come on" she added, looking at Jack and Becky, " you two are hardly impartial either. " She looked back at Mika, " Miss Clarkson's brother is your step-dad now or something, and Mr Rimmer's her boyfriend. Aren't they like your auntie and uncle now? Just because your mum's a teacher, you think you can do what you want. "

Mika groaned in frustration, this being the final straw, and got out of her seat to lunge at Leigh-Ann.

" Hey! " Becky protested, moving quickly and easily pulling Mika away from Leigh-Ann. She wrapped her arms and Mika and pulled her away from Leigh-Ann.

" Come on," Becky mumbled, " you're not like this, Mika. "

" See! " Leigh-Ann shouted to Jack, " see what she's like? "

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He took only a moment to think about it before saying, " Right, Brett, Leigh-Ann, back to class, but this isn't over yet, I'll be talking to you both later on - I haven't gotten to the bottom of this. Mika, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to put you in the cooler for the time being. "

" But sir! " Mika protested, " this is all her! "

" Mika," Jack said, holding up his hand, " that is my decision. I'll come and talk to you later on. "

The three pupils left the office, and Jack sighed when he and Becky were left alone.

" What do you think? " he asked her.

She shook her head, " I'd say it's all Leigh-Ann, but there'll be a hard time proving it, since they both went to Brett's, and we've just seen Mika go for her. We need to get to Brett - if we can get Brett to crack, then we've done it. "

Jack bit his lip and said, " You'd better get back to your class - I only sent in a cover teacher, thing's will be going crazy. I'm going to go fill Izzie in - I'm sure she'll want a word with her daughter. "

" Poor Mika," Becky said, pulling a face, " I know what Izzie's like when she's off on one. "

Jack sighed, " I guess I'll see you around, love. "

Becky went to her classroom, and this class happened to be Mika and Brett's class, though Mika was in the cooler. Becky taught her lesson as normal, but kept her eye on Brett, sure he knew more than he was letting on. He looked awkward and uncomfortable.

By the end of the lesson, Becky knew she'd done it. She kept looking at him, and made sure that he knew she had her eye on him.

As the rest of the class dispersed, Brett took extra look packing up, and when he and Becky were the only ones left in the room, he approached the desk, which she was sitting on.

" Miss Clarkson? " he asked quietly.

Becky smiled as she looked at him, trying to put him at ease, " Yes? "

" Can I have a ... um ... a word? " he asked awkwardly.

Becky gave him what she knew was her most comforting smile, and she said, " I'm here whenever you want to talk, Brett. I want my pupils to feel like they can come to me, about anything. "

Brett nodded, and paused, before looking at her. He actually looked scared, but as he looked at Miss Clarkson, he knew he could talk to her, and he knew he had to help Mika, when Leigh-Ann was lying.

" It's about Mika," he said.

Becky nodded, " I thought as much. "

" I think ... I think Leigh-Ann might have spiked Mika drink, that night they came to my house. Mika hadn't even drunk much - didn't even want to drink. I think Leigh-Ann did it to humiliate her. I ... I'm not quite sure what happened, but it wasn't how Leigh-Ann said. I ... "

Becky pressed gently, " Yeah? "

" I was pretty out of it," Brett admitted, " I ... I was smoking drugs, alright? But my dad can't find out. "

Becky was pleased that she'd found out something that would solve this, and she grinned.

" Thanks Brett," she said, standing up, " I know it must have been hard to admit - you do know I'm going to have to tell Jack - I mean, tell Mr Rimmer - exactly what you've just told me. Mika's school life could hang on this. "

Brett nodded.

Becky smiled, " Thanks again, Brett. And I actually am here, if ever you want to talk. "

Brett thanked her and left the classroom, and thankful that she had a free lesson next, Becky left the classroom and locked the door behind her.

She headed straight for Jack's office, without even glancing at Davina as she passed her, and knocking on Jack's office door, but not waiting for an answer before going in.

Jack looked completely stressed out, and Becky grinned brightly, her usual big bright grin. " Guess what your amazing girlfriend has just done? " she asked.

" Go on then," Jack said, his voice dull as he looked up grumpily, " amaze me. "

" Brett's admitted to me that Leigh-Ann lied. He thinks Leigh-Ann was jealous of Mika and spiked her drink so she could humiliate her. "

" Really? " Jack asked, brightening up as he sat up straight.

" Really," Becky said.

" Brilliant," Jack said, " Will you just tell Davina to fetch Leigh-Ann, please? "

Becky resented the thought of having to speak to Davina, but she didn't let her smile fade and she opened the office door and leant against it as she looked at Davina,

" Jack says will you fetch Leigh-Ann Galloway, please? " she asked.

Davina nodded.

Becky went back into the office, and as she closed the door after her again, Becky asked, " What're you going to do to her? "

" Don't worry," Jack said, " the spiteful, horrible little girl is going to pay for what she's done - I won't have someone like that around my school, where they can bully some of our best pupils. We should have known right away - Mika's not like that. Mika wouldn't do that. "

" Jack, don't give yourself a hard time about it," Becky said, shaking her head, " we had to start out as impartial as possible. "

Jack nodded, and they waited in silence for Leigh-Ann to arrive. This was the first time Becky had had to deal with a serious bullying situation, and she was such an optimistic that she was worried about all the kids and tried to deal with the problems of every child.

When Leigh-Ann arrived, Jack told her to take a seat.

Becky stood behind Jack's desk, resting against the radiator, her arms folded across her chest, while Jack sat behind his desk, looking over it at Leigh-Ann.

" Now," Jack said sternly, " we've been looking into exactly what went on between you and Mika, and we've settled it. I've decided that I don't want your kind at Waterloo Road. "

" What? " Leigh-Ann demanded.

Jack shook his head, " You're not the kind of pupil we want. We don't need you. "

" You're ... what, excluding me? " scoffed Leigh-Ann, laughing as if she couldn't believe it.

Jack nodded, " You've admitted you set up the hate site, and you've lied about why. "

" No, I haven't! " Leigh-Ann insisted.

Becky shook her head, " We know who's been bullying who, Leigh-Ann, and now you've got to face the consequences of what you've done. "

Jack nodded, " You can tell your mother that she'll be recieving a letter from me shortly. "

" So what about Mika? " Leigh Ann demanded, " she just gets off with it all, does she? "

Jack shook his head, now just wanting rid of the girl, " If I were you, I'd worry about myself, not everyone else. You're actually lucky that I'm not calling the police. "

Leigh-Ann looked outraged and she frowned, " It would be different if my mum was a teacher, wouldn't it? " she demanded, " or at least copping off with one. " She then looked at Becky with a glare, " it would be different if my step-aunt was shagging the headteacher, wouldn't it? "

" Ey! " Jack shouted, warning her to shut up.

Leigh-Ann shook her head and got up, " You can keep your crap school anyway. "

With that, she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. Becky and Jack looked after her in silence, and after a moment or so, Becky sighed,

" I'm glad that's all done," she said, " I suppose I should go talk to Mika - tell her she's in the clear. Maybe talk to Izzie too. "

Jack nodded, " And I'd better get onto Aspinall, and tell him his son's been running a nightclub in his bedroom. "

Becky nodded, " Then I'll see you after school," she said. She leaned down to kiss Jack briefly before straightening up.

As she headed for the door, Jack called after her, still stressed out over the two teenage girls, " Bit of advice for you, love. Don't have kids, because they might grow up to be like that. "

Becky shook her head as she looked at him, " Don't be like that," she said, laughing - she knew kids and even marriage were a long way off for she and Jack but it was fun to think about.

Jack raised his eyebrows in questioning.

Becky smiled as she laid a hand on the doorknob and said, " I'm sure they'd be lovely kids if they were half mine, half yours. "

Jack shrugged, but he grinned in return, " Maybe some day. "


	7. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Seven

Sunday came around quickly.

Becky woke up in her favourite place - in bed with her handsome boyfriend. He was laid on his back, wearing only his boxer shorts, and Becky was laid on her side, wearing only her underwear, curled into him, one hand on his bare chest, and his arm wrapped around her.

When she woke up, she shifted and propped herself up on her elbows so she could look at Jack. He was already awake and he smiled when he saw she was awake too.

He reached out and touched her cheek with a fond smile, " Morning gorgeous," he said happily.

Becky smiled, " Morning honey," she said, as Jack leaned in. She smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for that first perfect morning kiss, and she was soon rewarded. His lips met hers softly, and they shared a brief kiss.

Becky smiled afterwards and opened her eyes.

" Well," Jack said, as Becky settled back down against him, her hand drawing light patterns on his chest as she looked up at him, cuddled into him, " it's been a year. "

Becky grinned happily, " Happy anniversary then. "

Jack grinned too, allowing one of his hands to slide down the length of his girlfriend's body, skim over her behind and rest high up on her thigh. Becky smirked as she looked at him, and she shook her head,

" Happy anniversary," he mumbled, burying his lips in her hair as he kissed her head.

" What do you want to do today? " Becky asked, content to lay wrapped up in his arms.

Jack sighed and then said " I've got a few things in mind for us - I want to spend the day with you, away from the school, and the kids and the teachers, and everyone else we know. I just want to be with you. "

Becky smiled, " You're in a good mood today, you're normally a right grumpy sod first thing on a morning," she said, " what's gotten into you? "

Jack shrugged, " Just having you here. Knowing we've been together a full year. Isn't that great? "

Becky smiled even wider - he was so cute. She ran her hand across his well toned chest as she said, " Yeah, it's great. I ... I love you, Jack. "

" You'd better," Jack said, running his hand up and down her leg, his favourite smirk on, and his most authoritive voice being used.

Becky laughed at his words, " Well, what are you going to go about it, if I don't? "

" I'd teach you a lesson," Jack said.

Becky giggled and said, " I'd like to see you try, Mr Rimmer. I'll have you know that I'm a strong, independant woman. You couldn't teach me anything. "

" That's what you think," Jack mumbled, his hand travelling up her leg and settling on her behind as some kind of warning.

She giggled and lowered her lips to him, pressing a kiss against his chest.

Mischeviously, she shifted in her position, and swung her leg over Jack, straddling him. She lowered her lips to his chest again,, and he smirked, reaching out to lay his hands on her waist.

A couple of hours later, Jack was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, when he heard footsteps behind him.

He turned around with two plates of breakfast in his hand, heading for the kitchen table, but stopped dead when he saw her.

Becky raised his eyebrows at the way he stopped dead. " What's wrong? " she asked, shaking her head.

Jack smiled as he looked her up and down and said, " Nothing's wrong. You just look lovely. "

Becky felt herself melting everytime he said something like this, and she let out a little sigh, " Thank you," she said, coming to sit down at the kitchen table, where Jack eventually came to his senses and moved forwards, setting the two plates down and sitting opposite her.

As he looked across at Becky, he smiled.

She was wearing a kneelength red skirt with a pair of red sandals, a white vest and a cropped red cardigan, with a red headband in her dark brown hair, and just the right amount of make-up.

Becky tucked into the bacon and eggs he'd cooked with her knife and fork and as she lifted it to her mouth, she said, " This looks really good, Jack. Who knew you were such a good cook? "

Jack grinned, " I've always been a good cook, it's just that you always get to the kitchen first. "

Becky shrugged, " Maybe I'll let you cook more often. "

Jack looked over the breakfast at her and said, " Play your cards right, stick around here long enough, and I'll cook breakfast for you every day. "

Becky rolled her eyes , " I've been living with you for 10 months, Jack, and you've made breakfast about five times in the whole time. I won't be holding my breath. "

" Yeah," Jack protested, " but if you're still living here in 20 years, I'll have cooked breakfast loads of times. "

Becky registered his words and felt suprised, but hid it with her smile. As she took a drink of her orange juice, she looked over the top of it at him and asked coyly, " _Will _I still be living here in 20 years? "

Jack looked at her, and the moment was completely serious. It was like he was making the commitment here to be with her for a long time. What Becky didn't know was, Jack had been thinking for a while that he wanted to say something to her - just something to tell her that he wanted her forever, but he wasn't sure how to approach it.

Jack met her eyes and said, " I'd certainly hope so. Unless you're planning on going somewhere? "

" I'm going nowhere," Becky said simply.

Jack grinned.

After breakfast, they got ready to leave the house. Becky threw a little red handbag over her shoulder, and Jack came running down the stairs a few minutes later, having gotten dressed into a pair of dark jeans, a plain shirt, and a black button down coat.

" Ready? " Jack asked her.

" Where are we going? " Becky asked.

Jack shrugged, " You'll have to wait and see. Don't get over excited though - it's just ... it's just a little something. Don't get your hopes up, because I don't want you to be disappointed when we get there. "

" Awww," Becky laughed, as he laid a hand in the small of her back, " it won't matter what I do, as long as I'm with you. "

Jack smiled.

They walked down the garden path, and as they got to the bottom, Jack unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Becky. Becky smiled at him as she got into the car, and Jack got behind the wheel.

" Where are we going? " Becky asked as he started to drive away from their home.

" I've told you," Jack said, " wait and see. "

It was a lovely sunny day - unusually so for October - and Becky pulled down the sun visor as she started to picture places they could be going.

They werent in the car long, and Becky recognised every road that they drove down. When Jack pulled up, Becky realised he'd parked outside the park.

he put the handbrake on, and looked at his girlfriend.

" We're here," he said.

" We're ... we've come to the park? " she asked.

" Yeah," Jack said, though he quickly mistook Becky's reaction for disappointment, " is that alright? " he asked her, " I mean, if you want to go somewhere better ... I know it's a bit naff but .. "

" No," Becky laughed, " no, it's perfect. "

" Perfect? " Jack asked, " I mean, I wouldn't quite - "

" Yeah, course it is," Becky interrupted, " No distractions, no anything else - just me, you, and some nice sunny weather. "

Jack smiled, " Thanks," he said, " I really wanted to do something special, but I couldn't think of anything - other than going out for a meal, but we did that last week for Lorna's birthday - and Andrew said I was worrying too much, and you wouldn't care what we did. "

" Looks like Treneman was right, for once," Becky said. " now, give us a kiss. "

Jack grinned, " Gladly, " he said, leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips.

She grinned when they broke apart, and got out of the car.

Jack took hold of her hand and also took a rucksack out of the boot of the car.

They walked hand in hand through the park, which was full of other couples, friends, and families. They walked through the park happily, and after a while, decided to settle down on the grass.

Other people were enjoying picnics and messing around in the field, and Jack opened the rucksack before Becky could sit down and pulled out a large blanket.

He unfolded the blanket and laid it out on the ground, and gestured at it.

" After you," he said.

Becky laughed and sat down, and when Jack sat down beside her, she wasted no time in reaching out and laying both of her hands on his face, and pulling him in for a kiss.

He had no complaints and they shared a short, sweet kiss, before settling down on the blanket. Jack smiled and stretched out on the blanket, leaning back on his hands as he stretched his legs out. Becky sat opposite him, cross legged, and they spent a long time sitting around and talking.

Becky couldn't believe how sweet Jack was - he was so macho and a maverick and a tough guy. He'd never let anyone know he was such a softy - his soft side only ever came out for his beloved girlfriend. He even had a smile that was all hers - he usually favoured a smirk, or a sort of smile that was arrogant and self assured. For Becky, his smile was much more genuine.

Half way through the often, Jack opened the rucksack and got out a few drinks and some food he'd brought with them.

Becky was suprised he'd even thought of that, and supposed she sometimes underestimated him. They ate their food, and afterwards, Jack laid down on his back, his hands behind his head.

Becky smiled and also laid down on her back, beside him.

Jack turned his head to look at her, as they both laid there looking up at the sky. He took in the features of her face and he realised exactly how much younger than him, she was. Though, she made him feel far younger than he really was.

" Becky? " he asked.

" Yeah? " she smiled.

" Does it ever both you, that you're 28, and I'm ...not? "

Becky laughed and sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked at him, " Are you joking? No! "

Jack shrugged, " I just thought ... you know, you're - "

" Jack, you're 37," Becky said, " you're hardly 67, are you? It's 9 little years. "

Jack nodded.

Becky smiled at his insecurities, and said, " Jack, if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be here. Your age doesn't ... it just doesn't make a difference. "

Jack nodded, " I was just ... you know ... checking. Only, I just looked at you, and sometimes you look even younger than you actually are, and I thought ... "

Becky smiled, and this soon turned into a smirk, " Besides, there's certain advantages to slightly older men. "

" There ... is? " Jack asked, unsure.

" Course there is," Becky said as if it were obvious, reaching out and taking hold of his hand, " they're generally more settled in their career and in more of a position to support a girlfriend. They're more emotionally mature. " She smirked and looked his body up and down, " they're more ... experienced ... and they've often got more money. "

Jack laughed, " Money? " he echoed, " now, at least I know what you're still doing with me. Always thought you were a bit out of my league. "

Becky chuckled, " Money? I've got enough of my own, honey. I'm in this for the love. "

Jack laughed, " I love you too," he said, lifting her hand up towards his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

Becky grinned, and as Jack put down her hand, he sat up. He let go of Lily's hand and reached around for the rucksack.

" Ok," he said, " now, close your eyes. "

" What? " Becky asked.

" Close your eyes," Jack repeated, " come on, close them. "

Becky sighed and did as she was told, closing her eyes for him.

She heard movement behind her, and could hear Jack unzipping the bag and taking something out. She felt him move around her, and he was behind her somewhere.

She felt the excitement build up and she felt something on her skin.

Jack was tying something around her neck, and she grinned as she waited to be able to open her eyes. When he told her she could open her eyes, she grinned and looked down at her chest.

Now tied around her neck was a dazzling white gold chain, with a sparkling heart shaped charm hanging from it. Becky smiled and when she turned the charm over, she saw the inscription on the back - simply, "I love you."

Becky laughed and turned around to look at him. They were both kneeling up, and Becky threw her arms around his neck. Jack laughed at her enthusiasm, and caught her around the middle, steadying her from the force she'd thrown herself at him with.

" Jack, it's so ... it's so lovely, thank you. Thank you. "

Jack shrugged, " It's a special occasion. Had to be done, didn't it? "

Becky grinned and when she pulled back from him, told him, " I got you something too. "

She was completely excited now, and she unzipped her handbag and reached in to withdraw his present. She pulled out a box and handed it to him, waiting for him to open it.

When he opened it, it revealed a fancy new watch, and Jack looked stunned.

" I wasn't expecting a present," he said, shaking his head, " thank you, sweetheart, it's ... thank you. "

Becky grinned and they shared a long kiss, before Jack got to his feet.

" Come on," he said, " why don't we get home? I've got plans for us. "

Becky took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. They drove him, and they'd only just gotten through the door, when Jack's mobile phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and rolled his eyes, telling Becky, " Work stuff. Davina took a lot of paperwork home with her - guess she needs some guidance on some of it. "

He flipped open the phone and said, " Davina! Hi. "

Becky didn't like the enthusiasm in his voice, but she shook her head and told herself it was stupid. She stood in the hallway, listening to his side of the conversation, as she took off her shoes and her cardigan, and locked the door behind her.

He wasn't doing any harm, not really. But it was just the fact that this was their anniversary of getting together, and _she _had to ring.

Jack was laughing and joking with Davina over the phone, and he sounded perfectly happy to talk to her. He was talking to her with enthusiasm, and Becky told herself she was being ridiculous - Jack loved her.

But she still couldn't help but feel threatened by Davina. Davina was a year or so younger than Becky, good looking and charismatic. Becky didnt like her getting so close to Jack.

As she put down her handbag, she disturbed the coats that were all hanging up in the hallway.

She sighed as she picked up the smart black jacket she favoured for work. She put the coat back on a peg, and as she wa about to turn away, noticed a little card on the floor.

She frowned and leaned down to pick it up.

She read it and found that it was Roger Aspinall's card, with his number on.

He was desperate to go out with her, and he'd given her his card. It must have fallen out of her pocket, she thought.

She bit her lip as she thought about Aspinall, but then she heard Jack's voice - he was saying goodbye to Davina. Becky stuffed the card back into her coat pocket with a mind to throw it away later.

She had Jack.

Jack came back into the hallway, and though Becky was feeling uneasy about Davina, seeing the smile on Jack's face easily made her forget about the other woman.

" Now," Jack said, glancing between Becky and the staircase, " where were we? "


	8. Argument

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eight

The next morning, Becky and Jack were getting out of the car in the school car park at the same time that Tom, Izzie, Chlo and Mika were getting out of their car.

" Morning! " Becky called brightly, walking over to them, while Jack wandered along behind her.

" Morning Becky," Izzie said.

Izzie looked pale, and Becky asked, " Are you alright? "

Izzie exchanged a look with Tom, and she grinned. " Just morning sickness," she told Becky, " should be gone soon, the first trimester's nearly over. "

Becky smiled, " God, that's so exciting," she said, coming to stand beside her brother. As she looked between Izzie and Tom she said gleefully, " I'm going to be an aunt. "

" You already are an aunt," said Izzie, looking over her shoulder at her daughters.

Becky smiled," Guess I am. " She looked at Mika and Chlo and asked, " How are you, Mika? Is everything alright, now? "

Mika smiled gratefully and said, " I'm fine, thanks. " She looked from Becky to Jack, " thank you, sir, for sorting it all out for me. "

Jack smiled as he came to stand beside Becky, offering out his arm for her, and he told Mika, " It's my job - no trouble. "

Mika smiled, " I'm just glad it's all over now. "

Becky smiled, and as Chlo and Mika went their seperate ways to find their friends, Tom, Izzie, Becky and Jack walked towards the school's main entrance.

As they walked, a big gang of girls walked past them and called out, " Good morning, Mr Clarkson! "

Tom smiled but said nothing, shrugging it off. Becky, meanwhile, looked at him, and over her shoulder in the direction that the girls had just walked off in.

She knew her brother got a lot of female attention, and she wondered if it was a problem for him. She couldn't deny that she knew she turned the heads of some male pupils, but the boys wouldn't whisper and giggle about their crush on her, like girls would their crush on Tom.

" That's not becoming a problem, is it? " Becky asked Tom.

Tom shook his head, " What, the girls? Nah, it's only a harmless little crush, isn't it? It's nothing. "

Becky nodded, " If you say so. "

As they walked through the main entrance, Izzie turned to Becky, " Did you hear about Lorna? "

Becky nodded, " Yeah, she was going for a scan, wasn't she? For the headaches, and the dropping things, and the light-headedness? "

" No," Izzie said, " well, yes, she was going this morning before work, but I meant about Andrew. "

" Andrew? " Becky asked, while Tom and Jack exchanged a look and rolled eyes at the girls' gossiping, " Ooh no, what's going on? "

" She went for a meal with him on Saturday night," Izzie said, " apparently, she's decided to move on from Tom - "

" I _am _here," Tom said.

Izzie ignored him, " - and find someone else. And that someone else is Andrew. "

Becky let out a low whistle, " I wouldn't have put those two together. I mean ... what about Kim? "

" That's what I said," Izzie nodded, " but I suppose she and Andrew were never really together were they? If they were going to get together, surely it would have happened by now. "

Becky nodded, and they reached the bottom of the staircase up to the staffroom.

Jack tilted his head to one side as he looked at his girlfriend, " Are you coming with me? "

She grinned, " Depends. Is there coffee on offer? "

" If you want. "

" Then yes," she replied, before looking at Izzie and Tom, " I'll see you in a bit. "

She and Jack made their way to his office - Becky liked to spend time there before school, to talk to him. He was always so stressed on a morning, and she was good at soothing him and helping him calm down.

They went into his office, and made themselves a drink, and as Jack sat behind his desk, Becky sat on the edge of his desk, facing him.

They chatted away idly for a while and were just waking up to start the day properly, when there was a knock at the door.

The door swung open, and Kim and Andrew walked in, followed by Brett.

" Your first headache of the day," Andrew said in a dull voice.

Kim added, " We've just caught Brett smashing up his father's model of the new academy. "

Becky stood up and looked at Jack, " I'd better ... get some photocopying done," she said, " leave the senior mangement to it. "

Becky left the office, and busied herself at the photocopier. Davina was in the room, but the two women didn't speak. As Davina worked away at her desk, she was all too aware of the fact that the headmaster's girlfriend didn't like her, and she wasn't exactly sure why, but it made her think that Becky wasn't a nice person, though she really didn't know her at all.

After little more than five minutes, Brett left the office, and Kim and Andrew left a moment after hi.

Jack came out afterwards and shook his head.

He sighed and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

" Are you alright? " Becky asked him, noting his stress and worry.

Jack nodded. He looked first at Davina and said, " Can you find me my files? " He then looked at Becky, " Brett's smashed up his father's model - he's got some kind of hate campaign going against his dad - I can't see why, but they just dont get on. "

" What's going to happen to him then? " Becky asked.

Jack shook his head, " Slap on the wrist. Anyone else I'd be expelling them, but he's not anyone else. Kim and Andrew aren't best pleased with the decision - Kim reckons I'm making up one set of rules for him, and one set for everyone else, but I don't know what else she expects me to say. "

Becky sighed, " Jack, _you're _in charge. At the end of the day, you've got to do what you think's best, and Kim's going to have to deal with it. I know you know what you're doing. "

" Wish Kim had that much faith in me," Jack said, " we're all supposed to be on the same team. Andrew's on my side. "

" It's not about picking sides, honey," Becky said, " and if Andrew's on board with you, that's probably the reason Kim isn't - you know what they're like. "

Jack nodded wordlessly, and Davina looked at Jack, " So Aspinall isn't up for the high jump, then? "

Jack shook his head, " I don't think his dad would want our exam results dropping below the radar - we need the results we can get from that boy. "

" But if he stays here, isn't he going to cause trouble? " Davina asked.

Davina sounded a little worried and Becky narrowed her eyes. She found this to be a very odd statement and had a feeling that there was something wrong with this. Why was Davina so set on Brett leaving?

Jack didn't pick up on it, and he just grinned at Davina - again, the grin that was usually always reserved for Becky.

He folded his arms and his voice even took on its most sultry tone, " I guess I'll just have to bang both their heads together then, won't I? Well, and hope that some of Roger's overseas funds find their way into our bank account. "

Davina flashed him a grin, and said, " Well, i've sent him another reminder about those invoices. "

Jack smiled and thanked Davina, and becky felt uncomfortable - it felt like she was intruding on something between them, which was ridiculous because he was _her _boyfriend.

" I'd better get going," Becky told Jack.

To her annoyance, he barely even looked in her direction.

" Right see you later," he said, before carrying on his conversation with Davina.

Becky hadn't been expecting a huge goodbye, but he always kissed her goodbye. She didn't mind not getting the kiss, but the fact that he'd barely even acknowledged her was extremely annoying.

She made her way to the staffroom, thinking about how much she didn't like Davina bloody Shackleton. She was fuming, and she tried her best to hide it, but all she could think about was how much she didn't like the stupid woman.

As she walked into the staffroom, she went to join Izzie and Tom.

She'd only just gotten to them, when Lorna walked in.

Lorna was the focus of the conversation, and now that things had healed between Lorna and Tom and Izzie, they were all back to being friends, and were all concerned for Lorna. They were all etting back to the strong friendships they'd had when Tom, izzie and Lorna met at college, and Becky got to know the two girls since she was always close to Tom.

" How did it go? " Becky asked her friend.

Lorna shook her head as she sat down, " Oh, it was nothing. You know, stress, tiredness, blah blah blah. I'm fine. "

" Good," Izzie nodded.

" Really, I just want to move into the new flat at the weekend. That is, if you're all still up for helping me? " Lorna quizzed.

" Yeah," Tom nodded, " we're on. "

" And me and Jack," Becky nodded.

" Andrew might be helping out too," Lorna informed them, " although I'd keep that one from Kim Campbell, if I were you. "

" From Kim? " Izzie asked, " oh, she's not the jealous type. "

Becky didn't think Kim was like that either, but decided not to clash with Lorna over it. When the bell went, the four of them made their way to their classrooms.

Nothing remarkable happened for most of the day, and Becky's mind was still on Davina and Jack for most of the day. She didn't see Jack at break, and she meant to see him at dinner, but he had a meeting.

She was heading back to her classroom after lunch when she passed Jack in the corridor - everyone was busy and there were several people in between them. They almost walked straight past each other, until Jack called,

" Rebecca! "

Becky looked around quickly, and she smiled when she saw Jack, all of her annoyance about Davina fading away.

Jack moved through the crowds to get to her, and despite being in a busy corridor, leaned down to kiss her cheek.

" You alright? " he asked.

She nodded and said, " How's it going? You know, Brett? Have you told Roger about it? "

Jack nodded, " Aspinall wasn't best pleased, but it's up to me, isn't it? And I've got a little something up my sleeve for that man, anyway. "

" Wouldn't have anything to do with this overseas money thing, your secretary's told you about, would it? " Becky asked, mildly.

Jack shrugged, " You'll have to wait and see. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Jack! " she pouted, " tell me! "

Jack leaned in and said, " Between, you and me, I'm on the verge of discovering exactly what's going on with Aspinall's money. Davina knows, and I'm going to push her a bit - she'll tell me. "

Becky didn't like this sound of this - she didn't like the thought of Davina and Jack working on something, and she didn't trust the other woman.

Jack didn't seem to notice Becky's concern as he said, " I'll be able to bring Roger under my control with this. See you later, love. "

He gave her another kiss on the cheek, before they went their seperate ways, but Jack's mentions of Davina made her feel uneasy once again.

She went on to her classroom, and after her class had all walked in, she took to the front of the room.

It was her A-level class - her favourite out of all the classes she taught - and Mika was sitting behind Brett, as usual.

Becky took to the front of the room and was recapping what they'd learnt the previous lesson. Her mind was still on Davina, but she managed to teach her lesson nonetheless.

It was almost the end of the lesson, when Becky was tesing her class on what they'd learnt that lesson.

" Mika," she said, " after the original leader of the fourth crusade died, who was he replaced by? "

" Boniface of Monterrat? " Mika answered, unsure.

" Good," Becky grinned, looking around the room, " Um ... Darren - after the crusaders set out - "

The door to the classroom flew open at that point, and Roger walked in.

He stormed straight over to his son, and Becky stared at him - he was clearly in a mood, but it was completely out of the question that he could come in here like that.

She frowned.

He suddenly grabbed his son by the arm and tried to yank him up, " Right you," he said harshly, " pack up your stuff. "

Becky knew she had a duty to protect her students and she couldn't have anyone walking in like that, " Excuse me? " she demanded.

" Sorry, Miss Clarkson," Roger said, his tone changing to a soft apologetic voice as he adressed the woman, but immediately becoming more harsh as he turned back to his son, " but he's leaving this school. Now shift it, Brett. "

" No way," Brett said defiantly, thinking his father had lost his mind.

Everyone else was thinking this too.

" Get out of my classroom," Becky said - it wasn't acceptable for anyone to storm in. She didn't care if he _was _the chair of the board of governors.

" You can't tell me what to do," Roger told her, before turning back to his son again, trying to pull him up by the arm, " get up, now. "

" Leave me alone, will you," Brett said, disgusted.

Becky frowned and tried to remain calm, though she didn't really know what to do when there was an amgry, almost crazy man, in her classroom.

She turned to one of the quiet children sitting at the front of the room and said urgently, feeling quite worried and knowing she'd have to step in here, " Go get Jack. I mean, Mr Rimmer. "

She watched as Roger stuffed things in Brett's bag for him, and said, " Do you want me to wrestle you out of here? "

" You're off your head! " Brett shouted at him.

Becky sighed and glared at Roger, " For the last time, will you please leave my classroom? "

" This has got nothing to do with you," Roger said.

Becky knew she had to step in, and she got out from behind her desk. She started toward Roger, not sure exactly what she was going to say.

As she walked towards them, coming up at Roger from behind him, the man sudenly picked up a chair and swung it at his rebellious son, who'd also stood up.

Roger didn't know Becky was behind him, and she had to duck so as not to be hit by the chair.

" Right, everybody out for safety," Becky said quickly.

The kids didn't hesitate and everyone evacuated the room almost immediately, though there was a lot of interest, so they all lingered in the doorway.

" Why are you such a bully? " Mika, the last to move, demanded of Roger, " He's told you he doesn't want to go! "

" I'm his father," Roger said, " he does what I tell him. "

Roger started shaking the chair in Mika's direction, and Becky said urgently, authoritavely, " Mika, get out. Now. "

Mika did as she was told, and Becky edged closer to Roger, who spun around with the chair still in his hand, holding it out to stop her coming any closer.

" What the bloody hell's going on in here? " demanded a voice.

Becky looked over her shoulder at Jack and she let out a sigh of relief. She was shook up, but she used the calmest voice possible to say, " Would you please remove this man from my classroom, Mr Rimmer? "

Jack stared as he saw Roger holding the chair dangerously close to Becky and Brett.

He grabbed Becky's upper arm and pulled her backwards, pulling her behind him and out of the way of the idiot wielding a chair. He took deep breaths, angry and trying to calm himself, as he faced Aspinall.

He merely raised his eyebrows, and Roger put the chair down.

" What the hell are you doing? " Jack demanded, " you idiot! You could have hurt someone! "

" I'm here to remove my son," Roger replied.

" For God's sake," Jack sighed, only to be interrupted.

" I warned you, Rimmer," Aspinall said, as both men stepped towards each other, and the tension in the room rose tenfold.

" I suggest we go to my office, I've got other issues to raise with you," Jack said cooly, " You're making a fool out of yourself. "

" He's lost it," Brett said, wide eyed.

Roger stormed out of the room, leaving only Brett, Becky and Jack.

As soon as Roger was gone, Becky let out a long, relieved sigh. Jack turned to face her and he just looked at her. When their eyes met, he asked,

" Are you alright? "

Becky nodded, " I'm ... yeah. Suprised, but yeah. Thank you. "

Jack nodded. He had the sort of look on his face which told her he just wanted to reach out and hug her, and kiss her, but it wouldn't be very professional. Instead, he said, " I'll see you after work. "

Becky nodded, and Jack gave her a supportive sort of look, before following he walked out of the room.

Becky sighed and went into the corridor, where her class were assembled. She looked around at them and said, " Ok you lot. You're all old enough to be trusted, and there's only 15 minutes of the lesson left. You can leave now, as long as you all promise to go to your common room, or the library and do some work. "

There were promises that they would all go do the work, though she knew that they wouldn't all do as they were told.

" Alright guys," she smiled, " I'll see you next lesson. "

As they left, they all said goodbye and thanked her, and she allowed herself to raise a smile - the kids all liked her because she was cool with them.

Once they'd left the corridor, she went back into her classroom, and when she saw Brett, she was suprised - she'd forgotten he was still in the classroom.

" Oh," she said, smiling at him, " are you alright, sweetie? "

Brett nodded, packing up his things, " Yeah, I ... yeah. Sorry about my dad. "

" It's hardly your fault," Becky said, running her hand through her hair, a little stressed as she took a seat behind her desk, " can't help who we're related to. "

" Yeah, more's the pity," he sighed.

" Listen," Becky said, looking up at him as he headed for the door, " I don't know what's going on between you and your dad, but anytime you want to talk, I'll listen. "

Brett looked genuinely suprised, and he asked, " But why? I mean, I know you talk to Chlo and Mika, and Donte a lot but ... you've got a connection with them. "

Becky shrugged, " You're my pupil, Brett, so I'll listen. Anytime, yeah? "

Brett nodded, and a smirk passed across his face, " I don't think Mr Rimmer would approve of that, somehow. The guy really doesn't like me. "

" Don't worry about him," Becky said, " he's seperate to me - what he thinks has no bearing on what I think. "

Brett thanked her and left.

At the end of the day, Becky was waiting by the car for Jack. When he walked over to her, he was grinning, but the first thing Becky noticed was the state of his face.

" What the hell happened to _you? " _Becky demanded when she saw Jack's bust nose, which looked like a mess, though he'd clearly tried to clean it up.

Jack shrugged, reaching out and laying both of his hands on his waist as he pulled her towards him at the hips, " It's nothing," he said.

" What _really _happened to you? " Becky asked.

Jack shook his head, " It's nothing," he said, " I ... Aspinall and I just had a bit of a disagreement."

" My poor Jack," Becky said, shaking her head. She pressed herself up on her tiptoes so she could reach him better and she laid one hand on his chest, and the other on his cheek.

She kissed the cheek that she wasn't touching, lightly, and then proceeded to kiss him again, slightly lower down, and again, until she was kissing his neck.

" Poor Jack," she mumbled, again, leaning up to kiss his cheek once more.

Jack grinned as he pulled her closer and said, " I don't know, I think I came out the the whole thing better. "

Becky smiled and pulled away from Jack, leaving him pouting at her.

" Tell me about Roger then," she said as she opened the car door.

Jack walked around to his side of the car and got into the driver's side.

" Well," he said, as they started to drive home, " I pressed Davina for more information, and she showed me. Turns out Aspinall's business doesn't fund him. But he has another little business venture. A porn website. "

" What? " demanded Becky, " he ... what? "

" Yeah, you heard," Jack nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

" W-what? " demanded Becky, " is this serious? "

Jack replied, " Yeah. "

" And what have you done about it? " Becky asked him.

" Nothing," Jack said.

" Nothing? "

" Well," Jack said, " I told him exactly what I know. The porn website finances Roger's offshore bank account, which finances Aspinall incorporated, which would have financed the academy. I told him I'd uncover him if he ever displeased me again, but instead, he resigned as a governor first. I didn't have to do anything. "

Becky smirked, " I'm ... I'm proud of you, you know," she said.

Jack smiled at her, " Thank you," he said.

" Now, tell me about the messed up face," she demanded.

Jack rolled his eyes, " Becks, it's not even anything serious. It's just, the minute we got to my office, Aspinall thumped me. Said it was for showing him up in front of his son. I hit him back - now we're even. In fact, since he's left and I'm still here, I'd say we're more than even. "

When they got home, Becky turned on the television and flopped down onto the sofa.

Jack put down his bag upstairs, locked the front door and then wandered into the living room.

Becky was sitting on the sofa. She'd kicked off her shoes, and thrown her jacket over a chair at the kitchen table. She was sitting in her knee length skirt, and her smart blouse, flicking through the channels.

Jack came to stand in the doorway of the living room, and he just took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

Her hair was all bunched up in one big clip, with loose bits hanging around her face, and Jack thought she looked like some kind of temptress, with bits of her hair hanging around her face, and her skirt sliding up her thigh a little as she crossed one leg over the other.

Jack cleared his throat, and Becky looked over at him and smiled briefly.

Jack's eyes were clouded over with lust and he grinned cheekily as he walked into the room. Becky didn't really look at him, until he came closer to her.

He stood in front of the television, and as she looked up, he moved closer.

He leant down and started to kiss her.

She smiled and kissed him back - when they were together, they felt much younger than they actually were.

He was the driving force behind it, and he was the dominant one. He had one hand on her thigh, and he pushed her skirt up her legs a little as he kissed her.

Becky laughed as he broke their kiss to work at her neck, and she swatted at his arm,

" Jack! You're such a sex pest! " Becky protested, though she was still laughing.

" Tell me that you don't love it," Jack said.

Becky grinned and as he leaned in to kiss her lips again, she leaned her head back and shook her head. " Do you I'm easy? " she laughed, " maybe I just want to chill out. Or maybe I want to be wined and dined first. "

Jack planted a final kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, " Get your coat, love, you've pulled. "

Becky laughed and as Jack slid off her, he reached out and pulled her up by one hand.

" Hang on, hang on! " Becky said once they were in the hallway, and he was already pulling his coat on, " let me get changed. "

Jack shook his head, being as grumpy as ever, " Can't we just go _now? "_

" It'll take five minutes," Becky replied, already heading up at the steps. " Besides," she called over her shoulder, " I'll wear something that you'll like. "

When she came downstairs a couple of minutes later, a grin first crossed Jack's face, then his reaction was one of protection.

" What're you doing? " he asked, frowning, " I don't want everyone in the pub staring at you - I don't ... I don't want other blokes perving on you. "

" Oh please," scoffed Becky, " don't pretend you don't like the dress. _You're _the one who came in here, all up for it. "

Jack's eyes swept up and down her body. She was wearing a knee length dark blue dress that was quite form fitting and revealed a decent amount of cleavage.

He shrugged, " Fine then. Wear what you want. But don't blame me when you feel uncomfortable - it'd be alright if we weren't just going to the local for a couple of drinks. And you're not having my coat when you're cold. "

" Fine. I don't want it. "

Jack looked at her and then grinned, " You look beautiful. "

She laughed, " Thanks, honey. "

He leaned down to kiss her cheek, and the pair of them left the house.

They'd only just left the house and were walking down the road when Becky looked at Jack, " Jack ... don't suppose I could borrow your coat? "

Despite what he'd previously said, Jack didn't hesitate to slip out of his coat - his smart black blazer that he'd worn for work - and hold it out to her.

" Thanks, honey," she said, slipping into it - it was too big for her, and was nice and warm.

Once they were in the pub, they got a couple of drinks and stood at the bar.

This was their local pub, and they didn't come here very often. If they were ever going to the pub, they'd go to the one closest to the school, just around the corner from the school.

They were having a few drinks and had already had a few, when Becky heard a voice behind her.

" Miss Clarkson? "

Becky turned around, but Jack, who was talking to the barman - an old friend of his - didn't. Becky had pulled Jack's coat around her and was loving the warm feel of it around herself, she turned to be faced with a teenage girl.

The girl looked ill - tired, pale, drawn. Her hair was tied up messily and her clothes were scruffy.

Becky recognised the girl as Maxine Barlow.

Maxine hadn't been to the school in a long time. She was the same age as Chlo and Donte, and had been in Becky's class at the beginning of the previous year - Becky's first year at the school - but since then had started coming to school less and less.

Becky had rather liked Maxine, but realised she'd more or less forgotten about her since.

" Maxine," Becky said, completely suprised, " how are you? How's things? "

Maxine shook her head, " Yeah, good. "

She didn't look good, and Becky frowned - it wasn't long ago since she was a teenage girl - 9 years at least. She knew when someone was lying to her. " Have you been ill? " she asked.

" No," Maxine insisted. " I don't have anywhere to live, though. "

Becky frowned at this statement, though she found that she wanted to help the girl. It was her job to help pupils out. " I know you've got a home, Maxine," Becky said lightly, curiously, " your mum's been up at the school several times, worrying about you. "

" She's kicked me out, Miss," Maxine said.

Becky glanced over her shoulder at Jack, to see he was still talking to the barman.

Maxine sighed and said, " Please, Miss, if you've got any loose change - any spare change. "

Becky felt sorry for the girl and she wanted desperately to help but she knew it wouldn't do any good to hand her the money, " Maxine," she sighed, " you ... you can't be begging. "

As another person came over to Maxine, Becky's eyes widened.

Lewis Seddon came to stand beside Maxine and he poked her in the side as he said, " Come on, stop annoying Miss Clarkson, now. I'm sorry, Miss. "

Becky was suprised to see him, and she took a small step backwards - by the looks of it, this was Maxine's boyfriend. She hated the thought of seeing Seddon again, and as soon as Jack heard Seddon's voice, he turned around

He stared and shook his head, stepping closer to Becky and taking a protective stance.

" Did you hear that I got a job, Mr Rimmer? " Seddon asked, whilst Becky wished that he wasn't there - she didn't need him around. She wished he'd go away.

" Yeah," Jack mumbled, " but I'd forgotten that it was in here. "

Becky took a breath and tried to push away all of the pain she felt about Seddon - if anything, it was the time to overcome it. She'd never like him, but she'd try to push it all away and forget about him. He wasn't worth any of it.

" Let's ... let's hope this is you turning over a new leaf," she said calmly.

Lewis nodded and he actually souunded genuine as he said, " I can't be bothered to be a bad boy anymore, miss. It's just ... daft, isn't it? I was sort of hoping ... maybe you'd forgive me? You two should come down for a meal sometime, a few drinks on the house. I've changed really. "

Jack and Becky were too stunned to say anything, and Lewis nodded.

" Anyway, see you. "

Once he'd gone, Becky forgot all about him, and glanced at Jack. Maxine was still standing htere, and jack was looking at Maxine, who he'd now only noticed for the first time. As headmaster, he knew who she was, but he'd never really got to know her.

" Any chance of buying me a coke? " asked Maxine hopefully.

Jack shook his head at her - Becky was naive and she was a soft touch. He didn't appreciate anyone trying to take advantage of her, " Maxine, just go," he said.

Maxine looked hurt, and turned away and left.

After watching Maxine go, Becky turned back to the bar, where she and Jack tood side by side. Jack was looking at his girlfriend, and Becky looked at him,

" Don't you feel ... bad ... about her? " Becky asked him.

Jack bit his lower lip, but then shook his head, " It's just how things are sometimes, Becks. "

Becky knew he wasn't really listening, because the hand that was around her middle slid down to rest on her backside as he pulled her a little closer, taking the opportunity to look her up and down in her dress.

" I just feel like we could have helped her," Becky said, shrugging.

" How exactly? " Jack asked lightly, trying to make her see that she couldn't save everyone, though she didn't like to accept that thought of not being able to help someone, " it wouldn't have done any good to give her the money. She could have spent it on anything. "

" It's not about the money," Becky said, " but we're educaters, Jack. It's our duty to help her. "

Jack shrugged, " She hasn't been to school in months. "

" Yeah but - "

Jack's removed his hand from her as he took a large swig of his pint - they'd already had a couple of drinks each. " Listen love," he said, " you're a soft touch sometimes. That's really sweet, and I love you for that, but people like her will take advantage of you. They know you're too nice, and you'll help them as much as you can. She was taking you for a ride, Becks. "

" She wasn't," Becky said, " I just ... you know. I just like to help. "

" You'll never be able to help everyone," Jack said, rolling his eyes, the drink clouding his view, and the fact that he'd just seen Seddon too, possibly. " I know it's hard to accept, but there's too many people for you to help them all. "

Becky sighed, " I should have ... I don't know - "

" You're not Mother bloody Theresa," Jack pointed out, turning to face her, while she turned to face him too, " you can't save everyone. It's enough that you've always got to run around after Donte bloody Charles, and every other troublemaker. "

Becky laughed a little, " Aw, come on, Mr Grumpy," she said.

Jack smiled a little and ordered them another drink each. As he handed her her glass of wine, he saw her staring off in the direction Maxine had left in, and he groaned.

" Come on," he said, " let it go. You can't help everyone. "

Becky shrugged, " I know," she said, smiling a little as she felt his hand rest on her back as he moved in closer. She then frowned, " and what's wrong with Donte? He's my godson - thought you didn't mind him? "

Jack shrugged and said nothing.

Becky sighed as she looked at him, " You ... you're in a mood now, aren't you? "

" No. "

He rolled his eyes and said nothing, and Becky knew there was something wrong with him.

" Jack," she pouted, turning in to face him, and taking hold of his jacket in her hands. She shifted closer to him and said, " Don't be moody, honey. "

Jack smiled and looked her up and down - she was beautiful, and simply irresistable. He reacted by reaching out and taking hold of her waist, " You _know _I'm a grumpy sod, sometimes. I just ... I just wish you'd spend a little less time worry about the kids when we're out of school. "

" Jealous, are you? " Becky asked him teasingly.

Jack smirked, and said nothing, and Becky knew she'd hit a nerve. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, " You're jealous because you think I'm giving the kids more attention than you? What? "

Jack shrugged, " I just ... we're out of work. Can't you ... well ... I just thought maybe you could pay a little more attention to your boyfriend. "

Becky stiffened and she let go of his jacket, " You think you're neglected? " she demanded.

Jack had a slack look on his face from the drink, and he wasn't thinking properly. He was acting up because of the drink, and he shook his head. " Never said that," he said, " Just ... you know. "

Becky rolled her eyes and Jack shrugged.

" This is silly," he said, before leaning in to kiss her.

Just before his lips met hers, his mobile phone rang.

" Leave it," Becky mumbled, eyes on his lips and just wanting to kiss him. She knew he didn't mean what he said about the kids - Chlo, Mika, Donte, anyone else who needed her help - and the attention she paid of them - he was on his way to being drunk. It didn't matter.

Jack instead kissed her lips briefly and fished around in his pocket for his phone.

He pulled it out and smiled a little, flipping it open, " Davina, hi," he said.

Becky's smile immediately turned to a glare.

She watched Jack talk to the woman - it was only about some papers she thought he'd want her to bring for the morning, and he told her to bring them, but he started to congratulate her on helping him uncover Roger's cashflow problems.

Becky folded her arms as she looked at him - he was grinning, and had a kind of gleam in his eyes - the way he only ever spoke to her. He put the phone down, and was still grinning.

" Davina alright, is she? " Becky asked, mocking him.

He didn't notice the mocking and said, " Yeah, she's fine. Wasn't she great today? "

" Great? " Becky asked, raising her eyebrows.

" Yeah," Jack said, " don't you think so? You know, telling me all about Roger's cashflow - if Davina hadn't told me about it all, I wouldn't have been able to push him out. "

" Mmm yeah," Becky said, " great. "

" You could try and sound actually enthusiastic, or happy, or something," Jack said, shaking his head.

Becky shrugged, " She just ... I don't know. "

Jack frowned, " What? Don't you like her? I thought you ... well I know you don't talk to her much, but I thought you thought she was alright. "

" She is," Becky said, lying.

Jack was curious now, and he asked her, " Go on then, what's wrong with her? Why don't you like her? "

Becky frowned - the phonecall had pushed her off the edge and she was sick of the woman. " I don't like the thought of you and her! " she finally said.

" There is no me and her," Jack said, groaning, " I thought we'd had this discussion before - I've got you. I love you. What more do you want? "

" No! " Becky said, " you don't get it - we haven't had this discussion properly - you just fobbed me off, and I believed you, but I've seen how you are with her. And how she is with you. "

" You're being ridiculous," Jack said, " maybe you're spending too much time worrying about everyone else - if you paid more attention to me than to every passing child, or friend or other teacher, you'd notice exactly how much I love you. "

" How dare you? " Becky asked furiously, " I pay nothing more than full attention to you. Shame the same can't be said for you to me, isn't it? "

" I wish you'd drop this Davina thing," Jack said, " I thought it was a bit of harmless jealousy, but this is ridiculous. "

" No, you're being ridiculous," she said, " you don't notice it because you're so effortlessly charming Jack, but I'm ... _I _notice it! I don't... you just dont get it. "

" Then tell me," Jack said, genuinely baffled - he didn't think anything of his attentions towards Davina - he thought he treat her normally, but he wanted to know what was actually going on.

Becky sighed and swallowed hard before looking him in the eye and said, " It's the way she looks at you - like she's desperate to have you, and she looks at me like she can't wait to get rid of me. Like she's thrilled when you're around, and she wants you there all the time. And it doesn't help because you smile at her all the time, and you give her these really long lingering looks and you ... I don't know, Jack, but it sure seems like you really like her sometimes. "

" You're acting like a crazy person," Jack snapped, " you're paranoid. "

" Well, I just thought you ought to know," Becky said harshly, pulling the coat around her and flinging her handbag over her shoulder, " and I think I've had enough of the pub now. "

" Becky, this is ridiculous! " he told her.

" Dont shout at me! " she said, not caring that they were attracting attention.

" I'm trying to shout some sense into you," Jack said, " god knows someone needs to - how can you even think I'm interested in her? "

" Maybe you should give me less reason to think so then," Becky said, " because you're hardly blameless in the entire thing, and then you have the nerve to tell me you think I focus on the schoolkids and the job more than I do you. "

Jack didn't have a response, and he took a big swig of his drink.

Becky frowned at him, " Yeah," she said, " that's it. Don't try and solve it, just have a drink. You know, I'm going home. "

" Yeah? " Jack asked, " go on then. Maybe I'll see you later. "

His words cut through her, but she was angry and annoyed and she wasn't thinking straight. She turned away and left the pub.

She stormed back down the streets, and the further she got away from the pub, away from Jack, she started to regret her argument with him. She loved Jack, and they'd both had a drink. She was over-reacting.

She walked home, and after kicking off her shoes and locking the front door behind her, she went into the living room. She turned the light on and sighed.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sunk down onto the sofa. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hoped he'd come home soon - even considered going back to the pub.

She wished they hadn't argued - she loved him. It was stupid.

She felt the first tears fall after a short amount of time, and she wished they hasn't argued. She needed him - she loved Jack, and the more she thought about it, the more their argument was stupid.

Meanwhile, Jack stood alone at the bar, in the pub.

As soon as Becky had gone, he knew it was wrong. He felt guilty, and knew their argument was stupid - he wanted her to come back. He spent a few moments brooding over it.

He took ten minutes to finish his drink, and as soon as he'd finished it, he knew he'd calmed down enough to go home and apologise to her.

Becky didn't know how long she'd been just sitting there before she heard the front door open. It hadn't actually been very long, but it felt like forever.

She made no movement, but she was glad that he'd come back.

Jack walked into the living room, and he found Becky sitting on the sofa, arms folded and legs drawn up to her chest. Her eyes looked red and he could tell she'd been crying - he felt incredibly bad, even though she was the one who'd done all the shouting and all the accusing.

" Hey gorgeous," he said, wandering in and kneeling on the floor in fornt of the sofa, so they were almost on the same level.

She looked at him.

" I'm sorry," he said, reaching out to take her hand, which she let him, making no movement, " I'm really sorry, Becky. I ... I shouldn't have got mad, and I shouldn't have accused you of caring more about the kids than you do me - of course you should care about them, it's your job, and that's the kind of person you are. And I'm sorry I shouted at you. And I'm sorry I've ... I'm sorry if I've been giving off signs of liking Davina. I'm sorry if I've led her on. I'm sorry, that I've given you any reason to doubt how much I love you, and only you. I'm sorry. "

Becky looked at him and she squeezed his hand, shaking her head. It was all she needed to hear.

" Don't," she said, " it was my fault. I ... I've been feeling bad about Davina, and I got jealous, and let it all build up and build up. I shouldn't have doubted you - I know you love me. It was a stupid argument Jack. I love you. "

Jack nodded and he said, " I don't ever want to argue again. "

Becky nodded, " Me neither," she said.

" Ok," Jack said with a smile, standing up. She got up with him as he pulled her up by the hand. As soon as she was on her feet, he laid his hands on her waist and pulled her in to him, holding her close and wrapping his arms around her, " I want you to make me a promise. "

" What promise? " Becky asked him.

He smiled as he said, " Any time you're feeling insecure or unsure or worried or ... or just need to talk ... you come to me. I want you to tell me, any time you need me. Anytime you need anything. And I promise the same too, alright? "

" Yeah," Becky said, with a smile, " I promise. "

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her.


	9. Helping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Nine

The next day, after school, Becky had a very unique experience.

She was cooking dinner for she and Jack when she realised she was out of a vital ingredient, so she told him she was going to the corner shop, kissed him by way of a goodbye, and left the house.

It was now nearing the end of October and was dark outside by the time Becky was coming back from the shop.

Her shoe came off, and as she stopped to put it back on, she felt aomeone grabbing her handbag - she was being mugged. Her instinct was to grab back, and she pulled her bag back off them, only to see that it was Maxine.

She caught up with Maxine, who tried to run away, and Maxine broke down and told Becky she was sorry, and she felt so scared and alone - she had nothing. Becky felt sorry for her and comforted her, and even went as far as to invite her back to her hosue for a bit of tea.

Jack had been suprised when Maxine followed Becky through the door, but once Maxine was in the other room and out of the way, he told Becky he admired her for wanting to help, and he even made conversation with the girl, trying to help her.

Maxine was grateful, and by the time she left, had decided that Miss Clarkson was someone she was fond of, and definitley someone she quite liked.

Meanwhile, Becky and Jack settled down on the sofa and Jack told Becky how proud he was of her, and how he understood her wanting to help - now Maxine had been in their house, he felt like he had to help too.

The day after that, after school, Jack got a phone call to say that there'd been an attack.

One of the girls at the school, Celine Dixon, the same age as Chlo and Donte, had been attacked by a mystery man, on her way home from school, and was now in hospital.

The day after that was Friday.

Becky and Jack were walking across the school carpark arm in arm when someone stepped out in front of them.

" Maxine," Becky said, smiling once she recovered from the suprise, " hi. "

Maxine was smiling too, and Becky had to admit that she looked better than she did when she'd seen her in the pub the other day - a little happier, cleaner, and more confident. Becky quite liked the girl and felt compelled to help her - she'd always had quite a strong maternal instinct, and it seemed to be growing recently. Jack had initially had a problem with the fact that this was Lewis Seddon's girlfriend, but Maxine had mention in passing to Becky, that she wanted to get rid of Lewis, and Jack soon saw that Maxine was a good person - he'd thought so anyway, back when she used to come to school regularly.

" This is for you, Miss," Maxine said, holding a bit of paper out to her, " it's to say thanks for giving me my tea, and everything you said - you know, about me being special and all that. "

" Thank you," Becky said, taking the paper from her, " and you are special, Maxine. You're a good girl - why don't you let us see that? Come back to school, pick things up again. "

Maxine smiled a little and said, " Maybe some day. "

Maxine turned away, and as she walked off, Jack called after her, " Maxine! Maxine, watch where you're going - don't shortcut through North Road. They still haven't caught Maxine's attacker. "

Maxine called over her shoulder, " I promise. "

Becky chuckled as she and Jack walked into the school, she smiled up at him, " That's so cute," she said.

" What is? " Jack asked, confused, which she found even cuter.

" You," Becky said, " getting all protective about Maxine. "

Jack shrugged, " She's just a kid - I don't want anyone to get hurt, do I? "

" You're a much bigger softy than you let on, aren't you? " Becky smiled, looking up at him. He rolled his eyes, and he smiled too as he looked back at her.

As they walked into the school, they passed the main noticeboard, and Becky stopped to look at it.

There was a new notice there that she hadn't seen before, and she stopped to read it.

It said Miss Campbell and Mr Clarkson would be holding self-defence classes at lunch times.

Becky thought about it and said, " I might go there, you know - self defence. "

" Self defence? " Jack echoed, " what do you need to learn self defence for? Are you expecting to be attacked any time soon? "

Becky shook her head, " I just thought ... don't you think it would be a good idea to know how to defend myself properly - what if ... I mean, Maxine only tried to mug me two days ago. Granted, I fended her off easily enough, but what if she'd been some big strong bloke? "

Jack smiled and said, " I always be here to protect you, love. "

" I know, honey," Becky said, " but that's pretty sexist, isn't it? I want to be able to protect myself - that's ... that's old fashioned, too. "

" Maybe I'm an old fashioned kind of guy," Jack said.

Becky smiled and Jack pressed a kiss to her cheek before they continued to walk down the corridors. They passed Kim and Andrew on the way, who were casually chatting, and said a quick good morning, and Becky noticed Lorna down the corridor, watching them carefully.

She frowned a little and wondered if Lorna - who'd made no secret of the fact that she and Andrew were getting closer, and seemed smitten with him - was jealous about Kim and Andrew. Kim and Andrew had never gotten together, but it was clear that there was a spark.

When the bell rang for morning registration, Becky slid off Jack's desk and kissed him before heading for his class.

She didn't have a form group, so had the ten minutes of registration spare, and then her first class came in. It was a year eight class, and she stood at the front of the room while they filed in.

She was part way through her lesson, when there was a knock at the door.

The door opened, and Becky smiled when her handsome boyfriend stood in the doorway.

" We'd like to talk to the class about safety regarding the recent attacks, if that's alright, Miss Clarkson," Jack said.

It always made Becky smiled when he called her "Miss Clarkson" in front of the kids, trying to act the professional, and she nodded. Jack came into the room, followed by Tom and Kim, who were here to talk about their defence classes, and a local police officer.

Becky took a back seat as she watched the police officer and the staff talk to the pupils.

" We still haven't found him, so we need to be extra vigilant," the policeman said, while Becky thought about the attacks - wondering who on earth would attack school girls, " We think he's about 5 foot 6, and he's got a local accent. I know Mr Rimmer's given you all the number of our emergency helpline, so if anyone's got any information that you think might be of use to us, please cal that number. "

Jack nodded firmly and added, " We're not trying to scare you, but this is the 2nd attack in the area, so like officer Blackwell said, we need you to be extra responsible, not just for yourselves, but for each other, so you go home in pairs - keep an eye on each aware - no headphones. I'll be lifting the ban on mobile phones to and from school, but you can't use them in school. And don't forget to take a leaflet about safety, and remember what Mr Clarkson and Miss Campbell have said about defence classes, alright? "

When there was no response, he glanced at Becky, " I'll leave you to it," he said.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she said, " Thank you, Mr Rimmer. "

As Becky got on with teaching the lesson, she thought more and more about the attakcs, and hoped the person responsible would be caught soon.

After the lesson, she locked up the classroom and decided to call into the outer office to collect a pack of exercise books from the stationary cupboard - she'd run out that morning, and needed to find some more.

As she entered the office she was rather happy to find that Davina wasn't there. Instead, Jack was stood in the middle of the room, talking with Kim and Andrew.

" Morning," Becky said with a bright smile as she wandered into the stationary cupboard.

Behind her, she heard Kim and Andrew reply with a "good morning" and Jack asked, " What do you want, Clarkson? " in a teasing voice.

" What's it to you, Rimmer? " Becky asked, raising her eyebrows as she walked out of the cupboard with the pack of exercise books in her hands.

Becky put the exercise books down on Davina's vacant desk as she stopped to talk to Jack, Kim and Andrew.

Kim turned to Becky, " I was just telling Jack that I'll be visting Celine this afternoon, in the hospital. She's very shook up, but I hear she's going to be fine. "

" Poor girl," Becky mumbled.

Jack nodded at Kim, " Thanks for volunterring to go, Kim. I'll get Davina to organise a card, let her know we're all thinking about her. "

Kim shook her head, " I think it might take more than a card," she said, turning away and leaving the office.

Jack sighed and called after her, " I didn't mean it like that! " When she'd gone, he sighed again, in despair, and asked Kim and Becky, " you know I didn't mean it like that, don't you? "

Andrew spared a glance for Becky and asked Jack, " Do you really think Kim's the best person for this - visiting Celine, organising the classes. "

Jack looked at him blankly, though Becky knew what he was getting at.

When Jack still didn't know what was going on, Andrew spared another, more awkward look, in Becky's direction and said, " The Seddon thing. Maybe she's not handling it as well as we thought. "

Becky considered this - maybe Kim wasn't handling it as well as they all thought, but what could they do about it.

" Nonesense," Jack said, " she's pastoral care, and she's stronger than you'd think. Besides, shouldn't she be fine by now? It was ... it was months ago, and Becky's alright, aren't you? "

Becky nodded but said, " Jack, Kim and I are two completely different people. "

Andrew nodded, and Jack considered this.

" Kim's on her own," Andrew told Jack, " Rebecca's had you to lean on, Jack, and Tom. I think she'll agree herself that that's been a massive help. "

Becky nodded, and as she looked from Jack to Andrew, she said, " Maybe what Kim needs is someone to lean on, then. Or just someone to listen to her. Or just be there. "

Andrew seemed to think about this, and he cleared his throat awkwardly before mumbled, " I'd best be going, Jack, Becky. "

Once he'd left, Jack smirked as he looked at Becky.

" You crafty little cow," he said, nudging her.

She shrugged and asked innocently, " What? "

Jack rolled his eyes, " Isn't it kind of wrong of you to try and match-make Kim and Andrew when you know Andrew's involved with Lorna, and Lorna's your friend? "

" I'm not match-making anyone," Becky said, picking up the pack of exercise books and preparing to leave, " I just think Kim needs a friend, and Andrew would be able to help her. "

" If you say so," Jack shrugged.

Becky's next two lessons went rather quietly, and at lunch time, she was sitting in the staffroom, eating with Izzie and Lorna, when she heard someone shouting her name.

" Miss Clarkson! Miss Clarkson! "

She frowned, wondering who it was, and got up to go walk over to the door. She saw Grantly standing in the doorway, and Maxine on the other side of the door - she was confused as to why Maxine was there, and she smiled at Grantly.

" Thank, Mr Budgen," she said, " I'll handle it from here. "

Grantly left them to it silently, and Becky left the staffroom and closed the door behind her.

She folded her arms as she looked at the 16 year old, " Maxine, what's going on? " she asked, " you can't keep wandering into the school. You've got to get out there - you said you want a job, so you've got to make it happen. "

" But I've looked - I can't find one! " Maxine said, " that's why I'm here - I can't find a job. "

" Oh sweetie," Becky sighed, feeling the incredible need to help this girl, " You've got to be positive - it can take a while sometimes - bit of persistance, yeah? Why don't you come around to mine and Jack's place tonight? Maybe we could look on the internet, make a list of jobs, go through everything with you. "

Maxine nodded but said, " Maybe if you gave me a bit of money, to get myself back on my feet? "

Becky sighed, " Don't," she said, " what good would it do? We need to help you, not throw money at you. "

" But I'm going to spend it on good things," Maxine promised, looking really sincere, " please, Miss, I'm getting clean - I want to make something of myself, prove that I can be a good person, but I just need the money to buy something to eat. "

Becky groaned - she didn't want to throw money at the problem, but she needed to help Maxine. The poor girl had an unstable home life, and needed someone to look after her. Becky had a nice home, a stable relationship and enough money to help - why shouldn't she help?

" Wait here," she said.

She went into the staffroom, pulled her purse from her bag and took a pen and a notebook out too.

She went back into the corridor, handed Maxine a couple of notes, and started to write down on the notebook.

" This," she said, as she scribbled away, " is a list of good job seeking websites that I think will be a starting point for you, in your search for a job. Also, my mobile number, whenever you need me. And as for that money, young lady, it is to be spent on food and the essentials - _not _anything else. No booze, no drugs. You hear me? "

Maxine nodded, " Absolutely," she said, honestly, " thanks Miss. Really, thank you, you're so great, you know. "

Becky smiled, " Just keep looking, Maxine. You'll find something - you've just got to keep gonig. "

" Thanks," Maxine repeated with a smile, before the two of them parted ways.

The more Becky thought about Maxine, the more she felt compelled to help her - the girl needed her, and what else could she do? She couldn't leave her without help - it's not like she had anyone else, and Becky had the resources to help her, so why shouldn't she?

Becky went back over to Izzie and Lorna, and found Lorna sitting there with her hand on Izzie's stomach.

Izzie was giggling and Becky laughed as she sat down on Izzie's other side, " C'mon Lorna," she said, " make room for Auntie Becky. "

Izzie laughed, " Relax, you too. You'll have plenty of time to fuss over the baby. "

Becky smiled at Izzie, " This is so exciting isn't it? Tom's going to be such a great dad, and I'm going to spoil this little one rotten. "

izzie smiled - Becky was almost as enthusiastic about the baby as Izzie and Tom themselves were, and while Becky fussed over Izzie, Lorna was grinning too.

" What's got you so happy? " asked Izzie as she looked at Lorna.

" Andrew, actually," Lorna said, " we're going out for dinner tonight. "

Becky looked up and frowned, " I thought you had a doctor's appointment tonight? The results of your tests, wasn't it? "

" Oh, they can wait," Lorna said happily, " Andrew's so perfect, and we're having such a good time. I'm really looking forward to it, and he's ... " she sighed and said, " where is he, actually? "

Izzie shrugged, " I think he said he fancied going to Kim and Tom's self defence class. "

Becky groaned, " Oh shoot, I was going to go to that too - mind like a frigging sieve. But yeah, I think that's where he went. "

Lorna narrowed her eyes and got up, leaving the staffroom.

" What's up with her? " Izzie asked.

Becky frowned, " You know that little jealousy thing we were talking about, the other day? Well, I think she _is _jealous of Kim being Andrew's friend - if you could even call them friends. "

Izzie shook her head.

After that, they started talking about Maxine.

" I think it's really great that you're helping her out like this," Izzie said, " that girl really needs someone to help her, and if you can then you might as well. "

Becky sighed, " I don't know how to explain it, Iz, but I really feel like I've got to help her. It's like ... like some kind of responsibility."

" Dare I say you've got some kind of maternal instinct kicking in? " Izzie teased.

Becky shrugged, " I just ... just need to help her but .. "

Izzie nodded, " But you're not exactly sure what to do? " When Becky nodded, Izzie smiled, " it's all part of having teenage girls," Izzie said, " you'll learn, Becky. "

Becky scoffed, " I'm just helping her, Iz. She's not my kid. "

" Still," Izzie shrugged, " she's a good kid. She could use someone like you. And Jack - I bet the girls never had a stable male influence in her life. You'll both be good for her. "

Their conversation was interrupted by Lorna coming back into the room.

" Ugh," Lorna groaned, throwing herself down into the armchair, " I never realised what a manipulative cow Kim Campbell was. "

" What? " Becky asked, " are you sure? "

Lorna groaned, " She was all over Andrew. Pure jealousy - now I'm with him, she wants him back. "

This didn't sound like Kim, and both Izzie and Becky thought it. " Ah come on, thats not like her," Becky said, at the same time Izzie said, " but she and Andrew were never really together, were they? "

Lorna sighed and then let out a groan of frustration.

Izzie looked at her carefully and asked, " These pills you're taking ... are they working? "

" I'm happy," Lorna replied, smiling at her friends, " I was sad, but now I'm not. I don't need the pills. "

Becky didn't like the sound of it and she said, "If you're sure ... but they _were _prescribed for you. "

" Honestly, I'm fine," Lorna insisted.

At the end of the day, Becky was waiting at the car - they'd taken her car today, since she and Jack had a car each and swapped and changed between who drove - when Tom was about to get into Izzie's car.

He left Izzie to get into the car, told her he'd be there in a minute, and jogged over to his sister.

" Hey, Tommy," Becky smiled as she approached her.

" Becky," he smiled - he hadn't seen much of her today, and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

" How's it going? " Becky asked him.

Tom ran a hand through his hair and said, " About that ... I just ... there was something I was hoping you could help out with. "

" I'm listening," Becky said, looking up at him.

Tom looked uncomfortable and he said, " I just think ... I think Stacey Appleyard - you know, she's one of Chlo's friends - might have a crush on me. I mean, girls have had crushes on me before, but this one seems more ... it's making me feel more uncomfortable. "

Becky nodded as she took it in, and she said, " Do you want me to have a word, after the weekend? Maybe just a gentle word to remind her it's not appropriate? "

Tom nodded, " I thought ... maybe it might do some good coming from a female member of staff, rather than me, and most of the kids like you. "

" I'll have a word on Monday, if you want," Becky said, " and just ... you know ... make sure you don't do anything which would encourage her - not that you would, but you know some girls. They'll take anything as a sign of encouragement sometimes. "

Tom nodded, " Thanks Becks. "

" Don't worry about it," Becky said, " I'll see you tomorrow then, won't I? You and Izzie are still going to help Lorna with the move tomorrow morning? "

" We are," agreed Tom, " how did you manage to rope Jack into it? I wouldn't have thought it was his kind of thing - spending time with half of the staff on a saturday morning, lugging furniture around. "

" Well," shrugged Becky as she spotted Jack approaching from across the carpark, " I may have offered a little incentive. "

Tom grimaced as he thought of the incentive his little sister might have offered, and he said, " I don't want to know. "

Becky shrugged, " You asked. "

Once home, Jack went to the co-op down the road, while Becky started some marking in the living room. Jack had only been gone a few minutes when there was a knock at the front door.

Becky went to answer it, and was suprised when she opened the door to find Maxine standing there.

Becky sighed - she wanted to help, but she knew if she got any further into it, she was going to be stuck, and shed be in too far. If she got in any further, she wouldn't be able to let go.

" Maxine, you're really going to have to go home," Becky said softly, immediately regretting her words.

" But I haven't been home in 2 months," Maxine said, " I can't. "

" Maxine, don't do this," Becky said, " when you ate your tea at ours, I offered to call social services for you, didn't i? But you told me you had somewhere to stay. "

" Only because I don't want to get stuck into care," Maxine said, " I don't have anywhere properly - it's ... look, it's a burnt out caravan on the back of Luper Street. "

" Are you joking? " Becky asked, shaking her head, " there's a pervert attacking young girls and you're living on the street? Oh, Maxine, you can't do that. Does your mum know? "

" No. "

Becky sighed, once again feeling sorry and needing to help the poor girl. She stepped back to allow Maxine the room to pass her and come in, " Why don't you come in for a drink? " Becky asked.

" Thank you," Maxine said hesitantly, before entering the house.

Becky left Maxine sitting in the living room while she made them each a cup of tea, and found a load of chocolate biscuits for them.

" So," Becky said, " maybe we need to talk about what's going on here, sweetie. Why's your mum thrown you out? "

" I was on the crack, wasn't I? " Maxine said, as though it was obvious.

" Well, if you're starting to turn things around now, why don't you try coming back to school? " Becky pressed, " We'd love to have you back - things got a bit hard for you, but you'll pick it back up. And you could go home - you can't work properly if you dont' have a proper home. "

" I'm not going back when Kevin's there," Maxine said.

" Kevin? "

" My mum's fella," Maxine replied, " he works in the school kitchens. I think mum was scared he'd leave her because of all the grief I gave her, so she chucked me out. "

" What do _you _want to do? " Becky asked, " that's what we need to know before we do anything. "

" I .. I'd like to go back to school," Maxine said, " I want to sort myself out, Miss. I can't be like this for the rest of my life - I ... I should be in school. "

" Good," Becky nodded, " so what about going to see your mum? Don't you think you need a proper home if you're going to concentrate on your studies? "

" She doesn't want me," Maxine said.

" Don't you want to give it a try? " Becky said, " maybe ... maybe it would be good for you. " When Maxine was hesitant, Becky added, " you've got to come to a decision Maxine. Jack's ... Mr Rimmer's a good man, but he'll lose patience with you if he thinks you're hanging around and sponging off us. He doesn't like to think of me being taken advantage of. "

Maxine nodded, " Then ... maybe we should see my mum."

Becky nodded, pleased, and as she was pulling her coat on, the front door opened.

He looked at she and Maxine in suprise and said, " Oh, hello Maxine. Are you alright? "

She nodded silently, " Yes, sir. Thanks. "

Becky said, " Maxine's just told me she'd like to go back to school, and while I'm very proud of her for it, we need to establish a proper home for her. I'm going to see her mum with her, and we'll have a little chat. "

" You want to come back to school? " Jack asked Maxine, who nodded, " that's great - we could use more pupils. It will be great to have you back. "

Becky pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed Jack's cheek briefly, " Won't be long. "

" Hold on, I'll come with you," Jack said - he had to kind of admit that he was starting to feel the same pull towards Maxine, that Becky did. Like they had a duty to help her - after all, she kept turning up on their doorstep.

They got in the car and drove to Maxine's mother's house.

On the way, they made a bit of conversation, mostly about what Maxine's favourite subjects at school had been (history, which pleased both Jack and Becky), and which she'd like to go back to doing at GCSE.

When they pulled up outside Maxine's mother's, they got out of the car, and Maxine headed for the door in front of Jack and Becky.

Becky knocked on the door, and a moment later, a man opened the door.

" Hello," Becky said brightly.

The man looked at Maxine and he frowned when he saw her, " Got yourself into trouble, have you? "

" No, no, we're here to help Maxine," Becky said, " Maxine's not in any trouble at all. "

The man looked past Becky and Maxine and his eyes settled on Jack, " Mr Rimmer? " he asked, before looking at Becky again, " and I ... do you work at the school too? "

" Yeah, I teach there," Becky said, " Rebecca Clarkson. Anyway, about Maxine, there's been the odd problem, yes, but Maxine's off the drugs, and she wants another chance. Is Mrs Barlow in? "

" She's out," Kevin said, " but you could come in and talk to me, if you want? "

Becky glanced at Jack, who nodded, and then the three of them went into the house.

" Basically," Becky said, following him in, and determined to fix this for the girl, " Maxine tells me she wants to come back to school. She wants to turn things around, don't you sweetie? And what we need for that to happen, is a proper base for her. "

" Yeah, I just want a chance," Maxine said.

Kevin nodded and said, " Why don't you go and look at your room, Max? Your mum's done it all up, for you. "

As Maxine left the room, Becky smiled at Kevin, " We think Maxine's a really lovely girl - it would be great if wecould get her back on track. "

Kevin noded, " That's what I tried to tell her mum, but they just clash. I suppose you'll know perfectly well, Mr Rimmer, how teenage girls can be. And then the drugs started. "

" But surely its not irrepareable," Becky pressed, " we'd really like Maxine to come back to school. "

Kevin nodded, " I'll talk to her, and her mum. I'll make her see sense - after all, this is her daughter we're talking about. "

Becky and Jack thanked Maxine's step-father, and Maxine came down the stairs just as the couple were leaving.

" You're ... you're going? " Maxine asked, lingering on the stairway.

Becky smiled at her, and Jack smiled too,

" We'll see you at school. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm aware that not many people actually read this, but its still worth writing if anyone is still reading. <strong>

**I'm thinking about what's going to happen after this story - following series 2 - finishes. If anyone would actually be interested, I would do a sequel following series 3.**

**There's still come interesting stuff to come in this story, with the whole Becky/jack./Maxine, the tension around Davina, Lorna's illness and eventual death, and Izzie's death.**

**If anyone would be interested in reading, I would be probably do a series 3 featuring Becky coping with Izzie's death, the conflict between Tom and Jack, Jack leaving the school (which I might change within the story), Donte and Chlo's relationship, Mika and Brett's relationship, and Jack and Becky still being parents to Maxine. **


	10. Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Ten

That weekend, Jack and Becky went over to Lorna's new house, and along with Tom, Izzie and Andrew, and helped her unpack and move all her things around.

All Jack did was complain that he was being made to carry the heaviest things, and moan that Becky, Izzie and Lorna were simply carrying pillows and arranging ornamanets. Tom and Andrew joined in with the complaints jokingly, and by the time Jack and Becky got home, all Jack did was throw himself on the sofa and complain that he was tired.

They got an early night, did very little on Sunday, and went back to work after the weekend.

It was just an ordinary school day, though when Becky went to the office for some supplies at lunch, she noticed a huge bunch of flowers sitting on Davina's desk, and felt a little happy that Davina had some kind of boyfriend - it meant she might stay away from Jack.

At the end of the day, Becky happened to be leaving the school at the same time as her brother, and she walked out with her, towards their cars.

Tom sighed, " D'you ever feel like you have too much work to mark? " he asked her.

Becky chuckled, " I know that feeling. "

Tom shook his head, " And it doesn't help that Izzie's going out tonight, and leaving me to cook tea for the girls, and Stacey. "

" Stacey Appleyard? " Becky asked, " thought you were worried she had a crush on you? I mean, I was going to say something to her about it, wasn't I? "

Tom shook his head again, " I thought maybe we could leave it a couple of days - she'll get over it, I'm sure. But yeah, she's in a lot of Chlo's lessons, and she's coming over to work on some project with Chlo tonight. Izzie's going to Lorna's. "

" Wonder why I didn't get the exclusive invite? " Becky laughed.

" Probably because your going out with your boyfriend tonight," Tom told her.

" Oh yeah," Becky said, as if she's forgotten.

She said goodbye to Tom, and the pair of them went their seperate ways, after Becky planted a quick kiss on her brother's cheek.

Later that evening, Jack sighed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

" Rebecca! " he shouted up the stairs, with an exasperated sigh, " are you coming today, or not? "

Becky had been getting ready for a long time, getting a shower, doing her hair, her make up, getting dressed. She appeared at the top of the stairs, " I'm coming, I'm coming," she said.

Jack turned around from the mirror and looked up the stairs as Becky came down then.

He smiled as she walked down the stairs, and he looked her up and down - she was wearing a kneelength dark blue dress with a low neckline, and a cropped white cardigan on the top.

" Very nice," he said, in appreciation.

Becky smiled and Jack leaned in and kissed her lips briefly, " Where are we going? " she asked. with a grin, excited about where they were going - going out and getting dressed up was one of her favourite things to do, especially if she was with Jack.

" That little Italian place you like so much," Jack told her.

" Ooh yay," Becky said. She picked up her handbag and then turned to look at Jack. He was wearing a smart black suit, complete with a new tie and a pair of cufflinks.

" You look really good, by the way" she said, looking him up and down in approval, " I like a man in a suit. "

" I know you do," Jack smirked, " you've made no secret of your appreciation for a man in a suit - although I hope one of the other men in suits we work with, won't take your fancy? "

" Oh please," scoffed Becky, " there's one man in a suit, in particular. In fact, there's only one man in my life, at all. Well, other man my brother. And my godson. "

" Wow, thanks," Jack mumbled.

Becky laughed and took hold of his hand, " Let's go, honey," she said.

They went to the restaurant, and as they sat down together, and Becky looked across at him, she considered their relationship - they'd been together just over a year, but it seemed so much more serious than that. They knew each inside out, but they also had so much fun together, and there was the same spark as when they'd first got together.

" Glass of wine? " Jack asked, lifting up the bottle.

" Please," Becky nodded.

Jack poured her the glass like a gentleman and as they drank their wine together, they laughed and joked and messed around.

After a while, the conversation turned to their work collegues.

" Did you notice? " Becky asked, " about Davina, I mean? "

Jack rolled his eyes, " Davina? " he asked, " do we have to talk about her? "

" What? " Becky asked innocently, " I'm just asking if you noticed. "

Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked at her and he said, " Ok, is this going to be one of those women things where you're asking me a leading question, so I'll reply, and then you'll be mad because I've given you the wrong answer? "

Becky tutted, " Don't you have any faith in me, Jack? It's ... just, Davina had this massive bunch of flowers on her desk and - "

" Don't tell me you thought they might be from me? " Jack asked, frowning, " I thought we'd been through it all - didn't we decide we were past this? Didn't - "

" Jack," Becky said, shaking her head as she smiled at him, " relax. I just wondered if you noticed she got them - they were nice flowers. I just wondered who they were from. D'you think maybe she's got a boyfriend? "

" Becky, I don't pay the slightest bit of attention to the woman," he said.

" Really? " Becky laughed, " I know I got a bit jealous about her - "

" A bit? " he asked, teasing.

" Alright, shut up," she said, rolling her eyes, " I know I got jealous about her, but I don't expect you not to talk to her at all. "

" Rebecca," Jack said, using her full name as he only ever did when he was annoyed at her, or trying to get through to her, " you know full well that I don't care about her when I've got you. In fact, well, the reason I wanted to take you out tonight was to ask you what you're doing at Christmas. "

Becky looked suprised and said, " Um ... exchanging presents, eating christmas dinner, partying ... why? "

" Guess again," Jack said, a grin crossing on his face.

A suspicious Becky scanned his face, and she asked, " What's going on, Jack? "

Jack looked at her and tilted his head to once side as he said, "I've got a little something special in mind for you. How does a week in Paris take your fancy? "

Becky's eyes widened and she stared at him, " Paris? Are you ... are you serious? "

" Would you like that? " Jack asked, reaching out and laying his hand over hers.

" Are you ... really? I'd love it! Jack, Paris is only the most romantic city in the world, and at Christmas ... oh, wow," Becky said, " that'd be amazing. "

" Good job I've already booked it then, isn't it? " Jack said.

Becky let out a breath as she looked at him, " It ... wow, you've got to be the best boyfriend anyone ever had. This is sooooo romantic - I ... we've got to do this. "

Jack laughed, " I thought you'd be happy. I thought we could just spend some time together, away from everyone else, and explore somewhere new ... just ... I think it'd be fun. "

" Oh, it would," Becky said, " you really are the best, you know. "

When the meal was over and they'd had another couple of drinks, they got a taxi back to their house. As soon as the door had been closed, Jack grabbed hold of is girlfriend's wrists and pinned her to the wall. He wasted no time in engaging her in a kiss, and she laughed as she kissed back.

They enjoyed several long lingering kisses, before Jack took hold of her hand and started up the stairs, pulling her with him. Becky giggled and stumbled up the stairs after him - it was dark and late, and she was feeling giddy.

As soon as she could get her hands on Jack, Becky pulled him towards her and started pushing his jacket over his arms and pulling it off, while he continued to rain kisses down her neck. As she started work on his tie, the phone started to ring.

" Can't you leave it," Jack groaned as she pulled away from him.

" No, we've got to get it, Jack, Becky said, " it's 11 o clock. No-one would ring at this time, unless it was something serious. We should get it. "

Jack nodded, knowing she was right, " I'll get it," he mumbled.

He left the room and jogged down the stairs. As he snatched up the phone, Becky lingered at the top of the stairs, waiting to see who it was, curiously.

" Hello? " she saw Jack ask in a very dull voice.

Then suddenly, there was a change in Jack's voice and he sounded very worried, " Woah, wait. Tom? Is that you? What's going on ... hold on, she's here, I'll get her. "

Jack held the phone away from his ear and looked up the stairs at Becky, who was already making her way down them quickly.

" What's going on? " she asked, worried - it must be something serious for Tom to call at this time, and she always worried for her big brother - they were very close and he always looked after her.

Jack shook his head and handed her the phone.

As Becky took the phone from him and put it to his ear, Jack stood nearby, concerned.

" Tom? " Becky asked, talking into the phone, " are you alright? "

Her answer was his loud, strangled sobs, and the deep breaths he was trying to take inbetween." I... I ... I just ... "

" Tom, just calm down," Becky said slowly, " it's ok, I'm here. What's going on? "

He continued to sob, and he managed to force out, " Izzie ... Izzie's ... she lost the baby. "

The words hit her like a bullet, and Becky gasped. She reached out to take hold of the bannister for support as she sunk down onto the steps, " She ... oh my God, Tom. Tom, I'm so sorry. "

He was breaking down, and as he cried, he tried to speak too, " I ... I'm ... Izzie's not here, she went to Lorna's ... and Lorna took her to the hospital ... I just came back to the hospital because Izzie's sleeping, and they said I had to sleep too ... I ... "

" Ok, listen to me," Becky said, her own eyes weeling up with tears, " I'll be straight there. "

Tom mumbled, " You don't ...you ... "

" No, I'll be right there," Becky promised.

She hung up, and as she did so, Jack looked at her in concern - he knew something had to be wrong, and from Becky's words, he could hazard a guess at what it was. He knew exactly how close his girlfriend and her brother were, and he knew the pair of them would be there for each other no matter what

" It's Izzie," Becky said, taking a deep breath, and stopping the tears from coming, " she's lost the baby. "

Jack's face immediately took on an expression of great concern, and he watched Becky slip into her shoes and scrabble around for a set of house keys. " I'm so sorry," he said.

Becky sniffed, " I need to go to Tom - he's on his own. Well, with the girls. Izzie's still in the hospital, but they've sent him home - she's asleep anyway. "

" Becky," Jack said softly, trying to get her attention.

She ignored him and stuck her key in the front door.

" Becky," Jack said.

" What? " she mumbled, turning around to face him - she looked paler than usual, and was clearly trying very hard not to cry - she knew she needed to be strong for her brother.

" Come here," Jack said, opening his arms for her.

Becky shook her head, " I can't," she said, " it's not about me - it's about Tom and Izzie. I ... Tom needs me. I've got to go help him, Jack. "

Jack frowned at her, " Let me get this straight - there's a pervert on the loose who hasn't been caught yet, and you want to go wandering the streets in the dark, wearing that pretty dress? "

" I have to go to help him! " Becky said, " even if I'm just ... there. It helped when he thought Lorna had miscarried, and when she aborted it. I need to go. "

" I know, love, I know," Jack said softly, reaching for his coat, " I'll come with you. "

" Oh Jack," she sighed, " you don't have to. "

" Come on," he mumbled, opening the front door, and taking hold of her hand firmly as they left the house. Jack was very supportive the entire way there, and held her hand tightly.

Becky was determined not to shed a tear, and by the time they got to Tom and Izzie's, Becky noticed the time for the first time. It was past midnight.

She knocked on the door to the house, and it was Mika who answered.

" Becky," Mika breathed - Becky had only recently managed to convince the girls to call her by her first name outside school, " Mr Rimmer, you're here. You'd better come in. "

Mika looked terrible, and as Becky came into the house, she saw Chlo sitting on the steps. Mika went to join her sister, and Jack stood behind Becky, and Becky approached the girls.

" Don't you think you two should go to bed? " Becky asked, " it's very late, and you must be feeling terrible. Go get some sleep. "

" Can't sleep," Chlo said, " I keep worrying about mum. "

" Your mum's in the best place for her," Becky said, keeping herself calm, " they'll look after her, and she'll be back home very soon. In the meantime, she won't want you two worrying yourselves sick about her, will she? "

Mika sniffed and tried to force away a tear, as she said, " Do we ... Becky, I really can't go to school tomorrow ... I ... can we just be with mum tomorrow? "

" Your mum will get as much compassionate leave as she wants," Jack said, " and of course you two will be able to see her tomorrow. "

Becky nodded and said, " Where's Tom? "

" Living room," Mika said, pointing in that general direction, " he ... we tried to talk to him, but he's not really up to talking. "

" Thanks girls," Becky said, " you've both been really strong. Hey wait ... wasn't Stacey staying over tonight? Where did she get to? "

Chlo and Mika exchanged a glance, and then Chlo told Becky, " Um ... she wasn't feeling well. She .. er .. went home earlier. "

Becky paid little attention to this, and nodded, " Ok girls," she said, " now, get to bed, yeah? "

The girls were both very upset, and Becky didn't know how to deal with Mika and Chlo, as well as Tom. She took a shaky breath as she looked at them - she wanted to look after them, but didn't know what to do.

" Becky," Chlo said, " I ... we ... how are we supposed to sleep? "

Becky didn't have an answer to the question, and Jack laid a hand on her back gently, " Becky," she said, " why don't you let me stay with the girls while you talk to Tom? " Looking at the girls, he said, " if you don't want to go to bed, maybe I could make you one of my speciality hot chocolates and we could just ... talk. Or ... you could talk to me if you want, or we could not talk at all. "

Mika nodded, " Thanks Mr Rimmer," she mumbled, as she walked into the kitchen, and Chlo followed. Becky looked at Jack gratefully, and he nodded before following the girls.

Becky then pushed open the living room door.

She saw Tom sitting on the edge of the sofa, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking as he cried quietly, and Becky felt to sorry for him.

" Hey Tommy," she said, shutting the door behind them.

For once, Tom didn't protest at the use of the nickname only his sister was allowed to call him. He looked up as Becky sat down next to him, and she silently reached out a slid her arm around his shoulders.

He sobbed and turned into her.

" I'm sorry, Becky," he said, when he saw what she was wearing, " you went out with Jack, didn't you? I ... I shouldn't have spoilt your night. "

" Don't be stupid," Becky said softly, " I'm always here if you need me. "

She hugged him tightly.

They didn't speak much, but they didn't need to. Tom was usually the one giving Becky comfort, but he needed her as much as she sometimes needed him.

He was extremely grateful for her prescense, and he clung to her as she hugged him tightly, rubbed his back softly and occasionally smoothed down his hair.

Becky wasn't sure how long they'd been like that, but eventually they both fell asleep on the sofa.

Jack spent a while in the kitchen, talking to and comforting the girls - he even suprised himself. The more he spent with girls like Maxine, Chlo and Mika, who needed help, the better he found himself being at caring for them.

Once the girls had gone to bed, he decided to sidle into the living room and see how Tom and Becky were.

When he pushed open the door, he found them both asleep on the sofa.

He found a blanket beside the sofa and he draped it across the pair of them, before kissing Becky's forehead and sinking into the armchair on the other side of the room.


	11. Troublesome Teenage Girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eleven

A week later, Izzie was due to come back to school. Jack had offered her more time off, but she was sure that she wanted to come back to the school, and no-one could change her mind.

In addition to that, the local attacker hadn't been caught, and there'd been two more attacks in the past week.

Jack and Becky were also expecting to see Maxine back at the school today.

As they got out of the car and started across the car park, they met up with Kim and Andrew.

They exchaged good mornings, and how are yous, and Kim sighed as they walked towards the school, running a hand through her curly hair and exhaling.

" Have you heard anything else from the police? " Kim asked.

Jack shook his head.

Kim tutted, " I just wish all of this would go away," she said, " I wish they'd catch him. "

" Me too," Becky said, " it's horrible, isn't it? When you know there's some kind of pervert on the loose and you don't know what to do about it - when you feel like you can't walk anywhere alone. " With a mischevious smirk, she added, " and when your over protective boyfriend won't let you go anywhere on your own. "

" Well, excuse me for caring," Jack said, rolling his eyes and reaching out slightly with his hand until his hand bumped against hers. Becky smiled as she took the hint, and she took hold of his hand.

Jack glanced at Andrew, " The police do say he's got dark hair, is of average height, and has a local accent. At least that lets you off the hook. "

" It's not a joke, Jack," Becky reminded him sharply.

Jack nodded as he took this in and said to Kim, " At least your self defence classes have raised awareness and helped the girls help themselves. In fact, I was thinking about ringing the local paper - getting a photographer down. Girls throwing each other down on the mat. "

Becky winced as she noticed the flaw with this plan, and Kim came to a halt as she stared at Jack, " Are you joking? " she demanded, " girls in their gymn gear? Are you _trying _to give the pervert a catalogue to choose from? "

" Fine, fine," Jack said, holding up his hands quickly, trying to avoid any argument, " I didn't think - no pictures then. Look, I'll leave it with you, I've got to meet the educational officers all morning. "

He and Becky went their seperate ways from Kim and Andrew as they entered the school, and they'd only taken a few steps when they saw Maxine.

Becky smiled as she saw the teenager, who was being brought into school by her step-father.

" Maxine," she smiled, " it's so good to see you. " Maxine looked nervous, but looked clean and healthy now, and Becky was sure she'd be fine.

" Yes," Kevin nodded, " here she is, Miss Clarkson, Mr Rimmer. She's all ready to make a go of it. "

" Well, good luck on your first day," Jack said.

Becky smiled, " Yeah, I think you're going to do really well. And if there's anything you want, don't hesitate to come and find me, alright? Oh, and have fun. "

Maxine smiled - she couldn't remember the last time her own mother had fussed over her, and it was so nice to have someone who cared. And she'd never had a proper male influcence, and Mr Rimmer was so nice too - nicer than she'd expected. They were just a normal couple. " Thanks Miss," she said, " thanks sir. "

They said goodbye to Maxine, and as Jack went off towards his office, Becky went to the staffroom.

When she got there, she saw Tom and Izzie standing in the middle of the room, and Steph was hugging Izzie and giving her her commiserations.

Becky gave a sympathetic smile to her friend as she approached and as Steph moved to hug Tom, Becky sighed and said, " Izzie, it's so good to see you again. I'm so glad you're back. "

Izzie smiled a little, " It's good to be back - I was going out of my mind at home. "

Becky nodded, " Guess you've just got to look forward, Iz. I'm so glad you're back - it's been awfully quiet without you here. "

Izzie smiled a little more, " Good job I'm back, isn't it? And thanks for ... thanks for looking after the girls that night, and talking to them at school. You're a good friend, Becks. "

Becky smiled and said, " It was no trouble - what are friends for? Now, I bet you could do with a drink? "

" Ooh, I'd love a cup of tea," Izzie nodded.

Becky smiled, " You go sit down. Tom and I will go make it. "

Tom followed Becky to the kitchen and as they waited for the kettle to boil, Becky reached out and hugged her brother tightly.

" How are you doing now? " she asked

" Rebecca," he said stiffly, " you've got to stop worrying about everyone else sometimes. I saw you every day last week, and I assured you then, that I was fine. Really. "

Becky nodded.

" Anyway," Tom said, " how's Maxine? Wasn't she supposed to be coming to school today? "

" Yeah," Becky said brightly, " I've seen her, just now actually. She seems happy enough. I know it's a bit odd to get so attached to her, but I just feel like we've got to help her - I mean, she came to _me. "_

Tom nodded, " She's a good kid, and you're a compassionate person - I think it's really great that you're helping her out. She's a good kid. "

Becky smiled, " Yeah, she is. Little rough around the edges, but .. "

Tom shrugged, " Well, if she'd just ditch Seddon, she could do a little better for herself, I'm sure, but other than that .. "

Becky made a noise of agreement as her eyes wandered across the room and she saw Grantly offer his commiserations to Izzie, and then saw Lorna come in, and she and Izzie go off to have a top-secret conversation in the corner.

" Becky? " Tom prompted.

Becky turned back to look at him and raised her eyebrows, " Hmm, what? "

He shook his head, " I said you're getting some kind of parental bug. "

" I am _not," _Becky insisted.

Tom laughed as he nudged her, " There's no shame in it, Becks. "

Becky found that she was having quite a quiet day today - in the hour before lunch, she was meant to teach year 9, but the majority of year 9 were on a trip, so she had the time to mark some work instead. She would also have no lesson after lunch, as that was also a year 9 class.

Half way through the hour, she was pouring over yet another a-level essay and flipping through the mark scheme, her green pen in her hand - she'd always hated using red pen for marking - it seemed so negative.

There was a knock at the door, and she looked up to see Kim and Andrew coming into the room.

" Oh, hi," she smiled " what can I do for you? "

Both looked very awkward, and Andrew came in and walked over to the desk, " This isn't easy, Rebecca," he said, " but we need to talk to you. "

Becky frowned, " What's ... what's going on? " she asked, a little confused.

" Have you got a spare few minutes? " Andrew asked.

Becky nodded.

Andrew took a chair from behind one of the empty students desks and he spun it around and placed it in front of Becky's desk, while Kim did the same.

" Ok," Andrew said, leaning forwards and resting his hands on her desk, while Becky also leaned forward, waiting to see what was going on, confused but intruiged, " we need to know exactly what you know about Tom and Stacey Appleyard. "

Becky's attention was caught and she looked at the deputy head, wondering what on earth was going on. " Tom, as in, my brother? " she asked.

" Yes," Kim nodded, " I know it's not easy, but something serious has come up - what do you know about them - about their relationship? "

Becky shook her head and scoffed at the absurdity of it all, " Tom and Stacey? Well, there's nothing to tell, and I'd know, Tom tells me everything. "

" We thought so," nodded Kim, " we thought you'd know if there was anything going on, but - "

" Look," Becky said quietly, " I don't know what you think is going on here, and I dread to think, but all I know about Stacey is that she's got some harmless little crush on Tom - loads of school girls fall for him, it's never anything serious. Just a teenage girl, isn't she? "

" I think it's more than a crush," Andrew said, " I'm sorry, Becky, I thought you might have known more - unless you do know more, and you're not saying - but we're looking at a possible affair. Janeece Bryant's even accusing him of being the serial attacker. "

Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she shook her head.

" This is ridiculous," she said, " it's a load of rubbish. Stacey's a school girl with a crush - they'll say anything to show off to their friends. Honestly, it's not that long since _I _was a teenage girl, and I know _I'd _have done anything to show off to my friends. "

" But if Tom knew she had a crush on him, why didn't he tell someone? " Kim asked.

Andrew nodded, " He should have said something, if he was worried. Why would he keep it a secret if it was just a crush - why would he keep it a secret? "

Becky shook her head as she thought for her brother, " He's not like that," she said, " he was hardly keeping any secrets from anyone. I mean, you know what Tom's like - he's nice, and he's naive. He wouldn't suspect anyone of doing anything wrong really, and he wouldn't think anything of a girl having a crush on him - he'd just think it was a harmless crush. It's not his fault if she's deluded herself into thinking they're having a relationship. "

" Well," Andrew said, standing up, " we don't know that she is deluded. "

" Oh, come on, you cant believe it," Becky said.

" We don't know yet," Kim said, " but we'll find out. "

" And what does Jack make of this? " Becky asked, sure that he wouldn't believe it.

" Jack's still in his meetings," Andrew said, " but ... well, Becky, I know he's your brother, and he's got a connection to Jack, but Jack will have to be impartial in this. We have to investigate this properly and not let our personal connections get in the way. For all we know, Stacey could be telling the truth- we have to examine it from both sides. "

" But he wouldnt do something like that," Becky said.

Andrew nodded, " We'll get to the bottom of this. "

He and Kim left the classroom, and only ten minutes after they'd left, the door burst open, with no-one knocking first.

Becky looked up quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her brother.

" Tom, what the hell's going on around here? " she asked, standing up.

He looked completely stressed out, and he said, " So you've heard from Kim and Andrew then, have you? "

" You're damned right I have," Becky said, walking around her desk and sitting on the other side of it, while Tom paced around the classroom, " I've just had the pair of them in here, asking me what I know about you and Stacey bloody Appleyard. I take it they've already spoke to you? "

Tom nodded and came to a halt just in front of her, running his hands through his hair a few times.

" I thought it was a harmless crush. But she's told some of her friends that I've slept with her, and they've obviously told someone else, because here we are," he said, shaking his head.

" Jesus Christ," Becky sighed, unable to believe what was going on, " this could ruin your career - you might never teach again after this, and you could be in so much trouble. She underage and she's a pupil - what the hell are you going to do? "

" But you know I didn't do anything, don't you? " Tom asked fearfully.

" Oh, of course I know you didn't," Becky tutted, " but maybe you should tell me how this started? "

Tom nodded and took a seat on the edge of one of the desks, " Yeah. I could really do to talk about it with someone. "

" Let's hear it then. "

Tom seemed to be finding this very uncomfortable, " The truth is, something happened the night she came over to ours. Last Monday - the ... the night Izzie went to Lorna's and lost the baby. "

" Something? " Becky asked, frowning, " I don't understand. I know you wouldn't do anything like that, but ... what do you mean, something happened? " She was very confused, and she couldn't believe what was going on - she needed to know everything to help him, but she wished none of this was happening.

" I went to bed before the girls did," Tom said, " and you know what I'm like when I'm asleep - out like a light . I woke up not long after because the girls came in with the phone. When I woke up, she was there. Stacey. She'd climbed in bed with me. "

" What? "

" Yeah. "

" She got into bed with you? " Becky asked, " manipulative little cow - if I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her. How dare she do this to you! Doesn't she ... doesn't she realise what she's doing? What does Izzie think about all this? "

The look on her brother's face told her exactly what Izzie had thought.

" She's furious," Tom said, as the bell rang for lunch " It was the night she lost the baby. After I took the phone call, I sent Stacey home - I swear nothing happened - "

" I know, I know. "

" I've just told Izzie - she had to know," he continued, " and she's furious that I didn't say anything, but I think she ... I think she might believe it. She says I should have told her, but how could I? She'd just lost the baby, and she had to recover from that - it was far too much stress to tell her. And now she's starting to believe it - "

" But she can't! "

" But she does," Tom said, " she says she thinks I was showing off to her by cooking dinner and that I encouraged her. "

" Izzie can't believe this," Becky said, " it's just a shock - maybe you should try talking to her again. "

" I can't," Tom said, " she isn't going to listen to me - pretty soon Stacey's going to have ruined my career and I'm going to be branded a sex offender. "

" It won't come to that," Becky vowed, " everyone's going to get to the bottom of this - Jack will fix this. This is going to be alright, Tom. We can fix it. "

Tom nodded silently, and Becky picked up her handbag, throwing it over her shoulder.

" Come on," Becky said, " it's lunch time - why don't you see if she'll come and get some lunch. You need to talk about this properly. "

Tom nodded, and the pair of them headed towards Izzie's classroom.

They found her eating lunch at her desk with Lorna.

Tom entered the classroom in front of Becky, and the pair of them lingered in the doorway. Lorna gave Tom a rather nasty look, which Becky thought was uncalled for, and Izzie didn't look best pleased either.

" Are you coming to lunch? " Tom asked Izzie.

" No," she said simply.

Tom sighed and caught Lorna's eye, " Told you, has she? " he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lorna shrugged, " It looks like you've got yourself into some trouble, haven't you? "

" I haven't got myself into anything," Tom said quickly, defending himself, " she's just a stupid girl with a big mouth, but I've seen Grantly and he says the union will back me all the way on this. " He then sighed and looked at Izzie, " but the union's one thing, and I've got Becky, but have I got you, Iz? "

Izzie didn't reply, but the look she gave him said it all.

Tom was annoyed that his girlfriend couldn't come to his aid or even talk to him, and he tutted and stormed out of the room.

Becky sighed once he'd gone - she was certain that he'd be innocent, but she really didn't know what to do.

Becky was about to leave too, but instead she looked at her two friends, who looked a little more relaxed now that Tom had gone.

" Izzie," she said " Lorna, I really don't think Tom would have slept with anyone. He's crazy about you Iz, and he wouldn't sleep with anyone, never mind an underage girl over whom he holds a position of trust - there's no way he'd do that. "

Lorna paused and then nodded, " To be honest, I feel the same. It ... It's no Tom. "

Izzie sighed deeply and said, " I'm sorry, Becky, I really want to believe him, and I feel like I should agree with you, but I'm ... stuck. "

Becky knew it would be pointless to say anything else, and she turned on her heel and left the room.

It was almost the end of lunch time now, and Becky started down the stairs. She was in pursuit of Tom, and she found him easily

He was standing at the bottom of the staircase with Stacey and Kim, and as soon as she saw Stacey, Becky wanted to slap the stupid little girl. Becky had been the victim of a pupil's accusations before, thanks to Seddon, and Jack had been a victim too, with a girl even gonig as far as saying she ws pregnant by him.

It looked like Kim was trying to make Tom leave Stacey alone, and Stacey actually looked quite scared.

" Mr Rimmer's back," Kim told Tom coldly, " he'd like a word. " It was clear that Kim wasn't on Tom's side, and somehow she didn't believe him - she believed Stacey.

Tom frowned, and Stacey quickly told Kim, and Becky, who'd just reached them, " It's not true, I made it all up. Mr Clarkson didn't touch me - nothing's going on. I'm telling you, it was all a stupid joke. "

" Hope you're listening Kim," Tom spat storming off.

Left alone with Kim, Becky shrugged, " You'll have to excuse him - he's upset. "

Kim didn't comment on it, but said, " Jack wants to see you too, Becky. "

" Me? " Becky asked, " but why do I have to be part of this? Can't I just stay out of it? I don't want to mess about arguing over it - he's innocent. "

" It's down to Jack," Kim said, " he just said he wants to see you. "

Becky sighed and walked off towards Jack's office.

When she got there, Jack and Davina were in the outer office. Jack's office door was closed, and as she came into the outer office, Davina pretended to file to give Jack and Becky the chance to have a private conversation. Kim walked in a moment later and went straight into Jack's office, and in the short time that the door was open, Becky saw Andrew, Tom and Grantly sitting in there.

" Jack," Becky said as she stopped in front of him, " do I really have to be here? "

" Yes," Jack said.

" But - "

" Yes," he said.

Becky looked up at him, " Jack, Tom's my brother. You can't expect me to stand here while you lot decide what's going to happen to him. I'm not even senior management - I dont know why I need to be here. "

" Because I could use you here," Jack said, " I know it's not easy, but we've got a job to do, and we're going to do it. You think it's easy for me either? Having to decide the fate of the missus' brother. I think you might be a good precense here. "

Becky nodded, " Ok," she said.

" Good girl," Jack nodded, " I need as many different inputs as possible to get a balanced view of this. And besides, i've got a little suprise for you after this - I needed to see you anyway. "

Becky barely noticed the suprise he mentioned as she was already thinking of ways to defend her big brother.

Once the were all shut up in the office, Jack sat down behind his desk, while Grantly and Tom sat opposite it, and Kim, Andrew and Becky stood up around the edges of the room.

They explained to Jack exactly what Tom's story was, and exactly what Stacey's story was.

" Right," Jack said, rubbing at his forehead and trying to make sense of it all, " this is a right mess, isn't it? Not only are we talking about the reputation of a teacher, or even a school, but this is a phonecall to the police. "

" Hang on," Tom said, getting heated up, " you're a fine one to talk. "

" Let me handle this," Grantly - the union rep - cut in, knowing how hot headed Tom could be sometimes, " Mr Rimmer, bring in the police? Really? This is all nonesense. "

" Thats what _you're _making it! " Jack said, " we have to take these allegations seriously, and sadly, yes, I shold konw because it's happened to me before. "

" She's nothing but a manipulative young liar," Grantly said,

" But Tom's already admitted that she was in his bed! " Kim pointed out.

" I've admitted nothing! " Tom shouted, " she got into my bed while I was asleep, and she told you, not ten minutes ago, that nothing happened. Becky even saw it! "

" Well maybe she was trying to protect you," Kim suggested, " maybe you told her to say that. "

" Lie for me? " Tom demanded, " what do you think I am? For God's sake, why can't you just believe her? "

" Perhaps if you hadn't been drinking," suggested Andrew carefully.

" I wasn't sodding legless! " Tom shouted angrily.

" You were supposed to be looking after her," Jack said simply.

" I wasn't in school," Tom said, trying to justify himself, " I was just in my own home, minding my own business. "

" With two bottles of red wine to keep you company," Andrew added.

" No," Becky said, taking a step forward, " I've had enough of this - none of you are listening to this. Can't we give Tom the chance to explain himself? "

" You've got to admit," Kim said, " the odds are stacked against him. "

" But aren't we here to listen? " Becky asked, trying to get everyone to listen.

" With respect," Kim said carefully, " you're hardly the most objective person here, are you, Rebecca? "

" What's that got to do with anything? " Tom shouted, immediately jumping to his sister's defence, " I suppose you think I've asked _her _to lie for me now, do you? "

Grantly stood up and said, " Come on now, Tom. No point shouting at the ref when the team's gone to the showers. "

" We're not finished thought," a confused Jack protested as Tom also stood up.

Grantly shook his head, " If you want to take this any further, I'll put it to my members. The union will do whatever the union considers neccesary. "

Grantly left the room, and with a disgusted look for Jack, Tom left too. Once the pair of them had gone, Becky raised her eyebrows at Jack,

" Do I leave now? " she asked him, trying to think of a way that they could help Tom - some way to get him out of this and get them to believe that Stacey was a liar.

" No," Jack said, a smile tugging at his lips, " we're not finished. Come on, love, take a seat. "

Becky sighed and came to sit down opposite him, beside Kim and Andrew.

Jack looked at his girlfriend carefully and asked, " Are you alright? I know it's a little awkward, but ... I'd value your input, if you're alright. "

" I'm fine," Becky said with a smile, " ever the professional, right? "

Ten minutes later, they were still debating the whole thing and trying to figure out how they were going to come to the bottom of all of this.

" The thing is," Kim said, " if she's infatuated, she's as likely to protect him as if she isn't. "

" Which gets us no-where," Jack said, " and can you imagine the headlines if the papers get hold of this? "

" We really don't have any options here," Andrew said, " the only way to go is suspension, pending a full investigation, especially given the risk of the papers finding out. It shows that we're taking the matter seriously. "

" But you've got to do right by Tom," Becky said, " think about it- if he's innocent, which I'm certain that he is, then you risk putting a big black mark against his record for nothing. "

There was a period of silence, before Jack nodded.

" That's true," he said, " her fantasising could end his career. "

A silence fell over them all, until Jack shook his head and said, " No. All we've got to go on is classroom gossip. " He stood up, " thanks for handling this while I've been away, anyway. Dinner's on me tonight then? "

" Tomorrow's actually better for me," Kim said.

Jack smirked a little, " Tomorrow then. No need to think of it as a foursome if you don't want. "

Kim shrugged and exchanged a glance with Andrew, " I'm sure Andrew and I can fly the flag of peace for one night. "

" Good," Jack said, as everyone prepared to leave, " now, maybe I can talk to Miss Clarkson about the issue we discussed yesterday. "

Becky didn't miss the secretive sort of smiles Kim and Andrew wore before they left the room.

" What's going on? " Becky asked Jack as she stayed in her seat and he sat on the edge of his desk, " is this what you said you were already needing to see me for? It's not something else about Tom, is it? "

" Becky," Jack said, " not only do I notice you for being my incredible girlfriend, but I notice the way you work. You're a good teacher, all the kids seem to like you, and you really care about helping them all. How'd you like to become a member of the senior mangement? "

" Senior management? " Becky asked, stunned " but Jack, I'm ... I'm only 28. "

" Who cares about your age if you're good teacher," Jack said, " you've got passion and enthusiasm which is more than can be said for a lot of people are here, and I believe in you. I want you to be assistant head of pastoral care. "

" Really? " Becky asked, eyes widening, " I'd love to - what a great opportunity to prove that I can be something bigger. But ... do you _need _another person in pastoral? "

" Are you joking? " Jack scoffed, " amount of messed up kids we've got at this school, I need an army of pastoral care. But as it is, Kim told me the amount of incidents she had to deal with were getting ridiculous - she thought she needed an extra person, so we all agreed on you. It makes sense - I mean, as Andrew pointed out, how can we have a head of pastoral care if she's the only person _in _pastoral care? "

" Jack, this is so amazing," Becky said, " I'd really like more of a chance to make a difference to the kids. "

" Then consider yourself promoted," Jack said proudly.

Becky stood up and paused for a moment, before throwing her arms around Jack and huged him tightly. He laughed at her enthusiasm and hugged her back.

" Thank you," she laughed.

" Hey, it's not just me you've got to thank," Jack said, " Kim suggested having someone else help out, and it was Andrew who brought up you as the suggestion. "

" Still, thank you," Becky said.

Jack smiled, " No problem," he said, " I know how hard you work to look after the kids - you deserve a promotion. "

Becky grinned, and while he was still holding her close with one arm, Jack brushed some of her hair out of her face with his hand and quickly stole a kiss from her. She giggled as he leaned in to kiss her again, but after this kiss, she leaned away from him a little, her hand on his chest.

" This promotion," she said, " I don't want people to think I got it because I sleep with the boss. "

" Nobody will think that," Jack said reassuringly.

" Yeah they will," Becky said, shaking her head, " you know what some of them are like. "

" Then if they've got a problem, you tell them to take it up with me, you hear? You earned the promotion - you certainly didn't get it because you're "_sleeping with the boss". "_

At the end of the day, Becky was curled up on the sofa in the living room, finalising her plans for tomorrow's lessons, while Jack sat in the arm chair, paperwork spread out on the coffee table in front of him.

They were chatting idly, when someone hammered on the door loudly.

Becky stood up and wondered who on earth would be trying to break the door down.

She went into the hallway, and Jack followed her. Whoever was at the door was still hammering it as hard as they could.

Becky swung open the door to reveal Maxine, looking out of breath and terrified.

" Maxine? What - "

Becky was cut off when Maxine held up a balaclava and said, " This is Kevin's! It was in the bag he takes to work with him! He's been doing it - he's the attacker, and he lied to the police, and my mum lied, and -"

" Hey," Becky said, stunned, " come in, sweetie, let's talk about this. "

As Maxine came in, Jack gently wraped his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, and she leant against him as they walked into the living room - Becky found the sight of Jack being so caring to the teenager quite touching and she followed them in, now worrying, once again, about Maxine.

As Maxine sat on the sofa, Becky sat down beside her and Jack paced around the living room.

" I think you'd better tell us what's going on," Becky said.

Maxine nodded, taking deep breaths, terrified, " The police have arrested Lewis - "

Becky sighed, " Maxine, what have I told you about that boy? He's no good for you - I wish you'd - "

" I know, I know," the teenager nodded, " and I'm going to stay away from him, but that's not the point - they've arrested Lewis, and he's innocent. The police have been to our house to ask Kevin where he was today - another girl's been attacked, see - and my mum lied for him. But I can't tell the police - they won't believe me. It has to come from you - they'd believe you. I'm living with a pervert, Miss, and he works at Waterloo Road. "

" Shhhh," Becky soothed, putting her arm around Maxine as Jack took the balaclava from her.

" This was definitley in the bag which he takes to work? " Jack asked, wearing his most serious expression, and looking very much like he wanted to kill the man.

Maxine nodded and sighed, " She lied to the police for him. She's chosen him over me. "

" Are you going to phone the police? " Becky asked her boyfriend, feeling sick that any men could assault several girls, and confused that Maxine's mum would lie. She felt very sorry for the girl and wanted to protect her from any further upset.

" Too right I am," Jack said, pulling out his phone .

The police were quick to respond, listened to everything Maxine had to say, and then left.

Once they'd gone, Jack made Maxine a drink, and Maxine left it on the table in front of her as she sobbed.

" What am I going to do now? " she asked.

Becky wrapped her arm around Maxine's shoulders again, as Maxine sobbed, " My mum lied to the police - she doesn't want me - she covered for him. If he'd done anything to me, would she still have covered for him? "

" Shhhh, sweetie," Becky said, as Maxine collapsed against her and Becky hugged her, smoothing down her hair and trying to comfort her, while Jack watched them - his love for Becky grew ad her saw her being so comforting to Maxine, and his own fondness for Maxine grew tenfold. He knew he had to help her every bit as much as Becky wanted to help her.

" What's going to happen to me? " Maxine sniffed, " now I've shopped him in, she isn't going to wanna know me. I've got no-one. "

" Don't talk like that," Becky said, " you don't need her anyway. We'll figure something out. "

" But what? " Maxine asked, pulling away from Becky a little to look at her - in this moment, Maxine forgot that the woman was a teacher - she looked quite young, but she was so motherly. She just felt like someone who cared.

Becky looked at Jack helplessly and he was looking equally concerned.

He looked at Maxine and said, " You can stay here tonight, if you want. You can stay in the spare bedroom, and we'll get onto social services in the morning. We'll find you something. "

" Here? " Maxine asked.

Jack nodded, " Just until we find you something proper, unless there's anywhere else you can go? "

Maxine smiled briefly and stood up. " Thank you, sir," she said as she passed him on the way to the door. Becky stood up and followed Maxine, sparing a glance for Jack and a smile.

Becky took Maxine upstairs and found her a spare pair of pajamas, and showed her to the bathroom. When Maxine was changed, Becky showed her to one of the two spare bedrooms - the middle sized bedroom of the entire house - and left her to get settled while she went to make the poor girl a drink.

As she got to the top of the stairs, Jack was already coming upstairs with one of his speciality hot chocolates, topped with whipped cream, sprinklings of chocolate and marshmallows.

" My idea, exactly," Becky said.

Jack smiled and followed Becky slowly back to the bedroom. Becky knocked lightly on the door and went into the bedroom to find Maxine sitting on the bed in her pajamas with the bedside lamp on but the big light off.

" Thought you might like this," Jack said, setting it down for her.

" Thank you," Maxine said.

Becky smiled at the girl and tried to think of the right words to say, and instead she said, " We're going to bed now, but if there's anything you need, we're just down the hallway. We'll wake you up in the morning for school. "

Maxine nodded and mumbled, " Thanks for letting me stay, Miss. Really, thanks. "

" Don't mention it," Becky said, " just get yourself a good night's sleep. "

She and Jack left the room, and once they were changed and climbing into bed, Becky cuddled up to her boyfriend.

" You're such a nice person," she mumbled.

Jack wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, " Me? Why? "

" Why? " Becky echoed, " letting Maxine say here. You're such a softy. "

Jack chuckled and kissed the top of her head before saying, " I was hardly going to turn her away, Rebecca. She needs us. "

" She does. "

They settled down together and Becky sighed and closed her eyes and she wrapped her arm around Jack and tried to forget everything that had happened today.


	12. Cheering Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twelve

The next morning, when Becky woke up she wandered into the hallway in a shirt that she wore to bed - a button down shirt which fell halfway down her thighs and belonged to Jack. She knocked on the door of the spare bedroom and called,

" Maxine! Are you awake, sweetie? "

She heard footsteps inside the room and the next thing she knew, Maxine had opened the door.

" Morning, Maxine," Becky smiled, " just checking you're awake. How are you feeling? "

Maxine smiled and said, " I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay, Miss Clarkson. "

Becky nodded, " It was the least we could do. Today we're going to get onto social services, and we're going to figure something out for you - we'll find you something to stay, but in the meantime, you can stay with Jack and I if you want. "

" I ... I'd like that," Maxine said, " I mean ... it's much better than being with my mum. "

Becky nodded and said, " Jack and I are leaving for school in 45 minutes - we'll give you a lift, if you want? "

Maxine smiled and nodded.

Becky got ready for work, and as usual, she wasn't ready when Jack wanted to leave, and was still running around upstairs looking for her favourite shoes when Jack called out,

" Becky! Are you trying to make me late? "

Becky ignored him, and as she looked for her shoes, she could hear Jack talking to Maxine - mostly just mumbling, but it was nice to hear them getting on.

" She does this every day," Jack told Maxine, " never ready on time, and then she comes skipping down the stairs like she hasn't done anything wrong, and tries to kiss me so I'll forget about it all. "

Maxine laughed.

Becky smiled as she slipped her shoes on - it was like having a normal family, and a normal teenage girl. Almost like they were parents of the teenage girl - just a normal family.

She threw her bag on her shoulder and started down the stairs.

Jack and Maxine were waiting at the bottom, and Becky grinned as she got to the bottom of the stairs. Jack was wearing a navy blue suit with a pale blue shirt and a dark blue tie - he knew Becky loved the navy suit, and she stopped in front of him and looked up.

" I'm ready," she said.

" About time," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

Becky smiled as she looked up at him and she got up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek, before turning to Maxine, who was wearing her uniform and looking ready to go - no-one would know there was anything wrong with her - that she'd been hurt or upset - by just looking at her.

" You look very smart," she said, " have you got everything? "

Maxine nodded.

Jack took hold of Becky's hand and the three of them left the house together.

As they drove to school, they made idle conversation with her, and when Maxine asked them several times, what was going to happen to her next, they both promised they'd get onto social services and find out.

When they got to school, Maxine started to go a seperate way, and Jack shouted,

" Woah, wait, where are you going? "

Maxine looked amused as she turned back and said, " To find my friends. "

" No," Jack said, " I mean, are you coming home with us tonight, or are you walking? "

" I'll ... I'll walk, thanks," Maxine said, " but I'll see Miss Clarkson anyway, in class. "

Becky smiled, " See you later, sweetie. "

When she'd gone, Becky and Jack walked towards the school at a leisurely pace, arm in arm.

" Funny, isn't it? " Becky mumbled, " how we've gone from being a normal, ordinary couple, just messing around and having fun, and now looking after a teenager. I already feel kind of ... "

" Protective? " Jack finished, " yeah, me too. "

Becky ran her free hand through her hair and said, "I'm far too young to be raising a teenager. "

" Me too," Jack said, " but it's only for a couple of nights, isn't it? I'll get onto Kim this morning and see if she can get hold of social services for us. We should be able to get hold of social services and they should be able to find something for her. She'll get a foster carer. "

Becky nodded, " Good. "

They stopped at the bottom of the staircase, and Jack asked, " Are you coming to the office? "

Becky smiled, " Yeah," she said, " maybe we can catch Kim straight away, and see if she can get hold of social services - we should tell Kim and Andrew about what's going on here - they're senior mangement. They have to understand. "

Jack nodded, and the pair of them walked towards Jack's office.

Once inside the office, after passing Davina, who gave Jack a long lingering look, which he ignored, they sat down, and it wasn't long before they were joined by Kim and Andrew, whom Jack had sent Davina to find.

" You wanted us, Jack? " Andrew asked as he came into the office, " oh, hello, Becky. Settling into your senior mangement role, are you? "

" Actually," Becky said, " Jack and I have been taking on a little extra pastoral care. "

Jack added, " We thought you two should be aware of the situation within the school - I'll assume you've heard that the serial attacker was caught and charged last night? "

Kim nodded, " Good riddance to him," she spat.

" Well, it was Maxine Barlow's step-father," Jack said.

" Maxine? " Kim asked stunned, " Oh, the poor girl - after only just getting herself back on track and back to school? "

" Yeah," Becky said, " and the thing is, Maxine can't go back to her mother now - the horrid woman chose a pervert over her own daughter, and won't have Maxine back. She showed up at our house when she discovered her step-father was the attacker. We called the police for her and stayed with her when she spoke to them, and it turned out she had no-where to go. "

" So she stayed the night in our spare room," Jack said, " and we intend to let her stay with us until social services can find her a proper foster carer. "

" Wow," Andrew said, stunned, " that's very kind of you. Though I must admit, Jack, I wouldn't have had you down as the caring, parental type. I thought you enjoyed taking your girlfriend out to restaurants every other night and going to the pub a few times a week - not sitting at home and looking after a teenager. "

Jack shrugged, " It's only for a couple of days, and I'm still the same man. I could be the caring type if I wanted to. I just ... anyway, Kim - the thing is, we need to get onto social services, so we were hoping you could set something up. "

Kim nodded, " I'll get right onto it. But Maxine's hapy to stay at yours in the meantime? "

" Seems like it," Becky nodded.

" And you're happy to have her? " Kim asked.

Becky smiled, " Yeah. It might even be fun - having another girl around the house, watching films together, annoying Jack. It'll be like a constant sleepover. "

Andrew laughed - Becky was constantly happy and she seemed so young and sweet sometimes that he felt like he had to look after her sometimes, " Teenage girls aren't that easy," he told her.

She shrugged, " It'll be fine. We'll have fun. "

Andrew chuckled and said, " Rather you than me. "

" Well, I think it's really great that you're doing this, as long as all three of you are happy with the arrangement," Kim said, " Maxine needs a stable influence in her life - a good influcence. As much as I hate to call you a good influence Jack, I suppose combined with Becky, you might be. "

" Thanks Kim," Becky said, " Jack and I just want to give all the support we can to Maxine - we want to make sure we can find her somewhere she'll be happy. "

Kim nodded, " I'll ring them. We'll sort it. "

Becky smiled gratefully, and as the bell rang to signify the start of registration time, she sighed.

" Better get going," she said, standing up.

She started towards the door, and Jack said, " Hey! Where d'you think _you're _going? Get here. "

His voice was full of teasing, and Becky smiled as she went back over to him. She leaned over the desk and planted a kiss on his lips, before leaving.

At break time, Becky was about to go up to the staffroom when she saw Tom heading out of the main entrance. He looked stressed, and after yesterdays events, she was worried about him.

" Tom," she called after him.

Tom looked over his shoulder and stopped when he saw her. He tried to award her a smile and said, " Oh, morning, Becks. "

" Where are you going? " she asked him suspiciously, eyeing his coat pocket.

Tom guiltily patted his pocket and said, " I just ... I just needed a fag, alright? "

" No, it's not alright," Becky said, walking over to him, " come on, you've given up," she told him, " you're doing so well. "

" But I'm so stressed out - I need one," Tom said.

" No you don't," Becky told him, sliding her hand under his arm, " Come on, why don't we go get a coffee while we've got chance? "

" But Izzie's up there," Tom said.

Becky rolled her eyes, " Come on," she said, " my classroom then, if you don't want to see anyone else. "

" Thanks," Tom mumbled.

He was incredibly tense, and Becky knew something terrible must have happened - she guessed that Izzie hadn't taken too well to Stacey's accusations - that Izzie believed them, and they couldn't come back from it.

When they got to the classroom and sat down, Tom told her exactly this.

" Oh Tommy," she sighed, " what am I going to do with you? "

Tom shrugged, " I know, Becks, I'm a mess. So after we had the big argument, she threw me out. I went to the pub and got drunk, and ended up on Lorna's doorstep. "

" Lorna? " Becky asked as she looked at him, " tell me you didn't ... do anything stupid? Why didn't you come to my house? "

" I was drunk! " Tom told her, shaking his head, " and her house was closer to the pub I was at, than your place. And I didn't think Jack would appreciate me turning up roaring drunk on his door step. "

" And Lorna _did _appreciate it? " Becky asked, raising her eyebrows.

Tom shrugged, " I know I probably made a show of myself, but Lorna was good enough to let me in and sleep on the sofa. She says I can stay with her until I find something. Or ... or until Izzie takes me back together, but I really don't think she's going to. This is ... it's crumbled, Becks. "

Becky said, " I'm so sorry, Tommy. You could stay with Jack and I, but ... " she realised she hadn't told Tom about Maxine, and she said, " there's kind of an extra person already under our roof now. "

Tom looked curious for a moment, and then somehow, his eyes widened in horror and he said, " You're not? If he's gotten you pregnant, I'm going to bloody kill him! "

Becky exclaimed, " No! Course I'm not! "

Tom breathed a sigh of relief, and Becky became curious and asked him, " Why would you kill him, anyway? It's not like he'd get me pregnant and run off - we _live _together and we've been together over a year. "

Tom shook his head, " You wouldn't understand - it's a brotherly thing. You know, protecting your little sister. Anyway, what d'you mean then? "

" We've kind of ... taken Maxine in," Becky said, " just for a few days. "

Tom looked suprised, " Really? Do you ... _know ... _anything about teenage girls? I mean, d'you know how to look after them? And ... does _Jack _know anything about looking after kids? "

" It's only for a few days," Becky told him, " and it's not that long since I was a teenage girl, thank you! "

Tom chuckled, his usual grin back - Becky had a way of raising his spirits and it was impossible not to be even a little cheerful around his little sister, " You're not as young as you make it - you're almost 30. "

" I am not! " she shouted, indignantly.

He laughed, " You're 28, Rebecca! It's a good 9 years since you were a teenager -anyway, do you know how to look after anyone other than yourself? "

" I'll pick it up," Becky said," how hard can it be? And she's only staying with us for a few days, until social services can find her something permanet. You know how they caught the attacker, last night? Well, it was Maxine's step-father, so she can't go back to her mother. She showed up at ours, and we felt like we had to let her stay. "

" Oh Becks," Tom said, smiling at her, " You're so nice. "

Becky shrugged and Tom said, " C'mere. "

Becky was always one to do as her big brother told her, and as she moved over to him, he enclosed her in a big warm hug, which was somehow reassuring both of them.

" Sorry you can't stay with us," she mumbled.

" Don't be stupid," Tom said, smoothing her hair down, " you've clearly got enough on with Maxine - I wouldn't dream to taking up your other spare room. Isn't it like, Jack's second office, anyway? No, you've got enoughon with Maxine, and Lorna promises she doesn't mind me being at hers untiI I find something. "

" You're lucky she's so good to you," Becky said.

" I know. "

" Want to come over to ours tonight for tea? " Becky asked him as they slowly broke apart, " I was going to cook my lasagne, and I know it's your favourite. "

" I don't want you having me around out of pity," Tom said.

Becky smiled, " Don't be stupid," she said, " can't I have my brother in the house without it turning into a pity-fest? I'm sure Jack'd like it if you came around too. Sure he loves me, but I don't think he can discuss football or whatever, with me, like he can with you. "

" But you co-coach the girls football team with me," Tom pointed out.

Becky shrugged, " I still think Jack'd like it if you came around. "

" You mean _you _would," Tom smiled, " But fine. I'll be there. "

Becky grinned.

At lunch time Becky went to Jack's office. As usual, she didn't knock on the door, instead choosing to walk straight in. She found him sitting behind his desk, looking at his computer.

" Hey honey," she said casually as she came to sit down with him.

Jack smiled, " Hello gorgeous," he said as she sat down and pulled out her plastic box of food. He leaned in to see what she was eating, and she rolled her eyes and pulled another another box and handed it to him.

" Here," she said, " potato salad - knew you'd want some, no matter what you said, because you always want food whenever I'm eating any. "

Jack gratefully accepted the food, and as they tucked in, Becky asked, " So has Kim managed to get hold of social services? "

Jack nodded and spoke through a mouthful of food, " Yeah, they're going to look at the case, and it might be two weeks before they get back to us. Maxine's case won't be a top priority because we're willing to let her stay with us. I mean, we are aren't we? For two weeks, at least? "

Becky nodded, " It's your house - you have the final say. And of course we are - we want to help her. "

Jack made a noise of agreement.

" Oh," Becky said, " and Tom's coming around for tea tonight - I'm making a lasagne, and it's his favourite. Maxine says she likes it too. "

" Tom? " Jack asked, " how is he? He and Izzie fell out over the Stacey thing, I take it? "

" Fell out? " Becky repeated, raising her eyebrows, " suppose you could say that - she's thrown him out, and he's staying with Lorna. "

" Lorna? " Jack winced, " is that such a good idea, given their previous relationship? "

Becky shrugged, " What else can he do - he sold his place to move in with Izzie, and he can't stay with us while we have Maxine - says he wouldn't intrude on us anyway, while we have her. He says Lorna doesn't mind. "

Jack nodded, " Then in that case, I look forward to seeing your brother tonight. Be nice to have someone around who doesn't fuss about hair and clothes and ... girly stuff. "

" Hair and clothes and girly stuff? " Becky repeated, rolling her eyes, " it's almost as if you don't want me to look good for you, Jack. "

" You could wear a bin bag, no make up and cut your hair off and I'd still love you," Jack reminded her.

" Yeah," Becky shrugged, " but you much prefer it when I look nice. And I like to look nice for _me. "_

Jack smiled and laid his hand over hers.

At the end of the day, Becky and Jack went home, and it wasn't long before Becky was in the kitchen with her favourite apron on, whipping up her lasagne. She hummed to herself as she did so, and she could hear Jack explaining something to Maxine in the living room.

" Jack! " she called, " will you come and actually _do _something - maybe lay the table? "

When Jack didn't answer, Becky walked into the living room.

She stopped in the doorway and saw Maxine and Jack sitting side by side on the sofa, leaning over the coffee table.

" Aren't you going to give me a hand? " Becky asked him.

" I'm busy," he said, not looking up at her.

" Well you better had be," she said, trying to look at the papers he and Maxine were pouring over, " because if I find out that that's just a silly magazine - "

Maxine looked at the couple with a small smile - they were just like a proper married couple, and they seemed so comfortable and couple-ish together.

" Becks, chill out," Jack said, looking over at her with a smile, " I'm helping Maxine with her history homework. "

Becky frowned as she'd been the one who'd set the homework and her annoyed tone immediately became one of concern, " Oh, sweetie there isn't a problem with it, is there? "

Jack shook his head and said, " No, it's ok. I am a history teacher, you know. "

Maxine nodded, " Mr Rimmer's just reading it for me - I don't want you to help me, Miss, I want it to be something I've done proper. "

Becky smiled, " Ok sweetie," she said, " well, dinner should be ready in half an hour. "

She went back into the kitchen, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Jack grinned at Maxine, " See? " he said, pulling the newspaper they'd been reading form underneath the homework and turning the page, " never let it be said that I don't know how to handle the missus. "

Maxine smiled.

" I didn't know you were married," she said as Jack turned the page, " so she still uses her maiden name - is that .. easier ... at school, then? "

Jack looked at her and then frowned, " We're not married," he said, shaking his head.

Maxine shrugged, " Oh I just thought ... you know, you said Mrs, so I thought ... "

Jack laughed, " No, no we're not married," he said.

Maxine nodded silently, and as Jack went back to reading the paper, he smiled to himself. he could hear Becky humming to herself as she cooked and he thought about what it might be like to be married to her. He then shook his head and turned the page again.

The doorbell rang and Becky called,

" I'll get it! "

Jack laughed as he stood up and wandered into the hallway as Becky answered the door. Tom came into the house and kissed his sister's cheek as he passed her, and he pressed a bottle of wine into Jack's hands.

Jack grinned and soon everyone was eating dinner, and Becky was happy that she'd managed to cheer her brother up. By the time they'd eaten, drunk the wine and messed about and watched tv, Tom was in a good mood, and was happy that he'd come.

Becky had only had one glass of wine, and when the time came that Tom thought he ought to be going, she offered to give him a lift home.

" You don't mind staying here with Jack, while I take Tom home, do you? " Becky asked Maxine as she pulled on her coat.

Maxine shook her head, and Jack laughed, " Course Maxine doesn't mind staying with me - I'm hardly going to lose her or something. And I'm not incapable of holding the fort," he said, " I'm sure Maxine and I won't burn the house down while you're gone."

Becky smiled and Jack followed she and Tom to the door, while Maxine relaxed in the living room.

" See you tomorrow then," Jack said to Tom.

Tom nodded as he pulled the door open, " See you, Jack. "

Before Becky followed her brother out of the house, she turned back around to face Jack, and grinned mischeviously. She reached up and took hold of his shirt with her hands and pulled him down to her. Jack eagerly kissed her back, with his strong hands resting on her waist, and when they pulled apart, Tom sighed.

" Do you have to do this in front of me? " he demanded, " haven't we spoken about that? "

Becky rolled her eyes and followed Tom out of the house.

Jack and Maxine watched tv together for a bit, and Becky had been gone for a while when Maxine decided to go watch tv in the bedroom Jack and Becky were letting her stay in.

Jack assumed Becky had stayed for a drink and a gossip at Lorna's, and he waited in the living room for her.

She'd been gone almost an hour and a half, and Jack was considering going to bed and reading his book in bed, when he heard the door open and close again. He heard footsteps in the hallway and she went straight into the kitchen. He could hear her putting the blinds down and locking the windows, and he went to stand in the hallway of the living room.

Becky left the kitchen only to be startled and jump about a mile in the air when she saw Jack standing in the hallway.

Jack laughed until he took a good look at her - she was pale and the red marks around her eyes told him that she'd been crying.

" Hey," he said, all concern, at once, " what's happened? "

As he walked forwards and tried to take her into his arms, whatever she'd been doing to pull herself together fell apart, and this simple action and question caused her to break down into tears.

" Woah," Jack said softly, pulling her in for a big warm hug. He hugged her and kept her safe in his big warm arms, before guiding her into the living rom and sitting her down on the sofa, sitting close to her and keeping his arms wrapped around her.

" Come on," Jack said, " tell me who I need to kill, for you. "

Becky shook her head and said, " It's Lorna. She's ... she's got MS. "

" MS? " Jack repeated, his face falling.

Becky nodded, and Jack swallowed hard, " What's going on? " he asked her, " is she ... but they can control it, can't they? There's something they can do? "

" No! " Becky said, shaking her head, " that's what I tried to ask her. She explained it all to me and Tom, and it's ... it's horrible, Jack. The symptoms, and they can control it with medication, but not ... not really. And she's so _young _for it, and it's ... it's horrible. "

Jack also thought it was horrible, and he felt so sorry for his collegue and friend - especially as she was more Becky's friend, and Becky felt terrible for her. Even after everything that had happened, they were back on track, and she didn't want anything to happen to her friend.

" I just can't believe it's happening," Becky said, fighting off more tears.

" I know, love, I know," Jack said, standing up and taking hold of both of her hands, " come on, let's go to bed. "

Becky sighed, and as they went upstairs, Jack kept hold of his girlfriend's hand the entire way, and once they were in bed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

" I love you, you know," Becky mumbled.

" I love you," Jack replied.

Over the course of the next week, Becky had several conversations with Lorna about her illness, and promised to be there for her - they just wanted to be friends. By comparison, Izzie was barely speaking to Becky and Lorna because they were taking to Tom, but Becky didn't want to fall out with either.

Becky also found herself growing closer to Maxine - she enjoyed having someone to care for, and it was sort of like having a little sister or a niece, but also, a friend.

Becky spent time just chatting and watching films with Maxine, and they just got on well.

Jack was also very fond of Maxine - he and she just chatted, and although he'd worked with many girls and boys as a teacher, he felt much closer to Maxine than he ever had anyone else.

On Saturday evening, Jack was on the sofa, watching the sports channel with a can of beer when the front door opened and Maxine and Becky walked in.

" Honey, I'm home! " called Becky as she led Maxine into the living room.

Jack smiled as he looked up at her, but he frowned when he saw the amount of shopping bags she and Maxine were holding - Becky with significantly more than Maxine.

" What? " he asked, eyeing the bags with a frown, " how much of my money have you spent? "

Becky raised her eyebrows, " I beg your pardon? We don't have a joint bank account, since we keep forgetting to go get it sorted out, so it was all my money. And I only bought things I needed, and maybe a couple of pretty I bought Maxine a few nice things. "

Jack smiled, and once Maxine had gone upstairs, Becky closed the living room door and flopped down on the sofa beside Jack, after putting the bags down near her feet.

" Did you buy anything nice? " Jack asked, looking down at the bags as he turned off the tv and put the remote down.

Becky allowed a playful smile to cross her lips and she eyed the bag from the lingerie store.

" I might have bought something you'll like, while Maxine was in HMV," she said.

" And you bought Maxine some stuff too? " Jack asked her.

" Course I did," Becky said, " some things she'll look really good in - no-one's ever spoilt her Jack. She needs spoiling, and she ... I don't know. "

Jack looked at her seriously and said, " Just don't ... don't get in too far, Rebecca. She's only here for another week. "

" I know," Becky said, shrugging, " wouldn't want her to stay anyway- she takes up room, costs us extra in food, and we don't know how to look after a teenager. It'll be nice when she's gone. "

It didn't take much for Jack to hear the obvious lie in her voice and he knew she was lying to convince herself more than anything, because he kept telling himself the same lies.


	13. Keeping Maxine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Thirteen

Another week passed, and Becky walked into the kitchen that morning in time to see Jack laying out plates of breakfast. He'd gotten up early, and Becky smiled when she saw the plates.

" Aw, you got up early to make us bacon sandwiches? " she asked.

Jack shrugged, " Thought Maxine might appreciate it. "

Becky noted how said he looked and as he sat down at the table, she smiled and wandered around to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder and squeezed his shoulder gently.

" Thanks, honey," she said.

Jack sighed, " Weird, isn't it? " he asked, " that she's going? "

Becky nodded, and she leaned down to him as he turned around and captured his lips with hers. They shared a brief kiss, and Becky smiled as she went to take a seat opposite him.

She didn't really want Maxine to leave, but she'd never voiced it, and she could tell that Jack didn't want her to go either. Jack looked fed up, and so did Becky.

" You alright? " Jack asked, smiling across at her.

She shrugged, " Just odd, isn't it? Kind of got used to her, but ... suppose it'll be nice to have the house to ourselves again," she lied, " anyway, did I hear you on the phone, earlier? "

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, " It was one of the governors. They've had all of the applications for headship, and they'll be intervewing in a couple of weeks. "

" Oh," Becky said, " oh, don't get stressed out about it," she told him, " if you get stressed out, you'll panic - just chill out, and you'll be fine, Jack. You've been great for the school - they'd be idiots not to give you the headmaster's job. "

Jack smiled at her briefly, " Thanks, love," he said, " although I wish I could feel as confident as you clearly do. "

" Just don't get yourself worked up," she told him, " what good is it going to do you? It's weeks away, and besides, no-one in their right mind would want to work at Waterloo Road given the state of most of the kids, much less be headmaster of it. You'll get the job permanently, you'll see. "

Jack simply smiled a little wider and took a bite out of his sandwich, and the kitchen door opened, and Maxine came into the room.

" Hey sweetie," Becky smiled.

" Morning," Maxine mumbled.

" I made you breakfast," Jack told her happily, as she took a seat.

" Thanks," she said, not looking very happy as she sat down with them at the table.

" So," Becky said, starting the conversation as she looked at Maxine, " social services are coming around at some point in the school day, and they'll tell us what's going on. They'll have found you a nice set of foster parents, and you'll be happy there, and they'll be much better than your mum and Kevin ever were for you. "

Maxine smiled, " Great," she said, " can't wait. " She didn't sound happy, but she was trying to be, and everyone ignored the fact that none of them were happy with this.

" Maybe they'll be rich," Jack suggested, trying to make Maxine feel better about it.

" Mmmm, yeah," Maxine nodded.

" Well, they'll be lovely, however much money they've got," Becky told Maxine.

" Well," Maxine said, " yeah, that's great. "

Once they were ready to leave, the three of them got into the car. When they got out of the car at school, Becky smiled at Maxine, " I'd say godbye, but you'll be in my first lesson, and it's not like we're never going to see you again. "

Maxine smiled, " Thanks for letting me stay with you Miss, Mr Rimmer," she said, looking between them.

Becky nodded, " It was no trouble. "

Jack nodded, " We ... we liked having you around. "

Maxine smiled and walked off towards the main entrance of the school.

Becky sighed when she'd gone and looked at Jack. She felt terrible - she'd enjoyed having Maxine around, but knew she and Jack weren't up to bringing up a teenager - she was sure she and Jack wouldn't know how to cope.

" Maxine isn't happy," Becky told Jack quietly, " didn't you see her face - she's ... she's not happy. "

Jack nodded, " I know, but what can we do? They'll find her foster parents, and she'll be good with them - she'll be happy with them, and they'll be able to give her everything she needs. "

Becky nodded and Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they started to walk into the school, to which she smiled and wrapped her arm around his middle.

They walked into the school, said goodbye to each other and went to start their working day. Becky went to her classroom and her first lesson of the day was the year 11 class.

She smiled at her class at the beginning of the lesson and said, " Alright guys, so I believe you owe me some homework? "

The class groaned and she laughed, " Come on, don't be like that - I don't set you homework half as much as I ought to, and this wasn't even a difficult one. " She looked down at her mark book and said, " so it was an essay on ... "The arms race was the main cause of world war one, how far do you agree, explain your answer" right? "

There were a few murmurs of agreement, and Becky smield, walking down the first aisle with her hand out for the essays.

" Thank you Chlo," she said, smiling at the girl as the walked down the aisle, " thank you Donte, thank you, yep, thanks, thank you, Janeece thank you ... Maxine? "

She stopped when she saw that Maxine hadn't gotten any work to hand in to her.

" Where's your essay, Maxine? " she asked with a smile.

Maxine shook her head, " I ... I haven't done it. "

Becky frowned - she could think of no reasonable excuse and asked, " I take it there's a good reason for it? "

Maxine shook her head, " I just sort of ... forgot."

Becky groaned and shook her head, " Oh, Maxine, how could you forget? "

" Yeah, Maxine," Janeece - who'd become Maxine's good friend - laughed, " you live with the history teacher, for god's sake - it's not like you couldn't have had the help if you were struggling. "

" Thank you Janeece," Becky said, rolling her eyes in the way she'd most definitley picked up from Jack, " Maxine, I'd like to talk to you after class. "

At the end of the lesson, everyone filed out of the room, and Maxine hung behind.

When they were the only people left in the room, Becky looked at the teenager, " What happened to the homework, Maxine? You just ... forgot? That's not like you. "

Maxine shrugged, " I did though ... I just forgot. "

Becky couldn't understand why Maxine hadn't done her work and it was frustrating considering her girl had been living under her roof, " I must have reminded you about the homework, only yesterday. You've got a lot to learn about responsibility, you know. I hope your new foster parents can cope with you. " Becky felt bad for letting her emotions and upset that Maxine was leaving she and Jack, out.

Maxine shook her head, " Don't you see though? I don't _want _new foster parents! I ... can't I just stay with you? Why can't I stay with you? "

It had been a question that none of them had even brought up, though all three had been thinking about it. Becky sighed - she had to admit she kind of wanted Maxine to stay, but it didn't seem like a good idea.

" And why would you want to stay with me? " she asked, shaking her head.

Maxine sighed, " I like it at your house - you've been dead kind to me, and you dont treat me like a stupid kid. You just treat me normal - you watch films with me, and we go shopping, and you're dead nice. And Mr Rimmer's been dead nice too. I feel happy enough with you "

" No," Becky sighed, " It's been really nice having you, and we've had fun, but you need someone who knows what they're doing. What do I know about kids? I can't cope with you sweetie, and this children and families place will sort you out - they'll give you the security that Jack and I can't. "

" Fine! " Maxine snapped heading for the door, " kick me out! I'm not bothered! "

She stormed out, and Becky could tell that she was very clearly bothered by it.

Becky sighed and tried to push it out of her mind as she left her classroom and went up to the staffroom. She was so distracted that she narrowly avoided walking into Lorna as she went into the staffroom.

" Sorry," she mumbled.

Lorna shook her head, " Don't worry about it. Are you alright? You look ... distracted. "

" Just the Maxine thing," Becky said, shaking her head as she followed Lorna across the room and they went into the kitchen area.

Lorna was clutching a pile of books in her arms, and suddenly droppd them all, leaning over and trying to grab hold of them all again.

She groaned in frustration and Becky said, " Hey, hey it's ok," as she knelt down and picked them up, as Lorna rubbed and stretched her hand.

She handed them back to Lorna, who shook her head and said, " I really don't know what's wrong with me - I can't ... I hate this. "

" Hey look on the bright side," Becky said, " this might be the worst it ever gets, might it? And hey listen, if you ever need anything, I'm here, yeah? "

Lorna smiled, " Thanks, Rebecca. I'm so glad that we haven't fallen out - all this stuff with Izzie ad Tom is awful - she's being so dreadful to him, and Im glad hes still got us. "

Becky smiled, " Yeah, about that, thanks for letting Tommy stay with you. I'd have straight had him at my place if I didn't have Maxine staying. "

Lorna shrugged and Becky flicked the kettle on. As they waited for it to boil, Lorna asked Becky, " What's going on with Maxine then? They're finding her a set of foster parents today, right? "

Becky nodded, " We're meeting with social services later today, but Maxine's just exploded and told me that she doesn't want to go anywhere. "

" Oh," Lorna said sympathetically, " well, what do you and Jack want? "

" We don't know how to look after a teenage girl," Becky said automatically, " we can't do it. "

" What are you _talking _about? " Lorna asked, shaking her head, " you work in a school full of teenagers - it's your job to look after teenagers - sure, you might not live with any, but it's not as if you don't know what you're doing, is it? And you'd learn. Never mind what you think you can't do - what do you _want _to do? "

Becky shook her head, " I don't know. "

She was heading back to her class after break time, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around only to see Jack standing there.

" Oh, hey honey," she said.

Jack looked tense and he said, " The woman from social services is here - she's in Kim's office. "

Becky nodded, and she and Jack went to the pastoral care office, where Maxine was standing with Kim, and a curvy dark haired woman stood there.

" Hi," Kim said as she looked at Jack and Becky as they walked in.

" Morning," Becky smiled at Kim, before looking expectantly at the woman from social services.

" This is Mrs Barnes from social services," Kim told Jack and Becky," Mrs Barnes, Jack Rimmer, headmaster, and Rebecca, who've been helping Maxine out. "

Mrs Barnes smiled at Becky and Jack, and Becky looked at Maxine and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Maxine almost returned it, but she didn't look very happy at all.

" So," Becky said with a smile, as Kim left the room and left them to it, " what have you got for us, then? "

Mrs Barnes shook her head sadly and said, " Maxine's 16. I'm afraid she doesn't meet the threshold for fostering. "

" What? " Becky repeated, sure she'd heard it wrong, " why? "

Mrs Barnes shook her head, " She doesn't class as vulnerable. "

" Course she's bloody vulnerable! " Jack said, outraged, " she's homeless! "

" Mmmmm," Mrs Barnes said, shaking her head, as Becky looked over at Maxine and shook her head, unable to believe what was going on. Maxine simply looked confused, " strictly speaking, that isn't the case, is it? "

" Told you," Maxine mumbled.

Becky shook her head, severely annoyed as she said, " You can't expect her to go back and live with her rotten mother! She was harbouring a sex maniac, for god's sake! We can't let her go back there. "

" It's her choice what she wants to do, Mrs Rimmer," Mrs Barnes said simply.

" That," Becky spat is ridiculous, " is ridiculous. " It took her a moment to realise what she'd just been called and she blushed - Jack hardly seemed like the marrying kind, though she couldn't deny that she liked the sound of "Mrs Rimmer" and she said, " and it's Miss Clarkson, actually. "

Jack lips twitched into a smile as he heard the title "Mrs Rimmer" and he rather liked the blush that rose in Becky's cheeks.

Mrs Barnes nodded and asked Maxine, " Where are you now? "

" Well, yeah, she's with us," Jack said, " but it's not just a roof she needs, is it? It's proper care! "

Mrs Barnes shook her head, " I suggest you try the homeless persons unit. They may be able to find Maxine something - a hostel or a room in a B&B or something. "

" But why should she have to do that? " Becky demanded, " She deserves better. How is she supposed to get her work done there - that's not a suitable environment! "

" I'll find you the right numbers," Mrs Barnes said.

" I'm not going to no homeless persons unit! " Maxine protested.

Becky looked at the poor teenager and shook her head, " You don't have to, sweetie. We'll find you something else. "

Maxine sighed and stormed out of the office.

When she was gone, Becky sighed and Mrs Barnes gave then the numbers they'd need before leaving the room. When they were gone, Becky groaned in frustration and glanced at Jack - he ran his hand through his hair in stress and after a moment, they looked at each other.

" Poor Maxine," Becky mumbled, " what are we supposed to do? "

" We'll get down to the housing agency after work," Jack said, " and we'll bloody well find her something proper. "

" Yeah," Becky nodded, " we will. "

" It's going to be alright, you know," Jack told his girlfriend.

" How? " Becky asked.

Jack shook his head as he came closer to her and he reached out with one hand and tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him, " Bit of optimism, Becky, isn't that what you always tell me? Come on, where's that lovely smile? "

Becky couldn't stop herself from smiling at him, and Jack grinned, " That's more like it," he said, " we'll get onto the housing agency after work and we'll do everything we can to help Maxine, right? "

" Right," Becky nodded.

" So maybe you could get back to work," he told her, " I've sent a supply teacher to cover your class, and I dread to think what those year 9s of yours will be getting up to. "

Becky smiled and they parted ways.

Becky's mind was on Maxine all morning, and to say she was distracted from her lessons would have been an understatement. She tried to keep on going, but she was so frustrated and angry that the social services weren't doing anything for Maxine, and she desperately tried to keep her anger inside.

At lunch time, she was quite glad to leave her classroom.

She went up to the staffroom and sat down in an armchair beside Tom and opposite Lorna. They were eating their lunch and just relaxing - the three of them hadn't spoken to Izzie properly in weeks - Lorna and Becky had tried to, but somehow it just wasn't working, when there was the issue of Tom hanging over them all.

Becky was always loyal to her brother and couldn't believe that he'd do what Izzie claimed he had and she could never see the bad points in him - she refused to believe he really had any bad points, as he'd always been there for her, and if there was one thing that Becky was, it was loyal.

They were just sitting there and talking when Izzie and Grantly walked over.

" Tom, I've had a request from Miss Redpath about changing the team teaching time tables," Grantly said in a very bored voice, " she says she'd prefer not to do the team teaching with you, anymore. "

Tom rolled his eyes and glared at Izzie, " Trying to dob me in it, were you? "

Izzie looked embarrassed as she said, " Can we talk about this in private? I wasn't trying to dob you in - i'm trying to keep a lid on things in front of the kids. "

" You don't give a damn about the kids," Tom said angrily, standing up, " and certainly not your own - all you're doing is worrying them sick. Mika and Chlo don't want this. "

He and Izzie glared at each other furiously.

" This is about teaching schedules," Izzie snapped, pointing a finger in his direction as her voice rose, " leave my kids out of this. "

" No," Tom said, as they started to draw attention from other people, " I care about them just as much as you do. "

" Oh, sod off Tom! " Izzie hissed, " Don't tell me that - _you're _the one who should feel guilty that this has happened. "

" Him? " Becky asked, standing up. She was so frustrated about everything else that was going on, and she snapped - hearing Izzie and Tom fight really was the limit and she was fed up of it all, " him? Izzie, you're being ridiculous! He hasn't done anything wrong! You're the one who threw him out of his home, for nothing! "

" Stay out of this, you," Izzie said, rather viciously.

" Hey! " Tom snapped, glaring at Izzie after a quick glance at Becky, " don't you talk to my sister like that. "

" I'll talk to her how I want when she's standing there defending you," Izzie said, " come on Rebecca - is he really worth siding with? "

" Of course he is! " Becky snapped.

" Oh, will you listen to yourself," Lorna sighed, also standing up and taking a step towards Izzie, " you really are the limit, d'you know that? It's horrible to watch, actually. There's no need for all of this! Especially since you're the one who caused it all! "

" Me? Me? " Izzie demanded.

" Yeah," Lorna said, folding her arms huffily, " you're pathetic, Izzie! How can you treat Tom like this? "

Izzie laughed loudly, and by now the rest of the staffroom had fallen silent, " You two," she said, looking at Becky and Lorna, " want to think about who you're defending, maybe you shold stop being so blind Rebecca, and as for you, Lorna - well, letting him live in your hosue, fawning all over him, you've got a bloody short memory, haven't you? "

" What's going on here? " came another voice.

They all stopped arguing and turned to look at the source of the voice, to find an angry looking Andrew standing near the entrance to the staffroom, his hands on his hips, actually looking quite scary.

No-one answered, and Becky felt her cheeks turning red as she realised exactly how childish they were all acting, and wondering how they'd gotten to this stage in the first place.

" Well? " Andrew demanded, " do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to come in here, and find you lot arguing like a bunch of the kids? I think you ought to go to Mr Rimmer's office."

Tom was the first to storm off in the direction of Jack's office, closely followed by Izzie and Lorna. Andrew looked expectantly at Becky, and with a sigh, Becky started towards the door.

Andrew had to admit that he felt sorry for her - Becky was too nice for her own good, and he knew she was only involved because of her fierce loyalty to her brother. Becky always seemed so young and vulnerable and he sometimes had a hard time remembering that she was 28 and hardly a child.

As she got to the door, Becky sighed - she knew it had been stupid to argue in the middle of the staffroom like that, and now she hated the thought of being sent to the headmaster's office like a child. Especially when the headmaster in question was her boyfriend.

She went to Jack's office, with Andrew following behind her.

Once at the office, Davina looked at the lot of them in suprise, and Andrew ordered them to wait in the outer office, while he went in to talk to Jack.

Becky folded her arms as she looked at the closed office door and waited for them to be told to go in. She felt like a stupid school kid and she glanced at Tom.

Tom looked back at her and said, " You shouldn't have got involved, you know. "

" But I was trying to defend you," she said.

Tom smiled slightly and said, " And I appreciate it, but ... well, thanks I guess. "

Izzie shook her head, " I don't see what we're doing here," she said to no-one in particular, " I mean, _this _is hardly going to be impartial if there's four of us here, including the headmaster's girlfriend and her brother. I wonder who Jack's going to be in favour of. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Leave Jack out of it," she said.

The office door opened, and Andrew walked out, " You lot can go in now," he said.

The four of them went into Jack's office, where Jack was sitting behind his desk, looking very stressed out. His eyes passed across them and settled on Becky.

He merely raised his eyebrows by way of question, and they knew each other so well that she knew he was silently saying "Really? Is this serious? How could you get in this situation?"

Becky sighed softly and gave him a look that said, "I don't know. I just ... don't know."

Becky was embarrassed to be here and felt like some kind of naughty schoolgirl. She tried not to look at him - having your boyfriend discipline you at work seemed so stupid.

Jack was annoyed and he looked away from her. He couldn't believe he had to deal with it from any of them, especially his own girlfriend.

He took a moment to look around the room, before groaning and banging his hand down on the desk, " Right, this isn't easy guys, but I've been thinking about this, and there isn't much of a solution. Either you sort it out amongst yourselves, or I'm going to have to sort it out for you. "

" I don't think anyone can," Izzie said.

" Not unless Izzie has a personality change," Tom agreed.

" And leaves Tom alone," Becky added.

Jack sighed as he looked at Becky and he said rather sternly, " Rebecca. Rebecca, why can't you stay out of this? It's between them three - why did you even need to get involved? " He was frustrated that she'd got involved and wished she'd stay out of it, for her own good.

" Because he's my brother," Becky said.

" Yeah, because I don't _know _that already," Jack said sarkily, before looking around at all of them, " I know exactly how complex this is, but this can't go on. Either you lot leave your personal differences at the gate, or one of you, or possibly two of you, is going to have to find somewhere else to work. "

Becky noticed that he was directing it mostly at Lorna, Izzie and Tom.

" Hold on," Tom said angrily, " we've got a right to a private life. "

" Yeah, but the problem with you lot is, you can't keep it private," Jack pointed out.

" But -" Tom started.

Jack stood up and used his most authoritive voice, " But nothing. One of has got to fall on your sword, now do I have to choose which one? "

Becky was stunned by his statement and though it seemed like an obvious solution, she could hardly believe that it would happen.

" Well, it's not going to be your girlfriend, is it? " Izzie shot back.

Jack glanced at Becky but said nothing - of course he wasn't going to let anything happen to Becky. She wasn't the problem here - she'd only been dragged into by association.

" This isn't about her," Tom told Izzie, before turning to plead with Jack, though he knew Jack wouldn't fire her anyway - this wasn't about her, " Jack, don't be mad at Becky, she's only getting involved out of loyalty to me, because that's what she's like. " He told Izzie and Lorna, " it still wouldn't solve anything, if she left - the three of us would still be at war. "

" Well, if I could leave, I would," Izzie said, " but I've got the issue of having two teenage girls here. "

" Well, I'm not budging, I don't see why I should," Tom said firmly.

After an awkward pause, Lorna said, " Fine then. So it all comes back down to me does it? "

When no-one replied, she said, " Fine. Mr Rimmer, you'll have my resignation by the end of today. "

Becky couldn't believe it and turned to stare at Lorna, as did Izzie and Tom - it seemed unbelieveable that this would happen and they didn't know how to handle it - it was so ridiculous. They'd all be friends for years.

After a long pause during which everyone was trying to come to terms with it, Jack said, " I suppose you lot had better get to your classrooms, and I want no more trouble, from any of you. "

As they all headed for the door, Jack called out, " Rebecca! Not so fast. "

Becky sighed and turned back to face Jack. Tom, Izzie and Lorna left the office, and when they were alone together, Jack shook his head at Becky, meeting her eyes with a dark expression.

" Don't," Becky said, shaking her head at him, "I feel embarrassed enough as it is, and I don't need you to hammer it home, alright? "

" Becky, it's so frustrating," Jack said, coming around to the other side of the desk so he was standing just in front of her, " why did you have to get involved at all? I know he's your brother, but it's their business - next time, stay out of it. "

Becky sighed, " He's my brother. "

" Just stay out of it," Jack said, groaning and running a hand through his hair.

Becky said, " Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to have to stand in my boyfriend and get told off like some kind of little school girl? If there's one thing I've learnt, I won't be get involved in arguments in the staffroom anymore. It was ... god, Jack, it's embarrassed to be dragged into the headmaster's office. "

Jack shook his head at her and his lips twitched into a smirk, " Well, you're lucky I'm not bending you over my lap and giving you a good spanking as punishment. "

Becky blushed and said, " Jack! You can't - I mean - Jack! "

Jack laughed and moved forwards. He laid his hands on Becky's arms and said, " I just want you to watch what you're doing, and stay out of it. You've got enough on with Maxine and your own job, never mind getting involved in their rubbish, you hear me? "

Becky nodded.

" Good girl," Jack said, " I'm only telling you this, because it's better for you. I want the best for you. "

She nodded again, and Jack leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead, before turning her around at the shoulders and making her face the door, " Now, go to your class," he said, " and I'll see you after work. "

On the way back to her classroom, Becky passed Kim, and Kim asked, " Becky, what's going on with Maxine? Have you sorted something out for her? "

" We're going down to the housing agency after work," Becky told her, " we'll find her something. "

Kim looked at Becky - she knew Becky was struggling with it all and wanted to help her. She said, " Becky, you don't have to go through the housing agency. If you're happy for Maxine to stay with you, then she can do. They'll call it a private fostering agreement - you'll even get the money to help with her. "

Becky frowned, " It's not about the money. I ... I don't know what to do. "

" Well what does _Maxine _want to do? " Kim asked.

" She doesn't want to go," Becky said, " and we ... we don't know what to do. "

Kim nodded, " Well, have a think about it, won't you? "

Becky thanked her and went back to her classroom. She spent the rest of the hour teaching her year eight class, and after that, had a non-contact hour. She stayed in her classroom marking some work for some of the lesson, and afterwards, started looking on the housing agency's website for something Maxine might like.

All she found were small cramped rooms that looked rather grotty and were in areas that were known to be dirty, filthy and full of all the wrong sort of people. Becky looked through and found many things she didn't like the look of, and the more she looked at it, the more she decided that she didn't like it.

She hated the thought of sending Maxine to any of those places, and she hardly thought it was the right place for a teenage girl.

At the end of the school day, she headed to Jack's office.

She found him sitting behind his desk, and as she walked into the room, passing Davina, she closed the office door behind her.

" I've been looking on the internet for houses for Maxine," she told him.

Jack nodded as he looked up at her, " I've been looking too. They're all bloody awful, aren't they? "

Becky sighed as she crossed the room, " What are we going to do? I really don't want to send her to one of those horrible places - she'll be surrounded by awful people, and they'll influence her and before she knows it she'll be back where she started, and the past two weeks of helping her and us getting her back on track will have been for nothing. "

Jack nodded, " Then we can't let her go to one of those places. "

" But then," Becky said, " where else is she going to go? "

They looked at each other and they were both thinking the exact same thing, but neither was sure about being the one to say it. After a pause, Jack said,

" You're thinking exactly what I'm thinking, aren't you? "

Becky replied, " Yeah, because you're thinking that she should stay with us, aren't you? "

Jack nodded, " Yep. Yeah. Only if you think so too - only if you think we're up to it. It's a lot of responsibilty to take on, Becks. "

" D'you think we can do it? " Becky asked him, her eyes lighting up as she smiled, " only, I know you've enjoyed having her around just as much as I have, and maybe it'd be fun. And it'd be so great to help her and really make a difference. "

" Exactly," Jack said.

He stood up and walked over to Becky.

" D'you think we could can do this? " he asked her, reaching out for her hand.

" I'm not saying it'll be easy, but I don't see why we can't give it a go," she said, " what else has Maxine got and - "

They were on the same level, and Jack finished her sentence in exactly the way she was going to, " why shouldn't we help her if we've got the room, the time, and the stability between us to make a difference? "

Becky nodded.

Jack squeezed her hand, " We can do this, can't we? "

" Sure we can. "

Together, they went home, where they found Maxine in the bedroom, packing her things up. Becky went into the bedroom after knocking and saw Maxine stuffing her things into a bag.

" Hey sweetie," Becky said, as Jack came into the room behind her.

" Sending me away now, are you? " Maxine asked in a very hostile voice.

Becky shook her head and she took a moment to think about it, before saying, " I think you should start unpacking your things, Maxine. We ... we think you should stay with us. "

Maxine's eyes widened as she stared at the history teacher and she even let out a little gasp, " You're joking? "

Becky nodded as she let a smile cross her face, " Looks like you'll be staying with us for a while. It's the best place for you, and we - "

" We want you," Jack finished firmly.

Maxine let out an excited squeal and said, " Really? Really? Oh, thank you, that's ... that really is the best! "

Becky smiled and an excited Maxine took a step forward, making a move for Becky before seeingly thinking better of it and taking a step away. Becky smiled and made the move and hugged the teenager tightly, smiling at her and happy that she could make a difference.

As she watched Maxine move towards Jack, she grinned as Jack embraced the girl warmly, and she met Jack's eyes over Maxine's shoulder and they shared a smile.


	14. Work Experience

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Fourteen

A few days later, Jack, Becky and Maxine got out of the car at school, and as she had done everytime she rode to school with the couple, Maxine left them as soon as she could to go find her friends - she'd become very close to Janeece and was also fairly good friends with Chlo.

Becky smiled fondly as she watched Maxine walk away and slid her hand through the crook of Jack's arm as they sauntered into the building.

As they walked into the school, Becky looked at her boyfriend and said, " Do you ever look at Maxine and think, Jesus, I'm not old enough to have a 16 year old foster kid? "

Jack laughed, " Unfortunately, no. I _am _actually old enough to have a 16 year old. I happen to be a little older than you, love. "

" Oh yeah," Becky said, shaking her head, " I forget you're an old sod, sometimes. "

" Hey! " Jack protested as they came to a halt just inside the main entrance, " that's quite insulting, actually. "

" Oh honey," Becky said turning to face him as they stopped in front of the the noticeboard and taking hold of his jacket with her hands, " I don't really think you're old. I don't even notice the age difference, it's only like 9 years, anyway. "

Jack smiled and said, " Good save," before leaning in to kiss her.

Becky smiled and closed her eyes, as she waited for Jack's lips to meet hers. He kissed her slowly and softly at first, but then applied more pressure, and Becky moaned softly against his lips and kissed back, as he deepened the kiss. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate, and as they broke apart, Jack grinned at her wolfishly.

" Now, you tell me that a man of your age can kiss like that," Jack told her.

" Mmm no sir," Becky said, " I ... i see the advantage of an older man. "

Jack tightened his grip around her waist and laughed.

Becky sighed happily and she and Jack headed off towards Jack's office.

As a member of senior mangement these days, thanks to her new role as assistant head of pastoral care, Becky found herself in the senior mangement meetings and taking a much more active part in what happened around the school.

Today was the launch of the work experience scheme and a handful of students would be given a place, with other students set to go out in the coming weeks.

Becky had had a large role, along with Kim, in organising the work experience.

After a morning meeting in the office, they went to the hall, where the small group of students was waiting for them. it was made up of Chlo, Donte, Janeece and Maxine as well as five or six others.

Becky smiled as she entered the room and especially directed her smile in the direction of her new foster daughter, her godson, and Chlo, all of whom returned the smile willingly.

" Listen up, you lot," Jack said,looking around at the group and sparing a special glare for Noel Parkinson, who was a known trouble maker, " you are representing this school while you're not here. You might be at finest fashions, but you're an ambassador for Waterloo Road. We're relying on you to do us proud. "

Andrew nodded, " And of course we're hoping that some of you will go onto further study, in which case a stint at Finest Fashions might be just the incentive that you need. "

" And the most important thing," Becky added, " is that you give this your very best try, and think about the options it might give you for the future. "

Kim nodded, " Now, good luck everyone, and if you'd all make your way to the carpark, where the minibus is waiting to take you - "

As everyone started to file out of the room, Maxine passed Jack and Becky.

" Good luck Maxy," Becky smiled, " I want you to go out there and do us proud. "

Jack nodded, " And have fun," he called after her as she walked away.

" Thanks guys," she called over her shoulder, before walking off with Janeece.

Becky smiled fondly - she already felt like girl's carer, and had to admit that she'd gotten used to looking after Maxine and was looking forward to it. It felt nice to have someone to look after, and it was realy teaching she and Jack something, and giving them something useful to do.

As the rest of the students left the room, Jack went off too, as did Andrew. Kim and Becky accompanied the students to the minibus, and Becky found herself walking alongside Donte as they walked out to the carpark.

" Rebecca," Donte said, looking at the godmother who he always went to for advice, and who was the only female influence he really had in his life, " can I ... I can talk to you about something, can't I? "

" Course you can," Becky said, " you know that. " She was fond of him despite his bad boy status, and she knew he was good deep down. And he was one of the few students she'd allow to call her by her first name, along with Maxine, Mika and Chlo.

" Well," Donte said, as the pair of them fell behind the others a little, " it's about Chlo. "

Becky smiled, " Young love, eh? What's going on then? "

Donte looked a little awkward for a moment, and then he smiled, " I'm thinking of asking her to marry me. "

" What? " Becky asked, not sure she'd heard right, " you want to marry her? "

" Yeah, I love her," Donte said.

" Oh have you thought that through? " Becky said, frowning, " I mean, not that I don't think you and Chlo are a lovely couple, because you are, both you're both very young. You're 16 Donte, and Chlo's still 15. It's very young to be getting married, isn't it? "

" But we're in love," Donte said, " I thought you might ... well, be able to give me some advice. "

Becky didn't quite know what to say, and she said, " Donte, maybe you should talk to your dad about it. It's a very big step to take, and you're both so young. I somehow don't think Chlo's mum would be very impressed at the thought of her getting married. "

Donte shrugged, " I just want to be with her. "

" You don't have to be married to be with her," Becky said.

Donte nodded, " Thanks, Rebecca. I just wanted to run it by you - you're like ... well, it's not like I've got a mum, is it? "

Rebecca was shocked at the thought that he'd consider her as close to a mum as he had and she stared at him, causing him to smile. " Really, thanks Rebecca. "

They were outside by now, and Donte got on the minibus.

Becky watched the pupils get onto the bus, and she was stunned to see Stacey Appleyard and her father talking. Sure Jack had mentioned the girl was coming back but it had managed to slip Becky's mind, and she fought hard to stop herself glaring at the girl who'd cost Tom and Izzie their relationship and could have cost Tom his career.

Becky watched Stacey get on the minibus with the others and once the bus drove away, she turned back to the building and headed back inside.

Her first class was the year 12 class and she handed back the essays they'd done for last lesson, gave some feedback, handed out the textbooks and left them to do some work from the books.

As she sat behind her desk, Becky looked around at her class, and her eyes fell on Mika and Brett, who were sitting across the room.

Brett was saying something which made Mika giggle and neither could stop smiling. Becky smirked before putting her head down and trying to pretend she hadn't seen their flirting - she thought it was about time the two of them got together.

At the end of the class, Mika hung back to give Becky a pen she'd borrowed, and as Becky took it back, she glanced at the door, out of which Brett had just walked, and said, " I think you're in there, you know. "

Mika blushed, " What, Brett? I don't know. "

Becky laughed, " I'm telling you, the boy likes you. "

Mika smiled and made a move for the door, but then stopped. She looked back at Becky, looking like she wanted to say something, and bit her lip. She paused before saying, " Miss, do you think you could talk to my mum? "

" Your mum? " Becky asked, confused, as she stood up and threw her handbag over her shoulder.

Mika nodded, " I just ... I'm fed up of the whole thing with her and Tom. Chlo and I are fed up of it all, and we want it to be over. We thought ... maybe you could talk some sense into her. "

Becky shook her head, " Mika, it's up to your mum to decide. "

" We just want Tom to come home," Mika said.

Becky smiled sympathetically, " This'll work out, Mika, in the end. Things have a way of working themselves out in the end. "

Mika nodded and left the room, and once she was gone, Becky left too.

She planned on going to the staffroom and as she walked down the corridor, she heard a voice behind her,

" Miss Clarkson, looking as lovely as ever," came the lovely familiar voice.

Becky grinned and turned around to see her handsome boyfriend. " Mmm, why thank you," she said, stopping still so he could catch up as he strode towards her.

When he reached her side, he swiftly offered out his arm and asked, " Going my way? "

" Ooh go on then," Becky said with a dramatic sigh.

Jack smiled in satisfaction and as he walked through the corridors with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met on his arm, he had to admit that he noticed the admiring glances Becky attracted from some of the teenage boys of the school.

As they walked towards the office, they chatted easily, and when they reached the office door, Jack went in ahead, now holding Becky's hand as she followed him into the office.

As they came into the office they saw Davina sitting behind her desk, and Brett abruptly stopped talking to Davina when the headmaster and the history teacher entered the room.

He looked at them and then left the office, leaving them to stare after him in confusion.

Jack glared after the boy and shook his head before looking at Davina.

Becky, meanwhile, noticed the look of exasperation Davina wore in anticipation of the fact that Jack was about to go off on one about something that wasn't even a big deal. Becky knew she'd often worn the same look herself, and when Davina caught her eye and rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but smile in return.

Becky knew she'd initially been very jealous of Davina, but now, almost three months into the school year, as it was almost December, she'd gotten over that. In fact, she and Davina had never had anything to do with each other, and Beck had to admit that they'd never even had a proper conversation, so she didn't even know her.

" No one," Jack said sharply, " is going to tell me that that little smark aleck hasn't got a crush on you. I'm fed up of him hanging around the office - he's stopping us both from working, and he's always here. "

" He's just a school boy," Davina said, rolling her eyes.

" I'm going to have a word with him," Jack said.

Becky rolled her eyes too, " Jack, don't - "

" No! " Jack said, shaking his head as he looked at Becky, " and don't think I haven't seen the way he looks at you too, Rebecca. He needs to be put in his place. "

Becky rolled her eyes again, " Honey, it's not worth getting into a twist over, is it? "

Jack shook his head, " I'm just going to - "

Becky wished he wasn't getting so worked up about it, when it wasn't worth it, and she glanced at Davina to see that that she was sitting at her desk, wishing Jack would leave it alone too - Becky was used to Jack being so stubborn and she knew how to deal with him, however.

" Honey," she said, reaching out and sliding her hands over his chest and up on his shoulders, " relax, will you? "

She took a little step closer to him, pressing herself against him, and Jack looked at her. He smiled a little and everything around them was forgotten as she leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips.

His strong hands held her waist, and he kissed back.

When they broke apart, Becky glanced at Davina.

Davina smirked a little at the way Becky so easily managed to distract Jack. Beky caught her eye and gave a little shrug, and Davina mouthed "thank you"

Becky supposed that Davina might not have been as bad as Becky had thought when she first met her.

" So," Davina said as she looked over at Jack, as Becky moved over to the photcopier and ran her hand along the top of it before opening it and looking around for a file she'd left here the other day and wanted another copy of, " I looked up about the teaching assistant thing again. You'll definitley make the reccomendation. "

" What's this? " Becky asked, looking at Davina.

" Oh," Davina said, " well, I want to be a teaching assistant, and Jack's going to give me the reccomendation. "

" Oh wow," Becky said suprised, " well, good for you, doing something more, pushing yourself a bit. "

Davina smiled and then looked at Becky as she said, "I was thinking ... I'm going to need some kind of advice or maybe someone to go to, and to be honest, I've only been here a couple of months and I never to up to the staffroom, so I haven't made links with any of the staff. I only really see you, Jack, Kim and Andrew, coming to the office, and since all the kids seem to like you, I thought I might come to you if ever I needed any advice. "

Becky raised her eyebrows and stunned, didn't reply at once, before then saying, " Uh yeah, sure. "

Davina smiled, " Thanks," she said.

Becky nodded and followed Jack into his office.

Once they were in the office, Jack smiled, " I'm proud of you, Miss Clarkson," he said, as he sat down on his desk and reached out for her. She came to stand between his legs and he wrapped his arms around her middle.

" Proud? " she asked, laughing, " why? "

" Letting go of your jealousy with Davina, talking to her, growing up a bit," Jack said with a smile.

" You make me sound like one of the school kids," Becky mumbled.

" Well," Jack shrugged, " if the cap fits. "

Becky slapped his arm.

Jack laughed and Becky had to admit, " Maybe I was wrong about Davina, alright? You know I let go of all of that jealousy a while ago, and I suppose I've never taken the time to get to know her. Not ... that we'll ever be best friends. "

The office door opened all of a sudden, and Andrew came into the room, before stopping in the doorway.

" I ... sorry," he said.

Becky waved it off with one hand and said, " Don't be, we were just talking. I believe you've walked in on far worse," she said, unashamed as she took a step away from Jack.

Kim came into the office behind Andrew and asked, " Aren't we supposed to be going to a meeting? "

" Oh yeah," Jack said, standing up. He gave Becky his flashiest grin and said, " I guess I'll have to love you and leave you, gorgeous. "

" Yeah, get gone," Becky said, shaking her head.

Jack smiled and was about to lean in and kiss her cheek, when Davina came into the office.

" Mr Rimmer," she said, " there's been a call from Finest Fashions about the work experience kids. Noel Parkinson and Maxine Barlow have been caught stealing. "

Becky's eyes widened and she turned to look at Jack, " No," she said quietly, " no, she wouldn't. "

Jack groaned and ran a hand through his hair in despair, " No ... after everything we've done for her? This is how she repays us! I'll bloody kill her when she gets back here. "

" Maybe she's been falsely accused," Becky said hopefully - she refused to believe that Maxine would do that. Maxine wouldn't do that, she was certain of it - the girl had spent two weeks living with them and she was doing well now.

" Well they won't have bloody made it up! " Jack shouted.

" Don't take it out on me! " Becky shot back at him, " it's not my fault, is it - I've been here with you, the entire time! "

Jack groaned again and turned his back on Becky as he took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. He took several breaths before turning back around to face them all, " I'm sorry Becky, it's not your fault. I just ... I can't believe this would happen. How could she do this to us? How could she do it at all? "

" I've told you," Becky said, " she might have been wrongly accused - you don't know if she actually did it. "

" Oh, take off the rose tinted glasses, Rebecca," Jack snapped, " the work experience place are hardly going to have lied about it, are they? "

" You _don't know that," _Becky stressed.

Jack shook his head, " Look, I don't have time for this. Andrew and I will go to our meeting, Kim, Becky, get down to finest fashions, and bring those lot home. I am going to read the the riot act when they get back. They're all in for it. "

Kim and Becky took the school minibus to Finest Fashions factory and the entire way there, Becky was so confused, she couldn't believe Maxine would do that - in fact, she was sure she wouldn't, but there had to be some truth behind it.

She knew Jack was absolutely furious, and she knew Jack didn't know how to deal with it.

When they got there, an embarrassed Kim and Becky were shown in and directed to the workshop, where they met a Miss Tate, who was in charge of the whole work experince. The kids were sitting on a bench, and Becky couldn't bring herself to look at them.

" Miss Tate, we are so sorry," Kim said, shaking her head.

" So you should be," Miss Tate nodded, " you've sent us a right bunch of criminals here. I suppose the school will be fully compensating us? "

" Of course," Becky nodded, " Mr Rimmer sends his sincerest apologies, but he had other business to attend to. "

" Miss, that bloke nearly broke Noel's arm! " Chlo protested, pointing at a burly security guard.

" Yeah, because he had finest fashions' produce stuffed in his bag," Miss Tate said, " I want nothing more to do with any of them! "

" Good! " Donte snapped, " this place is rubbish anyway, man. "

" Donte! " Becky said sharply, " you lot are in enough trouble as it is. "

Kim nodded and ordered, " Maxine, if you haven't already done so, you need to apologise to Miss Tate. "

" How many more times to I have to tell you? " Maxine demanded. Becky looked at her and met her eyes for the first time, and Maxine looked panicked as she looked at Becky. Becky had a strong gut instinct that maxine hadn't done anything, but she knew she was often niave - Jack accused her of being too trusting.

" Oh, give it up," Janeece, Maxine's friend, sighed, " it was in your bag. "

" But I've got no money on me! I was stitched up! " Maxine insisted loudly.

" Ok," Becky nodded, believing her, " then we need to get to the bottom of this - who'd do that to you? "

Miss Tate looked suspiciously at Stacey Appleyard and said, " You stayed back at the end of break, didn't you? "

" So? " Stacey demanded.

Becky frowned, not liking the sound of that, " Stacey! A little respect for our elders wouldn't go amiss, you know. "

Stacey shrugged, " But everyone knows Maxine's a thief - didn't she once get excluded for stealing? "

Becky's heart sank at the thought of Maxine being accussed because of her past, and Miss Tate demanded, " You're telling me you sent a known thief here?2

" Ok you lot," Kim said, " out. Now. "

The students all shuffled out of the room, and a furious Kim and disappointed Becky followed along after them.

She didn't speak, the entire way back to school, and when the minibus pulled up and everyone got off, Jack was waiting out the school with his hands on his hips, looking furious.

Becky knew that fury was Jack's speciality. When he struggled to come to terms with something, he got angry and grumpy, and shouted first and thought later.

As the shamed kids lined up in front of him, and Kim and Becky stood in front of them, Jack glared down the line of pupils.

" When Miss Tate phoned this school, I thought she was joking! " he shouted at them, using his most dangerous voice, " Stealing! I thought, they wouldn't let me down like that! "

" Sir, it was Maxine," Stacey cut in.

" Shut it you! " Jack bellowed, clearly finding it far too hard to think of the girl he'd taken in, as being a thief and letting them down like that, " I thought, they wouldn't squander such an opportunity! But you did, didn't you? You had to go and steal, didn't you? " He took a breath and looked at Maxine, not shouting now, but spitting out his words, " I expected better, Maxine. "

" I never did anything! " Maxine shrieked, " I've told everyone, I never nicked anything. "

Jack shook his head, " Cooler now. "

As Maxine stormed off, he added, " Noel, you're on your last chance. Now everyone get back to class. "

When the kids had gone, Becky sighed and ran a hand through her hair, thinking about it all. She just couldn't believe any of it, and was so confused, but wasn't about to take Jack's shouting stance on it all.

Kim followed Maxine to the cooler.

" Flaming unbelieveable," Jack sighed.

" I wish you hadn't shouted at her like that," Becky said, shaking her head.

" But we have to be impartial," Jack told her, " she might be living with us, and we might be very fond of her, but we can't let our personal feelings get in the way. "

Becky shook her head, " But shouting at her isn't being impartial, is it? You just couldn't contain yourself, could you? You were so angry and so disappointed in her, that you had to let it all out. You can't do that - you've got to hear her out first. "

Jack sighed, " I don't know how to deal with it, Rebecca, and I'm trying to remain impartial, but it's not easy. I just want to grab her and shake her and ask her what the hell's going on. "

Becky nodded and reached out to lay her hand on his arm, " I know it's difficult, honey. We've got to stick together. "

Jack nodded and all he wanted to do was take hold of his girl, and go and do something easy - this was too much. He just wanted to hug her and go home and relax.

They went to the cooler, where Maxine was sitting with Kim, in the middle of the room.

When they came in, Maxine looked up, and she looked so sorry for herself that Becky wanted to hug her and promise her that it would be alright. That they knew she hadn't done it, but she knew Jack was unsure, and she had to admit that she couldn't blame him.

" Miss, she's trying to twist my words! " Maxine said, trying to plead with Becky. She felt sure Becky and Jack would believe her, " she's trying to get me to say stuff. "

" Alright, alright," Becky said, trying to use a soothing voice, " now you listen to me, you tell me and Jack what's going on, ok? "

" Honestly, I didn't do it," Maxine said, speaking quickly and looking between she and Jack, " Mr Rimmer, I didn't do it. They're only blaming me because I've got form - look, why aren't you talking to Stacey Appleyard? "

" Oh right," Jack scoffed, unable to stop himself, " so _she _nicked the purse, didn't take any money, put it in your bag, and blamed you? Really? "

" Yeah! "

Jack shook his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Becky glanced at Maxine and then followed Jack out of the room, as did Kim.

Jack was leaning against the wall in the corridor, trying to make sense of it, and Becky looked helplessly between he and Kim, " Kim," she said, " I really want to get this right. "

Kim nodded soothingly, " We're just trying to get all of the facts together, Becky. If you think it would help, I can talk to Stacey and get her side of the story. "

Becky nodded gratefully and turned to Jack - whatever was going on with Maxine, she knew they had to stick together over it. They didn't know what they were doing, and they had to get it right.

" Jack," Becky said, reaching out to touch his arm lightly, " we've been doing some good work with Maxy - can't you believe her? I mean, I think ... I think she's telling the truth. "

" I don't know what to do," Jack said, " I want to believe her, but I ... I don't know ... look, I'm sorry. I'll catch up with you later. "

Becky sighed and nodded.

Jack walked off, and Becky hesitated before going back into the cooler.

Maxine looked up at her and said, " Miss ... you've gotta believe me. "

" I do," Becky said, folding her arms as she looked at the girl, " It's just ... Jack - Mr Rimmer - isn't so sure and you can kind of see why. "

Maxine furiously tried to blink away her tears.

" You've got to understand," Becky said, " we're both trying, but this is all so new to us. I mean, what do we know? And he's different to me - he's not so easy to trust, and he's not so optimistic. He tends to wallow in things and get all pent up. He doesn't know how to me a dad, Maxine - we're both learning. "

Maxine sniffed up and shook her head, " Miss, I like you, and I like him, but I don't need a mum and dad. I can cope without a mum and dad, thanks, but I just want someone who'll trust me, and if you'd prefer it, I could always leave. "

" That's not what I'm saying," Becky said, shaking her head before leaving the cooler.

It was break time now, and as Becky wandered through the corridors, heading for her classroom, she passed Izzie.

" Becky? " Izzie asked, when she'd already walked past her.

Becky turned back around to face Izzie and raised her eyebrows.

" I heard about Maxine," Izzie said.

Becky shook her head, " Oh God, Izzie. I don't know what I'm doing - how can I deal with a teenager? I'm in too deep here, you know. "

Izzie nodded as she took it in and then said, " Listen, I don't want to fall out, even if Tom and I are at each other's throats all the time. I know you're so loyal to Tom but - "

Becky nodded, " I'm not comfortable with all of this arguing. I wish it would just all be over. "

Izzie said, " Listen, I don't know about that, but about Maxine ... I've got two teenage girls of my own, so if you ever need any help - I know how difficult they are. Maybe I could help. "

Becky smiled gratefully, " Thanks," she mumbled.

Becky's mind was solely on Maxine for the rest of the morning, and by lunch time, she was so stressed out that it was unbelieveable. She dragged a hand through her hair as she left the classroom, and barely noticed where she was going.

So much so, that she felt herself collide with something solid and rather warm.

She stumbled backwards a step, but the hands on her shoulders stopped her going anywhere.

" Sorry," she said, before looking up and seeing her brother. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him and closed her eyes briefly, " Tommy," she mumbled, before opening her eyes.

Tom raised his eyebrows - Tommy was his nickname when one of them was in need of comfort, or was teasing, and he knew enough about his sister to know that something must be wrong.

" You look like you need to talk," he told her, dropping his hands from her shoulders as he looked her up and down and then surveyed her face carefully.

" I don't know," she said, " I can't think straight. "

" It's about Maxine, isn't it? " Tom asked.

Becky rolled her eyes, " News travels fast, doesn't it? "

" Come on darling," Tom said, slipping his hand under her arm and guiding her down the corridor, " why don't you let your big brother make you cuppa? What d'you think I'm here for? "

Becky smiled, " Thanks," she mumbled.

" It's going to be ok, Becks," Tom told her, " you're not used to raising a teenager, especially one as complicated as Maxine, but I'm here if you need me. "

Becky smiled, " I think we need _each other_ sometimes, don't we? "

" Yeah," Tom said firmly.

Becky always felt very safe and comfortable with her brother and they were always there for each other through their ups and downs - everyone else came and went, but they were always solid.

After talking to her brother, she felt a lot better and she went back to her classroom with the intention of being happier and getting through this.

The last lesson of the day was her non-contact time, and she got her spare marking done, before leaning back in her chair. Once again, her mind was on Maxine, and she decided that she wanted to go and see Jack.

She walked to the office, and as she entered the outer office, Davina looked up.

" Jack's just popped out," she said, " but he'll be back in a few minutes, I think. He was planning on sending for you, anway. "

Becky thanked her and went into the office.

She sat on the edge of the desk, waiting for Jack.

When the door opened and Jack came in, he gave her a brief smile.

" Hi," he said.

" Hi," she said, " I'm ... I'm not sure what I'm doing here, but I felt like coming to see you. "

" I bet you've been stuck thinking about Maxine all day, haven't you? " Jack asked, closing the door behind him and flopping down in the chair in front of his desk, " because I know I have. "

Becky nodded silently.

Jack sighed, " Why do I even _want _to be permanent head, Becks? Davina tells me that Finest Fashions have been on the phone again, as have the Rochdale Gazette. The paper are saying I knowingly sent thieves there - which Maxine's record's will prove - and that the factory are going to sue. Looks like things just got a lot easier for Lyndsay Woodham. "

" Lyndsay Woodam? " Becky asked, coming to stand behind Jack.

" My rival," Jack groaned.

Becky sighed. She knew exactly how tense he was feeling and wanted to do anything she could to make him feel better. She laid her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them - she'd taken a therapy course on during the evenings at college, and knew she was good at it. jack liked it too.

" There's no proof that Maxine did anything wrong," Becky said, working away expertly on Jack's shoulders.

Jack ignored her statement and said, " I'm going to be interviewed in a week about being headmaster, and all the newspapers can say is that I'm a crap headmaster running a crap school, with crap kids. And as if that wasn't enough, my foster daughter can't be trusted. "

At the end of his speech he let out a little groan in response to the knots Becky was untwisting for him and the way her hands felt so good.

" You know," Becky said, unable to resist a little smile, " that's the first time you've referred to her as your daughter, in any sense of the word. Your foster daughter. Sounds odd, doesn't it? "

" Who cares," Jack sighed unhappily, " It's not going to do us any good, whatever we call her, because she can't be trusted, and she lies to us, and she steals. "

" There's no proof that she did anything," pointed out Becky.

Jack let out another sigh and allowed his head to fall backwards a little. His head met with Becky's soft body and came to rest between her breasts.

She continued to use one hand to massage his shoulder, and with her other hand, allowed her fingers to get tangled up in his short hair and she messed about with his hair.

" You're ... you're very good at this," Jack mumbled.

" Good," Becky said, " as long as it makes you feel better. "

" Maybe not completely better," Jack said, " but ... it'll go some way, I guess. What'll really make me feel better is an answer to all of this. "

" I know," Becky mumbled.

The school bell rang, and Jack sat up slowly and reluctantly.

" We'd better get going," he said at once, " we need to talk to Maxine. "

Becky nodded and as Jack pulled on his coat, the office door opened, and Kim hurried in, looking like she had something important to say as she looked between them.

" Kim? " Jack asked.

" It was Stacey all along," Kim said, " Stacey Appleyard did it. "

Becky and Jack exchanged a quick look and Becky let out a sigh of relief, " Maxy didn't do anything? Oh, I knew. I knew it. I knew she wouldn't do that to us. "

Jack groaned, " I've been such an idiot. I doubted her, Rebecca. She's going to hate me for that. "

" No," Kim interjected " you can't beat yourself up about it, Jack, Becky. You're new to this whole thing, and you weren't to know. It's not your fault. "

" I should have trusted her," Jack said, " Becky, you trusted her - you kept saying it wasn't her. Why ... why couldn't I trust her? "

" Never mind that," Becky said, " it's happened now. But Kim ... why would Stacey do that? I know she's clealry got something wrong, after what she did to Tom, but ... what happened? "

Kim shook her head, " I get the feeling it's very complicated but from what I can gather, Stacey's mother walked out some months ago, and she's very jealous Maxine for having found some kind of mother figure in you. And a father figure, in jack. "

" Thanks Kim," Becky said, glancing at Jack in worry and then back at Kim, " really, thank you. "

Kim nodded and left the room.

As Becky turned to Jack, she shook her head, " You listen to me, yeah? We can't beat ourselves up about it - its happened now and we have to deal with it. Lets go find her and make this right. "

Jack sighed heavily and said, " Yeah. But ... will you do something for me? "

Becky smiled and said, " Anything. "

" Hold my hand? " Jack asked, seeming so vulnerable, " I need a little bit of support. "

Becky immdiately held out her hand, " We're doing all of this together Jack," she said, " I know it's a challenge, but who says we're not up to it? "

Jack took hold of her hand and she squeezed tightly as they set off out of the office.

They went to the cooler, but Maxine had already gone, so they went home.

" Maxine! " Becky called as she and Jack entered the house, keeping hold of Jack's hand, " Maxine, where are you! "

There was no response, but they could hear movement upstairs, and started up the stairs. Jack and Becky both felt guilty for not being able to help Maxine more today and for not believing her at once and not at once uncovering Stacey, and they knew they could put it right now.

Jack pushed open the bedroom door and stopped still when he saw an open bag on the bed, with Maxine stuffing things into it.

" No," Jack said, " don't do this. "

When Maxine turned around to face them, her eyes were filled with tears and she sniffed hard to try and stop them from falling as she said, " What am I supposed to do? You don't trust me! I can't stay here if you think I'm a thief! "

" No," Becky said softly, taking a step forwards " we know now. We know it wasn't you. We know. "

Jack nodded and reached out for Maxine with his free hand, " I'm so sorry," he said, " I know I should have believed you from the start. I'm sorry, Maxine. "

" _We're _sorry," corrected Becky.

" We want you to stay," Jack said.

" You ... I can stay? " Maxine asked, " it's all going to be alright? "

Becky smiled and exchanged a quick glance with Jack, whose lips were now twitching into a smile. They looked at Maxine at the same time and both took a step forwards.

" Listen," Jack said softly, reaching out to touch Maxine's arm softly, " I don't know what I'm doing here, but I can learn. I don't know how to be a dad - I've never had to try - but you've got to give me the credit for trying. " He smiled, " if you'll let me, I'd like to give this a go. "

With a proud smile, Becky looked up at her boyfriend and wondered if she could ever have found anyone better.

Maxine looked between Jack and Becky, her eyes filling with tears. Becky's eyes were already filled with tears, and Maxine nodded.

" I'd like that," she said.

Jack smiled and reached out for Maxine with one arm and Becky with the other.


	15. Relaxing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a chapter to break up the school stuff and show everyone just having fun and to play around with my favourite couple.**

Chapter Fifteen

On Friday of that week, Becky was leaving the school and heading for her beloved shiny car, a present from Jack over the summer, after a nice normal end to the week when she heard someone behind her.

" Becky! "

Becky turned around to see Izzie, and she smiled - she and Izzie had spoken a little more this week, and Becky was anxious for them to get back to being the friends they'd been in the first place - they'd found themselves bonding over talking about their teenagers.

" Iz," Becky smiled, " how's it going? "

Izzie shrugged, glanced over to where her two daughters waited at the car, " Ah you know, not bad. Listen, I was thinking, why don't you come round to mine this weekend. It's about time we did something together - it's been ages since we went out on a proper girly shopping trip, and I miss my friend. "

Becky had to admit that she missed Izzie too, " Listen, about all the ... stuff with Tom ... I feel bad about letting it affect our friendship. "

" Me too," Izzie said, " so let's put it in the past and be friends. We're too old to be falling out. "

Becky couldn't help but smile and she was tempted by it, " I ... I don't know," she said, " I would, but I can't just leave Maxine in the house. "

" Jack'll be there, won't he? " Izzie prompted, " ah come on. Actually, why don't you bring Maxine? I was gonna bring my two - thought we could go shopping, have a coffee, give the girls some money and let them go off and do their own thing. "

Becky smiled still and nodded, " Yeah, go on then," she said, " it'll be nice to spend some time with someone who actually likes shopping. "

" Great," Izzie said, " how about you come around to mine tomorrow, about 10-ish? We'll go down the town, spend spend spend. "

Becky smiled, glad that she and Izzie could put everything else in the past and nodded, " That'll be great. Guess I'll see you then. "

Izzie smiled and the pair of them started off in different directions, as their cars were parked at opposite ends of the carpark, and Becky turned around, with one last thing to say to her friend,

" Izzie! " she called.

Izzie turned around and Becky said, " How about we never fall out over a boy, ever again? No matter who it is. "

Izzie flashed her a grin, " Deal. "

As Becky started towards her car, she thought about Tom and Izzie - she was desperate for them to get back together, but she'd now resigned herself to not getting involved, and decided she and Izzie would be friends. They'd always been friends - since Izzie, Lorna and Tom were in college and Becky was still in high school.

They'd been friends through Izzie's turbulant marriage to Jimmy, and her having two kids, and Becky's string of car-crash relationships while at university and it suddenly seemed to silly to fall out over Tom.

When Becky got to the car, she found Maxine already waiting, along with Jack.

Becky grinned and unlocked the car - she and Jack had a car each and Becky loved to show off hers. Before they got in, Jack looked at Maxine, and said,

" Go on then. "

Maxine smiled and looked at Becky, " Can I sleep at Janeece's house on sunday? " she asked.

Becky thought about it for a second before saying, " I can't see why not, if Jack says it's alright too. Why Sunday though, and not tomorrow? "

Maxine shrugged, " Janeece's mum's making her go out for a big family meal for her nan's birthday on Saturday but Janeece really wanted me to stay over, so Sunday it is. "

Becky glanced at Jack, who nodded, and they really felt like proper parents.

" Sure then," Becky nodded, " just as long as you don't forget to take your school things. You can't live with the headmaster and not turn up to school prepared. "

Maxine nodded, " I promise. "

" Good," Becky grinned, unlocking the car.

Maxine grinned, " Thanks," she said.

Becky shrugged, " You deserve to go off with your friends and have some fun, Maxy. Oh, and Miss Redpath's asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow - she thought you might like to come and go off with Chlo and Mika? "

Mika had become friends with Chlo, and nodded, " Yeah, that might be alright," she said.

Becky grinned, " That's the spirit, sweetie. "

Jack pouted at her and said, " You're abandoning me tomorrow, are you? "

" It's only for one day," Becky told him with a sweet smile, " I'm sure you'll manage. "

They were about to get into the car when they saw Tom and Lorna walking across the carpark towards them, Andrew at their side.

Becky looked around to see that Tom and Lorna were parked three down from her own car, and Andrew was parked next to them.

" Hey sis! " Tom called, waving his hand at her, like he wanted her to stop so he could talk to her.

Becky smiled and smiled even more fondly as Maxine rolled her eyes and got into the car - Maxine really liked Jack and Becky but that fact that they were both teachers could be embarrassing and she didn't like the thought of standing around while five teachers spoke.

Becky felt Jack's arm slide around her waist and she grinned and shifted closer to him, allowing her arm to slide around him and her hand to curl up in the back of his jacket.

" Hey," Tom said with a boyish grin as he stopped in front of the couple, Lorna on one side of him and Andrew on the other.

Becky grinned at him, " What do you want? " she asked suspiciously, looking from him to Lorna and Andrew and back again, " I mean, you've even assembaled a crew to rope me into something - is it going to be something I'll regret? "

" Hey, I resent that," Tom said, " I actually had something sensible to say, but if you're going to be like that ... "

" Oh no tell me! " Becky commanded, " I want to know, now. "

Tom grinned, " Man City are playing at home on Sunday, and I had tickets to go with an old mate from uni and a couple of his mates, but one of them can't make it, and he was bringing the others, and it'd be awkward because I don't know them so ... well, i've got four spare tickets to go see them, and since you love a good football match - "

Becky had to admit that she rather liked football, although she wasn't the biggest fan in the world, like Tom, who loved his beloved Manchester City.

" I don't know," Becky said, looking up at Jack, " what do you think? "

Jack shrugged, " I'm up for it, if you are. And if we can have some drinks afterwards. "

" Of course," Tom said

Becky nodded, " Yeah, we're in then," she said, " who else is ... " she frowned and looked at Andrew, " you're _not _coming to a football game? " She was suprised, as Tom and Andrew rarely spoke.

Andrew looked awkward and said, " I wasn't going to, but Tom said it was a shame to waste the ticket, and if ... if you and Jack are going, I don't see why I can't come. Call it a cultural excursion. "

Becky rolled her eyes and exchanged an amused look with Lorna, " I hope you know what you're get yourself into," she told Andrew, " Lorna and I have had experience dealing with these two when they're loud and drunk and it's not pretty. "

" We're not that bad! " Jack protested.

" You are," Becky told him, before looking back at Andrew.

Andrew nodded and told Becky, " Maybe I can find some sensible conversation in you and Lorna, and we can leave these two to it. "

Becky smiled, " Well, I just think you ought to know what you're getting yourself into. " She looked back at Tom and Lorna, " meet at your place? " she asked Lorna.

" No," Tom scoffed, " I think we can do better than that. "

" Absolutely," Jack nodded, " meet in the pub? "

" That's more like it," Tom grinned.

Becky smiled and said, " We'll see you then. "

She moved forwards and hugged Lorna, and then reached for her big brother and kissed his cheek briefly - she wondered if she'd ever grow up and stop depending on her brother, but knew it probably would never happen.

When they were in the car on the way home, Becky driving, and she rarely let Jack behind the wheel of her beloved car - if he was driving, they were in his car - Becky told Jack,

" I _am _popular this weekend. "

Jack sighed, " I'm not going to see you this weekend," he said.

" Don't be such a baby," Becky said, shaking her head, " you'll see me all day Sunday - we're going to the football match _together _honey. "

" Yeah, but Tom's going, and Lorna, and even Andrew - I mean, I won't be able to get a word in edgeways if Tom's there - you and him are as thick as thieves," he pointed out, " and I don't get why Andrew's going. "

" Leave him alone," Becky said with an amused smile, " I mean, what's the matter, jealous? "

" No," Jack mumbled.

Becky smirked and looked over her shoulder at Maxine, " What do you fancy for tea, sweetie? I was thinking of a takeaway. "

Maxine shrugged, " I don't know ... pizza? "

" Sounds good to me," Becky said before turning back to the road.

On Saturday, Becky spent the day with Izzie and the girls, and was glad she'd done so.

She and Izzie went back to talking as easily as they always had and being such close friends, like they always had. They talked about anything and everything, and got as well as ever. They messed about and by the end of the day, were both feeling quite happy and were glad that they'd spent the time together. They also agreed never to fall out with each other over anyone, even if it was Tom.

When Becky walked into the house at the end of the shopping spree, she called, " Jaaaack! I'm home! "

" In the kitchen, babe! " came the loud response.

Becky grinned, " Babe? " she asked, wandering into the kitchen, " that's a new one. "

Jack smiled, and when he turned around, Becky laughed. He was wearing an apron and had a wooden spoon in one hand, and flour on his cheeks and nose.

Becky thought he looked adorable and she laughed, " Hi. "

" Did you have a good time? " he asked, eyeing all the bags she set down on the kitchen table, and the ones Maxine put down too, as she followed Becky into the kitchen.

" Yeah," grinned Becky.

Maxine nodded, " Yeah. "

" Buy anything nice? " Jack asked Maxine.

She nodded again, " Few things, yeah. I could show you them later, when you're ... less busy, if you want. "

Jack smiled, " Yeah, I'll have a look, yeah. "

Maxine smiled, " I guess I'm going to go get a shower," she said, turning away.

" Dinner should be ready in about an hour," Jack called after her.

When Maxine was gone, Becky took the opportunity to look at her boyfriend properly. He looked absolutely adorable, standing there cooking, doing something useful, and looking innocent with his face covered in flour.

And he was looking back at her with a look of love as he took in her features.

Her cheeks were rosy and red from the cold air outside and she was still wearing her favourite knee length beige trench coat.

" Buy anything nice? " Jack asked, the exact same question he'd asked Maxine.

" Do you mean, did I buy myself anything sexy that you're going to like the look of me in? " Becky asked, hands on her hips as she raised her eyebrows.

Jack shrugged, unashamaed, and gave her a big grin, " Maybe. "

" Sexist pig," Becky said, shaking her head.

" What's wrong with appreciating the fine form of my lovely girlfriend? " Jack asked, holding up his hands in defence.

Becky had no response, other than to just look at him, and he laughed and reached out with his hands, " C'mere," he said.

Becky raised her eyebrows but walked towards him nonetheless.

Jack grinned as she reached him and as she stopped in front of him, touched her coat and pulled her closer. His fingers found the top button of her coat and slowly, he started to unfasten it.

Becky said nothing, and just looked up at him as he unfastened her coat. His expression was so focused and he was smiling too as he carefully unbutton her coat for her in silence.

When the coat was unfastened, he smiled and slowly pushed it off her shoulders, and removed the item from her.

Becky smiled as he threw her coat on the table and he asked, " So, that question about the sexy clothes? _Did _you buy any? "

Becky smiled and reached out for him, laying one of her hands on his cheek and allowing the other to rest on the back of hi head and curl into his hair, " I did. Only for use when Maxine isn't in the house. "

Jack grinned, " Good," he said, before leaning in and kissing her lips briefly.

He smiled mischeviously and reached out for her. He rested his hands on her hips and he walked her backwards until her back met the kitchen counter. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, before frowning,

" You're cold," he informed her.

" It's December," she replied.

" Can't have you cold, can we? " he asked, suddenly suprising her by lifting her up and planting her on the kitchen counter, making her laugh.

He stepped between her legs and kept his arms wrapped around her, " Can't have you getting cold, and getting ill, can we? " he said, grinning up at her.

Becky smiled and she ran her hand across her cheek softly - she wiped off a big patch of flour from his face and showed him her hand,

" What am I going to do with you? Look at the state of you, Jack! "

Jack laughed and shook his head, before leaning in towards her.

She gave in easily and leaned in to kiss him.

" One day," she said, " I'm going to get sick of you, and then what are you going to do? "

Jack shook his head, " That'll never happen, and we both know it. "

Becky smiled, " True," she said with a dramatic sigh.

Jack laughed and leaned in to steal a kiss from her.

The next morning, about lunchtime, Becky looked out of the window in the living room and saw a car parked up.

" Maxine! " she shouted up the stairs, " Janeece and her mum are here to pick you up! "

There were quick footsteps down the stairs, and Maxine came hurrying down the stairs and came to a halt in the hallway.

" Have a nice time," Becky said, wandering into the hallway, " now, you've got everything you need? You've got your tooth brush? And your uniform for tomorrow - and you'll be going to school with Janeece, so you've got all your books? "

" Rebecca," Jack said with a smile, poking her in the arm, " leave her be, she's alright. "

Jack loved the way Becky interacted with maxine and he thought that she was like a typical fussy mum - checking everything was alright, panicking about her child. It was so odd to think of them as having a child.

Maxine loved both Jack and Becky dearly though she wasn't sure she'd admit it out loud just yet.

" I'm just checking," Becky told Jack, before turning back to Maxine, " you're all sorted, yeah? "

" Yeah," Maxine said, " I've got everything. Thanks for letting me go. "

" Don't mention it," said Jack, " now, you have a good time, won't you, and we'll see you tomorrow. "

Maxine smiled and was unsure exactly how to go about her goodbye, but Becky took things into her own hands. She found herself growing increasingly more maternal, and she reached out and hugged Maxine warmly. Maxine smiled and turned to Jack. She hesistated before Jack smiled a little and reached out to her. They shared a hug, before Maxine left the house.

When she'd gone, Jack looked at her and laughed, " Calm down," he said, " she's going to her friend's house for the night. She's 16 and she can easily stay at her friend's for the night, can't she? "

" I know," Becky sighed, shaking her head, " I just want to know she's alright. God, look at me getting all ... like a mum. Ugh, I feel so middle aged. "

" Don't be stupid," Jack said, " how do you think I feel, if you feel old? Now, go get changed for the football, will you? "

" You're so bossy," Becky said, shaking her head as she left the room.

When she came back downstairs a quarter of an hour later, she held her arms out, " Well? " she asked.

Jack looked up from the newspaper and nodded at her. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black top that was quite nicely low cut, " You look as lovely as ever," he said, " although I'm slightly worried you'll freeze. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " I'm going to wear a coat," she informed him.

" Good," Jack said, following her back into the hallway.

As she reached for her coat, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she laughed and tried half-heartedly to free herself from his grasp.

Jack leaned closer and planted a kiss on her cheek, and she laughed and turned around in his arms so that she was facing him.

She leaned in slowly and was about to kiss his lips softly, when he leaned back teasingly, his hands on her hips, keeping her still.

" Put your coat on Rebecca," he said in a stern voice, " I don't want you catching cold, do I? I don't want to be stuck looking after you, do I? "

She raised her eyebrows, " Charming. "

Jack smiled and repeated, " Put your coat on, Rebecca. "

Becky groaned and said, " You're such a tease," she mumbled, before he dropped his hands from her and turned her around to face the coats.

She plucked a jacket from the coatrack and pulled it on.

" Have you got some money? " she asked Jack, " I left it on the side - did you pick it up? "

Jack nodded, " Stop worrying, love. I've got everything, alright? Let's go - we're going to have fun. "

Becky smiled and started rooting around for her house keys.

Soon, she and Jack were on their way to the local pub, where they'd be meeting their friends. They walked handed in hand, and Becky loved normal moments like this, when they weren't teachers, and they were just Jack Rimmer and Becky Clarkson.

" I still can't believe _Andrew's _going to watch a football match," Jack said, shaking his head, " it's really not his thing. "

Becky shrugged, " Well, I was on the phone to Tom yesterday, and he says he only really asked Andrew because Andrew and Lorna were there when he got the call to say his mates couldn't come, and Tom couldn't decide who to give the other ticket to, besides Lorna and me and you, so Lorna suggested Andrew and Andrew said yes, if you and me were going. "

" If we were going? " Jack echoed, " why should that matter to him? "

" Well," Becky shrugged, " you know he doesn't really mix with the rest of the staff - outside us - senior management - he doesn't talk to anyone else. I suppose he'd feel more comfortable if we were there. "

Jack narrowed his eyes, " Sounds a bit suspicious to me," he said, " maybe he's got a little crush. "

" On me? " Becky laughed, " don't be stupid. "

Jack shrugged, " He might have. "

" He does _not," _Becky said, " you think everyone who ever looks at me has a crush on me, and they really don't. "

" Some of them do," Jack mumbled.

Becky rolled her eyes, " Oh shut up," she said, " besides, Andrew's clearly made for Kim. "

" Not that he's doing anything about it," Jack pointed out, " I'm telling you, he should stop messing around and just get in there with her . Why doesn't he just ask her out? "

Becky shrugged, " He's not that forthcoming - whatever he's doing, he'll do it in his own time. "

They reached the pub, and when they walked in, saw that Andrew, Lorna and Tom were already there. Tom waved his hand at them to get their attention, and Becky smiled and waved back at him.

" Get the drinks in, honey," Becky said with a grin, before heading off towards the others.

They were sitting in the corner, and Tom was sitting on one side of the table, on the bench, and Andrew and Lorna were sitting on chair opposite him.

" Hey guys," Becky was brightly as she grinned and shifted past the table and sat down on the bench, next to her brother.

" Hey Becks," Tom said, leaning across and briefly kissing her cheek.

" Looking forward to the match? " Becky asked.

" Oh yeah," Tom nodded, " brought you a little present too. "

He looked across at Lorna, and she pulled something out of her handbag and passed it to Tom, who passed it to Becky.

" Thought you might appreciate a City scarf," he grinned. It was identical to the one he was wearing, and also the one Lorna was wearing.

Becky laughed as she took it from him and said, " Yeah, thanks. I guess it's pretty cold outside - I could probably do with this. "

Tom shrugged, " Well, I guess I've gathered a few over the years. I found a few hanging around last time I was looking through my stuff, and I thought I'd share them out. "

Becky smiled and a moment later, Jack was walking towards them. He took a seat next to Lorna and put down a glass of wine in front of Becky, and a drink in front of himself too.

Becky frowned, " Little early for wine, isn't it? " she asked him, " are you trying to get me drunk? "

Tom laughed and told Jack, " If anyone's going to get drunk, it should really be after the match. "

" You're _planning _on getting drunk? " Andrew asked Tom.

Tom exchanged a look with Lorna, as if they'd already planned something, and he said, " Lorna and I have decided that we're drinking to drown our sorrows after the match. I've told Lorna that if we drink enough, we can forget, but she doesn't believe me. "

" Sounds like a challenge," Jack said, taking a drink. Jack then turned to look at Andrew and he raised his eyebrows, " you look almost normal in those clothes," he said.

" Well, thanks, I suppose," shrugged Andrew.

" What have you done with Maxine then? " Lorna asked Becky and Jack.

" She's staying at Janeece's," Jack said, " she wanted to sleep tonight, so it worked out ell for us. Though I suppose she is old enough to stay in the house by herself, but Becky doesn't think so. "

" Shut up," Becky said with a smile, shaking her head, " I can't help being protective. "

" Aww," Tom smiled, reaching out and nudging her, " look at you, getting all protective and mumsy. So you're both getting attached to Maxine, then? "

Jack nodded, " Yeah," he said, " we really like having her around. "

Becky nodded, " Absolutely. "

" Good practise for when you have your own someday, eh? " Lorna said innocently.

Becky spluttered out the bit of her drink she'd just sipped and as her brother slapped her back loudly to help her stop coughing, he told Lorna, " Maybe not for a while yet, eh? " before shooting a look in Jack's direction that an embarassed looking Jack supposed was meant to be a warning.

Jack loved Rebecca but their relationship was just perfect as it was and he wanted her all to himself for a lot longer, before having any children.

The five of them spent a while chatting, before going to watch the match.

Becky was as much into it as her brother was, due to her coaching of the school 5-aside and football teams, and she stood between Jack and Tom, cheering the team on and clapping and cheering like they did. Lorna stood on Tom's other side and she was enjoying herself too as she clapped away and forget all about her troubles.

By the time the match was over, they were all in a good mood and had had quite a few drinks each.

" Back to the pub! " Tom declared as they got out of the stadium.

They got in a taxi and headed back to their local pub, which they knew would be far less busy than the packed places around the stadium.

" This one's on me, ladies," Tom said, as they got to the bar, " celebrating City's win. What're you having? "

" Just half a cider," Lorna shrugged.

" Nice glass of wine," Becky said, sliding her arm around his middle from where she stood beside him. She and Tom were light-weights and it didn't take either of them much to get drunk, so they were already well on their way.

Jack recognised the signs on his girlfriend of her way to being drunk, not least of all the way she got so touchy-feely and he smirked a little. Drunk Becky was fun.

" Ok," Tom slurred, two hours later, " who wants 'nother? "

" Ooh me," Lorna said at once, waving her hand at him, though she ws only sitting next to him.

They'd gotten sat at a circular bench, so they were all sat around a table, and Tom was sitting on one, except for Lorna sitting on one side. On his other side, sat Jack, with Becky on his side, and Andrew on the end.

" Mmm, me," Andrew nodded, banging down his glass on the table - Andrew didn't drink much, but was enjoying himself today and was also on his way to being drunk, though he had nothing on Tom and Becky, and by this time, Lorna was drunk too, whereas Jack was tipsy, but could hold his drink well.

" Meee! " Becky told him, reaching out for her empty glass only to knock it over.

She laughed and Tom cheered, " Wooo! Drunk Becky's here! "

Lorna laughed, " Drunk Becky's fun," she said.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head - he also thought drunk Becky was fun, and although he complained, he had to admit that he liked her too, and even liked looking after her when she was drunk.

" Well, if you think she's that fun, you can look after her," Jack told Tom.

Tom shrugged, " Fine. I am m-more than capable. How d'you think she coped before you came along? "

" I'm still here," Becky pointed out.

Jack smiled and said, " I know, love. "

Becky grinned and as she looked at her handsome boyfriend, a mischevious grin crossed her face and she shifted her body to the side a little and reached out to him with one hand.

Her hand met with his cheek and she smiled before leaning in.

Jack grinned and leaned in peck her lips briefly, before leaning away from her, to which she groaned. Jack laughed and said to Tom,

" What about these drinks, then? "

Tom nodded, " Yeah," he said, " you got it. "

He stood up and slid past Lorna before stumbling and almost tripping over. Becky laughed, and Jack shook his head, " I'd better go with him," he mumbled to no-one in particular, deciding that Tom would need his help to bring all the drinks back.

When Jack and Tom had gone, Becky engaged herself in conversation with Lorna, though it was a slurred drunken conversation and Andrew listened too, just laughing at them.

As Tom and Jack waited at the bar to be served, a drunken Tom swayed the the side a little, before turning back to look at at table where Andrew and the girls sat.

He smiled fondly before turning back to the bar and once he and Jack had got the drinks, he poked a finger lightly into Jack's chest and said, " You know something? You wanna know something? "

" Go on then," Jack shrugged, barely feeling Tom's finger, " what? "

" 'M glad Becky's got you. "

" I'm glad too," Jack laughed, amused by Tom's state.

Tom shook his head, " Nah, hear me out mate. I'm glad she's got someone who loves her like you do, cos that's what she deserves. "

Jack nodded, " Why are you telling me this now? " he asked, " you _do _know Becky and I have been together over a year? "

" I know, I know," Tom slurred, " I just ... jus' thought I'd tell you. "

" Well ... thanks, I guess," Jack shrugged, reaching out to pick up a couple of the drinks.

" Yeah," Tom said, " but jus' so you know, you ever hurt her - "

" And you'll kill me," Jack nodded, " I know, I know. " Drunk Tom was amusing because he just banged on about things that he'd said many times before, but he did it in such a way that was kind of sweet and funny.

" Yeah, too right I will," Tom said, looking back at his sister. He shook his head and told Jack, " although, if I were you, I'd get back over there, cos it looks like _she's _gonna be hurting _you _otherwise. "

Jack looked where Tom was looking and groaned in exasperation when he saw that Becky had shifted closer to Andrew and even had one hand resting on his shoulder as she spoke to him. Even more suprisingly, an increasingly drunken Andrew had one arm loosely around her middle.

" What am I going to _do _with that girl? " he sighed, before starting back towards the table, Tom following along behind him.

Jack knew Becky wouldn't ever betray him, but he knew she was naughty when she'd had a few drinks, and he thought he ought to keep an eye on her.

As he put the drinks down on the table, he caught bits of their conversation, and was somehow relieved to hear that they were talking about Kim - Becky was telling Andrew that he should bite the bullet and make a move.

" Oi," Jack said somewhat good naturedly, although there was a hint of jealousy and warning, as he came to sit down on the bench " hands off, Treneman. "

Andrew looked at Jack and shook his head, " I wasn't ... I ... _she's _a bad influence," he said.

" Tell me about it," Jack said, shaking his head.

" She's a very persuasive woman though," Andrew slurred, his arm still around Becky's waist.

" Right, that's it," Jack said in his most stern voice, " Rebecca - "

Becky grinned at the sound of her name and turned from Andrew - who'd dropped his arm from Becky's waist - and to Jack. She grinned and shouted, " Jack! " as if it was the first time she'd seen him today, and threw her arms around his neck.

" Woah, love," Jack said with a chuckle, arms quickly going around her and steadying her, " you're drunk, love. "

" I am not! " Becky gasped, outraged.

" Yes, you are," Jack said, his voice low and in its most seductive form, " you're very drunk. "

" I am ... 'm n-not," she insisted, her hand going the back of his head to his cheek, where she cupped his face with her hand, " 'M fine," she told him.

Jack shook his head and said, " I was going to get you a water to sober you up. "

" You better not have done," she told him.

" I said I was going to," he said, shaking his head, " but I got you another wine. I like you when you're drunk. "

" Told you," Becky said, shaking her head too, " 'M fine! "

Jack laughed and settled back against the seat, leaning back, and Becky slumped back against the seat too, cuddling up close to him and resting a hand on his leg.

Jack smiled and laid his hand over hers before turning to answer Tom, who'd just spoken to him

Another couple of hours later, it was getting late, and they'd all well and truly managed to drown whatevers sorrows they individually had, or just get on and have a good time.

" One for the road? " Andrew suggested at around ten pm.

" For the road? " Becky demanded, " S'not the last one! No chance! "

" Yeah! " Tom agreed, banging his hand down on the table, " loadsa time left yet! "

Andrew and Jack got the next lot of drinks in, and when Becky had taken a sip of this one, she looked at Lorna and said, " You ... you comin' to the toilet with me? "

Lorna nodded wordlessly, stumbling out past Tom and nearly falling over his feet, while Becky looked for her own way out. In the circular enclosure they were sat in, Becky would have to get past both Jack and Andrew to get out, or past Tom.

With a mischevious grin, she lifted her legs up from the floor and started to scramble over Jack.

" What the hell are you doing? " he demanded.

" Going to the toilet," she said innocently with a smile.

Jack shook his head, and he stared in shock as she crawled over his lap. He found it amused until she started to climb across Andrew's lap.

Andrew smirked and rested his hand on her back as she crawled over him, smirking appreciatievely.

" Hands off," Jack said sharply, " I'm ... I'm a little l-little b-bit drunk, but not stupid. "

Andrew shrugged and said nothing.

Becky giggled as she crawled over him and Jack frowned and demanded, once again, " What are you doing, Rebecca? I mean, m-must you give Treneman a lap dance? "

Tom also noticed and shotued, " Woah! Becks what're you doing? "

" Crawling over Andrew," Becky said - when she was drunk, she got very touchy feely, but she was also very innocent, and barely aware of what she was doing.

" Why? " Tom asked.

" He's in the way. "

On the way to the toilets, Becky and Lorna kept hold of each other for support and once in the toilets, went to the toilet and then started touching up their make up.

" I must say," Lorna said as she tried to apply lipgloss, " I've had a very good time today. "

" Yeah," Becky grinned, " and me. We've ... we've got to spend more time together like this. Y-yeah? "

Lorna grinned, " Definitley. "

She and Becky went back to the table when they'd finished in the toilets, and it wasn't long before they were all debating going home.

It was Andrew who started the conversation, leaning back and laying a hand on his forehead, " We .. we've got work tomorrow," he told them.

" Relax," Jack said, " I'm the boss around there. "

" That's not the point," Andrew said.

Becky was rather more subdued now, and she was slumped down beside Jack with her head against his shoulder, her arm around his middle as she mumbled random words which were muffled by his jacket, against him.

" Aww, you're not going? " she asked Andrew, turning to face him and reached out for him with her free hand.

" We should probably get going too," Lorna told Tom, poking his arm.

Tom laughed and slowly stood up, " I suppose so," he said.

As everyone got ready to go, Jack looked down at his girlfriend.

" You feel in a fit state to walk, gorgeous? " he asked her.

" No," she mumbled, " I don't wanna go. "

Jack laughed and stood up, before reaching down to take hold of her hands. He hauled her to her feet and soon the five of them were standing outside on the street, saying their goodbyes.

Becky threw her arms around Tom, and they shared a long hug, before Jack slapped Tom's back and said a goodbye, and Becky hugged Lorna before turning to Andrew.

" Night Mr Treneman," she giggled, reaching out to him with one hand.

He laughed and took hold of her hand and squeezed it, before letting go.

" Night guys," Jack called, as he and Becky started to walk away.

" Night Tommy! " Becky shouted over her shoulder, staggering a little, though Jack gripped hold of her arm.

" Bye Becks! " Tom shouted, he and Lorna wandering down the street in the other direction.

As they walked down the street, Jack fixed his arm around his girlfriend's waist and grinned. She was going to feel dreadful in the morning, and while he knew he wouldn't feel too great, it wouldn't be a patch on what she'd feel.

When he let go of her long enough to scrabble around for his house keys, she stumbled away from him and he sighed and reached out,

" Come here, love," he said, shaking his head, " here. Come here. "

Becky did as she was told with a giggle, and once Jack had gotten the front door open, he turned back to her.

He grinned mischeviously and reached out for her. She wasn't expecting it, and he swept her off her feet and lifted her up, bridal style. One hand was under her legs and the other around her waist and he carried her into the house, which made her laugh and giggle,

" Put .. put me down," she laughed, shaking her head.

Jack kicked the front door closed behind them and didn't put her down as she requested.

He grinned and started upstairs.

" Jack! " she squealed.

She found the whole thing hilarious, and Jack liked to show off to her and was rather pleased of himself. He carried her into their bedroom, and put her down on the bed, where she bounced a little, and she threw her head back and laughed.

" Jack, you're ... you're terri .. terra ... terrible," she told him.

He grinned and said, " _You're _terrible," he told her.

She laughed and fell back against the bed, stretching her arms out, and Jack grinned and knelt down on the bed.

He leaned over her, with an arm on either side of her, and he gave her the most irresistable grin. She sighed and reached out to touch his cheek, and he said,

" Do you have any idea how crazy you've driven me tonight? " he demanded, his voice breathy and still slurred, though he had nothing on Becky.

" C-crazy? " she asked him.

" Yeah," he breathed, " all that touchy-feely stuff, and crawling over Treneman and messing about with Treneman ... you drive me crazy, Becky. "

" Well Mr ... erm ... Mr Rimmer, what're you gonna do about it? "

Jack leaned down to kiss her and she leaned up and kissed back.

After they shared a long kiss, Becky rested her hands on his chest and whispered, " Can I tell you something? "

Jack was somehow suprised by the clarity of her words and nodded silently.

" I wanna be with you forever," Becky told him in all seriousness, " I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I ... I want you forever. "

Jack stopped for a moment to look at her, and a soft smile broke out across his face, " You've _got _me forever. I promise. I want to spend forever with you too. "

" I love you, Jack. "

" I love _you_ Rebecca. "


	16. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just another chapter to break up the bigger storylines and play about with my favourite couple**

Chapter Sixteen

Becky woke up the next morning when she felt something gently touching her arm. She immediately felt her head banging, and she didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to move, but the something continued to shake at her arm.

" Becky," came a voice that seemed far too loud, " Becky, come on, love. "

" No," Becky mumbled, pulling the bed covers up around her and trying to ignore the splitting headache that was coming on.

" Yes," countered the voice, pulling the covers away, " I don't want to get up either, but there's no choice, so move it. "

Becky sighed and opened her eyes.

She groaned and laid her hand on her forehead as she sat up slowly. She looked to the side to see Jack, and he didn't look a great deal better, as he sat on the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths and looking very much like he was trying to block everything else out.

" Do we have to get up? " Becky sighed.

" Yes," Jack told her, " and stop shouting. "

" _You _stop shouting," she mumbled in return.

With a great deal of will power, the pair of them left their bedroom and started to get ready for their school day. Becky felt like falling back to sleep right away as she got dressed in the bathroom, but forced herself to go downstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen, Jack was already in there, and although he didn't look too good, he looked a lot better than his girlfriend.

" Jack, please just pretend I'm ill and let me have the day off," Becky pleaded as she sat down at the kitchen table.

" I can't make an exception for you," Jack said, " that'd be unfair to everyone else. You got hammered, so you have to deal with the hangover. "

" _You _were drunk too," Becky pointed out.

" Not a patch on you," Jack told her with a grin, " and it's a bloody good job, otherwise there'd have been no-one to carry you home. "

" Oh God," Becky mumbled, rubbing her temples as memories came back to her," _please _let me have the day off, I feel terrible, and it's really not my fault. Tom's such a bad influence, and Lorna and Andrew weren't helping. "

" You and Tom were the bad influence on _them," _Jack told her, " I've never seen anyone like the pair of you - it's the same every time you go out. You both think you're 18 and it takes you until the next morning to remember that you aren't. "

" Yeah, well I don't remember you being that sober last night," Becky told him, " we were all pretty drunk. "

Jack shrugged, " I was just along for the ride. "

He turned around from where he'd had his back to her at the kitchen counter, and he walked over to the table, where he put down a strong mug of coffee and two aspirin on the table.

" Drink," he ordered, " and eat. "

" Thanks baby," Becky mumbled, reaching for the coffee, " so tell me, did I make a complete fool out of myself? The bits of the night that I remember were fun, but ... "

" Including the bits that happened after we got home? " Jack asked her, " if you even remember. "

Becky grinned, " Including those bits," she said, " naturally. But - "

Jack shrugged, " You didn't make a total fool of yourself, love. The lot of us were drunk, it was hardly just you, and you were too busy hugging me and trying to sit in my lap, or hugging Tom, to get into any real mischief. Except when you started crawling over Andrew. "

" God, don't! " Becky told him, shaking her head, " I remember that! God, he's going to think I'm such a fool. "

" I think he's going to be more concerned with his own behaviour," Jack smirked, " I seem to remember that he wasn't pushing you away. In fact, and one point, Tom and I went to the bar and I turned around to see you cosying up to Andrew, and he had his arm around you. He was rather enjoying himself. "

" Oh God," Becky sighed, " I'm so sorry, Jack. " He met his eyes, mortified, and shook her head, " I'm so so sorry, Jack, you know I'd never cheat on you. 'Specially not with Treneman. "

Jack shrugged, " I don't know, I was rather enjoying your behaviour. It gave me the chance to boss you about a bit. And I especially liked it when you were fawning over _me. "_

Becky smiled and shook her head, " As long as you know I'd never want anyone else, let alone Treneman, when I've got you. "

" I know," he smiled.

Becky smiled and slid her hand across the table, and Jack smiled in return and took her hand in his.

" I was thinking," Becky said, after a pause, " I'm going to go into town after work and buy you something to wear tomorrow. "

Jack rolled his eyes, " I've already _got _suits and things," he told her.

She frowned, still rubbing at her temples, as she said, " Well, it won't harm you to have something new, will it? Don't you _want _to look good? "

" Of course, of course," Jack sighed.

After a pause, he sighed even heavier, " I just wish the whole thing would be over," he said, " I mean, it's not enough that final headship interviews are in two days, is it? Oh no, tomorrow, I have to meet the woman who wants to steal headship from me, and the stupid governors, for "drinks. " I mean, why would I want to spend my own time, after the end of school, drinking and sucking up to those people? "

Becky groaned, " D'you _have _to shout, Jack? " she sighed, " and you're _doing _it because you want to be made permanent head, and you're going to be made permanent head. You only have to be nice to the governors 'til you've got the job, honey. "

" Suppose so," Jack sighed.

Becky nodded, and then immediately wished she hadn't. She sighed and took another long sip of coffee before closinging her eyes briefly.

" You know," he told her, " you're not proving a very good influence on our foster daughter, are you? "

Becky's lips twitched into a smile - "our daughter" - even if it was a teenage foster daughter, it sounded so right, and she loved the thought of it.

" How dare you? " she said, though she was only teasing, " I'm a terrific influence. "

Jack scoffed, " It's all well and good you going and getting slaughtered like that, but you won't be so happy when Maxine's going out and doing it. I know what you'll do - you'll complain that she's going out and getting herself into trouble, and I'll have to remind you that you're no better. "

" Yeah, but I am in a better position," Becky shrugged, sipping her coffee, " I've got a big strong man to look after me, haven't I? " Jack smirked until Becky mischeviously added, " and my boyfriend, too. "

Jack rolled his eyes, " Big strong man? Your Tom? Tom's the same height as you and he's lovely, but he's hardly big and strong. "

" Jealous, are we? " Becky teased Jack.

Jack narrowed his eyes but then shrugged, " You know what, you sit there and think you're clever, because I hope you're prepared for how much Maxy's going to laugh when she sees the state of you. "

" She is not," Becky grumbled.

Jack laughed, " She is. If only because I'm going to bribe her into siding with me and laughing at you. "

" Maxine wouldn't side with you over me," Becky told him with a smirk, " she much prefers me to you. "

" She does not," Jack said confidently, " what would she want with you, when she can come to me, and I look after her, but have a laugh with her, give her money when she wants it, and she knows I'll beat up any boy who hurts her. "

" And I _wouldn't_? " Becky challenged, " she loves me more. "

Jack shrugged, " You wish," he mumbled under his breath.

He and Becky exchanged a grin - moments like these, where they sparred off each other, made them seem like a perfect match, and they wouldn't change it for anything.

When they had to go to work, Becky stood in the hallway, looking in the mirror.

She ran her hand across her face as she frowned. She looked pale and tired, and there were big dark circles under her eyes, which she tried to hide by looking around for a pair of sunglasses.

Jack had felt rough when he first woke up, but he now felt better and he grinned as he looked at his girlfriend. He had to admit that it was amusing to see her hungover, as long as he knew that she wasn't seriously ill.

" What are you doing? " Jack asked.

" Looking for some sunglasses," Beky said.

" _Why? "_

" They'll hide the dark marks under my eyes," she told him, " I'll look less hungover. "

" No, you'll look stupid," Jack said, reaching out as she tried to pass him and closing his wrist around her forearm, keeping her still, " you're not wearing sunglasses. "

Becky sighed and pouted like a child, and Jack said, " You look fine. "

" I look like a mess," she told him firmly.

Jack gave her his most charming grin as he buttoned up his blazer and said, " A very beautiful mess," he told her.

Becky smiled a little and Jack turned back to her, " Ok," he said, reaching out and laying his hands on her upper arms as he looked at her, " how are you feeling? "

She pulled a face, " Not too good. "

" Yeah," Jack said, " but you're going to be alright, today? "

She nodded, " I'm going to be tired and wish I was in bed all day, but ... I suppose I'll manage. "

Jack smiled and said, " Good girl," and allowed his hands to wander down her arms and take hold of her hands. He smiled playfully and tugged her closer to him by her hands.

" Hey, gorgeous," he said with a smile.

Becky smiled and said, " Hi. "

He took a few steps forwards, so she had to take a few steps backwards, and her back met with the wall in the hallway. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist then, and she smiled and rested her hands on his upper arms.

" What're you doing? " she breathed, " _you're _the one who kept going on about how we have to go to work. "

" Yeah, in a moment," Jack said, " I just want ... a just want a minute. "

" Then take a minute," giggled Becky.

Jack grinned and leaned in towards her. As she looked up at him, she smiled, and his close proximity was somehow making her hangover better, and she just looked into his eyes.

" I just want to clear something up," Jack said.

Becky raised her eyebrows, " Oh? "

Jack paused before saying, " Last night, when we got back home, you said something. "

Becky sighed, " jack," she said with a shake of her head, " I was drunk - if I managed to insult you, or something, ignore it. I didn't know what I was saying. "

" It wasn't an insult," Jack said, " but I _did _worry that you didn't mean it, so I thought I'd ... check. "

Becky was confused by the suddenly serious look on his face and she shook her head, " What's wrong, Jack? You're kind of starting to worry me. "

Jack looked so serious and kind of vulnerable and he paused, before saying, " Last night, I carried you upstairs and you held me close and you said ... you said .. "

Becky could remember, all too clearly what she'd said now, but she allowed him to continue.

Jack continued, " You said you wanted to be with me forever. You said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. And ... you said you wanted me forever. "

" Yeah? " Becky said, waiting for the point of the story.

Jack bit his lower lip and then said, " Did you mean it? "

Becky smiled - she'd known that she meant it at the time but Jack hadn't thought much of it at the time since she was drunk.

" What do _you _think? " she asked him with a playful smile.

" I don't know," he said, " I mean, you _were _pretty out of it, and its such a serious thing to say, and we've been together a year but we've never really spoke about the future and - "

" Woah," Becky said quietly, cutting him off.

She found his worrying endearing and she moved her hands from his arms to his face, where she took his face in her hands, " You listen to me," she said, " I meant it. I knew what I was saying, and that's how I feel. "

" Really? " Jack asked, with a smile crossing his face, " only, we never spoke about the future and I know what _I _want, but I don't know what _you _want ... and ... "

Becky rolled her eyes but kept on smiling, " Jack, you're such an idiot. If you can't see exactly how I feel about you, then you're ... you're an idiot. "

" Thanks," he tutted, " maybe you could ... enlighten me? "

Becky smiled as she stroked his cheek gently, " This isn't the best time for this conversation, when I'm hungover and we're going to be late for work unless we move, but since we've started ... "

She paused and Jack breathed, " Yeah? " wanting to know so much, what she wanted, and hoping it co-incided with what he wanted.

Becky smiled as she continued to stroke his cheek as he held her close and looked into her eyes, " Like I told you, I want to spend forever with you - I want you forever, Jack, and I want everything that comes with that. "

Jack's eyes lit up and he asked, " Yeah? "

Becky nodded, " And right now, I like having us and being as we are, and learning to look after Maxine. I love everything we have but somewhere down the line ... I want a husband who knows me inside out, and who's perfect for me, and I want two or three lovely kids, and I want a proper family. And most of all, I want to get to the end of my life and look back and have not one regret because I've spent my life with a wonderful man. I just want you, forever. "

Jack looked at her for a moment, and his hands, which were still on her waist, moved to her hands, which were on his face. He took her hands in his and squeezed them and he held their now-joined hands between them.

Becky looked at him a little breathless - they'd never spoke about marriage or kids or anything, and this seemed like some kind of confirmation that they were going to be together forever.

" That," Jack said, " is exactly what I want too. "

Becky smiled - there didn't need to be any more word - and she nodded slightly.

Jack leaned in and planted a loving kiss on her cheek,

" Now," he said, " come on, Miss Clarkson. Time to face the world. "

Becky smiled and squeezed Jack hand, as they left their house together.


	17. Headship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Seventeen

The next day, nothing remarkable happened during the school day, and Becky's mind was on her boyfriend for most of the day. He would be going through the final interviews for headship the next day, and was meeting with the governors and his rival that day after school.

She knew how much the job meant to Jack, and she thought he was a fantastic headmaster. Jack had been headmaster for as long as she'd been at Waterloo Road, and if there was one thing she knew, it was that he cared about those kids, and about making a difference to lives and to education.

She had a free hour fifth lesson and decided to do her marking at home so that she could go to the office and check on Jack before his meeting.

As she left the classroom, Becky passed through the busy corridors, and she walked past Maxine and Janeece.

She gave Maxine a smile, and Janeece grinned and said,

" Afternoon, Miss Clarkson. "

Becky smiled fondly and said, " Hi, Janeece. "

Becky was about to walk straight past the girls, when she stopped and said, " Oh, wait, Maxine! " When Maxine turned to look at her, she said, " Jack'll be staying at school after the bell goes, so it's just me and you going home. Are you walking home, or are you coming with me? "

" I'll hitch a ride from you," smiled Maxine.

Becky nodded.

Maxine added, " Are you going to see Mr Rimmer now? "

Becky thought it was amusing that Maxine still referred to she and Jack as "Mr Rimmer" and "Miss Clarkson" sometimes, yet referred to them by their first names at other times.

" I might be," Becky shrugged.

Maxine smiled, " Well," she said, " tell him I said good luck, won't you? I know how he's stressing about it, and he doesn't need to. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " I wish _he _could be so confident about it," she said, " and thanks sweetie, I'll tell him. "

She and Maxine went their seperate ways and as Becky walked through the outer office, Davina looked up at her. Becky smiled briefly, and Davina said,

" I'm glad you're here," she said, " Jack's been stressing out all day, and I've just about had enough of him. I thought if anyone could handle him ... "

Becky laughed, " Leave him to me," she said.

Becky, as usual, didn't knock, and when she walked into the office, she saw Jack pacing around the office, running a hand through his short hair and already looking completely stressed out.

" For goodness' sake," Becky said as she shut the door behind her, " calm down. "

Jack jumped, startled at the sound of her entrance, and mumbled, " Becky. "

She nodded, " Well, you might be going out of your mind, but at least you remembered my name. Haven't I _told _you to stop worrying about this? What good is going in there all nervous, going to do? You're going to meet them and prove exactly why you're good for this school. "

Jack nodded but bit down on his lip and continued to pace.

" Sit down," Becky ordered, in her strictest school teacher voice.

" Can't," Jack said, " I keep getting all fidgedty, and ... I just want the job, I don't want to go through all of this. "

" Sit down and relax," Becky told him, " you're going to get this, and stressing isn't going to solve anything. Oh, and I saw Maxine in the corridor - she sends her good luck. "

Jack smiled at that, " She's a good kid. "

" I know," Becky said, " just one of many that you've helped at the school, and the governors will recognise that. "

Jack sighed, " You'll still love me if I'm a lowly history teacher, won't you? " he pouted.

Becky raised her eyebrows, " _I'm _a history teacher," she said.

Jack shrugged, " You know what I mean. "

She smiled a little and nodded, " I'd love you if you were the bin man, Jack, now can you please calm down ... and what happened to your tie? You were wearing it when we left home! "

" Took it off," Jack said, looking around for it, " it was annoying me. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Give me your tie," she said.

Jack huffed, but found it and gave it to her, and she got onto her tiptoes and folded his collar up,

" I know how to put a tie on," Jack told her.

Becky was sort of amused by him and she shook her head, " D'you want to do it yourself? " When he didn't reply, she shook her head and said, " Let me look after you. "

Jack smiled, and as Becky stood close to him, her hands brushing against his chest as she slowly tied his tie, biting on her lip in concentration. He always found her precense to be calming, and he reached out and laid both of his hands on her waist, loving the feel of her beneath his hands.

When she'd finished tying his tie, she patted his chest and he smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Becky smiled, " There," she said, " you look decent, at least. "

There was a knock on the door, and Becky shrugged and took a few steps away from Jack, after he dropped his hands from her waist.

" Come in," Jack called.

The door opened and Andrew walked into the office, so both Jack and Becky relaxed a little and smiled at him.

" Just thought I'd come and see how you are," Andrew told Jack, " I had a feeling you'd be stressing out about it. "

" He is," Becky informed the deputy, " that's why I came too. "

Andrew fixed Jack with a look, " We've all told you, it's going to be alright. "

Jack spent the next half an hour or so panicking and refusing to listen to reason, and Andrew and Becky had grown bored and were barely listening or trying to calm him anymore, since he'd gone past the point of listening to them.

Becky and Andrew were bored and had sat down on the little sofa in the corner of the room, willing Jack to just be quiet and relax.

They watched Jack take off his tie and re-tie it for what must have been the twentieth time, when the door opened and Kim came into the room.

Kim laughed when she looked at Jack, and his new smart cream tie with silver lines through it, and asked, " When's the wedding? "

Jack looked down at his tie, and sighed, and Becky protested, " Hey! I bought him that tie. "

" Is it too much? " Jack asked Kim, " I told her it was too much. "

" You look the consumate headmaster," Andrew said in a bored voice, after having spent far too much time reassuring the man.

" Mmmm," nodded Becky, " and you look gorgeous. "

Andrew sighed and shook his head at her, " I don't think they're choosing the job on look, Rebecca. "

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair, " I hate having to kiss the backside of the governors," he huffed.

" It's all going to be over soon," Becky reminded him.

Kim nodded, " And you'll hate it even more if you don't get the job, won't you? "

" Give _us _the job," corrected jack, " this wonderful management team I've assembled, and all the benefits we're bringing to Waterloo Road. "

Andrew hesitated before asking Jack, " Do you have any fans amongst the children? Other than Maxine, I mean. "

" Ugh, don't remind me," Jack groaned, " I can't believe I've got to be interviewed by the kids too. In my day, the children went to school, they didn't flipping run it. "

" Maybe you could use some of Becky's fans amongst the children," Kim suggested with a teasing little smirk, " it's not like she doesn't have enough. "

" Oi! " Jack protested, " I've got a few fans of my own, I'll have you know. "

Becky smiled in amusement, and Kim and Andrew said goodbye to Jack and wished him good luck before leaving he and Becky alone.

" Ok," Becky said, looking at the time, " I've got to get going. You can do this, you hear me? All you have to do is go meet the governers and that other woman, get talking, set yourself up in a good position for tomorrow, yeah? "

Jack nodded, " Yeah. "

" Good," Becky smiled, " now give us a kiss, because it's nearly time for the end of the day, and I'm taking my marking, and Maxine, home. "

Jack smiled a little and leaned in, kissing her lips briefly.

" Lyndsay Woodham's not going to have anything on you," Becky promised, " and you look great too. "

Jack grinned, " Yeah. I can do this. "

" I know," Becky nodded, " good luck. "

She left the office after giving him a final grin, and she made her way through the corridors and towards the main entrance. As she got to the main entrance, she saw someone familiar coming towards her and she shook her head.

" Ah, Rebecca," Roger Aspinall grinned, " looking as lovely as ever. "

Becky easily tired of his comments, and she smiled sweetly, " Jack seems to think so, too," she said, reminding him she had a boyfriend.

" Well," Roger said, " we'll see how your boyfriend feels after the headship interviews. "

Becky didn't like his tone, and she said, " I imagine he'll feel very good. He's in a strong position. "

" We'll see," Roger smirked.

" Good night Roger," Becky said, walking away from him.

Becky and Maxine went home together, and once at home, Becky sat in the kitchen, making some essays, while Maxine sat in the living room, doing her homework.

By the time the front door opened and Jack came into the house, Becky was halfway through her pile of marking, and she heard him go into the living room and talk to Maxine.

She smiled and looked up when Jack came through the kitchen door.

" Hi," he grinned, crossing the room, and stopping to give her a kiss on the lips.

" How did it go? " Becky asked as he sat down opposite her at the table.

" Yeah, it was alright," he nodded, " I've got a feeling that Woodham wouldn't last two minutes - I really think I can do this. "

Becky grinned, " See? Told you. You're going to be fine. "

Jack smiled, " Listen, love," he said, reaching out to take her hand, " I just want to say thanks for being so supportive all the time - I don't know what I'd do without you. "

" You'd be lost," she replied with a grin.

" Let me do something for you, to make up for being so wrapped up in myself," Jack said with a smile.

" You _have _to be wrapped up in yourself for this to work," Becky told him, " but I suppose if you really want to help, you can get your history teacher brain on and mark some of these books for me. "

" You got it. "

Jack's good mood held out for the rest of the night, but by morning, he was rather less optimistic. He spoke little on the way to school, and it was just the two of them as Maxine preferred to walk to school with her friends who lived nearby.

When they got out of the car at school and walked towards the entrance, Jack slowed down.

" Who'd have thought it, eh? " Jack sighed, turning around to look across the playground, " after all the knock backs I've had here - nearly being burnt alive in my own office - and they want to go give it to someone else. "

Becky took his arm and made them both walk towards the school, " Stop it," she told him, " you'll be great. Don't I always tell you to be more optimistic? "

Jack groaned, " It's not the presentation I'm worried about - it's all the awkward questions from the kids. "

" That' going to be fine too," Becky promised him, " I know you can handle kids, even if you think you can't. You're so nice to Maxine, and she really likes you, so just be like that with the other kids, alright? "

Jack nodded.

" Good," Becky said, stopping and reached up to lay a hand on his cheek.

He smiled a little and leaned down to kiss her.

" Good luck," Becky grinned when they broke apart.

Jack grinned in return, suddenly feeling more confident, " Thanks," he said, before they both went their seperate ways.

Becky made her way through the corridors towards her classroom, and as she did so, walked down the english corridor. She saw the door to Lorna's classroom open, halfway down the corridor, and Izzie left the room.

Becky frowned and as she approached Lorna's classrom, looked through the windowto see her friend struggling to take the lip off her bottle of medication.

Becky opened the door and Lorna looked up quickly, " Oh. Becky, hi. "

Becky smiled, " Hi. Need a hand with that? "

Lorna shook her head and tried to open the bottle, but her hand seized up, and she groaned in frustration and slammed it down on the table.

Becky felt sorry for lorna and wished she could do more to help, and she smiled gently and picked up the bottle, " Here, let me," she said, twisting its lid, " I don't know why they're giving you bottles like this when they _know _your condition makes it difficult. "

" Suppose I'll have to manage," Lorna said.

" No," Becky said, " we'll go down to the doctors and we'll get you some medication you can actually get to, and whenever you need any help, you can come to me, or Izzie, or Tom, or anyone, yeah? "

Lorna shook her head, " I just wish it would all go away. "

Becky nodded sympathetically and then asked, " Izzie was just in here, was she? "

Lorna sighed, " Yes, well, I think I've made her a little mad. "

" Oh? "

Lorna nodded, " With everything that's going on between her and Tom, I just tried to tell her that she and Tom are made for each other. She's still mad though - she didn't want to hear it. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " I wish they'd sort it out. This is all so ... stupid. "

Lorna nodded, " I really do want them to get back together," she said, " and if it's the last thing i'll do, I'm going to make sure they do. "

Becky smiled sadly, " Well, we'll see," she said.

After a very noisy class of year nines, Becky was glad when the bell for break time rang, and the last pupil had barely left the room when Jack came storming into the room.

From the look on his face, Becky knew he was in a bad mood, and she got ready to have to calm him down, as she wiped down her whiteboard.

" That little bugger," Jack said.

Becky rolled her eyes, a good natured smile still on her face, " Nice to see you too, honey. How are you badmouthing, now? "

" It was Brett Aspinall," Jack spat, starting to pace around the classroom, " why don't they just have done with it, and make him headmaster? If I lose out on this job because of that ... well, why should I have to jump through hoops for _him? "_

_" _Jack," Becky said, turning to face him and shaking her head, " really, calm down. There's no use getting yourself all worked up, is there? "

" Oh God," Jack said, still walking around, " and what if I mess up the presentation? If this presentation goes wrong, I've blown it. What if it goes wrong? "

" Hey, come here," Becky commanded.

" What? " Jack asked, stopping still.

" No, come here," she told him sternly.

He moved over to and when he stopped in front of her, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, " I'm sick of telling you - you're brilliant at your job. You can do it, and if you get the job, I'll be proud of you forever. "

" If? " Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

" That's more like it," Becky grinned, hugging him tightly.

At lunchtime, Becky went to the staffroom, and she was sitting opposite Tom, the pair of them just relaxing. Tom was flipping through the news paper while Becky read a magazine, and Lorna was sitting beside Becky, also reading the magazine.

" Any ads for storage in htere? " Izzie asked, coming up behind Tom, " so you can shift your gear out of my place? "

Tom stood up quickly and turned around so he wa facing her, now angry, and Becky and Lorna exchanged exasperated looks.

" You know what? " Tom asked, " yeah, there is if you'll pay half of the storage fee. I think it's a fair solution to the problem. "

" Well don't think about what's fair, Tom," Izzie snapped, " think about what's right. "

Lorna sighed and told Izzie, " If it's such a hassle, I'll come and help you put it all in the spare room. "

" No, you've helped enough," Izzie insisted.

" But I'm happy to help," shrugged Lorna, also standing up.

Izzie shook her head and turned back to Tom, " Just shift it Tom, or it's all going in the bin. "

Tom shook his head and stormed out of the room, and as several members of staff watched him leave, Becky stood up and followed him out of the room. She knew he needed someone to calm him down when he was like that, and she caught up with him just outside the staffroom.

" Tom," she called after him.

Tom stopped and turned around to face his sister. He had to smile a little at the way she was so willing to follow after him and check on him.

" Becks," he said, running a hand through his hair, as he shook his head.

" Hey," she said softly, reaching out and touching his arm, " calm down, yeah? "

" I'm sorry," Tom said, groaning, " it's ... she's behaving like a nutter. "

Becky frowned, " It's not like Izzie to be so petty. "

" She's just trying to make me make it final, isn't she? " Tom sighed, " she's trying to foce me to make the break up final, but that's not what I want, is it? " He looked her right in the eyes, " I don't want me and her to split up like this. I just want it all to be over. "

" Aw, Tommy," Becky sighed, moving closer to him.

Tom shook his head, " I want her back, Becks. "

Becky nodded and she could tell that he was close to breaking down. She reached out both of her arms, and Tom smiled and accepted the hug she offered him. They shared a long hug, during which Becky rubbed his back and mumbled,

" D'you want to come to the pub tonight? Maybe we can forget about everything that's worrying you, and just have a few drinks? "

Tom nodded, " Yeah, you're on. "

Becky grinned, " I'll meet you there then. "

Tom smiled and offered out his arm as he took a step back, " Can I walk you to your classroom then, Miss Clarkson? "

Becky grinned and took his arm, " You certainly can. "

As she said goodbye to Tom, she went into her classroom, and her next lesson of the day was her year ten class.

As she was handing out exercise books that she'd marked and trying to get the class to quiten down, she over heard bits of a conversation between some of the kids.

" Baxter? " one boy asked another.

" Yeah, Dale Baxter," nodded the first boy, " I heard he tried to do a runner, and Rimmer got hold of him. "

" Really? Then what happened? "

The boy with all the information shrugged, " Dunno, mate, but Rimmer actually grabbed him and sorted him out, I think. "

As Becky went back to her desk, she couldn't help smirking and hoping that dealing with a distruptive pupil in front of the governors, had put Jack in a stronger position than his opponent.

As soon as the bell went for the end of the day, Becky got her things together and left the classroom, hurrying for Jack's office. She was dying to know what the outcome was, and knew Jack would be tearing his hair out.

On her way to the office, she passed Maxine, without even noticing.

" Becky! "

Maxine never knew whether to call her new foster parents by the first names or surnames,

Becky turned around at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Maxine, shaking her head, " Sorry, sweetie, I was in such a rush, didnt see you. Are you alright? "

Maxine nodded, " You must be going to see Mr Rimmer. Is he still gonna be headteacher, then? "

" I don't know yet," Becky said, " but I'm feeling confident for him. Listen sweetie, I'm going to take my brother to the pub when I'm done here, and Jack and I are going to be a bit late, so I don't know - "

" It's fine," Maxine nodded, " I was going to ask if I could go to Janeece's, anyway. "

" Course you can," nodded Becky, " I'll see you soon, yeah? "

Becky continued on to Jack's office, and when she got there, she found him standing in the middle of his office with his back to her.

" Well? " she asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

Jack turned around to look at her, and from the look on his face, she immediately knew the answer, but she shook her head, trying to think of something else that it could be.

" No," she mumbled, shaking her head.

Jack sighed, looking completely fed up, " They've given it to her. "

" No! " she said, shaking her head, " they can't do that! " She was completely shocked and she moaned, " Why? "

Jack was too upset to answer - this was his life, and he'd really felt like he deserved the job. Becky knew he was crushed, but was trying to put a brave face on for her.

" Guess I better dust off the textbooks," he mumbed.

Becky felt so sorry for him and she immediately reached out, trying to make him feel better. She pulled him into a hug, and he hugged her back tightly, clinging to her for support, as she rubbed his back gently, trying to make him feel better.

The door opened again, and Kim and Andrew walked into the room at the same time that jack and Becky were breaking apart.

" Well? " Andrew asked, as he and Kim came in, both smiling.

Jack shook his head, saying nothing, and turning his back on them all as he reached for a cardboard box and got ready to pack up his things.

" I'm sorry, Jack," Andrew said.

Jack stopped still and shook his head again before gesturing to the door, " Anyone want an old Jack Rimmer sign? I've no use for it now. "

" Don't be silly," Becky told him, " I'll stick it on the bedroom door. "

Jack rolled his eyes, and before anyone could say anything else, the door opened, and a curvy middle aged blonde woman walked into the room.

Becky frowned as she looked at the woman, but from Jack's stunned face, she could tell he knew her.

" So," the woman said, " this is where it all happens, is it? " Looking at Jack, she said, " the board would like to see you now. "

" The board can go and hang," Jack said, shaking his head.

" Well, I just want to wish you good luck," the woman said, and Becky realised that this must be Lyndsay Woodham, " I've turned the position down. "

" You're serious? " demanded Jack, totally stunned, whiel Becky stared at her too, before looking at Kim and Andrew, who were equally stunned.

Lyndsay nodded, " Yeah, this was as much about seeing if I wanted the position, then seeing if they wanted me. And I think I'd be better suited elsewhere. "

Jack looked at her carefully and said, " That little skirmish in the corridor put you off, didn't it? The kid who ran out of class, that I had a little fight with? " He folded his arms and stuck his chin in the air as he said, " it's not all about power point presentations, you know. You've got to be a good teacher first and foremost. "

Lyndsay didn't look impress, but she nodded, " Thanks for the speech, Jack," she said, before turning and leaving.

Once she'd gone those left in the room looked at each other and everyone was hoping that this meant the door had opened again for Jack.

Davina walked into the room holding the phone and she looked at Jack, " The board have rung up," she said, " they want to see you again. "

Jack nodded and stood up, " Wish me luck," he said.

" Good luck! " Becky called after him as he left the office.

Once he'd left the room, Becky let out a long sigh and started playing with her hands, hoping Jack would get the job. She, Kim and Andrew spoke a little, mainly about Jack and his job, and after about five minutes, Andrew had seen enough of Becky pacing up and down the office.

" Rebecca," he laughed, " relax, you're going to wear the carpet out. "

She shook her head as she stopped, " I just ... really want him to get the job. "

The three of them decided Jack had been with the governors long enough, and should surely have found out what was going on by now. They decided to make a move and walk down the corridor to meet Jack.

The corridors were practically deserted as most of the students had gone by now, and as the three of them made their way through the corridors towards where Jack would be having the meeting.

Near the main entrance, Becky saw Jack.

Jack was walking towards them and was half a corridor away, but the corridor was deserted over than the four of them.

" Well? " Becky shouted down the corridor.

Jack laughed loudly and shouted in return, " I think we should all go out for a pint. "

Becky let out a squeal and was so thrilled to hear that he'd got the job - she was certain he'd got it now, and she grinned. He looked so happy with his arms out and the look of joy on his face, and Becky started out down the corridor.

Since there was no-one else around, she didn't mind making a big display of her affection for him, and she ran at him. His arms were already open for her, and she ran at him.

As she got to him, she jumped up a little and she jumped into his arms.

He laughed in excitement and her legs were around his waist, his arms under her legs as he caught hold of her. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him, and she hugged him tightly.

" I'm so proud of you," Becky told him, reaching out to touch his cheek softly.

Jack laughed, " I'm just so happy," he said.

They were still laughing when a rather unimpressed voice from behind them said, " Ah, still as ladylike as ever, Miss Clarkson. "

Jack rolled his eyes at the sound of Roger's voice and he slowly moved his arms and tried to put Becky back on her feet, but found it wasn't as easy as he thought. He slowly put her back on her feet and turned to Roger, still grinning.

" Roger, would you like to join us for a drink? "

" Thanks, but I've got a prior engagement," he said, before looking Becky up and down, " shame though. "

Jack stepped out so that he was in front of Becky and was mostly blocking her from Roger's view.

Roger added, " Look Jack, you might not have been our first choice, but there's no reason why we can't work together successfully. "

" Well, let's hope so, now my position's more stable," Jack nodded.

" Well, don't get too cocky," Roger said, before walking away.

When he'd gone Jack rolled his eyes and turned back Becky. He pulled her close.

" Wish Aspinall'd keep his flirty eyes to himself," Jack mumbled.

" Hey," Becky laughed, " he can look all he wants, can't he? He's not having me. "

Jack nodded and leaned in to plant a protective kiss on her forehead before Kim and Andrew congratulated him on keeping hold of his job.

" Let's get down to the pub," Jack announced, slipping his hand into Becky's.

The four of them went to the pub, and once they got there, found Davina, Steph and Grantly standing at the bar, with Lorna and Tom just a short distance away, also at the bar.

Becky smiled and squeezed Jack's hand, before wandering off into Tom and Lorna's direction while Jack, Kim and Andrew got the drinks in and joined the others.

" Hey Tommy," Becky said, draping her arm around his shoulders as she came to stand beside him.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged out from under her arm, " You're in a good mood," he said.

" Well," she said, flashing him a big grin, " Jack's got the job permanently, which means he's happy, and he can stop whinging, and my ears can have a rest. Everyone's a winner. "

" I'm sure Jack's thrilled," Lorna said with a smile.

Becky glanced over to see him already trying to down his drink and get the next one in.

" I think he is," she said, shaking her head.

She chatted to Tom and Lorna for a while, before moving over a bit to talk to Jack and the others. As soon as she reached his side, Jack reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in close to him.

Becky was happy enough and she accepted a drink from him and cuddled up to him.

They'd been there for almost an hour when the doors opened and Izzie walked in.

She went straight over to Tom and Lorna and Becky watched, wondering what was going on, though she seemed to be the only one who'd noticed the drama teacher's entrance.

She saw words exchanged between Tom and Izzie and their voices grew louder, and hand gesutures angrier, befor they attracted the attentions of the other staff in the pub, who watched with curiosity.

It ended when Izzie hanged down a glass in front of Tom and stormed out.

Aware that his collegues were watching him, Tom shrugged awkwardly, " Sorry about that, folks, just a little domestic," he said.

Jack was the one to nod in understanding, and he tipped his head in a gesture that meant Tom and Lorna should come over.

Once the staff were all together, Jack ordered from the bar again, and then turned around to face the staff with a big grin on his face - it seemed that nothing was going to spoil his night.

" Right! " he said, as the staff gathered around in a group, " I've got a couple of bottles of Rochdale's finest here, to say thank you to you all for supporting me - that is, assuming you _were _all supporting me. Anyway ... "

He started to pour glasses and hand them out, and once everyone had one, he raised his.

" Cheers," he said.

" Cheers," everyone chorused.

As she took a sip of her drink, Becky looked up at Jack. She was practically shining with pride, and everyone else thought their relationship was so great together. Becky grinned, happy to have him by her side and she took a big gulp of her drink.

" You're a damned sight better than a talking management book, I'll give you that," Grantly said.

" That's the kind of talk that made me take this job on," Jack nodded.

When they'd all finished their drinks, Lorna cleared her throat and stepped forwards, taking a place in front of the rest of the staff.

" Excuse me, everyone," she said, " I hate to break up the party, but I've got an announcement to make. " She cleared her throat, and Becky knew that this was the moment she was going to make the announcement about her illness.

Jack had been there for Becky on the days when she'd come home from Lorna after seeing Lorna at a low point, and was worried about the future. Jack had been there to help Becky and to hold her when she was worried, and he could also sense that Lorna was about to make the announcement - it all seemed so real. To actually say it out loud, would make it all seem so much more real.

Jack felt Becky inch closer to him and her arm that was around his waist, suddenly seemed to tighten a little. He rubbed her back slowly as they waited.

Lorna said, " I just wanted to let you all know that a while ago, I found out I have MS. "

A stunned silence followed and no-one quite knew what to say.

Tom, Jack and Becky had all known but it still seemed so much more real now that she'd said it out loud. Steph was the first to make a move and she shook her head, " Lorna, no. "

" I am so sorry Lorna," Grantly said sincerely, eyes wide.

After a pause, Becky cleared her throat and felt like she really needed to make the move. They were all still looking at Lorna, and slowly, Becky's arm loosened around Jack's waist and she took a little step forward. The ever-protective Jack let her go and she moved forwards to her friend.

She hugged her warmly and Lorna sighed and hugged her back, taking comfort in her friend.

" That was so brave," Becky whispered so only she could hear.

Lorna broke away from her, and as she looked around at everyone, she said, " Please, I don't want any sympathy. I've been trying to manage it on my own but it's starting to become obvious. Um ... obviously Izzie, Tom and Becky knew ... so Jack knew ... but ... it's about time everyone else knew. "

Everyone was still stunned, and Jack felt so sorry for Lorna.

He stepped forward and opened his arms and Lorna felt a sudden rush of compassion for her friend's boyfriend and hugged the headmaster in return, making a mental note to tell Becky what a good man she'd picked.

" Come on," Becky said when Jack released Lorna, " let's get you another drink, Lorn. "

Lorna smiled as she and Becky stood side my side, " Im just glad it's all out in the open now. "


	18. Lorna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Eighteen

Becky was in a good mood a week or so later, as she and Jack walked through the corridors and towards his office.

It was Thursday, and tomorrow, the school would be breaking up for Christmas. Becky had always loved Christmas, and this year was no exception - she was already looking forward to it, and had done all of her christmas shopping a few weeks ago, and was looking forward to spending christmas with Jack and Maxine.

Becky was all wrapped up in a warm knee length purple coat, thick wooly gloves on, her arm slipped through the crook of Jack's elbow, walking close to him.

" Ooh, I love Christmas," Becky laughed as they walked towards his office.

" I know you do," Jack said, looking at his girlfriend of a year and three months, " and I'm going tomake this once special. We're going to have a big christmas tree and loads of presents, and a big christmas dinner, just like a proper family. "

" You bet," Becky grinned, laughing again, " Oh, I love Christmas. "

Jack grinned and pulled her a little closer to him, and as they walked into the office, Davina was sitting at her desk, going through the post.

" Morning! " Becky called happily - her christmas cheer was even brighter than her usual cheer and it would be difficult for anyone to dampen her mood. She and Davina barely saw each other, but they were on civil terms and Becky was perfectly secure with herself and with her relationship to be happy enough with Davina being around.

" Morning," Davina said, reading a letter.

" Anything interesting? " Jack asked, his hand in the small of Becky's back, as he moved closer to his office door, guiding her along with him.

" Yeah, actually," Davina smiled, " It's ... it's a reply about the training. You know, to be a teaching assistant. They've accepted me. "

" Oh, well done," Becky smiled.

" Oh," Jack said, not sure how to react, " yeah that's great. Well done. Though it _does _mean I'm going to have to advertise for a secretary - I mean, where am I going to find someone decent? "

" Hey," Becky said with a cheeky grin, " I'll be your secretary. "

Jack laughed, " Now that, I'd like to see," he said, a smirk crossing his face.

Becky noticed his smirk and rolled her eyes dramatically, " Mind out of the gutter, Rimmer," she said, giving him a little shove so that he fell against his half-open office door and stumbled into his office.

" Hey! I'll remind you that I'm your boss, Miss Clarkson," Jack told her sternly, reaching for her hand and pulling her into the room after him.

She giggled and shut the door after them both before telling Jack, " You only _think _you're the boss around here. "

" Hey," he protested, catching hold of her hand and pulling her into him, where she laughed and ended up pressed against him, both of her hands on his chest, " I _am _the boss around here. "

She shook her head and stuck her tounge out at him.

He shook his head and told her, " Well, I'm the one who sits in the hea teacher's office, aren't I? "

Becky sighed, " Well, I'm the one who cooks your food and does most of the washing, ironing and cleaning up. You'll do well to remember which side your bread's buttered on. Your place was a mess until I moved in a gave it a nice homey feel. "

Jack shrugged, " I suppose so," he said, leaning in.

She shook her head and leaned away from him, and he pouted. Becky laughed and then gave in, closing her eyes as he kissed her cheek softly.

" Tease," she sighed.

He laughed and then leaned in again and kised her lips. This was more acceptable to her and she reached out and laid her hand on the back of his head as they shared a long kiss.

When they broke apart, Jack wasted no time in going for a second kiss.

Five minutes later, Jack grinned and with his hands on Becky's sholders, turned her around to face the door, " Now Miss Clarkson, you have lessons to teach," he told her, " go educate those children. "

Becky sighed, " Woo-hoo," she said without enthusiasm.

Jack laughed, " I'll see you later, love. "

Becky left the office, and she went into her classroom.

She was in a good mood as she taught her first lesson of the day. The only downside was the fact that she could hear some of them talking about Lorna's condition - everyone knew about Lorna being il now and many of the kids didn't really understand what she'd got.

Having everyone know made it seem far more real and Becky hoped that her friend would be alright.

She knew how much Lorna was struggling to come to terms with it.

Andrew was standing in the doorway of the classroom and he asked her, " Have you seen Lorna? "

" Lorna? " Becky repeated, shaking head as she thought about her friend, " no, I haven't seen her. Is everything alright? "

Andrew shook his head and threw his arms up in the air, " I don't know. She's just walked off this morning and left her class to it, and we don't know where she's gone. I just thought you might have seen her. "

" No, I haven't," Becky replied, " sorry. "

" Well that's it then," Andrew said, " Tom hasn't seen her, and nor has Izzie or anyone else I thought she might have gone to talk to if she was stuggling with something, and now we're a teacher down. "

" I'll try and give her a ring," Becky told him.

Andrew nodded gratefully and waited in silence as Becky made the phone call. Becky held the phone to her hear but there was no answer and it ended up going to voicemail, so she hung up.

" Nothing," she told him, shaking her head, " I don't know what to tell you. "

Andrew nodded and turned to the door, but Becky said,

" Wait. "

When Andrew turned back to look at her, she told him, " I don't know exactly what's going on inside Lorna's head, but I think she's struggling more with this than she'd ever let any of us know. "

Andrew nodded, " Right, well, of course," he said, " but we were really short on staff as it was today. Jack's had to have Tom take his and Lorna's classes in his room, and he's got Davina playing teaching assistant. "

" Davina? " Becky echoed, " well .. that'll certainly be some experience for her. "

Andrew nodded and thanked her before leaving the room.

Throughout her next two classes, Becky's mind wandered to Lorna. She had to admit that she hadn't found much out about MS and had relied on what Lorna told her, and she realised if she was going to be more use to her friend, she should find out more.

She knew Lorna was starting to struggle more and more and she wanted to find out exactly what the next stages of the illness would be, so she could start to sympathise with Lorna and held her through it better.

She decided she was going to do some research.

The bell rang for lunch, and Becky got her things together, ready to leave her classroom.

Jack had asked her that morning, if she was coming to him for lunch and she'd told him that she would do. She didn't really feel in the mood for a flirty lunch with a handsome man somehow, but she still got all of her things together and left the room.

On the way to Jack's office, she was walking up the corridor when Steph was walking down the corridor towards her.

Becky knew Steph had always had a thing for Jack, and though Steph was not as openly jealous as she once had been, Jack had told Becky only two days ago that Steph seemed to be hanging around the photocopier more than usual.

Becky worries that Steph was bored ad had decided to try and move in on Jack again. Although she knew Jack would never so much as look at Steph, she still wished Steph would go away.

" Ooh, going to see Jack, are we? " Steph asked with a smile as she and Becky passed each other in the corridor.

" Well," Becky grinned, " He needs _someone _to make sure he eats a decent lunch, doesn't he? "

" Oh, you've got him all handled, haven't you? " Steph laughed before walking away, while Becky sort of frowned at this comment - she didn't like the implication that she'd somehow got her claws into Jack and wrapped him around her little finger. They'd fallen in love and that was that.

Davina was out on her lunch break when Becky got there, and she opened the office door and just stood in the doorway.

Jack didn't look up from his computer, " Hey baby," he said, " come in, take a seat. "

" How did you know it was me? " Becky asked, coming in and closing the door behind her.

" Everyone else knocks," Jack said, finally looking up from the computer, and giving her a big smile. She walked around to his side of the desk and sat herself down on his desk, beside the computer.

Jack reached out for her hand with a smile, but once he took hold of it, he frowned a little, " You're cold, Rebecca. "

Becky rolled her eyes at the fact that he used her full name - he only ever did that when they were arguing, or when he was being in charge and trying to get her to do something.

" I - " she started, before shrugged, " I know, but I've left my coat in my classroom now, haven't I? It's colder in here than it is in my classroom. "

Jack let go of her hand and started to pull his smart black blazer off, " I won't have you cold, Rebecca," he said, " it's the middle of December - for God's sake keep yourself warm. "

" Jaaaack, I'm fine," she told him.

Jack wasn't listening to her and he stood up, standing in front of her and starting to drape the coat around her. She had to admit that she liked him fussing over her, and she flipped her arms through the jacket, but before he could sit down, reached out and took hold of his tie.

" You're not having that too," he told her.

She shook her head and pulled him down to her by his tie, where she wasted no time in claiming his lips for her own. She could feel him smiling into the kiss, and she laid her hands on his chest as he deepened the kiss, his own hands cupping her face gently.

When the kiss ended, they stayed close together, and Jack kissed her cheek, and then her forehead, his hands still on her face.

" You know I love you, don't you? " he said.

Becky grinned, " Course I do," she said, " why wouldn't I? "

Jack slowly sat down in his chair and took hold of her hand, " I just ... I don't ever want to you forget it. Ever. All this stuff with poor Lorna, and only the year after splitting up with her husband ... Lorna's so alone and she's struggling, and it just reminds me that I'm lucky to have everything I've got. "

" Aww honey," Becky smiled, squeezing his hand, " _I'm _lucky to have you. "

Jack shook his head and laughed, " Are you joking? I'm 37 years old, hardly the best catch, I know, and I've got this stunner who's almost ten years younger than me, absolutely gorgeous, always bright and cheery, on my arm. Sometimes I think what the _hell's _she doing with me when she could have anyone? "

" Don't talk like that! " Becky told him, " there's about ten million reasons why I'm with you. "

Jack laughed, " Alright, you don't have to take the piss. "

" I'm not," she told him, standing up a little and deciding that Jack was in serious need of a little confidence boost. " Come on," she told him, " make me a chair. "

Jack grinned and pushed his chair back from the desk to create more room and patted his thigh.

She grinned and sat down in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her.

" Ok," she said once she was sat down, " so here's some of the reasons with I'm with you. Yeah, since you pointed it out - I'm 28. Loads of girls my age are with boyfriends who are about 25, don't know what they want to do with their lives and just do nothing all day, and act about 17. But I don't have some silly boy like that, do I? " Jack was watching her intently, and she was wearing this playful smile, her index finger on the tip of his nose as she traced his face, " I've got this proper man who's all macho and big and protective, and has a real purpose in life, and cares about the kids and about making a difference. And who's absolutely irresistable, and who's - "

" Alright, alright," Jack laughed, kissing her fingertip as she traced the line of his lips lightly, " You made your point. "

Becky grinned, " Good. Now, can I borrow this computer? "

Jack shrugged, " If you want. "

" Great," Becky said, staying sat on her boyfriend's lap but turning the computer screen towards her and pulling the keyboard closer as she sat up a little. Jack sat up too,

" What're you doing? " he asked, his arm around her waist, resting on her hip.

" Need to do some research," she said, " about MS. "

" Oh," Jack mumbled after a pause, " some ... research? "

Becky nodded, typing away at the keyboard, " Lorna's clearly not coping Jack, and she needs some support. If I can just understand her ... maybe if I can find out more, I'll understand. She's my friend, Jack. "

" I know, love, I know," Jack said.

As she worked at the computer, Jack asked, " Any idea where Lorna's gotten to? "

" No," Becky said, " if I knew, I'd have gone and fetched her, rather than sitting here with you. I'm worried about her though - I think maybe I just need to spend some time with her. Maybe she could come over on Saturday? I could cook something and - "

" Sure," Jack said, " I'm sure she'd appreciate that. "

" You don't mind? " she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

" Course I don't," Jack said, " she's your friend, and it's your home too. "

" Yeah," Becky shrugged, " but it's ... well, it's _your _house really. "

" No," Jack said, as Becky turned back to the computer, " it's _our _house. "

She didn't reply but he knew that she was smiling, and satisfied, he leaned forwards and rested his chin on her shoulder as he looked over to see what she'd found on the computer.

Becky found Jack's prescense soothing, and as she started delving into the medical websites, she sighed and rested back against him. He knew that the way she leaned into him meant that she felt like she needed him, and he knew her well enough to know exactly what she wanted.

Jack smiled and nestled his chin against her shoulder and leaned in so that his cheek touched hers. She smiled and stayed where she was, nestled close to him, while searching the internet.

Five minutes later, the office door opened with no warning, and Steph was standing there.

Becky sighed and Jack leaned away from her and loosened his arm around his waist so that she could stand up.

" Sorry to interrupt," Steph said, though she didn't look particularly sorry, " have you got a minute, Jack? "

" As long as it doesn't involve asking for time off," Jack said.

Steph looked awkward as she said, " It's a bit more serious than that, actually. "

Becky knew she'd have to leave and she looked at Jack, wishing their lunch hadn't been cut short, but understanding.

" Sorry, I'll um ... leave you to it," she said.

Jack nodded and smiled at her fondly, and Steph gave her a rather more fake smile as she passed, leaving Becky to only wonder what they were talking about.

Becky went from the office to the staffroom, where she found Tom, Izzie, Kim and Andrew standing together. She was rather suprised to see Tom and Izzie in the same conversation until she got closer and realised that they were talking about Lorna - probably the only thing Tom and Izzie had in common right now.

" Alright Becks? " Tom asked as his sister joined them. He wore an amused smirk as he asked, " I see you've been giving your wardrobe a rethink. "

Becky frowned and looked dow at herself only to realise that she was still wearing her boyfriend's blazer. " Oh," she said, shaking her head, " it's Jacks. "

Tom shook his head, " Well, I hardly thought it was yours. "

She shrugged, " Guess he'll have to go without a jacket. Any news on Lorna. "

" No," Izzie said.

" I just wish she'd let us know she was going," Andrew said, shaking his head.

Kim nodded over at the staffroom door, " At least she's back now. "

They all turned to look at the doorway, and Lorna was standing there with what looked like a new coat, and she looked rather happy and relaxed now. She looked quite good and certainly like she'd been off having a good time.

" Lorna," Becky said quietly, " where did you get to? "

Lorna walked over to them all with a smile.

" Just had to get out of it all," Lorna said, " sorry if I worried anyone. "

Tom looked at her, frowning, " Jesus Lorna, we thought something had happened to you. I ... I tried to ring you. "

" I'm sorry," Lorna said, shaking her head.

" Well, some notice that you were leaving might have been good," Kim said, with a frown.

" Yeah, about that," Lorna said, looking awkward, before sighing and saying, " I was going to speak to Jack first, but you might as well all know ... I'm going. I'm leaving. "

Everyone stared at Lorna. It seemed unbelievable that she would leave the school, and at such short notice, none of them would have expected it.

" You're ... what? " Izzie asked.

" Yeah, you what? " Becky echoed.

" Leaving? " Tom asked.

" As of now," nodded Lorna.

" Well, what about your notice? " Kim asked, while Becky thought more about her friend not being around all the time.

" Life's too short," Lorna said, " I mean, another term of this - the stress, the kids - "

" She's got a point," Tom said.

As Becky thought about it, she couldn't blame Lorna. If this was what she wanted, she should go for it, and the stress of the job was hardly going to help her illness.

Lorna was the type to think everything through properly, and plan it all, and Becky knew that Lorna would have had all of this thought through.

" Lorna, you need to sit and think about it," Kim told her.

" Yeah," nodded Andrew, " You really should work out your notice. "

" Look, I need the time out," Lorna said, " I know this is what I want and I've come to the decision over a long time. I don't need any more time to think about it. I'm going to see Jack right now. "

She was gone before anyone could say anything, and they all just looked at each other.

" Woah," Tom said, shaking his head, " what d'you say to that? "

Becky shrugged silently.

The more she thought about it, the more she knew that Lorna would have made an informed decision, and would have thought about it, and she supposed it was all down to her.

When leaving the staffroom after the end of lunch, Izzie and Becky were walking together when they came across Lorna, who was walking through the corridors on her own.

" Lorn! " Becky called to get her attention.

Lorna stopped until Becky and Izzie caught up with her, and she said, " Hi. I've ... um ... I've been to talk to Jack. Told him I'll be leaving. I think he'd much prefer it if I was staying, but he says that given my circumstances, he doesn't blame me for wanting to enjoy my life before the MS takes over too much. "

" I can't believe you're really going to go," Becky said as the three friends walked through the corridors.

" Hope you're not binning your friends as well as your job," Izzie laughed.

" As if," Lorna scoffed, " I don't know where I'd be without you two. "

Izzie laughed, " Let's not go there. "

" Seriously though," Lorna said, looking between her friends, " I know it's no month in the carribbean or anything, but I've been a little bit naughty with my credit card, and I've gone and booked a gorgeous little cottage for this weekend, and how was hoping that you two would come. Have a real girls weekend. "

" Ooh," Izzie said, " you've twisted my arm already. "

Becky liked the sound of it and she loved the thought of spending her time with her two girl friends, since they were often all so caught up in their personal lives to spend lots of time together. She thought about Jack - he was a grown man and could cope without her for the weekend, and she was fairly sure Maxine would be fine - she was 16, and Jack would be there to look after her.

Becky bit her lip and said, " Well ... you can count me in. I'll just tell Mr Grumpy that its just him and Maxine at the weekend. "

Lorna nodded, " I'd say bring the girls along but - "

" Oh, no," Izzie said, waving her hand, " Jimmy's got the girls this weekend anyway. "

" And Jack can look after Maxine," Becky said.

" So we're sorted then," Lorna grinned, " um, I was thinking long walks, fantastic food and a whole heap of wine But do you mind not saying anything to Tom? You both know how paranoid he gets and he'll think we're all ganging up on him. "

" Oh, absolutely," nodded Izzie.

Becky hesitated, " I ... well, I don't like to lie to him, but it's not lying, is it? It's just a girl's weekend - he doesn't have to know, I guess. "

" Great," Lorna grinned, " this is going to be so much fun. "

Things had been crazy between the three of them since Tom and Lorna had gotten married, then split up for Tom and Izzie to get together, Lorna's disappearence and reappearance, Tom and Izzie's split and Becky's distractions with Jack and Maxine. It would be good to spend some time together.

Becky hoped that Jack wouldn't mind her going away, but she wasn't afraid to tell him she was going to go away with her friends - she was a grown woman, for god's sakes.

Her last lesson of the day was her free period and she did a few bits of marking, and was going to start planning a few lessons for January, when her phone buzzed.

She read the text

"_You busy? Stressed out, wouldn't mind seeing your pretty face xx"_

She smiled and sent a text back "_Good timing, just finished the marking I was doing. Want me 2 come and help you relax? xx"_

_"Only if you're sure you dont have anything to do. Don't wanna put you out xx"_

Becky smiled at this and typed out her reply, "_Course it's not gonna put me out. I'll be there in about five xx "_

The reply came almost at once "_I'll roll out the red carpet xxx"_

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and started to text back "_Nice one. Hey, how come you never have any work to do? xx"_

_" Cheeky get. I do it all when you're not looking. Or at home, when you're watching your rubbish on the telly xx"_

_"Watch it or you're not getting a visit from me xxx" _she replied.

He didn't reply after that, and Becky started walking to the office.

When she got to the office, Becky found Jack sitting in his chair, with his eyes closed, running his hands through his hair. He looked completely stressed out, and Becky hated to see him like that.

" Awww baby," she said as she came into the office, " someone looks like they need a big hug. "

Jack had to smile a little at the sound of her voice, despite feeling terrible. She made him feel so young again, and it was one of many reasons he loved her. He thought she was so impossibly cute, and everyone who ever commented on their relationship told him that they were cute together.

" Hi Becky," he said, before closing his eyes again and sighing heavily.

She smiled and walked across the room, tossing his jacket onto his desk,

" I took this with me earlier," she said, " thought you might want it back. "

Jack shrugged, " It looked rather good on you, anyway. "

She smiled and went around to the back of his chair, where her hands fitted perfectly against his shoulders and she started to rub in the soft, slow way she'd learnt worked for him.

" Becky," sighed Jack, " you're so good at this. "

Becky shrugged, " Guess I just know how to work you. God, you're always so tense! "

Jack mumbled an apology and Becky ignored him and continued to rub his shoulders and give him a thorough massage. She could feel him relaxing piece by piece under her fingers and she didn't miss his breathy sigh.

After ten minutes of silence, Becky was considering telling him about the weekend off with Lorna and Izzie, but she knew he was obviously very stressed about something and wasn't sure that it was the right momet to bring up the fact that she wanted to go away for the weekend.

" So," she said, " there _was _something I was going to tell you, but it seems like you've had a tough afternoon. Are you alright? "

" Not really," Jack said as she continued to massage his shoulders, " as if knowing I'm going to have to find cover for Lorna's classes until we can find a replacement, isn't enough - though I can't blame her for leaving - but then I had Steph's bloody stupid stories. "

" Yeah? " Becky asked, " anything you want to talk about? "

Jack sighed, " I probably shouldn't tell you until I've investigated it, but Steph reckons Davina had some kind of relationship with Brett Aspinall. "

Becky's hands promptly stopped moving and she demanded, " What? "

Jack sighed, " Steph says Davina's slept with Brett. To be honest, I'm not quite sure what to believe - I mean, we all know what Steph's like - she's probably jealous of Davina, but I don't know why she'd make it up. I mean, if she'd come in here and told me _you _were having an affair with Aspinall's lad, I know she was doing it because she's jealous, wants you out of the way, wants me, but why should she lie about Davina? "

Becky couldn't believe what she was hearing and she shook her head, " Jesus," she mumbled.

" I know," Jack nodded, " I'm going to have to talk to Davina about it, but Steph's facing serious charges here - I could have her fired for gross misconduct if she's not careful. "

Becky didn't know what to say in response but she knew Jack wasn't looking for advice - he just wanted to vent. She now wasn't sure if she should mention her holiday, but Jack sighed,

" Never mind all that. There was something you were going to tell me? " he asked.

Becky shrugged, " Well, I don't want to stress you out - maybe I shouldn't mention it now. "

Jack spun around in his desk chair with a smile, " Don't he daft," he said, " I'd like to hear something that's not about staff leaving, or staff having affairs with pupils. "

Becky simply smiled and Jack took hold of her hand,

" Sit down," he told her, " I want to give my girlfriend a big hug as a thank you for the lovely massage. "

Becky grinned and allowed Jack to pull her onto his lap, where his arms were safe and warm around her.

" So," Becky said, " since Lorna's leaving, she wants to spend some time with me and Izzie, like we used to all the time, before we all had boyfriends and husbands and kids. She's gone and booked this cottage in the countryside for the weekend and she wants me and Iz to go with her. "

" Oh," Jack said, before smiling, " well, that'll be nice, I bet. "

" So, you don't mind? " Becky asked, " I mean, if I go, we're going tomorrow night and coming back Monday morning, so it does mean you'll have Maxine by yourself. You'll have to - "

" Becky," Jack interrupted, " we'll be fine. I know how to cook, so we won't starve, and I can do housework and everything - how do you think I coped before I met you? "

" And you won't feel awkward if it's just you and Maxxy? " Becky checked.

" Course not," Jack scoffed, " it'll give us some time to get some father-daughter bonding in, or whatever. You go on your girls weekend and have fun. I can handle things here. "

Becky smiled, " Good. "

Jack grinned, " Besides, while you're gone, it'll give me chance to buy you a lovely expensive christmas present, won't it? "

Becky laughed and she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, " You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," she said.

He laughed and took hold of one of her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers.

" You know," Becky told him, " when I get back from the weekend, you and Maxine and I are going to have the best Christmas ever - just like a proper family. "

" Can't wait. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm thinking of Jack and Becky getting engaged at some point, but not sure when - any ideas would be appreciated.<strong>

**Also, I'm now thinking ahead to a story about series 3, and I think I want to make something of Steph and Jack, since I've started to slip in Steph being jealous of Becky.**

**Jack leaves in series three so I think he and Becky might break up for a bit because of Steph.**

**Or, Becky and Jack could have problems earlier as Tom and Jack are at each others throats during series 3 and I haven't decided where Becky's going to side. Again, suggestions are appreciated. **

**Am not too sure yet, but would like any suggestions about where Jack and Becky's relationship could go in series three. **


	19. The Weekend Away

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Nineteen

The next day, Jack was sitting in his office, thinking about Becky. He wore the same sort of smile he always wore when he thought about his girlfriend and he was thinking about their future.

Their future was something he thought about a lot - more and more, recently. He knew that they were solid together and he knew that he wanted to spend forever with her.

" Jack! "

Jack looked up at Andrew's voice, and sighed, " Sorry, what? "

" What's the matter with you today? " asked Andrew, " you're so far away. "

" Just thinking," Jack said.

" No need to ask what you're thinking about though," Andrew said, " or _who. "_

Jack nodded and then leaned forward across the desk. This was supposed to be a meeting, but he needed to mention the thing that had been eating at him for weeks, and this was the ideal opportunity to tell someone. He was so excited and he wanted to share it.

" Listen, can you keep a secret? " he asked, with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

" We're not 12, Jack," Andrew said.

" Yeah, but you can't tell anyone - I don't want her to find out," Jack said.

" Are we talking about Rebecca? " Andrew asked before sighing, " Oh God, what have you done? Please don't tell me you've done anything stupid - if you've done anything to hurt her, Tom's going to kill you. "

" Why do you assume I've done something wrong? " Jack asked, frowning. He looked around as if he thought there was someone listening to them, before saying, " I think I'm going to ask Becky to marry me. "

" You are? " Andrew asked, suprised, before deciding that it made sense, " well, congratulations. "

" Well, I haven't done it yet, have I? " Jack said, " I'm only thinking about it, but it makes sense really. I love her, I already know I want to spend forever with her, I _want _her to be my wife. I think I'd love being married to her. That is, assuming she'll say yes. "

" Of course she will," Andrew said, " I mean, you know Becky - she's a romantic, and she loves you. "

" Exactly," Jack nodded, " she's a romantic. I guess if I'd thought it through, I'd have done it when I took her to Paris at October half term for our one year anniversary. But it just means all I've got to do now is find the perfect way to do it. "

Andrew grinned, " I'm sure she'll say yes no matter how you ask her. "

Jack smiled, picturing it.

After school that, Jack met Becky beside the car. He grinned when he saw her and he reached out and laid his hands on her cheeks, kissing her softly.

She grinned when they broke apart, but she look on his face told her he'd had a difficult day.

" What's going on, honey? " she asked him sympathetically.

" The joys of being headmaster," Jack sighed, folding his arms, " I spoke to Davina. And it turns out that Steph was telling me the truth - Davina _did _sleep with Brett, before either of them came to Waterloo Road. "

" Jesus," mumbled Becky, " what are you going to do about it? "

Jack shrugged, " I don't know. I'm bloody furious with her, but it was a genuine mistake. Maybe no-one else has to know about this. "

" Jack," Becky sighed, " she slept with a pupil. "

" Yeah, before he _was _a pupil," Jack pointed out, " Oh, I don't know. I've told her I'm going to have to think about it over Christmas but I really don't see the point in making her lose her job over it - she won't be able to be a teaching assistant if everyone finds out about this. "

Becky nodded and before she could say anything else, Maxine was walking towards them.

" Hey sweetie," Becky grinned as they all got into the car, " good day at school? "

" Not bad," replied Maxine, " glad we've broken up for Christmas now. "

" You and me both, kiddo," Jack grinned, starting up the car and starting to leave the carpark, " and I, for one, am looking forward to a nice two week break. "

" Yeah," Maxine said.

" Do you think you'll be alright with Jack for the weekend? " Becky asked, looking over her shoulder at Maxine, " I know we talked about it last night, but - "

" I'll be fine," Maxine said.

" See? " Jack said, shaking his head at Becky, " we can manage. We'll have fun without you - " looking at Maxine, he said, " I was thinking we'd rent some DVDs, order a takeaway - "

" Maybe you could let me have a few bottles of that cider in the fridge? " Maxine asked.

Jack laughed, " Don't push it. "

Out of the pair of them, Maxine had found out, after two months of living with them, who was more likely to let her do things and what sort of parent each of them was. It was clear that Jack was the tougher, stricter parent, and Becky was still tough - always wanting the best for her - but more likely to give her some leeway.

" Aw, she could have a couple, couldn't she? " Becky told Jack, " she's not a little kid, and she'll be in the house with _you._ You won't let her do anything stupid._ "_

Jack nodded and looked back at Maxine, " Looks like Becky's swung it for you," he said, " but you're only having a couple, you hear me? "

Maxine nodded - she loved living with the pair of them- and she loved the way they interacted.

When they got to the house, Maxine went into the living room, and Becky went upstairs.

Soon, she was standing in the middle of the bedroom with a suitcase open on the bed, throwing things into it.

Jack stood in the doorway, his arms folded as he looked at her, with a bored expression on her face.

" What about this? " Becky asked, turning around, holding a pretty little red dress up.

" No way," Jack said sternly.

" What? " she demanded, looking down at it, " you _like _this. "

" Which is exactly why you're not taking it," Jack told her, " you're going to a little cottage in the countryside with Izzie and Lorna. Why would you _ever _need the sexy red dress you use to seduce me in? "

" Suppose you're right," Becky said, hanging it back up, " shame though, because it's so pretty. "

Jack smirked but said nothing, watching as Becky tossed a few pairs of jeans into the suitcase and then started rifling around for shoes to take with her.

When her suitcase was packed, she turned to look at Jack.

He sighed and said, " I'm really going to miss you, you know. "

" You'd bloody better," she told him.

He laughed and walked closer to her.

She glanced over her shoulder and looked at the clock, " Izzie's going to be here to pick me up in ten minutes. "

Jack sighed, " Dam," he said, moving closer to her. He stopped in front of her and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, " Oh, how am I going to cope without my gorgeous Becky? "

" You'll manage," Becky told him, " you've got to. "

Jack sighed, and Becky smiled, " Don't worry," she said, " it's only the weekend, and it'll go so quick that you don't even notice it. And I'll call you every five minutes, if you want? "

" Ooh yes please," Jack grinned.

Becky smiled and got up on her toes, so that her lips were about level with Jack's. He closed his eyes in anticipation, and he felt her lips meet his lightly. Sighing in contentment, he used his tounge to expertly part her lips and easily slipped his tounge inside her mouth.

She moaned whe he tried to deepen the kiss further, and she laid her hands on his chest.

" Woah, down boy," she said as they broke apart.

" I'm going to miss you," Jack told her, " god, I'm going to miss you. "

" Well, I'll miss you too," Becky told him, " but you'll have fun without me, I'm sure, and when I get back, we're going to have this big fun christmas. "

Jack nodded. Thinking back to his conversation with Andrew earlier that day, he thought that with any luck, this might be the last christmas Becky spent as Miss Clarkson. Hopefully, she'd be Mrs Rimmer, next year. " You're right. "

" I'm always right," she told him, stepping back, " now, will you please take my case down for me? I think I need a big strong man. "

" Good job I'm here then," Jack told her, picking up the case with ease and taking it downstairs for her, while she followed on after him.

Becky threw her handbag over her shoulder once downstairs, and she went into the kitchen, where Maxine was, Jack following her.

" Ok," Becky said, looking between the pair of them, " Jack, don't forget to put the green bin and the glasses out tonight, the washing needs doing at some point this weekend but I still haven't got around to fixing the clothes horse, so they need shoving in the dryer. I've left some money in the cupboard for the window cleaner, and any bits of shopping you need. Takeaway menus are in the third drawer down, under the sink. Um ... I think that's everything, and - "

" Becky," Jack said, " we can manage. "

Becky smiled, " I know you can. "

She sighed a little and then said, " Come on then Maxy - any chance of a hug? "

Maxine smiled at the woman who'd become a much better mother to her than her own mother had ever been, though she wasn't even old enough to be her mother. Becky was some kind of cross between a mother and a big sister, and Maxine had to admit that she loved her.

Maxine moved forwards and hugged Becky.

Becky smiled as she closed her arms around the teenager and hugged her tightly - Maxine might be a gobby little madam who thought she could get away with murder, but she was their Maxine.

" Oh, I'm gonna miss you," Becky told Maxine," who's going to give me all the school yard gossip? And drive me crazy by having the music on full blast. Who's going to make a mess all over the kitchen? "

Maxine smiled, " Have a nice time. "

Becky grinned, " You have a nice time too. Be good for Jack, won't you? "

" I'll try," nodded Maxine with a cheeky smirk.

The doorbell rang, and Jack sighed, " Guess you'd better get going, love. "

Becky grinned at Maxine, " See you later, sweetie. "

" Bye! " Maxine called as Jack and Becky went into the hallway.

Becky opened the door to see Izzie standing there with a grin, " Ready? " she asked happily.

" You bet," nodded Becky, as Jack gave Izzie a smile and took Becky's suitcase out to the car without even asking her.

Izzie watching him, impressed and said, " You've got him well trained, haven't you? "

Becky sighed, " He's so great, Iz. He's so sweet and attentive. God, Iz, he's just my perfect match. But um .. don't tell him I used the word perfect in reference to him, because it'll only add to his ego. "

Izzie grinned at her friend as they walked down the garden path, " God, where can I find one, eh? "

Becky laughed, and after Jack put down the boot of the car, he turned to Becky.

" Have a good time, love," he said, reaching out for her and pulling her into a big warm hug. She rested her head against his chest and just breathed in with a contented sigh before looking up at him.

" I'll see you soon," she said, " and if you need anything ... I don't know ... but if you need anything, you could always ring Tom. "

Jack laughed, " Just go," he said, " I'll see you soon. "

Izzie and Becky drove to the cottage together from the adress Lorna had given them - it was out in the country and was two hours away from Rochdale. Lorna had told them to drive there and she'd drive herself and meet them there.

Once Izzie pulled up, Becky shook her head.

" This can't be it," she said as she looked up at the gorgeous cottage. It was out of the way, surrounded by lusious green fields and countryside, and was made of old fashioned stone, " this looks fantastic. "

" Lorna's got good taste," Izzie nodded.

Becky laughed, " Let's go investigate it," she said, opening the passenger door.

She and Izzie got out of the car and took their bags from the back of the car before walking towards the cottage. It had two doors, and as they opened oe, they heard Lorna's car pull up outside.

Izzie was walking into the room behind Becky, and as Becky walked in one door, Lorna walked in the other. Becky was about to say hi until she saw the person following Lorna.

As Izzie walked through the door, Tom walked in too.

Becky stared at her brother, before looking at Lorna, who looked a little sheepish. The shock on both Tom and Izzie's faces was priceless, and Becky was actually quite interested to see what would pan out between Tom and Izzie. She had to had it to Lorna that getting them both here might be exactly the thing they needed to give them the push to get together.

" Bit of a mix up with the dates, was there? " Izzie demanded of Lorna.

Lorna looked caught out but then shrugged, " Well, Ok, I must admit, I've been a bit sly here. Only, when I quit, I realised I wasn't going to see you three every day and I just wanted one more time. One proper last time to hang out and have fun. Who knows, Tom, Iz, you two might even start talking to each other again. "

" Got it all worked out, have you? " Tom asked her.

" Yeah," she shrugged, " I have. And if no-one minds, I'm going to have first dibs on the hot water. Becky, could you give me hand to get my case up the stairs - I'll help you take yours up too. "

Becky nodded.

Lorna grinned at Tom and Izzie, " When we get back, we want to see two happy, smiling faces. "

Becky had to smirk a little as she followed Lorna out of the room.

She and Lorna went upstairs and once they were in the bedroom Lorna told Becky she thought she could have, they sat down on the bed for a chat.

" So, getting Tom and Izzie to the same place," Becky said, " I'm guessing it's more than just wanting one last time together? Something to do with fixing them back up? "

Lorna laughed, " All right, you've got me. Is that such a bad thing? "

" No," Becky said, " we all want what's best for them. "

Lorna shrugged, " I just thought ... well ... I've at least got them in the same room - it shouldn't be too difficult to get them talking after a while. I mean, I'm not going to see you lot everyday any more, and if there's one thing I can do, it's get everything right between the lot of us before I go. "

Becky smiled, " Well it's a nice thought, even if I'm not sure how it'll work out. "

" I think they can get back together," said Lorna, " all they need is a little push, and I'm going to give them it. They'll get back together, becky - they just need to remember how much they liked each other in the first place. "

" Well, here's hoping," Becky shrugged.

Lorna smiled, " Whatever happens, let's just have a nice weekend. "

When they went back downstairs, Lorna and Becky found Tom and Izzie sitting side by side on the sofa and it at least looked they were being civil to each other.

" See? " Lorna smiled, " getting on already. "

She and Becky went into the kitchen and with the bags of food she'd brought, Lorna started to get them out, trying to figure out what they could eat for tea.

" Tom," Lorna called, looking back into the living room, " will you light the fire? And Iz, would you keep an eye on him? I don't want the house burning down. "

Tom and Izzie did as they were told, and Becky had to smirk at Lorna's determination to throw the pair of them together, and she knew that Tom and Izzie were complying simply because they wanted to make Lorna's dream of some last time with them, come true.

Lorna and Becky made a start of making dinner, and as they did so they could hear Tom and Izzie in the living room.

Izzie was laughing at Tom, who seemed to be defending himself, and she saw Izzie reach over and slap his arm. Becky smiled - just being in the same room was making them relax a bit and get back some of the fun they'd had before.

Becky was about to say something to Lorna when her mobile rang.

She grinned as she picked it up, and was happy to see that it had Jack's name on the screen.

" I'm just going to take this," she told Lorna, " it's Jack. "

Lorna nodded and Becky flipped open her phone and walked out of the cottage through the back door from the kitchen. She went out into the spacious green gardens and leaned against the wall as she looked at the countryside.

" Hi," she said.

Jack's voice sounded so warm and happy, and she smiled as he said, " Hi. I'm .. I'm missing you already. "

She laughed, " I've only been gone a couple of hours. "

" So you got there alright? " Jack asked, sounding concerned.

" Course I did," she replied, " wouldn't be talking to you otherwise. Oh Jack, it's just the most gorgeous place you've ever seen - it's absolutely beautiful and you can see for miles and oh, wish you were here. "

" No you don't," he laughed, " you want to be there for a girls weekend - what use would I be? "

" Yeah about that," Becky laughed, " you won't believe what Lorna's done. She's only brought Tom here too. I think she's trying to get Tom and Izzie back together. "

Jack laughed, " Well, good luck to her. "

" What're you doing now? " Becky asked.

" We're just watching a DVD," Jack told her, " just chilling out. Bonding, and all that. "

" So you're ok? " Becky asked with a smile.

" Course we are," Jack said, " and um ... listen, what d'you want for christmas? Only, I want to buy you something really special. In fact, I want to buy you loads of things, but I don't really know what to buy. "

Becky laughed, " Honey, don't worry about it. Just do whatever you think's right, because you know I love you for you, not for what you _buy _me. "

" Yeah, you always say that," Jack sighed, " and it's sweet, but I really _do _want to buy something special. A few things special. I know you're not in this for the money, but it doesn't mean I don't want to spoil you. "

Becky smiled, " You just buy whatever you think is right," she told him, " and I'll love it no matter what. Although if you want to do something helpful, you could take my Costco card from my leopard print purse, and go see if you can find some new christmas decorations. I wanna do the house up all nice when I get back, yeah? "

When Jack replied, she could hear the smile in his voice, " I love how much you love Christmas. "

" Yeah, christmas is magical," she told him, " and I think I'm going to buy you something special too, I think. "

Jack laughed, " All I want is to wake up on christmas day with my gorgeous girlfriend in my arms. "

" I think we can manage that," Becky told him, " I um ... I've got to get going though, honey. Lorna and I are going to make dinner, and cooking's never really been her strong point. "

Jack laughed, " Ok then, love. I suppose I'll let you get going, but I'm going to talk to you very soon, yeah? You'll call me soon, won't you? "

Becky laughed, " Of course I will. They'll have to prise the phone out of my hand over here to make me leave you alone. "

" Just the way I like it," grinned Jack, " talk to you soon then. "

" Yeah," she sighed happily, " give Maxine my love, won't you? And I love you. "

" I love you," Jack said.

When their conversation ended, Becky went back into the kitchen, and she and Lora started preparing the food. They had a laugh trying to make it all, and they went overboard and cooked far too much than they needed so that by the time the four of them sat down at the dining table, the table was almost overflowing with food.

Once they started eating dinner, Tom and Izzie were even talking to each other which was more than Becky had expected. She hadn't expected them to talk at all, but instead of the frosty reception she'd been expecting, they made conversation well enough.

Becky supposed they'd made some kind of agreement to get on well, for Lorna's sake.

They were chatting away when Tom insulted Izzie's beloved Newcastle United Football club, and she responded by tossing a bread roll at him.

It hit him on the head and bounced straight off, and it caused Lorna and Becky to burst out into laughter.

When the laughter had subsided, they all poured another glass of wine, and they were all feeling quite merry and were all in good spirits.

" God, I'm stuffed," Izzie said, groaing as she leant back in her seat.

" God yeah," Becky nodded, " I could get used to all this luxurious food. All this fatty food. "

Tom laughed, and putting on a fake posh accent, as he picked up his wine glass and raised it to his lips, " Well, usually when I think of the country, I think of camping and what not. "

The girls all giggled, and Lorna piped up, " Remember France, '98? "

They all countinued to laugh ad it wasn't long before they were lost in the memory of a camping trip the four of them had been on a long time ago. Tom, Izzie and Lorna had just left university and were going away for the weekend, and Becky was at univeristy and had been invited along.

" I've told you! " Tom said, shaking his head, " there was something wrong with the paddle! "

" Not the canoe story again! " Becky groaned, shaking her head. It was almost ten years ago, but they'd argued about it several times. " You had your foot wedged against the side of the river bank! "

" Yeah, and you'd have been the first to complain if we hit the rocks! " Tom told his sister.

Izzie nodded as she snorted, " There were kids paddling faster than you! "

Tom shook his head as he tried to defend himself, " There was supposed to be rapid! "

Izzie cackled while Lorna and Becky giggled over it too. " I'm sure there were," Izzie smirked, " just not on that particular river. "

They ate what they could of the rest of the food, and after that, they finished off their bottle of wine, before all deciding to go off to bed.

Lorna hugged Izzie, then Becky, then Tom, upstairs on the landing.

" This was the best night ever," she told them all happily, before disappearing into the bedroom she'd be staying in. Izzie said goodnight, and Tom and Becky were left on the landing.

" Night Tommy," Becky smiled, kissing her brother's cheek before turning towards the bedroom.

" Night Becks," he said.

The next morning, Becky got up and got dressed before going downstairs. She was the first up out of the lot of them, and she made herself a cup of tea and switched on her phone.

Within a minute of picking up her phone, she'd gotten a text.

" _Morning love, ring me when you can xx"_

Jack had sent the text an hour ago, and Becky smiled and picked up her phone. She called Jack and they had a conversation mainly about nothing, just checking in on each other.

When she hung up, Becky turned around to see Tom standing in the doorway.

" Sorry," he said, " hope I wasn't interrupting anything. "

" No," Becky said, shaking her head, " just checking up on him - don't want to get back to find my house a wreck," she said.

Tom smiled and came into the kitchen, taking a seat beside his sister.

" So," Becky said, looking up at him, " must have been a shock to get here and find me and Izzie. "

Tom nodded, " As far as I knew, it was me and Lorna. She made a big fuss about not telling Izzie, because Izzie'd lecture us about the dangers of holidaying with an ex, and she made a thing about not telling you, because you'd make a thing about it too. "

Becky laughed, " Lorna certainly knows what she was doing - she was always one for planning things meticulously. "

" Got that right," Tom laughed.

After a pause, Becky asked, " So ... what about you and Izzie, then? You're at least talking again - you seemed to be getting on quite well last night. "

Tom sighed, " I want everything to be alright," he said, " I just want me and her to get back together and for everything to be like it was, you know? I'm hoping now we're here, she'll realise and maybe ... hopefully it'll all work out. "

" I think if you want something you've got to grab it while it's there," Becky said, " why don't you try sitting down and having a proper chat with her? "

" 'Cos she might tell me to sod off," Tom scoffed.

" And she might not," Becky pointed out.

" Look," Tom said, " I think it's better if I just let it play out and see where it goes, don't you? "

Becky shrugged, " Just do what you want, but I really think you and her have got a shot, you know. "

Tom smiled fondly, " Thanks Becks," he said, " you always know what to say to your big brother, don't you? "

Becky shrugged, " That's what I'm here for. "

That day, once they were all up, they had breakfast and then went for a long walk. They packed a picnic and took it with them, and once they were out there, they had a laugh and sat outside, messing around and just being as friendly as they'd always been.

By the end of the day, Tom and Izzie were on proper speaking terms, and although at first they'd been only doing it for Lorna, they were both now talking because they liked each other's company and missed it.

At the end of that day, Tom was the first to go to bed, leaving Lorna, Izzie and Becky sitting around with a glass of wine.

" This was a good idea, you know," Becky told Lorna, " getting away from it all for the weekend. "

Lorna laughed, " What have _you _got to get away from? "

Becky shrugged, " Well, you know, it's just nice to _chill _with your friends. "

Izzie sighed and looked at Lorna before jerking her head in Becky's direction, " Listen to her. Doesn't know what the meaning of problems is, does she? With her boyfriend who adores her. "

Lorna nodded and after a pause, asked, " How _are _things with Jack? I mean, you've been together over a year, haven't you? Do you think this is it the? You know ... for life? "

" I hope so," Becky sighed, " I really hope so. "

Lorna and Izzie exchanged mischevious looks, " So d'you think he might be stepping it up anytime soon? " Izzie asked her friend, " maybe even talking about marriage? "

" I ... I don't know," Becky laughed - they'd ever really spoken about marriage as something for the immediate future - only mentioned it in passing, for way in the future. " I can't imagine Jack getting married - you know him. Likes to go his own way. Do his own thing - not one for following the rules. "

" What rules? " scoffed Lorna, " there are no rules - I mean, me and Tom were together for years and years before I got a proposal, but Izzie got a proposal after a couple of months. "

" For all the good it did me," sighed Izzie, shaking her head, " you listen to me, Becky - if you've got a good man, you hold onto him. "

" Absolutely," nodded Lorna.

Becky laughed, " Woah, what's all this? I'm not planning on letting _go _of him! "

" Are you planning on marrying him, then? " Izzie teased.

" There hasn't been a proposal! " Becky laughed, " and I don't imagine there _being _one anytime soon - it's not like him, I don't think. "

" What? " Lorna demanded, " are you kidding? Jack loves you! It's _exactly _like Jack. Becky, that man adores you, it's obvious to anyone. Didn't he take you to the Greece last summer? Didn't he take you to Paris over October half term? "

Izzie nodded, " Becky, we worked with Jack long before you ever did, and we can both tell you that he never had so much as a serious girlfriend. There was the odd fling, but I think he wad the type to love them and leave them. You're something special. "

" Apart from his ex-wife," Becky pointed out.

" Yeah," Lorna said, " but weren't they married when they were about 20? For all of six months? In a horrible little registrary office? That was hardly a real marriage was it? No, Becky, you're Jack's something special. "

Becky smiled, " He's my something special. "

" Will he be your longest ever relationship, then? " Izzie asked, " he will, won't he? "

Becky was about to nod, but Lorna said,

" No, guys, what about ... Ooh, what was his name, Becky? He was at university with you, used to double date with me and Tom, though of course me, Tom and Iz had left uni by then. "

" You mean Max? " Becky asked, shaking her head as she thought about the past, " yeah, we were together, about 18 months, I think? Jack and I have been together 14. Yeah 18 months. For all the good that did me. "

" Max Tyler," Izzie sighed, " I remember him now. Wasn't the best bloke you've ever had, but he was bloody good looking, wasn't he? Whatever happened to him? "

Becky replied, " He was doing Geography while I was doing History - went on to be a teacher, though. I remember meeting a collegue of his at a course a year or so ago - I think he's a head teacher now. Anyway, who cares about Max Tyler? He's an ex. "

Lorna nodded, " Yeah, to hell with exes. "

Becky laughed but then turned to Izzie, " What about your ex, though? " she asked, " what about you and Tom? "

Izzie sighed, " Oh, do we have to? "

" Oh come _on," _Lorna nodded, pouring them all another glass of wine out, " you have to admit that being here together, just today and last night, things have changed. We want all the gossip. "

" There is no gossip," Izzie said.

" Come on," Becky said, " let's hear it. "

Izzie sighed before saying, " It _does _feel different, but there's so much hurt there now, and I don't know ... falling out with him in the first place seems to stupid, and I don't know if we can go back from that because we've been horrible to each other since. "

" I think you can go back," said Becky quietly.

Izzie sighed, " I ... just talking to him again, messing around with him here ... kind of makes me remember what we had in the first place. I - "

" You still have feelings for him? " Lorna finished.

Izzie sighed and closed her eyes, " Yes," she said, " which I'm sure you'll be pleased to know, Lorn. Your sneaky little plan might be on its way to working but I ... I don't know if all this is any good. I don't know if we'll be back together. "

Lorna raised her eyebrows, " Didn't you only just tell Becks to told onto a good man once she had one? "

Izzie nodded, " I know, I know. " She sighed heavily and then said, " come on, why are we getting so serious? We've got Tom out of the way - let's have another glass of wine and gossip about people from work. "

Lorna grinned and said, " Sounds like a plan. First on the agenda - Kim and Andrew. "

An hour later, they went off to bed, and Becky was thoroughly glad that she'd come out for the weekend.

The next day was Sunday, and as it was their last day before going home, they were all looking forward to having fun today.

They spent the day sitting around, talking, watching DVDs, messing about, and by the time night came, they ate lots of fine food before Lorna disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the other three in the living room.

" You know what? " grinned Becky as she looked between Tom and Izzie, " aren't you just so glad that you came? Much better than sitting around at home for the weekend. I mean, what better than sitting around with your friends? "

Tom nodded, " Hear, hear. "

Izzie hesitated, thinking about Tom, before grinned, " Yeah," she said after a pause, " it's been a good weekend. "

" Well," Lorna said, appearing in the doorway, " it's not over yet. " She held up a bottle of wine in each hand and said, " I've a few of these for starters, and there's plenty more where this came from. "

It didn't take long for them to get through the two bottles, and it wasn't long before Lorna had brought another couple of bottles in.

Izzie and Lorna were sitting on the sofa together, and Tom was sitting on the other sofa opposite them, Becky at his side, half laid down as she rested her head against his shoulder.

They drank more and more, and after a couple of hours, were all suitably tipsy.

It was about 11pm, and they'd got some music on in the background and were sitting down, messing about, talking over each other, teasing each other.

As they all sat together, Lorna was glad that she'd brought her three best friends out with her, and each of her friends were also very glad too.

Becky's phone rang and it took her a moment to realise what was going on.

" What's that? " she asked, looking around.

" Phone, silly," Tom told her, looking around for it.

" Oh yeah," she mumbled, looking around for it. Once she got hold of it, she opened it clumsily and grinned once she'd got it to her ear, " hiiiii! "

On the other end, she heard a chuckle, " Hi, Becky, it's Jack," he said.

" Jack! " she grinned, before telling the others, " it's Jack. Hi, Jack! "

Lorna cheered, " Say hi to Jack! "

" Wooo! Yeah, say hi! " Izzie grinned.

" Lorna and Izzie say hi," Becky laughed, as she told Jack.

He laughed, " I know, I heard. How're you doing? "

" Yeah, I'm good," she said, the sound of her boyfriend's voice, so far away, making her sober up a little as she thought about being back with him tomorrow. " How are you? How's Maxine? "

" I'm fine," he assured her, " and Maxine's fine - I think it's been good for us to spend some time together. I even got her to do your history essay while you were gone. "

" You did? " Becky asked, " that's great - tell her I'm looking forward to reading it. Though I hope you haven't just written it for her Jack - it's no good me setting her homework if you're going to do it for her. "

Jack laughed, " Relax, I just helped. But yeah, me and her have had fun. I'm looking forward to having you back, though. "

" I'm looking forward to being back," she said, " looking forward to seeing you. I love you, you know. I love you. " She laughed, " I love you. "

Jack laughed too, " I know you do. And I know you're drunk, too. "

" Only a little bit," she said, " but Tommy's looking after me. "

At the mention of his name, Tom grinned at his little sister and reached out to drape an arm around her shoulders.

" Yeah, well he'd better be," Jack said, " so ... I guess I was just calling to check up on you - and to hear your voice. And to let you know I'm looking forward to you being back. "

" Awww," Becky grinned, " you're so cute. I should be back about ... well, I think we're just gonna get up, pack, and leave, so I'll be back about lunch or not long after. I ... I was thinkin', maybe once I get back, maybe the three of us could go out for a meal. Or something. "

" We can do whatever you want," Jack said, " but listen, don't drink yourself sick, because I don't want you to be ill. And don't be driving home tomorrow if you're hung over, because I don't want you to crash. "

" Ok, Ok, I promise," Becky told him.

" Good girl," Jack grinned, " I'll see you tomorrow, then, Becky, yeah? "

" Yeah," she nodded, " can't wait to see you Jack. "

Jack laughed, "Me too. Have fun tonight then, but look after yourself. I love you. "

" I love you," she replied, " really, I love you. "

Jack laughed again at the thought of his drunken girlfriend - she was always so amusing and he said, " Alright then, bye, bye-bye. "

" God, you two are so cute it hurts to listen to," Lorna said, pulling a face once Becky had hung up, " another glass? "

" Go on then," Becky said, stretching out her arm as Izzie came over with the bottle of wine.

" Tom? " Izzie offered

Tom shrugged, " Well, if you're going to _force _me. Go on then. "

After a few more drinks, Lorna went to the toilet, and when she came back, she grinned and highered the cd up.

" Come on," she said with a grin, spinning around gleefully as she came to the middle of the room, waving her arms around, " remember this one? Let's dance! "

The others all laughed, and Lorna wasn't taking no for an answer. She grasped Izzie's hand and pulled her up, so Tom and Becky followed their lead, and soon they were dancing around the living room.

Near the end of the song, Lorna reached out for Tom, who was on one side of her, and Izzie who was on the other, and wrapped her arms around then. Soon, the four of them had formed a circle, with their arms around each other, and were turning around in a big circle, all laughing as they grew increasingly out of breath and more and more hysterical as it went on.

When the song was ended, the four of them broke apart, and fell about laughing.

Lorna slumped onto the sofa, and Izzie beside her, while Tom stumbled and ended up sprawled out on his back, on the floor, while Becky giggled, and stumbled before carefully sitting down on the floor too.

Tom sighed, stretching out his arms happily.

Becky smiled and decided that this was so great - she and her friends, all happy, just like they'd been all those years ago.

Lorna sighed, running her hand through her hair, " I'm so tired," she sighed, " it's the MS. "

Izzie and Becky were listening carefully to her, but Tom was still out of breath and half listening, half off in his own world.

Lorna continued, " It makes me so tired. "

" D'you want me to get you something? " Izzie offered, sitting up.

" No, no, it's ok," Lorna said, " don't worry about me. You ... you know, I've really loved this weekend. "

" Me too! " Tom agreed.

" Yeah," nodded Becky happily.

After a pause, Lorna told them, " You know, I think it's the bladder and bowel stuff, I think that's the worst. "

" Hey, you don't know exactly what's going to happen," Becky told her friend seriously, " you can't think like that. "

" Oh Becky," Lorna sighed, " eternal optimist. I know loads of people just get on with it, but I really think that is what I would have found the worst, Iz. "

" Hey, don't be thinking like that," ordered Izzie, " if that's what happens, then we'll cope. "

" Absolutely," nodded Becky, " there's worse things in life, I'm sure. "

Izzie nodded, " Whatever it is, we'll find a way through it, we promise. Come on, have another drink. "

As Izzie reached for the bottle, Lorna shook her head and started to sit up, " No, I'm OK. I'm going to go now. "

She got up and started walking towards the door, and as she did so, she said, " You two, Tom, Iz, are going to stay up, get pissed, and do something that you're really going to regret in the moring. And you, Becky, are going to ring that sexy boyfriend of yours and demand to know when you can expect to see an engagement ring. "

Lingering in the doorway as she looked at them, while they looked back, she said softly, " Night Izzie. "

" Night darling," Izzie smiled fondly.

" Good night Becky," Lorna said quietly.

Becky smiled at her friend, thankful that she'd dragged them all out here, " Night, Lorn. "

" Night-night Tom," Lorna smiled.

" Night," he grinned.

Lorna still didn't leave the room, and it was as if she didn't want to leave the room. She looked at them and then said, " I love you. "

The three of them all laughed, and Izzie said, " Now, you've definitley had too much to drink. "

Tom chuckled, " Go to bed, Mrs! "

Becky nodded, " Don't get all soppy on us. "

Lorna gave them all another smile before slowly closing the door and leaving.

Left alone together, Izzie, Becky and Tom sat in silence, all content to just relax.

As Becky looked around the room, she thought about Lorna. She'd seemed almost reluctant to leave them just now, and she seemed far too emotional than was required for saying goodbye to her friends for the night. Lorna wasn't a emotional drunk - she was a loud, crazy drunk. She wasn't the type to tell them she loved them and get all teary eyed before leaving the room.

Becky couldn't put her finger on it, but there was some kind of mood in the room that didn't sit right.

" She's left the dishes," said Izzie, looking around, " that's not like Lorna. "

" Neither was spending a fortune on a trip like this," shrugged Tom.

" She said I'm gonna go now," said Izzie, frowning as she started to think more about Lorna's behaviour. Becky had also noticed the same thing and she wasn't sure what was going on, but something just didn't feel right.

" Yeah, to bed," Tom said, not noticing it, " what's wrong with that? "

" She didn't say I'm going to bed, did she? " pointed out Izzie, " she ... she said I'm gonna go now. "

Becky nodded as she considered this and she didn't know what was going on. She sat up a little and made eye contact with Izzie. The two women were both thinking about it deeply, and something was off here.

" And when she was talking to us about symptoms," Izzie continued, " she said ... "

Becky nodded and finished, " She was that's what I would have found the worst. In ... Iz, she spoke to us in the past tense. Why ... why would she do that? "

" I don't know," said Izzie, " but that's what I was wondering. "

Tom frowned, " What's ... you don't think she'd do anything stupid? "

Izzie suddenly got up and walked out of the living room and started to the bottom of the stairs. She started to jog up the stairs, shouting Lorna's name, and Becky got up off the floor, reaching down to pull Tom up.

" Becky! Tom! " shrieked Izzie in a high pitched, shrill voice as Becky and Tom made their way into the hallway.

Becky could tell something was very wrong, and she started up the stairs, " Izzie? What's going on? "

" Call an ambulance! Now! " Izzie shouted, " Tom, call an ambulance! "

Becky swore and started up the stairs while Tom hurried into the kitchen, looking for a phone. Becky ran upstairs as fast as she could, and her heart was pounding - she just knew Lorna had done something stupid and as soon as she got to Lorna's bedroom, she stopped and stared in the doorway.

The sight that she was met with was horrific, as Lorna was laid out on the bed, deathly pale, with her silky pink nightgown and dressing gown on. She was limp and not moving and as Becky forced herself to move forwards, she looked sat Izzie.

" What - what's going on? " she demanded.

Izzie shook her head and lifted up an empty bottle, " She's taken it all - Becky, we have to do something. She's taken all of her medication! "

Becky swore and rushed over to Lorna.

She couldn't believe what was happening here and her heart was pounding ten times faster than usual. She was terrified and suddenly sobered up, and all she could think about was helping her poor friend.

" If we can get her conscious," started Becky, breathing deeply, trying to keep calm, though it was very hard, " then we can get her moving. We've got to wake her up. "

Izzie nodded and turned back to Lorna, " Come on, look at me, look at me. "

" Come on, Lorna," Becky said, leaning over Lorna and shaking hold of her shoulders, " come on, look at me, look at me - open your eyes, Lorna! You can't do this! "

" Tom, hurry up! " bellowed Izzie, shouting over her shoulder.

They heard the thundering noise on the steps, and Tom appeared in the doorway, " I think she's cut the phone lines," he said, " and she's hidden our phones. How she managed to hide your, Becks, when you only had an hour ago, but - Jesus! " he exclaimed when he saw her - Lorna.

" Come on, help us! " Becky said frantically, " we need to get her up! "

Tom nodded, his breath shaky as he looked at his friend and ex-wife. He couldn't believe that it had come to this, and he immediately hurried over and helped Izzie and Becky pull Lorna up.

" Come on Lorna, come on! " Becky said desperately, as they gathered around Lorna.

" Come on Lorna! " Tom shouted, pulling Lorna up, " you've got no reason to do this, you silly little girl! You've got your whole life ahead of you! "

Lorna's eyes opened slightly, and she looked up at Izzie, before turning her head from one side to the other, looking briefly at Becky, then at Tom, before her eyes closed slowly.

Becky knew it was all over right then.

A sob caught in her throat as she stared in disbelief at her friend.

She knew Lorna had been struggling, but to think that this was the end. That Lorna had been so desperate and so struggling, that she'd taken her own life in this way.

Lorna had been their friend for such a long time, and for her to be gone was a huge shock which none of them had ever thought about.

Lorna was dead.

Even thinking it seemed ridiculous, and Becky kept thinking that this was going to be a dream.

She kept on staring at Lorna, and it took her a while to realise that Tom had left the room, tryig to contain his sobs, closely followed by Izzie.

Now, Becky understood why Lorna had wanted this final time with them - she'd had it all planned out.

Allowing the first sob to actually fall, Becky turned away and left the room, still struggling to believe that this was real - that she'd never see Lorna again. Gone at such a young age - having felt so desperate.

Becky wandered into the hallway but couldn't get any further, and her back slumped against the wall as she wiped furiously at her eyes with the back of her hand.

" Rebecca. "

Becky looked up at the sound of her name, even though it was so quiet.

" Becky," Tom repeated, standing in the doorway of the bedroom Izzie was staying in, " she's left us a note. "

" Oh God," Becky whispered, " I can't ... I don't ... "

" I know," Tom nodded, " come on, let's at least read her final words to us. "

Becky nodded as he took her hand and led her into the room.

Izzie was sitting on the bed, and Tom sat down beside her, Becky sitting on his other side. Tom held the envelope. It was Lorna's curvy handwriting on, and simply read "_Tom, Izzie and Becky"_

Tom opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

The three of them read it in silence, each completely stunned and in shock by what was going on and finding it difficult to even believe it had happened.

_" My dearest Tom, Becky and Izzie, don't be sad. I'll be in the place that I've wanted to be for a long time now .I've been a coward about my MS, I know that. It's not the only reason, just the final reason. Know that this is my choice. I've tried to make things as staight forward as possible. There's money for my funeral. I'd like a humanist ceremony please. Not too keen on God right now, and if people could donate to the MS fund rather than flowers, then it would ease my consience for walking away while others, braver than me, stay and fight. Don't forget me, not ever, you're my friends, my family. You meant everything. I'll always love you, your Lorna. "_

When she'd read the note, Becky sighed.

It felt slightly better to know that Lorna had thought about it for a while, and had wanted to do this for a long time.

But it still hurt so much.

" Come on," Izzie said, standing up and reaching out for Tom's hand, " we're not going to leave her on her own right now, are we? "

Tom nodded and stood up.

Izzie was the first to make a move, and she started back towards the bedroom, Tom a broken man, holding onto her hand. Becky traipsed behind them, and watched as Izzie fastened Lorna's dressing gown around her slowly and then turned back to the doorway.

As she took a step away from the bed, she broke down into tears.

Becky sighed as she watched Izzie break down.

Becky moved towards the bed, her own tears beginning to fall silently, and she was vaguely aware of Tom closing his arms around Izzie, pulling her in for a big safe hug as they gireved together.

Slowly, Becky sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to brush Lorna's fair hair away from her face, before another tear fell.


	20. Christmas Holidays

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty

The next morning, they'd been to take away Lorna, leaving a grief stricken Tom, Izzie and Becky behind. The three of them had to pack everything up, and they struggled through packing Lorna's things and leaving, and once they were ready, they knew they had to leave the cottage.

Izzie drove her car home, and Tom drove Lorna's, with Becky sitting in the passeger seat.

Tom and Becky sat in silence almost the entire way home, and it seemed like there was nothing they could say that was worth saying.

Becky felt totally numb, and she couldn't believe what had happened to her friend.

When Tom pulled up outside Becky and Jack's house, neither of them moved.

Becky stared straight ahead, down the street and then, after a moment, turned to look at Tom. He was looking equally distraught, and Becky said,

" D'you want to come in for a cup of coffee, Tom? " she asked him.

Tom cleared his throat as he turned to look at her, " I ... I would, Becks, but I just want to go home. "

" Home? " Becky asked him, " to Lorna's house, which you were staying in, you mean? "

Tom nodded, " I know it's not going to be easy, but I just need to go home and ... I don't know. "

" But to be surrounded by her things, and in her home, and ... "

" I know," Tom said, " but it's ... I'm just going to go, Becks. "

Tom opened the car door and got out, and Becky did likewise. As they walked around to the boot of the car, Becky sighed and said, " What happens next, Tom? How do we get over this? And what happens to her things, and her house, and ... what do we do? "

" I dont know," Tom sighed heavily, " but we'll have to organise a funeral and ... she had a will, but she made it years and years ago, I think. I imagine it all goes to her mum and dad. For now, we'll just have to ... just have to try and get through this. "

Becky looked at him, tears springing in her eyes, " I ... I wish you'd come in, Tom. I can't believe any of this ... I need my big brother. And I bet you need me too - come in for a drink, or ... or something. "

Tom thought about it, but then shook his head, " I ... you'll be alright," she said, " you've got Jack. Maybe ... maybe I should call in on Izzie? "

Becky nodded, " Sure," she said, " whatever you want. "

Tom nodded, " You'll be ok - you've got Jack. "

Becky sighed and she took a step forwards and reached out. Tom smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around his little sister, pulling her in for a big hug, and holding her tightly.

" I'm going to come and see you soon," he told her, " right? "

She nodded, " Yeah. I ... after what happened with Lorna, we need each other - me, Iz, you. We knew her better than anyone else ever did - we've got to stick together. It's what she would have wanted. "

" Absolutely," replied Tom, kissing her forehead as he broke away from her.

As he opened the boot of the car and took out her case for her, the front door of the house opened, and Jack was walking down the garden path towards them.

Becky sighed as she looked at him. He looked as handsome as ever, and he was wearing a big grin. Becky didn't like the thought of having to face him, and she wasn't sure how she could cope with her friends death. She'd promised Jack a nice family christmas, and now she couldn't imagine having a nice time.

Becky sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to put on a smile as Jack approached them.

" Hey Becky! " Jack grinned as he came over to them.

" Hi," Becky said, still trying to smile, though it wasn't a real smile.

Jack was about to lean in and hug his beautiful girlfriend, but once he caught a proper look at her, he hung back. He looked between she and Tom - they both looked upset, and Becky's smiles weren't reaching her eyes properly. There was something completely wrong here.

" Becky? " he asked, worried about what could have happened on their weekend away, " what's going on? Tom? "

Becky shook her head, " It .. It's ... " she shook her head and the tears started to fall. She closed her eyes to try and gather her thoughts and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled into warm arms, which were wrapped around her as a soothing hand rubbed her back.

Jack was completely stunned by what was going on but he'd immediately knew he had to do something, and as he looked down at the woman wrapped up in his arms, he frowned and looked at Tom.

Tom looked close to tears too.

" It's Lorna," he said quietly, as Becky let out another sob - now the floodgates were open, she couldn't stop them, and she bit her lip and tried as hard as she could to calm down. " She's dead. "

" She ... what? " Jack asked, shocked.

Becky looked up at Jack and nodded, " It's true," she said, " she's .. " she swallowed hard, tears still falling, " she died last night Jack. She took an overdose. "

" Christ," Jack breathed, " I'm ... god, I'm so sorry. She ... Jesus. "

Tom nodded, " I know. I'll um ... I'll leave you to it. "

Becky couldn't keep herself pulled together and she turned away from Jack to look at Tom. " Sure ... you're sure you want to go? " she asked him, " only ... you could stay for as long as you want. "

Tom smiled a little, " I know Becks, thanks. But I'm ... I'm going to. I'll see you soon, though. "

Becky sighed and nodded, " I'll ring you later," she said, reaching out to kiss his cheek, " see you in a bit, Tommy. "

For once, Tom didn't complain at the use of his nickname or even pull a face. " Bye, Becks. "

As they stood and watched Tom leave, Jack reached out for Becky's suitcase. " Come on, love," he said, " go inside, I'll make you a drink. I'll get your case. "

When she just stood there, not moving, he reached out and laid a hand in the small of her back, giving her a little nudge in the direction of the house. " Come on, love, go inside," he said.

She nodded and slowly went inside.

It hurt so much and Becky was barely aware of what she was doing. Her face was streaked with dried up tears and long red marks and as she slowly walked through the hallway, struggling to put one foot in front of the other, Maxine appeared from out of the living room.

She was wearing a bright smile, and Becky wanted to be able to smile like that too.

" Hey sweetie," she said, trying to smile properly, " How're you doing? Did you have a nice time over the weekend? "

Maxine nodded - she wanted to say yes, but she could tell there was something very wrong. Becky looked like she'd been crying and Maxine didn't really know what to do or say, but Becky was waiting for an answer.

" Yeah," she said, " it was ... we had a good time. "

Becky nodded, " Really? Good, good. What did you get up to? "

Maxine wasn't sure how to answer - there was clearly something wrong with Becky even if she was pretending to be fine.

Maxine didn't have to answer, because the front door closed and Jack came into the hallway, leaving Becky's suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Maxine watched as Jack walked down the hallway, and pressed a hand against Becky's lower back.

" Come on love," he mumbled, " let's get you a drink. "

" I'm talking to Maxine," Becky said, " I want to know everything she got up to while I was away," she protested, wanting to make things as normal as possible for Maxine.

" Well there's time for that later," Jack told her.

" But I want to talk to Maxine," protested Becky.

Jack sighed. He knew Becky needed looking after, and he could tell that she was still in shock, trying to push everything away, and trying to act as normal as possible.

" Come on," Jack said, " let me look after you. "

Becky nodded and turned to Maxine, " Sorry sweetie," she said, " I'll catch up with you later? I ... I'll come and talk to you in a bit. I'm glad you had a good weekend though. "

Becky went into the kitchen first, and Jack hung back, sighing. He frowned - he still couldn't believe it had happened, and he didn't know quite what to do.

" What happened to her? " Maxine mumbled to Jack, concerned.

Jack shook his head and replied equally quietly, " Miss Dickey passed away yesterday. "

Maxine's eyes widened in shock and she looked in Becky's direction, " Is she alright? "

Jack shrugged, " Well, you know, Lorna was her friend," Jack said, " so it's going to take her a while to come to terms with it. " He went into his coat, which was hung up, and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a few notes of money and handed them to Maxine, " bit of money," he said, " how about you go call on a few of your friends, go into town and spend some of my money, so I can deal with Rebecca? "

Maxine nodded and smiled as she took the money from Jack, " Thanks," she said, " you're so much cooler than my real dad. "

Jack smiled a little and muttered, " Kids. Bleed you bloody dry. "

Maxine stuffed the money in her pocket and told Jack, " You're the best. "

He laughed as she reached out to hug him and he hugged her back tightly. Maxine was fiery, not to be messed with and knew what she wanted from life, but was also a good girl at heart. Jack had deep affection for her and he watched her go fondly.

Once she'd left, he sighed and started towards the kitchen.

Becky was standing in the middle of the room looking rather lost. Jack didn't quite know what to say, and all he could do was go to her and give her a big hug.

Half an hour later, he was sitting in an armchair in the living room, and Becky was sat on his lap. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist securely, and her face was turned in against him, buried in the place where his neck met his shoulder, and Jack's other hand rested on the back of her head gently.

Jack had known Becky would need him, and held her in his arms. He'd let her sob into his chest, and he'd stroked her hair and mumbled soothing words.

Jack frowned.

He'd been planning on proposing to her on Christmas day, which was in four days time.

He'd even bought the ring the day before. He'd enlisted Maxine's help and he'd gone into town and bought the most dazzling ring, which he was certain would look perfect on the fourth finger of Becky's left hand. He'd been so excited and couldn't wait to get down on one knee.

But he now didn't think that would be the best time.

Maybe he should wait.

He still wanted to marry her, but she was so upset that her friend had just died, and it hardly seemed like the right time. Maybe he should leave it until she'd had time to get over it. Maybe he should wait a few weeks. He didn't know what to do.

Becky sighed - she'd stopped crying about ten minutes ago, and had stayed nestled in Jack's arms, breathing in the smell of his neck, for comfort.

Slowly, she lifted her head from him so she could look him in the eyes.

" I'm sorry," she said.

" You're _sorry? " _he asked in confusion, " why? "

" I'm sorry I got your shirt all wet," she said, looking at the marks she'd left on his shirt.

" Don't worry about it," he said, moving the hand that was tangled up in her hair, around to cup her cheek gently.

" I guess I'm not going to be much fun this Christmas," Becky told him.

" You're allowed to be upset," Jack told her.

Becky shrugged, " I ... I know, but I don't want to ruin Christmas, but I ... I just can't believe that she did it, Jack. "

" I know, baby," Jack said softly, " but Lorna was your friend - Lorna loved you, didn't she? She wouldn't want you to ruin your Christmas and mope around - she knew you loved Christmas. Wouldn't Lorna want you to be happy? "

Becky thought back to their conversations in the cottage, during which Lorna had demanded to know when Becky was getting married, had told Becky to hang onto Jack.

She nodded, " Yeah, but it doesn't feel right. I wish she was here. "

" Look at me," Jack commanded.

Becky met his eyes and he smiled once she did and stroked her cheek with his thumb, " Good," he said, " now, what's happened is horrible and you're going to grieve, but I'm going to be here, and we're still going to have Christmas. We're just going to do it in Lorna's memory. "

Becky hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

She couldn't think of the right words to say, and after a long pause she said, " Did you take my card to Costco, and get those christmas decorations? I know we've got the tree and some decorations from last year, but ... " she sighed and said, " tomorrow, we'll decorate the house. "

Jack raised his eyebrows, " You want to do that? "

She shrugged, " I ... we've got to try and do something normal, haven't we? But I ... right now I just can't think straight. I need someone to look after me. "

Jack leaned in slowly and waited for Becky to make some kind of response. She leaned in ever so slightly and it was all the encouragement that he needed, before capturing her lips with his softly. She kissed back lightly, and Jack then planted a kiss on her cheek afterwards, before wrapping his arms around her again.

Becky sighed and shifted in her position, so that her back was to his chest, her head resting back against his shoulder.

They sat there for a while, talking about Lorna, and when the door opened a couple of hours later, Maxine's voice came,

" I'm home! "

" In here, love! " Jack called out.

Maxine rolled her eyes as she walked into the room and saw them cuddled up together.

" God, you two are far too old to be all over each other," she said.

Becky smiled, " Hey sweetie. Did you buy anything nice? "

Maxine put her bags down on the sofa as Becky moved a little so that she was sitting on the arm of the chair, rather than on Jack.

Becky watched as Maxine delved into the collection of carrier bags, and showed her the new clothes she'd bought. Becky tried to keep smiling, but her mind kept straying back to Lorna - picturing finding Lorna, trying to bring her around. Watching Lorna die.

" And I bought you something too," Maxine said, reaching into the last bag and pulling out a big purple box, which she handed to Becky.

Becky smiled a little and the kind gesture was enough to make her want to cry again, " Chocolates," she said, " you know just how to cheer me up, don't you? Thanks Maxy. "

Maxine smiled and cleared her throat before saying, " I'm ... I'm sorry about Miss Dickey," she said.

" Thanks," Becky mumbled.

The next few days were hectic, but Becky tried to act as normal as possible.

She hurt so much from her friend's death but she didn't really know what to do.

Over the two weeks, she met with Tom and Izzie frequently, and while Jack was great, and so supportive, no-one really knew what it was like other than the pair of people who'd been there with her.

Becky couldn't stop thinking about it, but she slowly found herself getting a bit better about it - she knew she had to pull herself together for her family, and for her job, and for herself.

Jack was there for her all the way, and gave her as much comfort as he could, and seemed to know all the right things to say. Maxine was being so lovely too, and by the time the two weeks were almost over, and it was time to go back to the school, Becky found herself feeling more confident and a bit better - Lorna would have wanted them to carry on.

After the funeral, which had been between Christmas day and the new year, it became a bit easier to put everything behind them and look forwards.

Christmas day itself had been a strange day. Christmas dinner had consisted of Jack, Becky, Maxine and Tom, and while they'd all been thinking about Lorna, they tried to think about other things too, and move on.

Jack had showered presents onto Becky, but had held back the engagement. It was something he kept thinking about, but in the end, decided that he was going to wait until the mood between them, and the mood in the house, was better.

By the time the last day of the christmas break came around, all Jack wanted to do was propose to her.

He loved her, and Maxine kept urging him to ask her too.

That evening, Becky had invited Izzie around for a cuppa, and while they were in the living room, chatting away, Tom came around. He and Izzie hadn't seen each other since the funeral, but Tom stayed, and the three of them, along with Jack, were sitting in the living room drinking their tea and coffee.

They'd all finished their drinks when Becky asked Izzie, " D'you want another drink? Tom? "

Izzie nodded, " Ooh, yes please. "

Becky was about to get up, but Jack said from beside her, " Don't worry about it, baby, I'll do it. Tom, do you want to come and help? "

Tom looked suprised but said, " Uh ... yeah, sure. "

Tom and Jack left the room, and Becky and Izzie paid little attention to them - continuig the conversation they'd been having about Lorna.

In the kitchen, Jack closed the door after he and Tom .

" What's with the secrecy, mate? " Tom asked, frowning.

" I've got something to tell you," jack said seriously, clearing his throat. He knew his was what he wanted to do, and it felt only right to share it with Tom first. Tom and Becky's father had died a couple of years ago, and Becky had always been very close to Tom.

" Oh God," Tom said, shaking his head, " what have you done? "

" Why does everyone assume I must have done something wrong? " Jack demanded, " it's a good thing! "

Jack looked around nervously and then lowered his voice, " Listen, I just thought you ought to know. I ... I was going to do it on Christmas day ...but then Lorna ... and ... I want Becky to be my wife. "

Tom was suprised but then smiled a little, " Really? " he asked.

Jack nodded, " I'm ... I'm going to ask her to marry me. "

Tom smiled, " Jack, that's great. "

" You really think so? " he asked nervously.

Tom nodded, " Absolutely. You're the best boyfriend Becky's ever had, it's clear that you love her, and she certainly loves you. I think ... well, you're good together, aren't you? "

Jack checked, " You don't think it's too soon, do you? "

" Too soon? " Tom repeated, " no. If you love her, you love her, and it's not like you've only just got together. "

Jack sighed, " Not too soon in the relationship - too soon after Lorna's death. "

Tom shook his head, " No," he said, " listen, Lorna would _not _want anyone to put their plans on hold for her - especially not plans that involve getting married. And it'd make Becky happy - if there's one thing we could all do with , it's some good news. "

Jack grinned.

Tom clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder, " Congratulations, Jack. I think it's great news. She's going to love it - if you want to marry her, propose to her. Now's as good a time as any. "

Jack grinned, and when he and Tom went back into the living room, he was still wearing a big grin.

" What's got you so happy? " Becky asked Jack suspiciously, as he sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

" Nothing," he said innocently, handing her a cup of tea.

The four of them continued to talk away, and they'd finished their drinks by the time Becky leaned back against the sofa and sighed, " It's weird isn't it? Knowing that we're going to work tomorrow, and she won't be there. "

Izzie nodded, " I ... I can't imagine it. Knowing that she's never going to be there again. "

Tom sighed heavily as tears welled up in Izzie's eyes. Tom said, " We've just got to hang onto the fact that Lorna knew exactly what she was doing. She made the choice - she knew exactly what she was doing. "

Izzie nodded and as she saw the hurt in Tom's eyes, she reached out and rested her hand on his knee. Becky watched them carefully, and felt a little happy when she saw Tom reach out and lay his hand over hers.

There was an awkward pause that followed, and Izzie cleared her throat before pulling her hand out from under Tom's and standing up.

" I ... sorry, Becky, I've got to get going," she said, " the girls have been on their own for a couple of ours - I'd rather get back to them. "

Becky nodded, though a little disappointed that Tom and Izzie couldn't make the final move in a relationship. There was no reason why they couldn't be together.

" Oh, um, ok," Becky nodded, " but I'll see you tomorrow, Iz. "

Jack gave her a brief smile, " See you later, Izzie. "

Izzie nodded and left the room, and the moment the front door had closed, Tom stood up.

It was like he'd suddenly realised what was going on between he and Izzie, and now he knew that they should be together.

" I've got to get after her," he said.

He was already in the hallway, whe Becky shouted after him, " Hey! Where's my goodbye? "

She started to stand up, and Jack reached for her hand from where he sat down, and pulled her back down onto the sofa as the front door closed for the second time.

" This is their moment," Jack told her, " leave them to it. "

Becky sighed, " But I should get after them, make sure they're alright. "

Jack rolled his eyes, " Don't be so naive, Becky," he said, " she just left the room, and he ran after her - don't you think they might get together, right now? Isn't that what you want to happen? "

Becky smiled, " Yeah," she said, " I hope they _do _get together. "

Jack laughed, " You know, you really should stop paying all that attention to everyone else's relationships, and pay more attention to your own. "

Becky shook her head as she looked at him, " Feeling left out, are we? "

Jack laughed and took the empty cup from her hands, " I'll just get rid of this lot," he told her.

" Hey, I'll grab those two," Becky said, starting to get up.

" No, no, stay there," Jack said, quickly.

As she watched him leave the room, she thought there was something slightly suspicious going on here, but pushed it to the back of her mind and ignored it - she was just being paranoid.

It seemed like he was up to something, and Becky was quite content to spend some time with him and let him do whatever he wanted.

When Jack came back into the room, he was wearing a mischevious smile and he walked over to the cd player that sat in the corner of the room.

He messed about with it while Becky watched him curiously, and when a song started, he turned back to her, stading in the middle of the room, holding out his arms.

" D'you remember this song? " he asked.

Becky laughed, " It's Elton John. It's Your Song. Everyone knows this song. "

" Yeah," Jack said, rolling his eyes, " but do you remember the first time we danced to it? "

Becky smield as she thought about it, and immediately she knew the answer, " It was the week we first met," she said, " Tom and Lorna's wedding. I was sat down at the do, and you came hurrying up to me and told me you needed me to dance with you, so Steph would leave you alone," she laughed.

Jack nodded, " Only, halfway through the first dance - to this song - I realised I wanted to dance with you all night. "

Becky wondered why he was being like this - so suddenly romantic, but she knew he liked to spoil her so she dismissed the thought and just smiled at him. He'd been so caring and attentive over the last two weeks and he'd reminded her of exactly how much she loved him.

" Dance with me," Jack said.

Becky laughed, " You ... what? "

Jack walked forwards and reached for her hand, " Come on - dance with me. "

She smiled but after all the grief over the last two weeks, time with her loving boyfriend was exactly what she needed before they went back to work the following morning.

Becky stood up and as soon as she was on her feet, Jack was reaching for her.

He wrapped on arm around her waist and held her hand in his free hand, and Becky's free hand rested on his chest, curling up into his shirt.

Jack moved around effortlessly, dancing Becky around the living room - Jack wasn't usually one for dancing, but today, at this moment, it had seemed so right.

Becky felt happy as she looked at her handsome boyfriend and she assumed that his efforts tonight were to cheer her up - to make her dance with him had been a suprise, but she was just so happy.

As the music soared, Jack moved in closer, leaning down so that his lips grazed her ear and whe he spoke, his voice set a shiver through her.

He sung in a low, husky voice - he wasn't one for singing and it wasn't a particular talent, but her skin tingled as his breath tickled her ear, " How wonderful life is, now you're in the world," he sang.

She giggled, and as she song continued in the background, they were doing less dancing and more swaying on the spot.

" I love you," Becky said as she looked at him, slightly breathless.

" Marry me," Jack reponded immediately.

As soon as the words came out, Jack cursed himself silently. The words had just slipped out, and it had ruined his plans of waiting until the song was over, getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring.

As he looked at Becky, she looked totally shocked, but a slow smile was crossing her face, as if she was trying to figure out if she'd heard him right.

" Sorry," she whispered, " did you just ... "

" Wait, wait, let me do it properly! " Jack said quickly, taking a step back from her but keep hold of one of her hands.

Becky beamed as she watched Jack get down on one knee - she couldn't believe he was proposing, and it was so completely uexpected. She knew they were going to spend forever together, but she never would have imagined this. She found the way that he was so determined to ask her again, so cute and she looked at him with wide eyes and a big grin.

Jack looked up at her and he pulled the ring out of his pocket and held it out.

She gasped at the dazzling ring in front of it, with it's diamond in the middle and a smaller diamod on each side. It was beautiful.

" Rebecca," Jack said, as tears sprang up in Becky's eyes, " I love you so much, and I love you like I've never loved anyone else. I love who you make me, and I love what we have together. I absolutely want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to be married to you. Please, marry me. Will you marry me? "

Becky's heart was racing faster than she'd ever thought possible and she knew in that moment that there was nothing she wanted more than to be Mrs Rimmer.

She couldn't form any words and the love she had for Jack at that moment was so overwhelming.

She reached down and laid both of her hands on his chest, pulling him up by his shirt, at which he took the hint and got to his feet, where she threw her arms around his neck and was kissing him before he knew what was going on.

She was pressed up against him as close as possible, and her arms were around his neck as she kissed him passionately. He kissed her back with the same amount of passion and he knew what her answer was.

He was absolutely thrilled and one of his hands settled on his waist, while the other was in the airs, still holding the engagement ring.

Becky's lips pressed against his harder, as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart a minute later, they were both slightly breathless, and both grinning happily.

" So," Jack said, " I'll take that as a - "

" Yes," Becky interrupted, as he took hold of her left hand, " I'd be so thrilled to become your wife. Of course I'll marry you. "

Jack breathed a sigh of both relief and happiness as he slowly slipped the dazzling ring onto her fourth finger, before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: After this chapter, the story will skip 6 months so I can get to the end of the school year drama with the school takeover, and Izzie's death and everything else. Next chapter should be up soon. <strong>


	21. Six Months Later

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: I've decided to have a 6 month skip between this chapter and the last because it allows the story to progress and for me to get to some of the next big storylines. It also helps show Jack, Becky and Maxine as an established family - Maxine's been with them for about 8 months at this point, so they really feel like she's their daughter.**

Chapter Twenty One

Six months had passed since the christmas holidays - since Lorna's death, and since Jack and Becky's engagement.

Lorna's death still hurt her friends but they'd come to terms with it and it was easier now than it had been back then.

As for Jack and Becky's engagement, it had been the talking point of the school, along with Lorna's death, for weeks after it happened, and the impending wedding was now the talk of the staffroom.

As Becky got ready for work that morning, she was thinking back to the reactions to the engagement, which had been varied and it still made her happy to think about their engagement.

When she'd walked into work with a sparkling engagement ring on her finger, she hadn't wanted to boast as she was still gireving for her friend, but it hadn't been long before people had noticed.

She'd rung her eldest brother, Ian, who lived with his wife and daughter in Australia, and he'd told her he'd be there and told her he could't wait to meet the man - they'd been at Tom's wedding, but wouldn't have really met while there.

Tom had been thrilled for the pair of them and had made Becky promise that he could organise the engagement party. He'd also shared his own good news that he and Izzie had gotten back together.

Izzie had been equally happy for her friend and thought it was exactly what she deserved. Kim had been happy for her too, and Andrew had given his heartiest congratulations too.

Grantly had gone on to tell Becky she was mad for wanting to marry him, while Steph had offered no congratulations and actually looked rather sour about it.

Maxine had wasted no time in hugging her foster parents and telling Becky she'd had a hand in picking the ring. Donte had also been thrilled for his godmother although he'd told her he could think of better people than the school headmaster. Mika and Chlo had also been pleased and cheekily asked if they could be bridesmaids.

She and Jack had decided to get married at Christmas, because they wanted a long enough engagement to prepare the wedding properly, and when they looked at how long they wanted to prepare the wedding, and when Becky's brother could make it over from Australia, and when their chosen venue was free, doing it around Christmas made sense. Especially as Becky loved Christmas more than any other time of year.

Their wedding date was set for Christmas Eve which meant that Becky would get her dream of waking up as Mrs Rimmer on Christmas day.

Ever since getting engaged, their relationship had been much stronger, and Becky knew that life couldn't get much better than this.

" Becky," Jack said, appearing in the doorway of their bedroom, " don't you think we should get going? "

Becky nodded, " Just wanted to make sure I look right," she said, picking up her handbag, " after all, there's going to be cameras. It's a big day. "

Jack smiled at her - it was nearing the end of June now, and she was looking suitably summery, in a red knee length skirt, a white blouse, and a red cropped cardigan with three quarter length sleeves, with smart red hells to match her bag.

" You look gorgeous. Bright colours suit you," Jack said, " kind of wish you hadn't worn red though," he added, gesturing at himself - he was wearing a smart black suit, white shirt and bright red tie.

Becky laughed, " At least we're going to match. "

Jack sighed, " Just what I need. The first plot is being dug for our new academy and we're going to meet with Roger and the others in charge of the academy and talk to the press. I don't want people thinking the missus dresses me. "

" Don't be such a baby," Becky said, rolling her eyes, and walking towards him, " if you're that bothered, change your tie. Besides, what's so wrong with the missus dressing you, when she's got such good taste? "

Jack smirked, " The missus certainly _has _got good taste. She's marrying _me _isn't she? "

Becky laughed and Jack took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her lips briefly. When they broke apart, Becky grinned, " What a nice start to the morning. "

Jack sighed, " I'm not sure how the rest of the morning's going to go - I can thinking of better things than meeting with Aspinall. "

Becky shrugged, " It's for the school's future," she reminded him, though she was't sure how she actually felt about the new academy. " And I'm sure we won't have to see him for long. "

Jack shook his head, " I think he's planning on sticking around the school for a few days while things get done - really oversee everything. Joy. "

" Hey," Becky said with a bright smile, " bit of optimism, yeah? This is all for the academy - it's for the children's futures, after all. Be positive - this is a big day for the school, Jack. "

" I know, I know," he said, " that's why they've got the press coming. I'm just glad that my senior management team are going to be there. "

Becky smiled, " That's what we're there for. Now, get out of door way so we can leave. "

Jack took a step back and allowed Becky to go on ahead before following her downstairs.

Maxine was waiting for them in the hallway, and Becky noticed that she didn't look particularly happy.

" What's the matter with you? " she asked cheerily as she unlocked the front door.

" Got a french essay due in today," Maxine mumbled.

Becky sighed as she looked over her shoulder, " Tell me you've done your homework, Maxine? " Getting Maxine back on the straight and narrow after the way she'd been when they took her in had been difficult and Becky and Jack were both proud of her and of themselves for helping her, but didn't want her relapsing any time soon.

" Yeah, I've done it," Maxine said, shrugging, " I just don't think it's particularly good, and Haydock's always on at me as it is. "

" She is? " Jack asked, frowning, " why? "

Maxine shrugged, " I don't know. Just doesn't seem to like me. "

Becky laughed as she opened the door, " I wouldn't worry about Miss Haydock, sweetie. I imagine she doesn't like you because she doesn't like your lovely foster mother. "

" That's not true," Jack said, shaking his head, " she's never said she doesn't like you. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " Defending her, are you? " she asked Jack with a teasing smile as she opened the door, " and she doesn't need to say it - it's obvious. But Maxine, I wouldn't worry about her. Just keep your head down in her class and you can't go wrong. "

Maxine nodded.

The three of them walked down the drive to their car and once they pulled up at school, the three of them got out of the car. They were there much earlier than usual due to Jack's need to get to the school early for the official start to the academy.

" I'll see you in class, Maxy," Becky told her foster daughter, " but I don't know what you want to do after school - Jack's probably going to be staying late, and I might have to too - get some marking done or have a management meeting. "

" It's ok," Maxine nodded, " I'll walk. Might go to Janeece's. "

Becky nodded, " Alright, see you later. "

Becky and Jack turned and started to walk away from the building of the school and towards the fields surrounding the school. On the outskirts of the school, there were a couple of big diggers and several people other than the construction workers, hanging around. Aspinall and his cronies, no doubt.

" How're you feeling? " Becky asked Jack as they walked over the fields towards the building work.

" Fine," Jack said, " I thought I'd be worried about the press - after all, we've hardly got the best kids here, or the best reputation, but we're doing well. I feel good about it. "

Becky smiled, " Good. Confidence is sexy, you know. You should really be confident when you talk to those reporters. And to Aspinall and his little friends. "

Jack raised his eyebrows, " Sexy? You want _them _to think of me as sexy, do you? "

Becky scoffed, " No! I'm just saying, confidence is sexy. So I'm sure you're going to go over there and meet and greet everyone like the expert. Give the press some quotes and pretend to get on with Aspinall. "

Jack smiled and offered his arm out to her, and as they approached the construction site, they saw Kim and Andrew standing by a hole in the ground, and several people gathered a big off next to a couple of diggers.

Jack scowled suddenly as he looked in Roger's direction.

" Aspinall," he mumbled, " all I need to see. "

" Well you _did _know he was going to be here," pointed out Becky, " but I could .. erm ... " a mischevious smile crossed a face, " go shove my engagement ring under his nose just for the laugh, if you want. "

Jack laughed, " That's much appreciated, love, but I don't think it's neccessary. "

Becky laughed too and thought back to the first time Roger had found out she was engaged to Jack.

Roger had just happened to be in the school, and Becky had walked into him in the corridor. She'd wanted to get away from him because he was a creep, but when she'd brushed some hair from her face, he'd caught sight of the ring and his face was priceless as she told him that she was engaged now.

Jack and Becky made their way over to Kim and Andrew, and as they got there, Jack said,

" Well, big day for the school. "

Andrew nodded, " Absolutely. "

Kim sighed as she looked into the big hole that had been dug and she said, " I don't know about all of this ... an Aspinall Academy. I mean ... seriously? "

Jack groaned, " Kim, please, can you just get behind this? I need everyone on board. "

" Just telling you what I think," Kim shrugged, before looking Jack up and down, " that's a nice tie by the way," she told him, " though I don't know how neccessary it was to match it to your girlfriend's outfit. "

Jack rolled his eyes, " I didn't do it on _purpose. _We don't _dicuss _what we're going to wear. "

Kim sniggered, and Becky shook her head, " Please, Kim, don't wind him up," she said, " you're not the one who has to go home and listen to his moaning all night. "

Jack's lips twitched into a naughty smirk, and Becky noticed it and slapped the back of his head, " Mind out of the gutter, Rimmer," she told him sharply.

The four of them had been standing around the hole for a further ten minutes before a reporter from the local paper approached them.

The reporter took a picture of the plot that had been dug, and the management team, before getting his notebook out.

" So," he said, turning to Jack, as the four of them were all now in work mood, " big day for you, Mr Rimmer. It's the first step in the new Roger Aspinall Academy. "

Jack nodded, " Yes, we're all very excited about the future of our school, this is just the start for us. "

The reporter nodded as he noted some of Jack's comment down, and then asked, " So, has Mr Aspinall handed the cheque over to you, yet? "

Somehow, a large, white haired American man appeared from the side of the scene and started talking to the reporter, " You don't have to worry about Mr Aspinall's cheque," he said smoothly, " In fact, why don't you meet him? "

The man directed the reporter off in Aspinall's direction, and as he did so, Kim muttered to Becky, " Who's Captain America? "

Becky chuckled, but tried to hide it, and the man turned back to them.

He stuck his hand out to Jack, who looked suprised and pulled a face. The man said, " I'm Jerry Preston. "

Jerry turned to the others, and Jack said, as he shook all of their hands, " This is my deputy, Andrew Treneman, and my pastoral care, Kim Campbell and Rebecca Clarkson. "

" Good to meet you all," Jerry said, " Roger's told me a lot of good things about you Jack Rimmer, and your people here at Waterloo Road

" How do you know Roger? " asked Jack, in suprise.

" I just bought his company," Jerry said, as though it was obvious.

This comment caused confusion and they all frowned - he'd ... bought the company? But what about the academy? He couldn't just ... buy it, could he? Becky found herself not agreeing with the academy the more she thought about it, and she really didn't like the sound of this.

" What're you on about? " asked Jack, confused.

" Yeah, what about the academy? " asked Kim, frowning.

" Easy guys," said Jerry in his smooth american accent, as Roger walked over to them, " United Creation of Sciences, as we're called, is a global organisation, and our number one priority is education. "

Roger nodded, " With Jerry's backing, the academy's never been more certain. "

" Hang on," Becky said, deciding that if she was here, she was going to take charge of this and voice her opinions, " I don't understand this - you can't just _buy _academy bids. "

Roger smiled at Becky and said, " My dear Miss Clarkson, UCoS are a perfectly legitimate bidder for the cause. Though of course, you're welcome to check that. "

It felt like they were losing control of this academy, and it could only spell bad things. Becky knew that this was going to be a busy few days, and they were going to have to face a lot, to get through all of this.

From beside her, Jerry laughed at her cynicism and said, " Give me your hand, Miss Clarkson. "

Jack was furious at this stranger just coming in and taking over the academy and especially didn't like this comment, " I don't bloody think so," he said.

Jerry looked suprised and this caused Roger to clear his throat and say, " You'll have to excuse Jack. Miss Clarkson is his girlfriend - "

" _Fiance_, as you well know," corrected Becky.

" And he tends to get a little possessive," Roger said with a smirk.

Jack and Becky were both about to protest, even though it was true, but Roger was making it sound wrong.

Jerry held out his hands, one to Becky and one to Kim, and said, " Come on, let's all take hands. Take hands! "

Hesitantly, they all joined hands. Becky very hesitantly put her hand in Jerry's and wondered what the hell was going on, and Andrew, on her other side, took her other hand, also hesitantly, as if he was afraid that Jack would kill him.

As the four teachers, Jerry and Roger stood with joined hands, Becky, Kim, Andrew and Jack all exchaged the same looks of pure confusion.

Jerry closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, " This is Jerry Preston here with the good people of Waterloo Road. We've got big things planned Lord, and I am beseeching you to throw us down a blessing on this site. Amen. "

As they all dropped hands, the four teachers looked at each other like they'd never seen anything like it. Praying was one thing, but praying in the middle of the field with strangers was another thing entirely.

" Ok," Roger said, smirking at Jack, " we'll be dropping by the school later on to have a look at your healthy eating initative. "

Jerry nodded, " We'll be seeing a lot more of you folks soon. "

As the pair of them walked away, Jack pulled a face, " Great," he said, shaking his head.

Kim stared after them, and shook his head, " What's going on? " she demanded, " he can't just swan in here and - I mean, who the hell _is _he, for one? "

Jack shrugged and checked his watch - they still had over half an hour before school started.

" Let's go back to the office," he said, "why don't we have a sit down and discuss the academy? "

He offered out his arm to Becky who smiled and slid her arm through his, allowing Jack the opportunity to take a glance at the ring which made him so happy every time he looked at it.

As the four of them got to the main entrance of the school, a voice behind them called,

" Jack! "

Jack turned to see Grantly approaching them, and he stopped still, as did the others,

" Morning Grantly," Jack grinned.

Grantly was frowning, " Have you seen that thing outside the gates? " he asked, " I thought you'd have wanted to do something about that, with the healthy eating initative. "

Jack looked back to the school gates, " What're you on about? " he asked.

Grantly shook his head, overtaking them and going into the school, shouting over his shoulder, " That burger van, Jack. Three Seddons and a burger van. "

When Grantly had walked away, Becky looked at Jack, " Seddon? " she repeated.

Jack was glaring at the burger van parked just outside the school gates, where several pupils were gathered, " They can't just park up there! They're going to ruin our healthy eating initative! I'm going over there. "

" Jack, Seddon," Becky said, as he let go of her arm, but she gripped hold of his wrist and pulled him back to her.

" I know," Jack said, " it's ok. Just go inside, love. I'll deal with it. "

Becky hated the thought of Seddon being on school grounds, but she was no longer scared for herself, like she had been after his asault on her about 18 months ago. She didn't think he'd come anywhere near her, but she was worried about Maxine. He was Maxine's ex-boyfriend and he'd got Maxine hooked on drugs and all the lying and thieving, and the way she'd been when Jack and Becky first took her in. Becky had made Maxine promise to cut ties with Seddon for her own good, and having him back here wasn't going to do anyone any good.

Jack rolled his eyes at his stubborn wife-to-be and said, " Go inside, Rebecca. I'll deal with it. "

Becky nodded, and she, Kim and Andrew walked inside while Jack went to confront those on the burger van.

They waited just inside the main entrance for him, and when he came in, he was fuming.

" Three Seddons and a burger van," he said, starting down the corridor, and leaving the other three to follow him, " there's a joke in there somewhere. "

" Three Seddons? " Becky asked.

Jack nodded, stopping to turn around and face his management team. He told Becky, " Lewis. His cousin Jed - nasty piece of work, I remember him when he went to school here - and his cousin's mother. "

" I take it they ... aren't leaving? " Andrew asked cautiously.

Jack sighed and shook his head, " I'll deal with it," he said, before groaning and running a hand through his hair, " Lewis bloody Seddon," he said, before looking at Becky, who was looking very worried, " don't worry, Becky, I'm not going to let him anywhere near you. "

" I'm not worried for _me," _she told him, shaking her head, " it's Maxine. I don't want her seeing Seddon. "

" I know," Jack said, " I'm ... I'm going to kill him if he comes anywhere near our Maxine. The last thing she needs is the likes of him hanging around. I'm going to bloody kill him if he comes near her. "

" Yeah, well that makes two of us," Becky said, " Maxine's done so well, and she's really shaped herself up. If he tries to come near her ... "

Jack nodded, " I'll kill him. "

Andrew cleared his throat, " Jack, your hatred for Lewis Seddon aside, maybe we could think about this new academy? I mean, have you ever heard of this United Creation of Sciences? "

" No," Jack replied.

" If Aspinall wants to sell his business, then fine, but this is our school," said Kim, frowning.

Becky agreed with it, and she was worried about the future of the school - if the man had them praying in the middle of the field, it might mean that was how he'd want to run the school.

Jack however, had put a lot of work into this, and was determined. " He's building it, he's not buying it," Jack reminded Kim.

" Sure it's not the same thing? " asked Kim testily.

" Well," Andrew said, shrugging, " the commitment certainly seems to be there. "

" He had us _praying _in the middle of a field," Kim pointed out.

Andrew nodded, " So his styles might not be exatly Church of England, but its based on solid values. "

" Religious values," corrected Kim, while Jack and Becky rolled their eyes at having to look at another argument between the pair of them, " what if it's not your religion? "

" Look," Jack intervened, holding up his hands and just wanting everyone on side, " _Andrew's_ _right_. We could have the best funded school in the country, so just deal with the praying thing. Right, Becky? "

Becky wasn't exactly sure what she thought, but over the several months that she'd now been part of the management team, she wasn't afraid to voice what she thought, even if it wasn't what Jack wanted.

" Woah," Kim said, shaking her head, " don't bully Becky into agreeing with you, just because you want everyone on your side. "

" No-one's bullying me," Becky insisted at the same time that Jack opened his mouth to protest, " I think ... I think if we can give the kids the best, then we should, and if the academy can give the best to the kids, then we'll have to deal with the praying thing. But we really should research this UCoS to be on the safe side. "

Jack grinned, satisfied, " That's my girl," he said.

Jack turned and walked away down the corridor, and once he'd gone, Andrew smirked, " Andrew's right. What a lovely ring that has to it. "

" Well, you don't hear it often, do you? " Kim teased, before heading off in the direction of her classroom, and leaving Andrew and Becky behind.

The History department was one corridor away from the English department, and Andrew looked at Becky, " Don't suppose I could walk you to your classroom? " Andrew was quite fond of her, and she and Jack were the closest things he had to friends at the school, as well as Kim.

" You could," Becky told him, as they started to walk.

" So," Becky said, as they walked, " you and Kim, then. "

Andrew raised his eyebrows, " Me ... and Kim? "

" Yes," Becky said, rolling her eyes, " can you just get together, already? I'm fed up of watching the pair of you around each other - can't you just ... ask her out, or something? "

Andrew laughed a little, " I don't know about that," he said, " don't get me wrong, I appreciate the ... whatever ... but if it's meant to be, it'll happen on its own. "

" You two, are so frustrating," Becky told him.

Andrew cleared his throat, " I ... its not all that easy, Rebecca. I'm ...well never mind," he said, deciding that Becky didn't need to know his news right now.

As they stopped outside Becky's classroom, she told him, " You know, Jack and I didn't get together by sitting around and not telling each other how we felt. "

" Well, I'm not Jack," Andrew pointed out.

Becky shrugged, " Well, thanks, I guess I'll see you around. "

Becky's first class of the day was her year 11 class, and as she tried to teach Donte, Chlo, Janeece, Maxine and co about the League of Nations set up after World War Two, all they wanted to do was make a load of noise and not listen to her.

They were all busy talking about the burger van that was outside, and Becky sighed and called out,

" Guys! Come on, settle down please! "

" Miss, have you seen it though? " Janeece asked, " Darren Dawson reckons there's a burger van outside - are we allowed to go to it? "

" Now, why would you want to clog your arteries up with that fatty rubbish when Mr Rimmer's healthy eating initative kicks off today? " Becky asked, as she started writing on the whiteboard, with her back to the class, " I hope you'll all be going to the canteen at break time to show your support. "

" What? For healthy food? " Donte laughed, causing others to laugh too.

Becky shook her head with a smile - she always found this group of kids quite fun, and she said, " Come on you lot, healthy eating - it's exactly the kind of thing you should be getting up on. "

" But it tastes likes rubbish, all that healthy stuff," Maxine said, pulling a face.

Becky rolled her eyes good naturedly as she started handing out work sheets, " No-one's going to force sprouts down your throat. A bit of fruit or fruit juice won't hurt you though. "

" Are you going to be trying out the healthy food too, Miss? " Janeece asked.

Becky shrugged, " I think so. Got to show a bit of support to the headmaster's new initatives. "

" For your boyfriend's new initatives," corrected Donte with a smirk.

Becky shook her head at her godson as she landed a work sheet on his desk, " Watch your mouth, Donte, or that'll be your wedding invitation revoked. "

Some of those around him laughed - everyone liked Miss Clarkson because she'd let them mess about a bit and she'd talk to them like she was one of them, but they still got all their work done and did well in their subject.

At the end of the lesson, Becky had let everyone pack up, and she checked her watch, " Alright you lot," she said, " you can go, but it's two minutes until the bell goes, so don't make a load of noise or every other class will want to leave too. I'll see you Wednesday. "

After the last pupils had left the room, Becky headed to the canteen.

There, she found Izzie and Tom dressed up as a tomato and an orange, ready to promote the healthy eating. There were tables laid out aroud the room, with various bits of food and drink on them.

Becky tried to contain her smile as she had made way over to the couple, " Well, I see Jack roped you into this silly dressing up thing. "

Izzie sighed, unimpressed, while Tom held out his arms, " How do I look? "

Becky couldn't help the laugh that followed and she said, " You look like a very appealing tomato, doesn't he Iz? "

Izzie laughed at her boyfriend and nodded. Tom and Izzie were perfectly happy together now, and Becky and Jack had had them around at the hosue many times, double dated with them - they were all perfectly happy.

" How're the kids finding this? " Becky asked, looking around.

Izzie nodded, " They seem to be liking it alright. Took a bit of convincing for some of them, but Jack found us these very lovely pictures of what your insides can look like if you don't look after yourself, and they've had quite an effect on some of the kids. "

Becky nodded, " I'm sure Jack'll be glad to hear it. "

Tom was about to say something when he saw Maxine and Janeece walking across the hall, each eating a packet of crisps.

" Hey," Tom said, calling over to them and making them stop, " where'd you get those from? "

Becky sighed when she saw Maxine with the crisps - it meant she'd gotten them from the burger van, which meant that she'd seen Lewis. Becky had seen Lewis working in the restaurant a while ago, where he assured she and Jack that he was trying hard and wanted to reform. Becky didn't care whether he was turning himself around - she didn't want him near Maxine. She was worried that if Maxine saw Lewis, she'd want to go back to him.

" Um ... outside," Janeece said, " that van. "

Becky sighed and held out her hands.

" Aw, Becky," Maxine sighed.

Becky shook her head and took the packets of crisps from them both, " You, Maxine, of all people, should be setting an example to the rest of the school. Jack's - Mr Rimmer's - trying to really get this healthy initative off the ground, and he doesn't need his foster daughter being the first to go against it. "

Maxine sighed and nodded, " Fine," she mumbled.

Becky rolled her eyes, " Don't be like that," she said, " if it's that much of a bother, I'll go to Tescos on the way home and buying you a load of crisps to eat _at home. "_

When Maxine and Janeece walked off, Becky turned to Tom and Izzie, " I'm going to go have a word with these," she said, " this is ridiculous. They can't do that. "

" I'll come with you," Tom said, following on after her.

Izzie followed too, and the three teachers made their way outside to find that many pupils were gathered around the burger van. Tom stormed his way through the crowds, Becky and Izzie following, and they stopped at the front of the queue.

Becky looked up to see Lewis Seddon, a young man a few years older, and a middle aged woman. She frowned when she saw Seddon, and immediately decided that she didn't like the look of the other two Seddons.

" What're you doing here, Mrs Seddon? " Tom demanded.

The woman - Gemma Seddon - sighed and reached over to grab something, before flashing it in their faces, " I've got a permit," she said, " Like I said to Rimmer, I go where I like. "

" You got a problem with that? " snarled Jed Seddon, the cousin.

" Yeah, we have," Becky told him angrily, hands on her hips.

Jed scoffed and turned to Lewis, " Who's this one, anyway? "

" Rimmer's girlfriend," Lewis replied quietly, head down, like he didn't really want a part in it.

Jed smirked as he turned back to face the teachers and he looked Becky up and down, " She's pretty," he said.

" Shut it Seddon," Becky snapped.

" Yeah, leave well alone," Tom said, " and leave the school alone too. We're running a healthy eating initative - we've banned junk food. "

" Well you have't banned me," Gemma Seddon laughed, " the last time I looked, this was a free country. Right, kids, who wants a doughnut? Half price! Get 'em out of the frier, Lewis. "

" You can't feed out kids that! " Becky protested.

The next thing they knew, Jed had left the van and had come around to their side. He was approaching the three teachers, and Tom immediately sensed trouble - Jed looked like a thug, and Tom stepped in front of Izzie and Becky, pushing them behind him.

" You lot can't tell us what to do," said Jed, coming closer, so he was right up in Tom's face.

Tom glared at him, and Becky sensed what he was about to do, and caught hold of his arm, pulling him back a step or two, " Come on Tom, don't stoop to his level. "

Izzie looked around at the kids and pulled out a photo that she'd taken out with her for god measure, of clogged up, disgusting arteries, " Come on you lot, inside now, unless you want to end up looking like this? "

The kids all groaned and started to go inside, until Gemma Seddon announced another half-price cut on the dough-nuts, and Becky and the others knew they were up against something here.

At the end of break, they managed to round the rest of the kids up, and on the way into the school, Becky felt someone touch her waist from behind. She recognised the feel of his hand immediately, from the way his hand slid into the curve of her waist so confidently, and smiled as she turned around.

Jack was standing there and he said, " How's it going? "

She pulled a face, " Don't even asked," she said, " doesn't look like the Seddons are going to be shifting any time soon, which is annoying because we're only two weeks away from the end of the school year and I was hoping we'd get to the end of the year without anything to ruin it. "

Jack removed his hand from her waist in the interest of at least trying to look respectable in front of the kids and he offered his arm out instead, " Allow me to walk you to your class. "

Becky grinned and accepted his arm but said, " Shouldn't you have some work to do? "

Jack sighed, " You know me, I've always got work to do. "

Becky sighed, " I know. " They got to school for 8am most days, and though Jack usually left when the bell went at the end of the day, he took all his paperwork home with him and could spend hours after school sitting in the smallest bedroom, which he used as an office. Sometimes he wasn't finished with his work until 9 or 10pm, and he worked over 12 hours most days.

" But," Jack said, with a smile that was reserved just for her, " I can put it off for five minutes to walk the future Mrs Rimmer to class. "

" Well, I'm honoured," Becky laughed.

When they got to the classroom, Becky's pupils were already inside the room and Jack stopped outside the classroom, " I'll see you at lunch? " he asked.

Becky grinned, " You will. Taking me anywhere nice? " she joked, knowing that their lunch would consist of lunch in his office, as it did most days. Or occasionally, lunch in the staffroom. It was rare that they went out for lunch.

" How does the school canteen take your fancy? " Jack asked her.

" Ooh," Becky grinned, " sounds exciting. "

Jack shrugged, " I know, I know, but I need my staff down there, promoting the healthy eating, showing that we're all up for it. And I think Jerry and Roger will be dropping by. "

" Woo hoo," Becky muttered, before grinning, " just save me a seat at the table, then, yeah? "

" You've got it," Jack nodded, tempted to pull her in for a kiss, but knowing he had to be professional when there were rooms full of children around, " see you later. "

Becky's 6th form class wolf whistled and whooped when she came into the classroom, and she rolled her eyes - like her year 11s, she had a better relationship with them than she did the younger pupils.

" Alright, settle down," she said with a smile as she shut the door behind herself, " open your textbooks to page 33 and we'll pick up where we left off last lesson. "

Two hours later, when the double lesson came to an end, Becky said, " Ok everyone, that essay's in for next week, remember? And I hope you'll all be going to the canteen now to eat some of the new healthy food? "

There were mixed reponses to that comment, and she laughed as they all filed out of the room, before heading to the canteen herself.

It was quite rare that she went to the canteen for lunch, but she'd had to go today.

When she walked into the room, she picked up a tray and got in line behind some of the pupils.

" Well doesn't it just make you feel like a kid again, to be in line at the canteen? " Tom laughed from behind her.

Becky grined, " Doesn't it just? Far cry from the staffroom, isn't it? "

" Far cry from the comfort of Jack's office, I bet you mean," Tom laughed, " God, remember the days when we actually had to line up like this. Sitting at those big long tables. Ooh, I feel about 12 again. "

Becky laughed at her brother, and once they'd both got a tray full of food, she scanned the room for somewhere to sit and saw a long table which about ten seats, and saw Izzie, Kim, Grantly, Steph, Roger and Jerry Preston sitting there.

She and Tom made their way over.

Jerry and Roger were sitting opposite each other, with Grantly and Steph beside them, opposite each other, and Izzie three seats down from Grantly, and Kim two seats down from Steph.

Tom sat down between Steph and Kim, and Becky sat around the other side of the table, beside Izzie, and opposite Kim, leaving an empty seat between she and Grantly.

Jerry was banging on, and Steph was trying her best to flirt with him.

" How's the food? " Becky asked Izzie.

Izzie laughed, " Trying to figure out if it's safe, before _you _tuck in? "

Becky shrugged, " Just asking. "

Izzie laughed again, "It's fine," she said. " The kitchen staff have done a good job. "

Becky stuck her fork into her food, and after a couple of minutes, she noticed Jack walking towards them. She smiled at him, and when he walked over to them with a tray of food, he look at the two seats left over - one between Becky and Grantly, opposite Tom, and the other beside Kim, opposite Izzie.

He took the seat beside Becky, and as he sat down with his tray, he said happily, " That's it then, junk food is now off the menu. "

Grantly shook his head, " Such innocence in a grown man," he muttered.

Jack leaned over and kissed Becky's cheek by way of a greeting as Grantly added, " There's more chance of me running a marathon than there is that lot eating their greens. "

" Yeah, well they've got to eat them sooner or later, or they'll starve, " Jack insisted before tucking in.

Steph laughed as she looked at Jerry, " I suppose it's all steak in Texas, is it? " she asked, running her hand through her hair and grinning at him.

Jerry looked around at the whole table, and tried to command everyone's attention as he replied, " Well Stephanie, where I'm from, we're very modest. "

Jack rolled his eyes, and watched everyone's reactions as they ate they food.

Jack's eyes wandered to Kim, and he noticed the sour sort of look on her face. He knew the food wasn't the best thing anyone had ever tasted, but he thought everyone could at least make the effort.

" Come on Kim," he said, drawing the attentions of those sat closest to him - Izzie, Tom and Becky. " At least look like you're enjoying it. "

Kim looked up at him with a frown and said, " Well, maybe I'm not. "

She got up and pushed her chair back, before walking out of the room, leaving Jack watching her, concufsed. Becky was equally suprised and she knew that there had to be something else going on. She was about to stand up and follow her friend, when Izzie stood up first,

" It's ok, I'll go," she told Becky.

As Izzie went off after Kim, the others at the table - in particular Roger and Jerry watched after them, and Jack sighed - he wanted to make a good impression and he smiled nervously and said, " They're, um, they're very busy. "

Jerry nodded in understanding, and as everyone went back to their conversations, Jack looked at Becky and mumbled, " Did I do something wrong? "

Becky smiled at him - he was so sweet, worried that he'd done something wrong and she moved the hand that was resting on her own knee, to rest on his thigh, where she felt his leg twitch at the contact.

" No, honey," she said, " you didn't do anything wrong. I'm guessing she's got something else going on. "

Jack nodded, satisfied with this answer, but inhaled sharply when Becky's hand slid up his leg and slipped to his inner thigh. He covered the gasp with a cough, and glanced at her sideways.

Her slender hand was pressed against his inner thigh, dangerously close to his manhood, yet the little tease was sitting there with her free hand holding her fork, tucking into the food, and she was in conversation with her brother as if nothing was going on.

He couldn't believe the sheer audacity of the woman, and he was powerless to her. She stroked his inner thigh softly, and he tried to remain calm - he was going to teach the bloody woman a lesson as soon as he got her alone.

As she continued to stroke his thigh, he felt himself getting worked up and he knew this wasn't the kind of reaction that was appropriate for the school canteen. Becky knew exactly what she was doing, with a mischevious smile, quite pleased with the way that she could so easily get Jack worked up.

As her hand came up a little higher, then slid away again teasingly, he tried very hard to stop himself from moaning.

" Jack? "

Jack looked at Tom and mentally cursed Becky, but cursed himself for being so impossibly drawn to her. " S-sorry, what? " Jack asked.

Tom frowned, " I said, are you alright? You look a little ... flushed. "

Jack shrugged, " It's just ... a little warm in here," he replied.

Jack cleared his throat when he could take it no longer, and reached down to take her hand and discreetly put it back on her own leg. Becky felt a bit put-out, and she decided that it wasn't going to put her out, so she reached back over and rested her hand high up on his thigh, though she didn't stroke his leg this time.

His leg twitched again as her hand made contact, but when her hand simply rested there, he decided he could accept this and got back into the conversation with Tom.

Becky smirked as she thought about her teasing of Jack. She'd only meant to get him a bit worked up, and now she had, she was rather pleased with herself.

" Right," Jerry said, standing up, " I think it's time I had a little meet and greet with some of the kids, huh Jack? "

Roger stood up too, nodding, " Good idea. "

As Jerry and Roger walked away, Jack watched them, and Becky did too. She didn't trust the likes of Jerry Preston not to try and convert the kids, and as Jerry walked over to Janeece and Maxine, Jack let out a low growl, almost animalistic, which suprised Becky.

Becky was narrowing her eyes as she kept her eyes on Jerry, talking to Maxine.

" I'll swing for that bloke if he tries to convert our Maxine," Jack said, sounding very protective.

Becky smiled as she turned around to look at Jack - once again, he'd managed to demonstrate to her how much he cared about she and Maxine, and he'd showed Becky how sweet and caring he was.

Becky never failed to be suprised by his sweet nature and the love he had for them. When he got all protective over Maxine, she couldn't help but think about what he might be like when they had their own kids. She could imagine him being the kind of dad not to let his daughter of the house until she was 30. She'd love to have their own little babies one day, and she thought he was so great with Maxine, and could only imagine what he'd be like with younger children.

" Awww, you're such a protective daddy," she said, with a sweet smile.

Jack blushed and tried to shrug it off, " I ... I'm not," he said.

Becky laughed, " Yes, I've got you figured out. That's so cute. "

Jack sighed - he didn't like to think of himself as cute, but he had to admit that since he'd gotten together with Becky over a year and a half ago, he'd become much softer, and he knew he was protective, even if he wouldn't admit it. But he'd let Becky think of him whatever she wanted, if it meant he was in her good books, which he certainly seemed to be right now.

Becky smiled softly and reached out to touch his face.

She laid her hand on his cheek before leaning in and brushing her lips against his softly, in a kiss so light that it was barely there, but still sent a shiver down his spine.

" You're a lovely protective daddy," she said, " that's so impossibly cute. "

Jack laughed. He had to admit that he liked the way "daddy" sounded in reference to him too, especially if it meant he had Becky gushing over him.

A thought suddenly came to him, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek, before moving his lips to her ear and forgetting that anyone else was there, " You're for it, later, Mrs. "

Becky's heart raced as she whispered back to him, so only he could hear, " Why? "

Jack smirked and whispered, " Your little performance under the table. I think you need to be appropriately dealt with. I believe you have a non-contact hour after lunch? "

Becky nodded silently.

" Then I'll see you in my office," Jack told her in his sexiest tone of voice.

Becky went to Jack's office after lunch, and she left satisfied, just over an hour later, with another class to teach. On the way out of the office, she met Andrew in the corridor.

He was holding a pile of papers and Becky smiled at him, " Busy? " she asked.

Andrew frowned, " I've bee researching the United Creation of Sciences," he told her, " I thought there ought to be some proper research if Preston and his lot are going to be building the academy, and to be honest, I don't like what I've found. "

" Oh? " Becky asked, trying to look at what he was holding, " did you find anything ... well - what did you find? " She didn't really trust the creationists and she wanted to know exactly what was going on, for the sakes of the kids.

Andrew sighed, " It's not looking good - they look like real nutters. From what I've looked up they're anti-abortion, they've tried banning stem cell research, they believe homosexuals can be cured and if we're not careful, they'll be teaching the kids exactly what _they _want. "

Becky frowned, " Well, we can't let that happen. "

Andrew nodded, " I'm going to take this to Jack. "

Beky nodded too, " Absolutely - though he's so dead set on this academy that you might struggle to get through to him. He's ... well, you know how he gets. Totally determined once something's going on, totally set on it. He thinks his academy's the best thing for Waterloo Road and he doesn't want anything to get in the way. "

Andrew sighed, " Well, I'll go have a word. "

He and Becky went their seperate ways, and once they did so, Becky went back to her classroom, where she had one lesson to teach.

Her year eight class were always well behaved, and they had an easy lesson, as they'd got to the end of a topic, and she allowed them to do wordsearches and crosswords as revision.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, the kids left the room, and when Becky got her things together and also left her room, she found Jack standing in the corridor, waiting for her.

As soon as she left her classroom and he saw her, he took a step forwards and took hold of her at the waist, immediately engaging her in a kiss.

He walked forwards, walking her backwards, into her classroom, until they were in her room and he'd shut the door behind them without breaking the kiss. His arms were around her waist and he pressed his lips against hers harder, to which she responded by laying both of her hands on his face, kissing him in the way that drove them both crazy.

When they broke apart Becky looked up at him, slightly breathless, and after a pause, she grinned, " What's this? Round two? "

Jack laughed, and as he leaned in for another kiss, Becky was only to happy to comply. The second time they broke apart, she asked, " What's going on with you today? "

He shrugged, " I'm just having one of those days. One of those days where I realise exactly what a good thing we've got going on here. "

" You don't realise that _every _day? " Becky asked.

Jack grinned, " Well, of course I do, but some days I realise it more than others. Sometimes I have these days when I - "

" Just want to drag me off for a session in the office? " Becky asked, " and another one in my classroom? "

Jack laughed, and Becky's hands slid from his face and down his chest, before she took hold of one of his hands, " Don't you have loads of work to do? " she asked him.

He nodded, " Quite a bit - reports, admin, paperwork. You know the kind of thing. But I really wanted to get here. After the day I've had - stupid burger van outside, stupid Aspinall hanging around, stupid American man trying to buy the academy - just want to come to the good thing in my life and try and forget everything else. "

Becky smiled, " You're doing so well, Jack, to run this school - to keep everything going. I'm so proud of you. But if you've got some work to do, I can't get in the way of that - go back to the office, get it done, and I'll meet you at home. "

Jack shook his head, " No, I'm going home with you," he told her, " I'll do my work in the office. I just ... I want to go home, love. "

Becky smiled and as she and Jack left the classroom, he wrapped her arm around him and rested her hand in the small of her back.

They walked down the corridors, and by the time they got home, they'd got a text from Maxine, telling them that she'd gone to Janeece's, but would be home soon.

When Maxine came home, she found Becky in the kitchen, cooking.

" Hey sweetie," Becky smiled as Maxine put her bag down in the corner of the room and wandered over to see what Becky was cooking.

" Hi," Maxine said.

" Good day at school? " Becky asked

Maxine shrugged, " It was ok," she said.

Becky frowned as she thought about Seddon, still hoping Maxine would have the sense to stay away, and she said, " Listen sweetie, there's something I've bee meaning to tell you. "

" Yeah? " Maxine asked, wondering what Becky had to say.

Becky smiled and came to stand in front of Maxine. She reached out and laid her hands on the teenager's shoulders, " Listen," she said, " seeing Lewis Seddon again today made me think about all those months ago when Jack and I first took you in. " She smiled, " You've come so far since then, and I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. You've come so far. "

Maxine smiled, slightly confused as to where this was coming from, but she nodded, " Thanks. I ... I couldn't have done it without you and d-Jack. "

Becky smiled. She was sure Maxine had just been about to say dad, and she thought it was sweet that Maxine already thought of them as her parents, and they were much better parents than her real parents had ever been - her mother had been rotten, and her mother's string of boyfriends no better, and her real dad had walked out when she was very little.

" Where is Jack? " Maxine asked.

" He's in the office," Becky replied, stirring the food she was cooking, " he brought a shed load of paperwork home. "

Maxine nodded, " I'm just going to go up and say hi then," she said.

Becky smiled. She knew Maxine really liked Jack, and she knew that the teenager looked up to her foster father. She seemed to really benefit from having a proper male influence in her life and he was the kind of father figure that she'd never really had.

The three of them ate dinner together, and afterwards, Becky was doing the washing up while Jack went back up to the office in the spare room, and Maxine disappeared too.

Becky finished the washing up and once she'd done so, she decided to take the clothes that she'd ironed the day before, upstairs.

Once she took them up and left some of she and Jack's bed, she left the rest on Maxine's bed, only to find that Maxine wasn't in her bedroom.

She heard voices in the office and she pushed open the door to find Jack sitting at the desk, leaning over a long report, while Maxine sat by the window in an old chair on wheels, spinning around idly.

" Yeah, and then Donte said - "

Maxine spun around to see Becky and she smiled, " Oh, hi. "

Becky laughed, " Giving Jack all the gossip, are you? You'd certainly make a good spy, Maxy. "

Maxine shrugged and Jack said, " D'you want a seat, Becks? "

Becky grinned and shook her head, " I'll leave you two to your gossip," she said.

As she left the room, she smiled at the relationship between Jack and Maxine. She loved the fact that Jack was doing his work, and Maxine was happy to just sit there with him and talk.

Later that evening, Becky was sitting with Jack on the sofa, while Maxine was upstairs watching the telly in her bedroom. Becky was nestled under Jack's arm when his mobile rang, and he took a call.

When he hung up he was in a foul mood, and he told her the call was from Andrew, who'd bee at the school working late.

A girl, Siobhan Gearing, had been found unconsious in the corridor, and had now been taken to hospital with a suspected overdose.

" Just what i need," Jack said, " a bloody headache over where girls in my school would have got the drugs from. "

" Aww honey," Becky sighed, nestling closer to him, " we'll investigate tomorrow - talk to the other kids, talk to Siobhan once she comes around. It's going to be ok. "

Jack nodded and sighed, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arm aroud Becky.


	22. Academy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Two days later, Becky and Jack were eating breakfast at the kitchen table when Maxine walked in, all dressed and ready for school, despite the fact that she wasn't usually dressed for another half a hour - about ten minutes before they needed to leave.

Becky broke off from the conversation she and Jack had been having - about Jerry Preston and the academy - as she looked at her teenager,

" It's not like you to be ready this early," she said.

" Yeah, who are you have what have you done with the real Maxine? " Jack asked, " we've usually got to shout you down the stairs, if we want you to move. "

" Oh ha ha," Maxine said dryly, rolling her eyes at her foster father as she opened the cupboards to grab a cereal bar for breakfast. " I actually can't understand why you're not a comedian. "

Becky snorted at Maxine's wit, and tried to hide it when Jack shot her a glare.

" I'm going to get going then," Maxine said, heading for the doorway.

" Woah, wait! " Becky called, " get back here, Maxine. " She was worried about the girl and she wanted to know what was going on.

Maxine sighed and stopped in the doorway, turning back to face the pair of them, who were looking at her in confusion.

" Why would you possibly need to be at school, at this time? " Jack asked, his eyes flickering to the clock hanging above the door - it would be another half an hour before he and Becky left for work.

Both assumed Maxine was lying - she was going somewhere else instead.

" Early bible practise," came Maxine's answer, causing Jack to practically spit out his coffee.

" Bible practise? " repeated Becky, frowning, " you're ... you're into the bible now, are you? "

Maxine shrugged defensively, " Yeah," she said, " me and Janeece are going. We're doing Genesis Chapter 9 today, and the best reader gets to do it in assembaly. "

Maxine sounded excited, and Becky didn't like the thought of her going to this - she could be being braiwashed, and there was little that they could do about it.

" So I'll see you in class, then? " Maxine said, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

Becky sighed and as she looked at Jack, he looked absolutely furious, but when he met her eyes, she knew they were both thinking the same thing. It was better than her getting into trouble and they coudln't exactly stop her.

Jack reluctantly nodded, and Becky turned to look at Maxine, " Fine," she said, " but watch what you're doing. And don't forget Chlo's birthday present - I wrapped it up for you, and left it in the hallway. "

" Thanks Becky," Maxine grinned, as the doorbell rung, " See you. Bye Jack! "

" See you later, love," Jack said, watching her go.

The moment Maxine had left the house, Becky turned to look at Jack, and Jack sighed as he felt her glare burn through him.

" Don't look at me like that," he sighed.

" Well _do _something about Jerry Preston and his sodding bible practises! " Becky snapped.

" What d'you expect me to do about it? " Jack asked cooly, gritting his teeth as he looked at her.

Becky sighed heavily, " This UCoS thing - it's not going to do the school any good. Andrew's already told you, hasn't he? Hasn't he come in and shown you all those articles he found? All those articles about them being hardcore nutters - trying to convert everyone. But _you _didn't want to listen, did you? "

" Woah, woah, woah," Jack said, as Becky stood up and went to put her plate in the sink, " don't try and make out that you know everything about this. Don't you think UCoS could benefit the school? "

It was rare that they got into arguments about the running of the school, but when they did, neither of them would back down from what they thought was right.

" I don't know," Becky sighed, turning around to face him and taking his empty plate from his hands as he approached the sink, " but I don't think you've thought it through. "

" What's _that _supposed to mean? " Jack asked, frowning.

Becky rolled her eyes, " I'm just _saying _that I don't think a creationist organisation taking control of the bid, is the best thing for the school. They'll be trying to teach the kids all their own values - they're already trying to convert our daughter! "

" Maxine's clever - they won't get to her," Jack said.

" That's not what the looks on your face said when she told you she was going to bible practise," Becky pointed out, " she's a teenage girl, and she's impressionable. I don't like it - I'm all for people choosing to express their religion, but I'm _not _for someone shoving it down their throat. "

" The amount of funding they're going to bring in us going to really benefit us," Jack told her.

" But at the cost of the kids' right to the freedom to believe whatever they want! " Becky told him, trying to make him understand.

At her raised voice, Jack grew frustrated, and he said, " I am the headmaster of that school, Rebecca, and all I ever do is for the good of the kids, so the last thing I need is my own girlfriend going against me. "

" But I'm not just your girlfriend! " Becky pointed out, " Don't you _dare _think that I'm just around to back up your opinions. "

" I _don't _think that! " Jack said, his voice raised, as he glared at her..

" Yeah, well I work there too. I'm pastoral care, Jack, and that means thinking about what's best for the kids. "

" That's what I'm doing! " Jack said, before groaning in frustration.

A pause followed, and as the pair of them cooled down, Jack shook his head, " What're we doing, Rebecca? " he asked her, " arguing like this? "

Becky sighed, "I don't know," she said quietly, " I just ... I just don't think you've thought this through, Jack. I _know _you're always doing whatever's best for the school, but just ... take some time to think about it. "

" I _have _thought about it," Jack told her, stepping forward and reaching out to take her hand.

She gave in and took a step forward too, and allowed him to take her hand, squeezing his hand warmly once it was in her, " Yeah, well, I suppose you're headmaster. If you can tell me you're 100 percent certain that UCoS are right for the school, then I'll back you all the way, but can you tell me that? "

" Look, love, I'm under a lot of stress right now," Jack said, " I - "

Becky nodded as he faltered, unsure what else to say.

She knew how much Jack was struggling right now, and the fact that a girl had had an overdose two days ago, and the school was on high alert for drugs, didn't make it any easier.

All bags were being searched on entrance to the school, and everyone was worried about where the drugs could have come from.

" Let's not fight," she said, " you're headmaster. I'll trust you, if you really think you've got it right. "

Jack sighed and pulled her in for a hug, wrapped his arms around her and burying his face against her hair as she hugged him back warmly.

" I don't know what to think about all this UCoS stuff," he said, his voice muffled against her hair as he held her close, " I just want to get to the end of the term - there's only two weeks. I just ... I just want to get to the end of the year. "

Becky smiled, " I know you're under a lot of stress," she told him, kissing his cheek before settling back into the hug, " but I was thinking ... maybe I could help you relieve that, later on. "

" Oh? " Jack asked, his breath tickling her ear.

Becky nodded, " Donte's having a big birthday party for Chlo tonight at his house, so that means Maxine'll be out all night, and oh ... we ... _might _have the place to ourselves. "

Jack smiled, " Miss Clarkson, you always know exactly what to say to cheer me up. "

Becky smiled too and mumbled, " Miss Clarkson. It's a nice enough name, but I can't wait until I can be called Mrs Rimmer. "

" Mmm Mrs Rimmer," Jack said, rocking her from side to side playfully, before kissing her forehead, " I love the way that sounds. 6 months before you'll be my wife. You know, sometimes I think we should have eloped the moment I proposed, and got married then and there, rather than this year long engagement. "

Becky frowned a little and looked up at him, " You ... what're you saying? You don't want to ... move the wedding, do you? "

" No," Jack laughed, leaning in to kiss her again, " don't be daft. I know you love Christmas, and it gives us plenty of time to prepare. "

Other than setting the date, and booking their venue - a big fancy hotel not far out of town - they hadn't really done any planning, and Becky said,

" You know, about that, we really should start making some plans. I was thinking we could ... maybe try and get a guest list together? We could do to find out exactly how many of the people we're thinking of inviting are coming, and even figure out who we're inviting. I mean there's people from uni I want to invite who I only see occasionally, and distant family, and I need to figure out who's coming and I haven't even decided who my bridesmaids are and - "

Jack laughed, " Don't get yourself stressed out already. We'll sit down after work and we'll start on the guest list, ok? "

Becky nodded, and Jack leaned down to kiss her.

Becky kissed him softly, and when they broke apart, she said, " D'you think Maxine'd be my bridesmaid? I know big pretty dresses aren't exactly her thing but ... and I was thinking Chlo and Mika too, and my nieces - Ian's daughters. And Izzie as a maid of honour of course and- " she broke off when she noticed Jack's grin, " what? "

He shook his head, " I just _love _the enthusiasm you've got for _everything. "_

Becky smiled, " Well this is going to be the happiest day of my life, ever. So I'm going to get it perfect. "

Jack grinned, " Well anytime that you're with me is perfect. "

Becky laughed and rewarded him with another kiss. She sometimes suspected that the reason he gave out so many compliments was because he was after rewards like that, but she didn't mind because it was another excuse to kiss her handsome fiance.

" Can't I have the day off work? " Becky sighed, " why don't we _both _take the day off? "

Jack scoffed, " I wish," he said as he headed for the hallway

" But you're the boss," Becky said halfheartedly, as she started the washing up.

" Yeah, and I say stop complaining. We're going to work," he called, as he started up the steps.

A while later, Jack pulled up in the school car park, and when he and Becky got out of the car, Tom and Izzie pulled up. Becky grinned and waited for them to get out of the car, before going over to them.

" Happy birthday Chlo," Becky smiled, holding out her birthday present, " just got you a little something. "

Chlo smiled as she looked down to it and she said, " Thanks Becky. "

Becky smiled and hugged her, and as they pulled apart, Jack added, " Yeah, happy birthday Chlo. "

Chlo smiled, " Thanks Mr Rimmer," she said, before Becky hugged her big brother, and Jack wondered how any grown woman could be so attached to her brother. He smiled - Tom and Becky were as thick as thieves, and while Jack had two brothers and a sister, he wasn't particularly close to any of them.

As they all stood there, Donte came over, and Becky and Tom broke their hug in time to see Donte and Chlo locked in a passionate kiss, and Izzie to shout, " Ey! Enough of that! "

The young couple broke apart not looking particularly sorry, despite the apology they mumbled.

" Morning Rebecca," Donte said - her godson was the only person who ever called her Rebecca all the time, and he adored her, even though he wasn't so keen on her choice of boyfriend. He thought Rimmer was alright, but he'd had enough run ins with the headmaster to want to keep his distance, and while Becky had him around for lunch at least once a month, he knew Rimmer wasn't keen.

" Morning," Becky smiled brightly.

Donte nodded at Jack, " Morning sir. "

Jack forced a smile, " Morning. "

Chlo tugged on Donte's arm and said, " Look what Tom bought me. " and indicated her earrings.

Tom tutted, " I nearly fell of my chair when I found out how much they cost, you know," he told everyone, while Chlo shook the present Becky had just given her.

Becky glanced at Jack only to see him looking towards the school gates, where the burger van was still parked, with many pupils gathered around it.

" For God's sake," Jack said, storming off in the direction of the burger van with Becky's arm through his, therefore pulling her with him, and he'd forgotten that he had hold of her at all.

Becky looked over her shoulder and shouted, " I'll catch up with you later, Tom! "

Jack stopped still, untangling his arm from his, and said, " Sorry, Becky. I ... I'll deal with this - you go inside. "

" No," she said defiantly, " these people and their sodding burger van are trying to ruin our kids. I'm not standing for it - let's go. "

Jack nodded and started to walk towards the burger van again. Becky walked alongside him, and they were on a mission to fix this and get back to normal - it was the last thing they needed, to ruin their school canteen, as well as the threat of Lewis Seddon hanging around where Maxine might be able to see him.

There were also suspicions that the drugs that had caused a girl to overdose two days ago, had come from the Seddons, and Jack was furious, but it was only their own speculation - there was no proof.

" Mrs Seddon! " Jack shouted, walking to the front of the queue along with Becky, and folding his arms. He was standing there with that angry face his did, taking a power stance with his arms folded and his legs apart. " I want to talk to you, teacher to parent. "

Mrs Seddon didn't answer, and Becky could sense the danger of Jack blowing up - he was so hot headed when something got under his skin, and he didn't always think. She was worried that he'd get himself into trouble.

" Look," Becky said as she looked at Mrs Seddon and decided she'd try too, and ignored the lecherous looks Jed Seddon was giving her, " you've made your point about the children having choices, but we are a school, and we're working towards our own initatives. And we're wasting a lot of food here. "

Gemma scoffed, " D'you want me to bin your salad for you? "

Jack glared at her before turning to the kids and pointing at the school, " Come on you lot! The bell's going soon, get inside! "

Jed laughed harshly and told Jack, " Until it goes, you can shove off, or I'll stick your head in this fryer. "

Jack looked at him as if he was scum and demanded, " What kind of creep makes a living shoving crack down kids throats? "

Jemma made no denial, and said, " If they didn't what we had here, we wouldn't be here. They're all half starved because of the rubbish that the likes of you two serve them in there. "

Jack shook his head, " You're just a load of money grabbing scum," he spat.

Jed smirked and looked at his cousin, " You say this pretty one was Rimmer's girlfriend? "

Lewis nodded, and as Jack took his eye off the burger van long enough to throw a worried look in Becky's direction, Jed Seddon was in front of them before they knew it, having left the van to come around and have a go at Jack.

Jed smirked at Becky, and Jack automatically reached out and grabbed Becky's arm, pulling her behind him as he stepped in front of her - Jed was nothing but bad news, and he wasn't having Becky anywhere near her.

Jed laughed and grabbed hold of Jack nastily, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him close, causing the pupils to stare in interest, while Becky bit down on her lip, worried.

" Wouldn't want your pupils seeing their headmaster getting his head kicked in, would you? " Jed mocked, " wouldn't want your lovely girlfriend seeing that? "

" You know something? " Jack asked, shoving Jed backwards, off him, " if these lot weren't around, I'd gladly go a few rounds with you. " He then turned around to look at the pupils gathered, " come on, you lot! Get inside! Now! "

Jack seemed to have supised Seddon enough to make him back off, and Jack gave Jed a smirk which Becky found rather irresistable, before turning his back on the man and starting to walk off.

Becky followed, and the pupils were already on their way back in.

Becky found Jack incredibly attractive when he was angry, which made it rather difficult for them to have an argument, and as they walked, he sighed and draped his arm around her shoulders.

" Flaming Seddons," he thundered as they walked towards the main entrance.

Becky smiled a little as she looked at him, " You're sexy when you're angry," she told him.

Jack laughed, " You're sexy all the time," he told her as they got closer to the school, making her chuckle.

" You're a liar," she told him, laughing.

Jack smiled and he said, " I can't wait until this is all over - the burger van thing, the academy. I just can't wait until the school year comes to an end. "

" Under two weeks," Becky grinned.

Jack smiled, " I can't wait for six weeks of no school, no work, just being able to relax with my wife-to-be and my sort-of-daughter. I want to treat you this summer, love. "

Becky smiled as they came through the main entrance, " You're always "treating" me. I feel a bit guilty sometimes - holidays abroad, jewellery. I mean, what do _I _ever buy _you_? "

Jack laughed, " With a wage like mine, I'd feel guilty if I kept all the money to myself, and besides, I like spoiling you. "

As they stopped inside the main entrance, in front of the main noticeboard, Jack added, " And I've got a little something planned for the summer. "

" Jack," Becky sighed, " we should be saving everything we have for the wedding! "

" Relax," Jack laughed, " it's not ... well, it's not something crazy - I made sure we can afford it all. I just really want to take you and Maxine away somewhere. "

Becky felt herself melt, and she smiled - she could hardly be mad at him for wanting to take her on holiday, and she asked, " Where are we going, then? "

" It's a suprise," Jack told her, " but you'll both love it. "

Becky smiled and she sighed, " You're so great," she said, the words almost slipping out.

Jack laughed and reached out for her. He laid both of his hands on her face as he leaned in and kissed her square on the lips in a very big kiss.

When they broke apart, she laughed and he tucked some loose pieces of her dark hair behind her hear softly.

Becky smiled and had taken a step in the direction of the office, where they were due to have a management meeting with Kim and Andrew, when she caught sight of something on the noticeboard.

She stopped still to look at it and sighed.

It was a notice about a memorial service for Lorna, which would be happening the next day. They'd never had one in the school straight after her death for some reason - Becky couldn't quite remember why as she thought about, but now they were having one 6 months later, on what would have been her birthday.

Even after all these months, Lorna's death hurt, when she thought about it.

It had been so unexpected, and she still wished her friend was here.

She sighed heavily as she read the notice - a reminder that Lorna was dead, just staring her in the face.

She felt Jack's light touch on her shoulder and from behind her, he asked, " D'you want a cuddle? "

Becky had to smile - he always knew when she needed him and she loved him even more when he was so attentive. She nodded, " Yes please," she said quietly.

Before she'd even got the words out, he'd turned her around by the shoulders, and drawn her into his chest, enveloping her in his arms and resting his cheek against the top of her head as he just held her. He knew that she liked it when he just held her in his arms and it made him feel useful, to just be able to hold her and know that it was a comfort to her.

" I just can't believe it's been that long," Becky said, " it's nearly 7 months. "

" I know, love, I know," Jack said, rubbing her back softly.

" I still can't believe she did it," Becky sighed, " it's ... poor Lorn. And she'd have been so happy to see me getting married too - she was only teasing me about it the day she ... the day she died. "

" It's ok," Jack told her softly as they broke apart, " Lorna would be so happy to see you living your life - see you being happy, wouldn't she? "

Becky nodded and her eyes strayed back to the poster on the noticeboard, before she tried to shake it off.

" Ok," Becky said, " I'm going to come and see you at break about the whole burger van thing- see if you've cleared it up, ok? We're going to get through all of this - you're a fantastic head, and you're good for the school. You can do this. "

Jack smiled at her confidence in him and they went their seperate ways.

Becky taught her first lesson of the day with her usual ethusiasm and cheeriness, and after the bell rang, she told her year 7 class to make sure they'd written down their homework, and then let them go.

Becky started towards the office - she was desperate to know what was going on, and she was worried about the effect the burger van and the creationists were having on the school.

As she walked through the corridors, she had to pass the English corridor, and she was walking past Andrew's classroom as he walked out of the room.

She stopped in the corridor and turned to look at him, " Going my way? " she asked him.

" I guess you're going to the office? " he asked.

She nodded, " I just want to see what's going on with everything - Jack was going to have another crack at shifting the burger van, I think. Thought I'd go ... check up on what was going on. "

Andrew pulled a face, " I don't think I'm Jack's favourite person right now. "

Becky took the chance to look at him, and saw that he looked completely stressed out. " Something wrong? " she asked him.

" We had a bit of a slanging match about ... half an hour ago," Andrew sighed, " but I guess I'd better come to the office too - I'm still his deputy and I should find out what's going on. "

As they walked, Becky asked, " Do you want to talk about what's going on? "

Andrew nodded, " You might as well know," he said, " I ... I told Jack that I'm leaving the school. At the end of this week. "

" You're ... what? " Becky asked, stunned.

" I've had an offer of a job in Rwanda. Head teacher. " Andrew told her, " and I'm going to take it. Jack isn't best pleased because it means I'm leaving him in the lurch. "

" Rwanda? " Becky echoed. She was absolutely stunned, and couldn't imagine him not working at Waterloo Road, but it was a fantastic opportunity and she knew it was a fantastic thing for him to take up, " woah, congratulations. "

" I wish Jack had been so accepting," Andrew scoffed.

Becky shook her head, " Just ignore him. He'll come around - this is such a great opportunity. I can't believe you're going to leave, though! "

Andrew shook his head, " I can hardly believe it myself," he said, " I have three days - including today - left at Waterloo Road, and I'll be flying to Rwanda after the weekend. I know it's sudden but ... well, I suppose I can't blame Jack for being mad. "

" Honestly, he'll come around," Becky said, " have you told anyone else? "

" Just Kim," he said, " I told her yesterday. "

" How did she take it? " Becky asked sympathetically.

Andrew sighed, " I don't know. She went all ... weird ... about it. But she told me I should go. "

Becky wondered if this meant that Kim and Andrew would never get together, and she thought that it was quite sad really. She'd always thought Kim and Andrew should get together, and it was amazing that they hadn't really. She felt sorry for Kim, and hoped that this would give them the push to finally admit their feelings for each other.

Becky was about to say something, but Andrew shook his head, " Don't say it," he said.

" What? " she asked innocently.

He shook his head, " Whatever you were thinking about me and Kim and ... well, just don't say it. I know you're going to tell me to tell her how I feel, or something, but there'd be no point. I'm going. "

Becky knew she had to leave them to it - they were grown ups - and she nodded as they entered the outer office, " I'm not going to say it," she said.

Davina was sitting behind her desk, and Becky and Andrew both gave her a smile.

" Jack's not in, if you're looking for him," Davina said helpfully, " he said he'd be back soon, though. "

Becky nodded and thanked her, before turning her attention back to Andrew, " I can't believe you're going all that way," she told him, " you'll make a excellent headmaster, and you'll be able to make such a difference to the kids out there. "

" I hope so," Andrew nodded.

" Promise me one thing though? " Becky asked, tilting her head to one side.

" I'll try," Andrew said curiously.

Becky grinned, " You've got to come back at Christmas. You've got to see me and Jack get married. "

Andrew laughed, " I don't know how busy I'll be at Christmas but - "

" Oh come on," Becky sighed, " me and you started working here on the same day, and you've watched me and Jack get together and everything and ... well ... god knows you've interrupted us kissing in the office enough times. I simply refuse to allow you to move away and never see us again. "

Andrew laughed, " I'll see what I can do. "

Becky grinned, and the door to the outer office opened, and Jack stormed in, followed by Kim.

They didn't bother to go to the main office, and had their conversation in the main office, with Davina doing her work at her desk, trying to pretend she wasn't listening.

" So, what's going on? " Becky asked.

Kim shook her head, " This morning, I got a tip off that the Seddons were dealing drugs from their van, so Jack called the police, but they've just searched the entire van and found nothing. "

" But you think they _are _dealing? " Becky asked, correctly reading the look on Jack's face, " but they just hid their gear from the police. "

Jack nodded.

" So what's our next move? " Kim asked.

Jack replied quickly, as if he'd already thought about it, " Davina, I need you to write me a letter to the parents, informing them that there's drugs in the area. I'll dictate it in a few moments - if we can get a letter out, we can raise some awareness and hopefully get people against the Seddons. If we have enough angry parents, we can _do _something. Kim, once we've got the letters, I'll need you to hand them out to every pupil in the school - "

" What can I do to help? " Andrew asked eagerly.

Jack turned to look at him for the first time, and glared, " Pack for Rwanda! " he said angrily.

Andrew looked at him with a mixture of suprise and hurt, before turning and leaving the office. Kim looked at Jack in annoyance before following Andrew out of the room, and once they'd both gone, Becky looked at Jack.

" Oh well done," she said, shaking her head, not impressed, " go and alienate your staff, won't you? What good is that going to do? I know he's leaving and you're upset at losing such a strong deputy, but we all need to pull together to ensure the future of the school. What good is falling out going to do? "

Jack felt embarrassed to be chastitised by his girlfriend in front of his secretary, but he knew she was right.

" Look, I know," he said, " I just ... I'm annoyed that he's leaving so abruptly, and I'm going to have to find someone else now. It ... just hasn't come at a good time. "

" Well don't alienate him," Becky said sternly.

Jack sighed, " I'm just under so much bloody stress. "

Becky sighed, " I've got a lot of marking to do, Jack, so I should probably get a headstart on it. "

" You're not mad at me? " Jack pouted.

Becky laughed and shook her head, " Course I'm not! I'm just going to do my job - I took a lot of essays in yesterday, so I should really use every spare minute I've got to get them marked. "

" I suppose I can't blame you for going to do your work," he sighed.

Becky smiled, " I'll catch you later honey. "

Jack kissed her briefly, before going into his office. As he closed the door, Becky looked at Davina, who was still sitting there trying to act as if she hadn't been listening.

" Keep an eye on him, won't you? " Becky asked Davina, shaking her head, " I think ... he's so stressed recently ... I'm worried about him. "

Davina nodded, " I'll pop in every two minutes, if you want. "

Becky laughed, " I'll see you later, then. "

As she walked out, she thought it was amusing that her boyfriend's secretary would listen to her, especially when she'd initially been so jealous of her.

Becky used the remainder of breaktime, and her following non contact time to do her marking, and by the time the bell rang for lunch, after a particularly noisy class with her year tens, Becky was glad to be able to go to the staffroom for lunch.

She got her things together and on the way to the staffroom, she meet up with Kim.

" So," Becky said as she and Kim walked up the stairs, " Andrew's leaving. "

" Don't remind me," Kim sighed.

" And you're not happy it," Becky added, already knowing the answer.

Kim sighed again and ran her hand through her hair, " It just feels like I've spent nearly two years arguing with him and wishing he was elsewhere, but now he's going, I've realised I don't want him to go. "

Becky felt sorry for Kim, but she was romantic at heart and really wanted to see them getting together.

" Tell him how you feel," Becky told her urgently.

Kim shook her head, " I can't get in the way of his plans. It's such a great opportunity for him. "

" But you've _got _to tell him," insisted Becky, " you two are _meant _to be together. "

Kim shook her head, " Can we just forget that we had this conversation? " she asked.

Becky frowned, unsure, but said, " I suppose so, but I'm here, if you want to talk. "

Kim nodded, and the pair of them went into the staffroom, and while Kim went off to kitchen area, Becky saw her brother sitting down in the middle of the staffroom, with Izzie sitting opposite him. Becky took a seat beside Izzie, opposite Tom, with a smile for them both.

" Hey," she said, sitting down.

Tom noticed the sparkle in her eyes and said, " You're looking very happy. What's going on? "

Becky grinned as she looked between Tom and Izzie, " I've been thinking about my wedding. Only, it's just over 5 months away and I want to start planning properly. And I've been thinking about some major appointments. "

" Oh? " Tom asked, amused by the sparkle in her eyes.

Becky turned in her seat to face Izzie and said, " I was thinking about the amount of things I've got to organise, and remembering how stressed you were when you and Jimmy got married, and Lorna, when she and Tom got married. And I was thinking about how you both gathered people to help you plan it all and - " Becky broke off, an excited grin spreading across her face before she said, " Iz, it was always me, you and Lorn. Now Lorna's not here and it's me and you, and I ... well, will you be my maid of honour? "

Izzie grinned - she'd been expecting to be asked anyway, but it was such a joy to be asked, " Really? " she grinned.

Becky nodded, " I need someone to help me plan everything, for one, and for two, I really want all my favourite people involved. "

Izzie laughed, " Becky, I'd love to," she said, almost squealing.

Becky grinned and leaned over to share a strange hug with Izzie, as they were both sitting down, side by side.

Becky was so excited now she'd started thinking about her wedding and she told Izzie, " I was thinking of asking Mika and Chlo to be bridesmaids, and Maxine, and Katy and Sarah, my nieces. I'm so glad you'll be my head bridesmaid, Iz, it really means a lot. "

Iz smiled, " I'm really happy you've asked," she said.

" Well," Tom said, " isn't this nice? Do you want a cup of tea, Izzie? Becky? "

" Ooh, go on then," Izzie said, smiling as Tom stood up, and allowing her mind to wander to her own wedding - she and Tom had gotten engaged, but they'd made to plans to actually have the wedding and had agreed to be engaged for a while before getting married.

" I'll come with you," Becky said, following Tom eagerly.

When Becky and Tom got to the little kitchen area, they were the only people there, and Becky decided now was the time to ask her big brother what she wanted to.

" Tom," Becky said, as she looked at him, " there was something I had to ask you. "

Tom nodded, " Everything alright? " he asked in concern, reaching out and resting a hand on her shoulder with a slight smile.

Becky smiled, " It's all fine. I ... I've been thinking. Only, Dad's no longer with us, and you're my big brother and you've always been there for me, and you're ... you're one of my best friends. And ... will you walk me down the aisle, Tommy? "

" Me? " Tom asked, completely suprised as he looked at her, " give you away? "

Becky laughed at his suprise and said, " Of course you! You've always been there for me, and I know you're always going to be there for me. I don't want anyone other than my big brother, giving me away. "

Tom looked like he was about to well up, and he said, " I didn't think you'd ask me. "

" Well who else would it be? " Becky asked.

Tom shrugged, " I thought ... Ian. I mean, he _is _your big brother too. And he's older than me. "

Ian was 9 years older than Becky - which made him Jack's age - and rarely saw she and Tom," Don't be daft," she said, " Ian's my brother and I love him, but it's not the same as having you around, is it? "

Tom looked completely chuffed and he was clearly trying hard not to well up with tears, " I can't believe my baby sister's getting married," he said, " I know you've been engaged for months, but this makes it all seem so real. "

" So, what do you say? " Becky asked.

Tom nodded, " I'd be honoured," he said.

Becky let out an excited squeal and threw her arms around her brother. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her in return, holding her in the kind of tight embrace that only a loving brother could.

Becky kissed his cheek and gushed, " Thank you! Thank you so much! "

Tom laughed, " I wouldn't have it any other way. "

The lunch time encounter made Becky even happier, and by the end of the day she was still that happy, until she left the classroom, throwing her handbag on her shoulder.

As she walked towards the main entrance, she started thinking about the troubles the school was coming up against - in particular, that bloody burger van, coupled with the bloody creationists. All they needed was Seddons possibly drug dealing and Aspinall teaming up with a strange American man.

Becky walked through the corridors and to the main entrance, where she was supposed to be meeting Jack.

When she got to the front of the school, she found Kim and Jack standing outside on the steps, looking across the courtyard. Becky came to stand on one side of Jack, and followed their gaze across the courtyard, to the burger van.

" They're dealing, I know it," he said.

" We'd need proof," Kim pointed out.

" There must be a way of catching them out," Becky said, while thinking about the poor girl who'd overdosed and wondering what kind of animal would give those sorts of substances to defencless, easily led teenage girls.

" But they're going to be on their guard now more than ever," Kim pointed out.

There were footsteps behind them and Andrew walked past them, trying not to look at Jack. " See you later Kim, Rebecca," he hesitated before adding," Jack. "

The two women called a goodbye after him as he walked across the courtyard, and Becky noticed the way that Kim's eyes followed him across as he walked, kind of wistfully.

Jack sighed, " I'm going to need a pint after today," he said, glancing at Kim, " You up for it? "

Kim nodded, " Yeah I am," she said.

" Great," Jack said, " I think I could do to unwind, and I bet we all could. "

" We'll have to take Maxine home first," Becky said, " she'll be expecting to meet us by the car. But we'll take her and meet you in the pub - we won't be long. "

Kim nodded, " Of course - your family comes first. You sort Maxine out, and I'll meet you in the pub in about half an hour? "

Jack and Becky went home with Maxine, and it wasn't long before they'd gone back to the pub to meet Kim. The three of them were sitting at the bar with a drink each, when Jack turned the conversation to Andrew.

" So, what d'you think to Andrew moving on? " Jack asked Kim.

Becky rolled her eyes - Jack was hardly the most sensitive of people, and he didn't always think about how other people were thinking. He just jumped in, without thinking.

Kim hesitated, and answered, " Well, it's up to him, isn't it? "

Becky knew that Kim was covering for how she really felt, and Jack didn't seem to realise, as he let his own feelings about Andrew's move slip out.

" Well, he can go play St Andrew of Rwanda," Jack shrugged, " but it's the children _here _who are my concern. We'll manage without him.

" Will we? " Kim asked.

Becky nodded, " He's a good deputy, jack," she said, before looking at Kim and deciding she'd have another go at breaking into her feelings for Andrew, " what about you? Will you? "

Kim shook her head as she took a big drink from her glass, " What he does is nothing to do with me. "

Jack put his empty glass down on the bar and said, "Well, we're going to be a teacher down soon, and we need to fill the post, otherwise Preston might be trying to ship in his own candidate. "

Becky's eyes widened at this and she quickly looked at Jack, " What? " she asked, as Kim looked at her too, looking equally suprised.

" UCOS," Jack said with a frown, before shaking his head, " they have their own teacher training facility. "

" They do? " Becky asked, " well, you never said! "

" Only just found out," sighed Jack.

Kim frowned at Jack and she shook her head, " Didn't I say UCOS was no good for the school? So we could end up with teachers trained in creationism? That's the last thing we need. "

" Not if I can help it we won't have them," Jack replied.

" And what if you can't? " Kim demanded, " How many of them? 5? 20? The entire teaching staff? "

" It won't happen," Jack assured her, well aware of the looks he was also getting from Becky, who he knew didn't approve of the creationists.

" But it could! " Kim pointed out.

" Calm down," Jack sighed, shaking his head.

Kim glared at him, trying to make him see sense, " I'm scared of where all of this is heading, Jack, because you can't see it. This is heading or the dark ages. "

Jack shook his head, " Without him, there's no academy for Waterloo Road," he said.

Becky frowned - she wanted to talk up about it, but after her argument that morning with Jack, she knew that he was going to be impossible - he wouldn't listen. Always wanting what was best for the school, even if it meant he lost sight of what was right.

" Honey, is that really so important? " Becky asked gently.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," Jack snapped, causing Becky to withdraw the hand she'd been about to lay on his arm. Jack felt bad after that but wasn't going to apologise and turned back to Kim, " Look, when Andrew goes I'm going to need a new deputy. "

He gave her a pointed look, and Kim undertood his look at once, " Me? " she asked, while Becky smiled, decided that that would have been a good idea. Kim would make a good deputy, and she knew that Jack was determined to have his team around him. She thought Kim was a good choice and she liked his way of thinking.

Jack nodded, " I'll have to advertise but you'll be the top of my list. You don't have to answer now, of course. Why don't we discuss it over dinner? "

Kim looked totally shook and she shook her head, " I ... I'd better get going, actually," she said.

jack was suprised but nodded, " Well think about it, won't you? " he suggested, " just ... think about it. "

Kim smiled, " I will do, but you two have a good night, won't you. Bye, Becky. "

After Kim had left, Becky and Jack decided to have one more drink.

" Listen," Jack said, looking at her. She was sitting on a barstool, and he was standing up, facing her, standing between her open legs. " I've got a bit of a proposition for you. "

" You have? " Becky asked, raising her eyebrows, " what kind of proposition is that? "

Jack shook his head, " Not _that _kind of proposition, love," he said, looking quite serious, " Only, I was thinking, if Kim becomes my new deputy - which I'm fairly certain that she will - I'll need a head of pastoral care. "

" Yeah, you will," Becky said, not immediately making the link.

Jack smiled a little as he reached out and laid his hand on her thigh, " I was thinking, you'd be the perfect person for the job. "

Becky raised her eyebrows in suprise, " Me? Really? Only, I've only been at the school two years, and I've only been a teacher 6 years, and I'm only 28 and - "

" Shush," Jack said, cutting her off and resting his other hand on her other leg, " listen to me Rebecca, and listen good. "

She nodded silently.

Jack said, " You're an amazing teacher - you've got all the right skills to go really far, and it doesn't _matter _how old you are. If the skills are there, the skills are there, and what I need for the good of my school is passionate, dedicated teachers who will give Waterloo Road everything they've got, care about the kids, and bring new ideas to the table. You're exactly the kind of person I need for my school and I can't think of anyone better. "

" Really? " Becky asked, glowing with pride.

Jack nodded, " Absolutely. You really don't have enough confidence in yourself Rebecca, but that's ok, because _I've _got confidence in you. I don't care how old you are, you've proved exactly how comitted you are to Waterloo Road, and you've proved that you can do a bloody good job in looking after the pupils. Given any circumstance where Kim is no longer my head of pastoral care, the only other person I'd want for the job, is you. "

Becky was pleased - she thought she'd done a good job at the school too, but one thing kept nagging at her.

" You're my boyfriend," she said, " you _have _to be nice to me. "

Jack shook his head, his hands still resting on her legs, " I am _not _just saying this because I'm with you," he told her with determination, " you've got to know that you're talented. You're young, fresh, full of optimism, and you're not an old cynic like me. You've got what it takes to go all the way, Rebecca. "

Becky smiled - to hear him show such confidence in her teaching abilities made her very happy, and she knew she'd love to be head of pastoral - it would be extra responsibility and extra work, but the pay off would be huge, the fact that she'd get to provide so much extra help to kids who needed it.

" I know that smile," Jack said, " does that mean you're going to agree? "

Becky smiled, " It's a lot to think about Jack, and we don't even know if Kim will agree to be your deputy - I've got so many years ahead of me, and I know I'll get to make it big some day - "

Jack laughed, " If you had just a few more years experience, I'd be offering you the deputy's job. It's only going to be a few years before you're running this place single handedly, knowing you. But you'll consider being head of pastoral? "

Becky nodded, " I'll think about it," she said, " but I'm only thinking - we don't know what's happening with Kim yet, do we? "

Jack nodded and smiled at her.

Becky sighed, " Thank you," she said.

" For what? " Jack asked.

Becky laughed, " For all the confidence you show in me. For your little speech about me teaching abilities. For being so supportive. "

Jack shook his head, " As if it's any trouble," he scoffed, before taking a step back and offering out his hand, " shall we? "

Becky smiled and slid off the bar stool taking his hand, and the pair of them started to leave the pub. As they got outside, Jack smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, and he took advantage of the situation to pull her close as they walked towards their car - they'd only had two drinks each, so that Jack would be able to drive.

" Of course, there _is _a catch to the job," Jack smirked.

" Oh? " Becky asked, sensing his playful tone and looking up at him as they walked across the deserted carpark.

" Yeah," Jack said, stopping in the deserted car park and wrapping his arms around her waist, " I think you'll find that part of your job description is shagging the boss. "

" What? " Becky asked, pretending to be innocent.

Jack smirked " Think you're up to it? "

Becky allowed a smirk to pass her lips, and she reached up and took a handful of his jacket, pulling him down to her. " Shagging the boss? " she repeated, " I think I can do that. "

Jack smirked in return, in a satisfied sort of way, and Becky didn't waste any time in pressing her lips to his. They shared a long kiss, before they broke apart, and Becky liked her lips, " Lovely," she said, " now let's get home. "

Jack smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ear with his fingers, touching her cheek lightly as he did so, before allowing one of his hands to slid from her waist down her arm, and taking hold of her hand.

" Then let's go home," he said.

Becky squeezed his hand, and they started towards their car.

When they got home, Becky followed Jack into the house, shouting, " Maxy, we're home! "

" I'm up here! " replied Maxine, " we're getting ready for the party. "

Jack and Becky exchanged a look, and Jack suspiciously called up the stairs, " Who's "we"? "

" Me and Janeece! " Maxine shouted in return.

Jack looked at Becky again, and they both nodded - Janeece was a daft girl, but she was perfectly harmless, and they thought she was a good enough friend for Maxine.

" Ok," Becky called, " let me know if you need anything! "

As Becky went into the living room, she put down a big bag of marking that she'd brought home and put it on the coffee table. " There's my entertainment for tonight," she said, shaking her head.

Jack laughed, " You want to see the pile of work I've got upstairs on my desk. Right joke. "

Becky laughed too, and as she left the living room and went back into the hallway, Jack followed. Becky went into the kitchen, and he followed her there too.

As she rooted through the freezer for something to cook for dinner, Jack folded his arms and leant up in the doorway, watching her. " What time's Chlo's party? " he asked her.

Becky replied, " I think Maxy and the others were going to go for about 6-ish. "

" What time does it finish? " asked Jack.

Becky shrugged, " You know teenagers - whenever they all get bored, though I imagine Izzie won't want her 16 year old out too late, even if it _is _her birthday. They _have _all got school in the morning. What time shall we tell Maxine to be back for? "

Jack replied, " Is there going to be alcohol at this party? "

Becky shrugged, " _I _don't know. She's nearly 17, Jack. We can't stop her from drinking. We've got to trust her. "

" Will there be boys there? " Jack asked, very protectively, as if all boys were poisonous.

Becky sighed, " Did _I _organise this party? Jack, it's probably going to be most of the kids in the year - you're going to have to live with the fact that she's a teenager, and she's going to go to parties, and there's going to be boys there. But it's in Donte's house - they'll be safe. "

" Yeah well they'd better be," Jack said, " if she comes home in a state, I'm going to go straight round and batter whoever gave her the alcohol. "

Becky sighed - she was concerned for their foster daughter too, and she didn't want anything to happen, but she also knew that maxine was a teenager, and they had to cut her some slack.

She gave her husband-to-be a pointed look, and he demanded, " What? "

Becky folded her arms as she looked at him, " Listen honey, she's a teenage girl. I remember what I was lik at that age - if anyone had tried to stop me doing something, it would've only made me ten times more determined. We're not raising a child - she's a young adult and we've got to trust her to go to her friend's birthday party and be sensible. "

Jack nodded, " It's just ... I _know _what teenage boys are like, and I don't want anything to happen to her. "

Becky smiled, " I know you don't - I don't either, but we have to cut her some slack and trust her. I think she can be trusted - she's shown us how far she's come since we took her in, after all. Now, what time do you think we should let her stay out til? "

" Ten," Jack promptly replied.

Becky shook her head, " Jack," she said sternly, " she's nearly 17. "

" I know, I know," he sighed, " midnight? I suppose she _is _in someone's house - it's not like she's out clubbing, and we _can _trust her. "

Becky sighed, " God, the joys of being parents. "

When Maxine came downstairs almost an hour later, Janeece following her, she found Becky and Jack in the living room. Jack was sitting in an armchair, absent mindedly flicking through the channels, and Becky was curled up on the sofa with some marking on her knee and her favourite green pen in hand.

" Well," Maxine said, walking into the middle of the room, " will I do? "

Becky looked at her foster daughter, who was all dressed up, hair done, make up down, and looked very nice. " Ooh give us a twirl," grinned Becky putting her marking aside.

Maxine laughed and spun aroud with a grin, and Becky nodded, " You look great," she said, before turning her gaze to Janeece, who'd followed Maxine into the room, " you look really nice too. "

" Aw thanks Miss," Janeece grinned.

As Becky looked at Maxine, she frowned, " Aren't those _my _shoes? " she asked.

Maxine looked down at the lovely silver heels and said, " Well, they were just sitting in the hallway, and happened to match my outfit perfectly. You don't mind, do you? "

Becky laughed, " You cheeky little madam! No, of course I don't mind. They look good. "

Maxine had turned her attention to Jack - she was far too old to be a daddy's girl, but she and Jack had developed a strong kind of bond, and Maxine turned to him for approval.

Jack smiled as he looked at her, " You look lovely," he told her.

She grinned, " Great," she said, " so I'll see you later then," she added, turning towards the living room door.

" Woah, not so fast young lady," Jack called after her, showing off his strong sense of parenting skilly that sometimes made Becky think it was a shame he didn't have kids - she'd always thought he'd be a good dad, and seeing him with Maxine confirmed this.

Maxine sighed and turned back to face Jack and Becky.

" Don't give me a lecture," she sighed, speaking mostly to Jack.

Becky chuckled - Maxine knew Jack too well - and she said, " We just want to make sure you say safe - you're a bright girl, and you don't need _us _to remind you of what can happen if you're not careful. Your drink could get spiked or - well, just be careful, sweetie. "

Maxine nodded, " I will, I promise. I will. "

Jack nodded and looked at Janeece, " What time does your mum want you home? "

" Midnight, sir," Janeece said.

Jack nodded again and looked at Maxine, " Midnight it is, then," he said, " but don't come back here out of your head drunk, or you won't be allowed out of the house until you're 30. "

Maxine rolled her eyes, " I promise. I'll be sensible. "

Jack nodded, " Make sure you are. Don't let boys take advantage of you - "

" Jack," Becky tutted.

" What? " Jack asked defensively, " I'm only looking out for her. " Turning back to Maxine, he added, " we're trusting you, Maxy, so don't let us down, yeah? This is a chance for you to prove to us that you can be trusted. "

Maxine nodded, " I won't let you down. I won't. "

Jack smiled, and they all heard a horn beeping outside.

" That'll be Tom," said Becky. Tom had offered to pick up Maxine and Janeece, as he was already taking Chlo and Mika to the party, and he'd have to pass Becky's house to get there. A grateful Becky had accepted.

" You two had best get off then," Jack said.

Maxine nodded, and before she could move, Becky stood up and crossed the room.

" Have fun, won't you? " Becky smiled, reaching out to lay her hands on Maxine's shoulders, " you both look great - have a good time, help Chlo celebrate her birthday in style. "

Maxine smiled, as Becky pulled her into a hug, and when they broke apart, Jack was standing up and had approached Maxine.

" Have a good time," Jack said, touching Maxine's shoulder from behind.

Maxie turned around to face Jack, and she needed no prompting to reach out and hug him warmly, before he planted a kiss on her cheek as they broke apart. Janeece watched with a smile, thinking it was odd that Maxine had been taken in by Miss Clarkson and Mr Rimmer, but she cleared loved them both.

Maxine and Janeece left the room, and as they did so, Jack went to sit down in a chair again.

" Look after yourselves! " Jack shouted just before the front door closed.

Becky smiled and while Jack's eyes were fixed on the tv, she crossed the living room and decided that there was only one place she wanted to be. She slowly started to sit on Jack's knee, and once he realised what she was doing, he smiled and slid an arm around her waist, as she settled into his lap.

He was warm and comfortable and she leaned against him, thinking about how sweet he was with Maxine.

" Protective daddy rises again," she said.

Jack chuckled and rested his head against her shoulder from where she sat, cuddled up on his knee. " Got to look after her, haven't I? Got to look after both of my girls. "

Becky smiled - she loved Jack's protective qualities and he was the kind of man who cared more about her than he did himself. " You know," she told him, " I think protective daddy's even cuter than protective boyfriend. "

Jack smiled softly, " Well," he said, as he reached out and started playing with her hair, " they're both here to stay, love. "

Becky smiled, " Good. "

Jack sighed and he met her eyes to find that they held the same kind of love that his did. He cupped her face gently with one hand and sighed quietly.

" How do I manage to fall more in love with you every day? " he asked softly.


	23. Stress

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Twenty Three

Becky was curled up in bed the next morning in her favourite position, of being cuddled up against Jack's warm chest, with one of his strong arms wrapped around her.

She woke up, opening her eyes slowly, and smiled at the sight of her handsome husband-to-be sleeping peacefully beside her. She slid up a bit in bed and planted a kiss on his cheek happily, before catching sight of the alarm clock, over his shoulder.

Once she read the time, she sat up straight and swore.

" Jack," she hissed.

Jack could sleep for England, and he didn't move. She sighed and slapped his arm hard enough to get his attention. He opened his eyes quickly and whe he saw her leaning over him, asked, " What? What's wrong? "

" We've slept in," she said, " now get up. "

" What? " Jack asked, sitting up slowly as Becky started to get out of the bed, " but ... the alarm. "

" Which we must have forgotten to set," Becky nodded, opening the wardrobe and rooting around for some clothes. " Come on, move it - we can't be late, because I've got to be on bag duty. Now get out of bed, lazy bones. "

Jack sighed heavily before doing as he was told.

" Bag duty," he scoffed, " like the little buggers won't just hide things in their pockets now instead. "

Becky rolled her eyes, " You have to be seen to be doing something, though. I mean, drugs in the school only this week - you've got to do something about it, " she pointed out, pulling some clothes out of the wardrobe, " now c'mon, or we'll be late. "

Jack had crossed the room by now, and was at her side, only wearing his boxer shorts and in no immediate rush by the looks of it.

" Relax," he said, " we'll get there in time. "

" No," Becky said, taking a step back as he reached to hug her, " I don't want to be late - I have kids to teach and bags to search, and you've got stuff to do too. Now will you just get moving? "

As she started towards their en-suite bathroom, his face clouded with a mischevious smirk, and his reflexes were fast. He reached out and gripped hold of her forearm, firmly enough to be able to move her around but not too firmly that he could hurt her.

He used his hold on her forearm to turn her back towards him, and Becky was suprised, but had no time to be, as he leaned down and kissed her quite forcefully. It was a long hard kiss, and when they broke apart, he licked his lips,

" Just thought I needed a morning kiss," he said, before turning her back around to face the bathroom door and smiling, " now go on, Mrs, get ready. "

Becky smiled - she liked it when he called her Mrs, even though she wasn't his Mrs yet, but she couldn't wait to be.

She closed the bathroom door, grinning, and then a thought occured to her and she called through the door, " Make sure Maxine's up! "

She got ready quickly, and Jack did too once their bathroom was free, and by the time the three of them were ready to go to school, they knew they'd make it on time, but they'd be there later than usual, and Becky would have missed several students bags to search.

Maxine had gotten back at the agreed time last night, and Jack and Becky had both been extremely happy, and proud of her. She'd said she'd had a good night, before going to bed, and Jack and Becky had gone to bed straight after, pleased that Maxine had had a good time, and had obeyed their rules.

When they got to school, Jack and Becky walked into the main entrance side by side, with Maxine trailing behind them.

Just inside the main entrance, Tom and Izzie were taking bags from pupils who entered and searching them, and Becky felt immediately guilty - it was supposed to have been she and Izzie, and clearly, Tom had stepped in.

Becky noticed that Izzie looked stressed and quite angry, and she all but snatched Maxine's bag from her as she said, " I'll just search that for you," and Maxine allowed her to take the bag, while Becky and Jack lingered.

" Weren't you meant to be searching bags too, Becky? " Tom asked her.

Becky shook her head as she laid a hand on his arm, " I'm sorry Tommy. I got held up this morning - got up late. I'll take your searches for you this week and next to make up for it. "

Tom smiled at her, " You don't have to," he said gently, laying his hand over hers.

Jack said, " We're sorry, Tom. Sorry, Izzie. We ... just got held up. "

Izzie nodded in understanding as she smiled at her friend, " Don't worry about it," she told Becky, before turning back to Maxine's bag, thrusting it into her hands unhappily, " no doubt dealing with this one, weren't you? Maybe you should ask her if she had a good time at the party, because her boyfriend certainly did, spiking Chlo's drink. "

Becky was totally stunned and couldn't believe what she'd heard. She noticed the way Maxine stood there guiltily, and she asked Izzie, " Wait, what? Is Chlo ok? "

Izzie nodded, lookig upset and Becky didn't blame her - the thought of a teenage girl been taken advantage of, especially when it was Chlo, who was as good as a niece.

" Hang on," Jack said, raising his voice as he narrowed his eyes at Maxine, " what boyfriend? "

He and Becky had heard of no boyfriend, and he was worried that something bad was going to happen to their daughter - any boyfriend, and they wanted to know about it.

Izzie sighed, understanding that it was hard to raise a teenage girl, and thinking that Becky really ought to know what was going on. " I'm sorry to tell you Becks, but Lewis Seddon. Local drug pusher. "

Becky sighed - she couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all that Maxine had learnt, she was going to throw it all away on Lewis Seddon. She was so disappointed, and she wanted to sit down and talk to Maxine about it, but Jack got in there first.

" Lewis Seddon? " he asked, hands coming to rest on his hips, as Becky could see his fury building up, just waiting to be blown up.

" He's not a drug pusher! " Maxine said, giving Izzie a glare.

" Lewis Seddon? " Jack repeated angrily, " what have we told you? "

Maxine looked paicked, and she clearly knew that she'd been caught out, but she didn't want her foster parents to think bad of her. She'd come to love them and she tried her hardest with everything now she was with them - she knew she'd done wrong, but she wanted to defend herself. She was scared of what they'd think of her.

" He was just at the party," she said quickly, " I didn't have anything to do with him! "

Both knew she was lying, and Jack was furious by now, and his protectiveness grew to surface as he thought about the trouble Seddon could get her into, " Do you think we're stupid? " he thundered, " after all the trouble he's caused - is still causing - that's the kind of person you want to be with? "

Izzie sighed, and added, " There's already one girl in a coma, Chlo could be next. "

" Becky, I don't know what she's on about," Maxine said defensively, hoping that appealing to Becky would be easier than appealing to Jack.

Becky shook her head, " Don't lie to us, Maxine. We've told you that Seddon's no good for you. We told you all the time ago, when we took you in. "

" How could you do that, Maxine? " demanded Jack furiously, " we made it perfectly clear that we didn't want you associating with him! I seem to remember telling you that if you had anything to do with him, I couldn't keep you under my roof! "

Maxine shook her head, tears filling up in her eyes, and she said, " Please," before shaking her head.

Jack shook his head before groaning in frustration, turning away from her before turning back, " I just don't want to hear it," he said, before turning his back on her again and storming off down the corridor.

Maxine sniffed and looked very much like she was about to cry, and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Becky sighed, looking between them, and she didn't know who to follow. She looked helplessly from one to the other, not knowing who to follow, and Izzie said,

" I'm sorry we had to tell you, Becky, but it's probably better that you know. "

Becky nodded, " Don't apologise," she said, " I can't believe Maxine's been so bloody stupid. Give Chlo a big hug from me when you see her, Iz, I'll call around as soon as, to see her. "

Tom saw the way she was looking from one to the other, though both were out of sight now, and said, " Go after Jack. "

" Jack? " Becky echoed.

Izzie nodded, " In my experience, chasing after upset teenage girls is going to make them more upset, especially girls like Maxine. Let her cool off and talk to her later. "

Becky nodded, thankful for some guidance, and said, " Thanks Iz. I'll catch you both later. "

Izzie nodded, and Becky hurried down the corridor towards Jack's office. She was confused over Maxine, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Maxine was defying them, and all Becky wanted was for Maxine to be safe and happy, and Seddon wouldn't bring that. She didn't know how to deal with it but she knew that she and Jack needed to be on the same side.

When Becky walked through the outer office, Davina looked up from her desk, " He's just gone in there," she said, " but it seems like he's in a foul mood. "

" I know," Becky sighed, pushing open the door to find Jack standing in the middle of his office with his hands on his hips, breathing deeply.

He looked at the door when he saw her and sighed.

She closed the door behind her and let out a long breath.

" Well, this is a bloody mess," Jack said, still looking absolutely furious.

" Don't I know it," Becky sighed, " but I don't think you shouting at her will have done any good. "

" What else was I supposed to do? " Jack demanded, " I can't just sit here and let her go off with the likes of Lewis flaming Seddon! She needs to be told what's going on! If shouting at her gets the message across them, what else am I supposed to do? "

" Don't shout at _me," _Becky said, holding up her hand to silence him, " _I'm _not the problem here. "

Jack paused, and then nodded, " Of course. I'm sorry Rebecca, you don't deserve to be shouted at. "

" Too right," Becky said, folding her arms, " I just think ... well, laying down the law with teenage girls, isn't always going to work. My dad shouting at me never made me listen, and I don't think it'll work with Maxine. "

" Then what am I supposed to do? " Jack said, " what are _we _supposed to do? "

Becky sighed, " I don't know. All I know is she's done wrong, and she knows we're not happy with her. Shouting at her is probably going to make her feel upset, and we run the risk of her shutting down and not talking to her. "

" I think shouting at her will have made her realise she's being stupid," Jack countered.

" Do you? " Becky asked, " I ... maybe, we should sit her down after work, and have a chat with her. Explain exactly what we think, and why we think she should stay away from him. "

" And if it doesn't work? " Jack asked, biting his lip.

Becky shrugged, " I don't know. We're still relatively new to this whole parenting thing, honey, and we have to try and figure it out together. "

Jack nodded, before running his hand through his hair, " Who knew it was this difficult to live with teenage girls? God, I shouldn't have said the thing about her not living with us if she was with him, should I? "

Becky looked at him, and she knew he was beating himself up about it, " Don't worry about it," she said, stepping closer to him, " You were angry - you didn't mean it, and once she calms down, she'll know that. The three of us just need to sit down and talk it through. "

Jack nodded after a long pause. " Yeah, I ... I suppose we should. I'm so angry with her, though. "

Becky nodded, " I'm angry with her too," she said, " but we can't stay mad at her without trying to fix this. "

Jack sighed, " Then I guess we'll have to talk about it with her. But I swear to God, she'd better get rid of Seddon, or I'm going to kill him. I don't want him hanging around - he's nothing but bad news. "

" I know," Becky replied, " you don't need to convince _me _of that. We'll just sit her down and have it out calmly, ok? "

Jack hesitated and then nodded, " Yeah, ok, we'll try that. "

There was a knock at the door, and Andrew walked into the room.

" Not interrupting anything, am I? " he asked, looking between the pair, " only, I thought I could hear shouting? "

Jack sighed and shook his head, and Becky gave him a weak smile, " Jack and I don't approve of Maxine's choice of boyfriend," she said.

" Lewis flamin' Seddon! " Jack added angrily, getting riled up at the mention of him, and causing Becky to roll her eyes and shush him.

" Right," Andrew said, " well, this might not be the best of times, but I just caught a group of pupils outside on the field. Burning books. "

" Burning books? " echoed Jack, " _why_? "

Andrew sighed as he told the headmaster, " Janeece Bryant tells me that those books went against Preston's beliefs. I'm telling you Jack, these creationist nutters are doing far too much to influence the minds of the children - we can't stand for this. "

Before Jack could reply, a figure appeared in the doorway, and like a red rag to a bull, Jack lunged forwards " You! " he shouted.

In the doorway, a nervous looking Lewis Seddon took a big step backwards, out of Jack's way, as Becky caught hold of Jack's arm and tried to pull him backwards. She was no match for his stregth, but her prescense seemed to calm him, and he took a deep breath and stood still, rooted to the spot.

Lewis looked like someone had battered him, and while Becky was curious to find out what he wanted, she wanted rid of him.

" I've got something you might wanna hear," Lewis told Jack.

" I don't want to hear anything from you," Jack said furiously, " how dare you come into my office expecting me to talk to you? I've a good mind to throw you into next week for daring to come anywhere near my daughter you little - "

Lewis held up his hands and said, " Please, Mr Rimmer, just hear me out. "

" Two minutes, and then I throw you out if you haven't said anything that is of great importance to me," Jack said, in a very threatening tone of voice. Lewis nodded slightly, and before Becky could say anything, the bell rang.

Becky wanted to stay and find out what Lewis had to say, but she knew she had to get to her class and she looked at Jack.

" I'd better get going," she said, giving him a long look which he knew meant that she wanted him to behave himself.

" Yeah, you'd best get to class," Jack said, giving her a slight smile, " I'll see you later on. "

Becky nodded - she knew that "later on" meant probably not while the end of the day - he had a lot to do, and he did't have much time to spare for anything other than his work.

As she started for the door, she spared a look for Andrew - a look which clearly told him to keep a eye on Jack, and from the look Andrew gave her in return, she knew that he was agreeing to.

Becky made her way to her classroom and once she was there, wrote down the title of her first class and the lesson objective, before letting the year 11 class in.

Maxine was sitting in the middle of the classroom with Janeece, and Becky didn't get a chance to talk to her throughout the lesson. Their exam was in a couple of days and she was trying to cram in as much revision as possible for them.

Becky intended to talk to Maxine at the end of the lesson, but when Becky told her class to pack up after an hour of going through as much as the course as possible, Maxine was one of the quickest to pack up and leave the room.

Becky sighed once her foster daughter had gone - she'd really thought if she talked to her one on one, she'd be able to make Maxine understand, but the girl seemed scared of how she and jack would react, and didn't want to face it.

Maxine was the only thing on her mind as she left her classroom and went to the staff toilets.

She was completely stressed out and as she came into the toilets, she sighed and stopped in front of the mirror that hung over the sinks.

She sighed again and reached into her handbag for her lipgloss, meaning to give her make up a quick touch up and just take a break away from everything else.

As she put her lipgloss back in her handbag, she closed her eyes, her hands resting beside the sink . No-one had ever told her how hard it was going to be with a teenage girl, and there was no rule book.

She'd never thought that boyfriends would be a worry - she kind of hoped that Maxine had left Seddon behind, left the drink and the drugs, and was on track. Seddon reappearing could not do any good and she was worried that even after talking to Maxine, Maxine wouldn't respond.

She ran her hands across her face, wishing everything would go away, and when she heard the door of the toilets fly open, she quickly dropped her hands from her face and opened her eyes, trying to pretend she'd been looking through her bag and not completely stressing out, until she saw who'd entered.

Davina was crying, and stopped all of a sudden when she saw that someone else was already in the bathroom.

" Becky," she said, suprised, and furiously trying to wipe away her tears, " I ... I'm sorry ... I ... "

Beecky was stunned and said, " Don't be silly - don't apologise. What's wrong? "

Davina shook her head as she tried to wipe away the tears still, and Becky moved forwards and laid her hand on her arm, drawing her in and trying to comfort her.

" Come on," Becky said, " this job's hard enough, dealing with all the kids, without shutting yourself off from your collegues. We all need to let it out sometimes. What's going on? "

Davina sobbed, and Becky slid her arm around the other woman's shoulders and rubbed her back gently.

Davina let out a few more sobs, and all Becky could think to do was comfort her - she knew how stressful the job was, and there'd been many times when she'd wanted to leave a lesson and just cry, and she knew exactly how important collegues were in situations like this.

" I just can't believe it all," Davina said, once she'd had time to calm down.

" Anything I can help with? " Becky asked gently.

" I doubt it," Davina said, " just a stupid mistake I made a long time ago, coming back to haunt me. "

Becky scoffed, " Well, we all know about stupid mistakes, but they're not the end of the world. "

" This one might result in me losing my job," Davina admitted.

Becky frowned, " Wait, what? "

Davina shook her head, looking like she was about to cry again, and she said, " I ... I don't know if Jack ever told you, but ... well, you might as well know, since it'll come out soon otherwise ... before I came to the school, I had a thing with one of the pupils ... I didn't know he was a pupil and it was before either of us - "

" It's ok," Becky nodded, " Jack told me. He told me. "

" Oh," Davina mumbled, shaking her head, " well, Roger and Jerry Preston have found out about it. They've ordered Jack to sack me, and I don't think he's got a choice. "

" Oh, no," sighed Becky - she had to admit at the time she'd thought Davina had been wrong and should have been sacked, but when she'd thought about it, she saw no reason for the sacking. It had happened before either of them was at the school, and if no-one else knew, Becky thought they should let it drop.

Davina nodded, " Looks like I'll be looking for a new job. "

" No," Becky said, " it might not turn out that way - you don't know. "

Davina laughed bitterly, " Are you serious? Aspinall and Preston will be running the school by next year, and they won't want me around. "

Becky shook her head, " I don't think that the creationists are going to be around for long," she said, rubbing Davina's back gently, " Jack's going to get rid of them, I think. "

" He's said that? " asked Davina hopefully.

Becky shook her head again, " No. He's stubborn - thinks it's for the best, but I think he's starting to think about it. I think ... I think he'll come to think about what's best for the school. He knows what he's doing. "

" You think? " Davina asked.

Becky nodded, " I'm sure that Jack's going to do what's best for the school, and I'm sure he'll sort your job for you. You're a good secretary - you know what you're doing, and I think we've all got to hang fast for the creationists to leave. It's going to be ok. "

Davina sniffed, " I wish I could be so optimistic all the time," she said.

Becky smiled, " How about you take a moment to get yourself cleaned up, and then we'll go and get a cup of coffee? "

Davina nodded, " I ... ok. "

Becky smiled, and once she and Davina were on their way to the staffroom, Davina said, " I ... I forgot to tell you ... about Jack. "

" Jack? " Becky asked, as they started to walk up the stairs, " oh God, what's he done? "

Davina smiled slightly, " It's nothing bad," she said, " in fact, I think he's quite happy with himself. Turns out that when Lewis Seddon came storming into the office this morning, it was to tell Jack exactly where his aunt and cousin's lock up is. "

" Lock up? " Becky echoed hopefully.

Davina nodded, " Jack and Andrew have gone to investigate, but from what Lewis told Jack, they're growing tons of stuff in there, and hiding loads of other stuff. I don't know what's made Seddon decide to spill the beans all of a sudden, but looks like he's decided he doesn't want to be part of whatever his aunt and his cousin are a part of. With any luck, Jack should be able to get rid of the Seddons. Today. "

Becky smiled, " Good. The last thing we need is the likes of them hanging around, and quite frankly, it'll be good for Jack to achieve something. He's already so stressed about everything else - this is going to be such an achievement for him. "

She and Davina had a drink together at break time, and when Becky was walking down the corridor, she felt happy that she'd been able to help Davina, and secure that Jack was going to fix the state of the school.

The rest of the mornings lessons went by in a rather average manner, and Becky spent lunch time sitting with Tom and Izzie, chatting away and allowing them to try and take her mind off Maxine.

On the way back from lunch, to her classroom, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She turned to see Jack standing there, and she smiled.

" Hi," she said, " I hear you've got good news. "

Jack was grinning, and he nodded, " I think I've got rid of the Seddons from outside, you know. Andrew and I went around to their lock up, which Lewis Seddon told us about. There was all sorts there. Phoned the police. "

Becky smiled, " Really? I'm so proud of you, Jack. "

Jack sighed, " Yeah well it just feels good to have been able to _do _something. It feels like there's intruders everywhere - the Seddons, the academy. I'm supposed to be headmaster, and lately it feels like ... well ... never mind. It's all going to be ok. "

Becky sighed, desperately wanting to bring up the academy but knowing he wasn't going to listen. Instead, she smiled, " Well done, Jack. "

Jack smiled, " I'll let you get back to your class then. But I'll ... I'll see you at the memorial. "

Becky's smile immediately faltered, though she tried to hide it, and Jack shook his head, " Hey come here," he said softly, ushering her into his arms and wrapping her up in a hug before she could protest. He smoothed down her hair and hugged her for a long moment, mumbling, " come here, it's ok, it's ok. "

Becky felt sad thinking about Lorna but she tried to nod.

Jack smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly as they broke apart, " S'ok, baby. You've done so well to get through the whole thing with Lorna. Today, we're going to honour her. "

Becky nodded - she loved it when he called her baby. His most common nickname for her was love, and baby seemed to slip from his lips in their most tender moments.

" I've got to go Jack," she said.

Jack smiled, " See you soon. "

She gave him a final smile before turning and walking down the corridor.

Jack was her rock, and she knew that he'd always be there to help her get by - all she needed was the comfort of a good person when she was upset, and Jack was exactly that person.

She smiled a little and looked over her shoulder, only to see Jack looking over his shoulder too. She gave him another grin when she caught his eye, before heading off to her classroom.

After her year eight class, she went to the assembaly hall, where the pupils were all lining up outside and beginning to gather for the memorial service.

Becky passed the pupils and went into the hall, where she found a small amount of staff hanging around the bottom of the stage, with Jack at the helm.

Becky clip-clopped her way across the hall in her heels and once she reached the front of the room, she joined Tom, Izzie, Jack, Kim, Andrew, Roger and Jerry at the front of the room.

" Ah, Miss Clarkson," Roger smiled, " how nice to see you. "

Becky smiled rather reluctantly and said, " As complimentary as ever Roger. Though of course, I'd prefer to meet under better circumstances. "

" Of course," nodded Roger, smirking as he was fully aware of how jealous it made Jack to see Rebecca even talking to Roger. Roger did it on purpose.

" Now," Jack said, taking over after shooting Roger a glare, " if we can all get seated on the stage, and everything's prepared. We're going to go up there and show our respects to Lorna. "

Everyone else nodded, and as Becky looked around, she couldn't help but wonder why Roger and Jerry should be able to take good seats at Lorna's memorial. It was been decided that senior management and Lorna's closest friends would sit on the stage, but Roger and Jerry hadn't known her - they were just muscling in.

As she looked at Andrew, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Becky had learnt, as had Andrew, that of the senior management team, they were the most rational and the most likely to agree. Jack was so stubborn and determined to do whatever it took for the best, and he didn't care how things were done as long as they were done right, and Kim was so stubborn too, while Becky and Andrew were more likely to compromise and try and reach an agreement.

She could tell that Andrew was struggling, and she also knew that he was struggling at the thought of leaving to go to Rwanda and leaving the school in the hands of Aspinall and Preston.

" Right," Jack said, " come on then. "

Jack started for the steps of the stairs, and the other followed.

Once they all got sat down in a semi circle in plastic chairs around the edge of the stage, Tom, Izzie and Becky were sat on one side, with Jack in the middle, and Kim and Andrew on his other side, with Jerry and Roger on the other end.

Becky felt worried and upset, but as she looked around, she felt more confident. Izzie and Tom on one side of her, Jack on her other side, with Kim and Andrew on his other side.

Undeniably, Izzie, Tom, Jack, Kim and Andrew were the people who'd formed her circle of close friends, and she loved each of them - even Andrew, who was a huge pain in the backside sometimes.

After Lorna, she had Izzie and Kim - her best friends - Tom - her big brother - Jack - her perfect boyfriend - and Andrew - another good friend. She felt a little more confidence that they were all here together. They all still had each other.

She caught Izzie's eye, and Izzie nodded. Becky offered her a smile and nodded in return.

They were both thinking it.

They'd lost Lorna, but they had each other.

The staff on the stage sat in silence as the pupils and the other members of staff filtered in and took their seats. In the middle of the stage was a lecturn, and Izzie, Tom and Becky had spent a long time looking for a good picture of their friend.

When everyone seemed to be there, Jack slowly stood up.

Sometimes, when Becky watched him at work, she could see the lines of determination in his face, the way he wanted to improve life for as many kids as possible, and she could see exactly how much his job meant to him. He had such a deep care for the kids, and she knew he'd do anything for the school.

He had a hard job, worked very long hours even at home, doing the paperwork, preparing for meetings, doing the planing, worrying about new initatives he'd set up and worrying about how he could take the school forwards.

Jack walked to the front of the stage, and as he stood there, he paused before beginning, " Miss Dickey would have been 32 years old today - "

Becky couldn't resist a faint, bittersweet smile. She'd always teased Izzie, Lorna and Tom for being 4 years older than her.

Jack continued, " But as you all know, fate intervened. " He took a deep breath before saying, " Miss Dickey was one of the most popular people ever to have taught here at Waterloo Road, and I feel privelidged to have known her, and I know you do too. This afternoon's memorial is about honouring our memory of her, almost 7 months on from her passing. " He paused again before continuing, " I know that some of Miss Dickey's GCSE class have asked Mr Preston to say a few words. "

As Jack took his seat, Becky felt quite stunned and one look at Izzie and Tom told her that they felt the same. She felt it was wrong for this stranger to come here and talk about Lorna, and she was astounded that Jack would let it happen.

" What's going on? " Becky whispered to Jack the moment he took his seat.

He leaned over so he could whisper back and he told she, Izzie and Tom, " I'm sorry, I didn't know until 5 minutes ago - it's just a little prayer. "

Becky knew there was nothing they could do about this now, and she turned her eyes back to the stage and watched as Jerry stood in the middle.

He held up his hands and said, " Let us put our hands together and pray to our father in heaven. "

Reluctantly, Becky put her hands together, while keeping an eye on Jerry and wondering how the hell he was allowed to speak at her late friend's memorial when he was a stranger to her. And she hadn't been keen on God, anyway.

Jerry continued, " We are gathered here today in memory of our departed sister, Miss Dickey. But I'd also like us to remember young Siobhan Gearing, barely 15 years old and lost in a coma right now because she was not strong enough to turn her back on temptation. Likewise, Miss Dickey. She was a good teacher, Lord, a fine teacher, but when you tested her her faith was not strong enough. "

Jack felt increasingly more uncomfortable with this, his head in his hands, and he could feel the burn from the glare of his collegues around him for letting this happen.

Becky was staring at Preston in disbelief - he didn't know her, and he'd got her completely wrong. How dare he. They were all outraged, especially the three who had been with her when she died. Becky knew that Lorna had been so brave in the end.

Jerry added, " When the devil offered to ease her pain, she took her own life. "

Now, someone had had enough.

Andrew stood up sharply and snapped, " Stop it. This is enough. "

He strode forwards, and Becky and the others watched the situation with curiosity, waiting to see what was going on. She felt glad that someone had interrupted the memorial, and Jerry seemed furious,

" You are interrupting a chat with the lord," he said indignantly.

" Then let him strike me down," Andrew said defiantly, now commanding everyone's attention, " No, didn't think so. This is a school - it may seem like just crumbling cement and flaking paint, but believe me, its values go way beyond that. Here, you are given the freedom to invesitage things you don't understand - "

He seemed to be inspiring confidence into the pupils as he adressed everyone, and Becky could tell that he was trying to compensate for the fact that he was leaving, and trying to make sure Waterloo Road remained the school he'd fought for alongside Jack.

" You can tell a teacher to their face that they're wrong," Andrew continued, before smiling, " ask Brett Aspinall - he does it every day. "

The pupils laughed, and Jerry took the opportunity to interrupt, " I want to open minds. There's another way of looking at things. All I'm saying is check out the alternatives. "

" I admire Mr Preston to some extent," Andrew told the pupils, " he's a motivated man, but he's a fundamentalist. This has no place in schools, especially in those who run and fund them. It leads to the burning of books. "

Andrew laughed, and everyone knew at this point that he'd won this stupid argument - a quick glance behind him at his collegues told him he was doing the right thing. He noticed Jack trying not to smirk, the giveaway glimmer of amusement in Rebecca's eyes, the open smirk on Tom's face, Izzie's half smile, and Kim's wide grin. That grin - exactly what he wanted to see.

Andrew looked up to the ceiling, pretty sure that he'd succeeded in getting one over on the creationists and possibly paving the way for them to leave - for Jack to get rid of them.

He said, " Lorna, we know how hilarious you'd find it that a man who believes Noah and his ark actualy existed, should be standing here at your memorial service. And how outraged you'd be that he's trying to warp minds and condem you for the tragedy of your untimely death. We know you're resting in peace, as one day we all will. "

There was a pause following his speech and he didn't quite know what to say.

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer, and one pupils stood up and started clapping. Becky almost laughed when she saw that it was her godson - always so outspoken, and always so troublesome, but she was pleased that he was so behind Treneman.

Donte's cheering was soon followed by Brett standing up and clapping, and it wasn't long before the entire student body had stood up and started cheering.

Tom stood up too, and started clapping, and Becky smiled before standing up and also clapping ethusiastically, and soon everyone except Roger and Jerry were on their feet.

Andrew seemed embarrassed on what he'd done in taking over the memorial, despite the positive effect he'd had, and he left the hall while the kids were still cheering.

Jack slowly walked to the front of the stage and held up his hands, trying to calm everyone down.

" Alright you lot, be quiet! " he shouted loudly

When they ignored him, he shouted, " Quiet !"

The kids quietened down, but very reluctantly, and Becky had to smile. Jack looked around the hall and said, " The bell for the end of the day is going in ... about five minutes ... so form tutors, dismiss your tutor groups. That's all. "

There was a flurry of activity and as the kids left, Jerry stormed out of the hall, with Roger hot on his heels.

The others on the stage waited for the pupils to all go, and when the kids had all gone, the teachers left behind lingered to talk to each other. Kim had gone after Andrew, and Izzie and Tom slowly made their way to the door.

Jack was already standing on the floor, having come off the stage, and Becky started towards the steps of the stage. The room was practically empty other than the two of them, and Jack smiled at her and walked towards the bottom of the stage.

He reached out to Becky, who was at the top of the stairs, and she smiled and took the offered hand.

He grinned as she walked down the steps of the stage, holding his hand, and when she got to the bottom, he grinned and lifted her hand to his mouth, where he planted a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

She smiled softly and said, " Are you coming home? "

He sighed heavily and slowly let go of her hand, where she allowed it to fall down by her side. When he made no answer, she sighed, " I'm worried, you know," she told him.

" Worried? " he asked carefully, folding his arms as he looked at her.

She nodded a little, " I'm worried that Maxine's going to get in with the wrong crowd and we won't be able to stop her, and I'm worried about you. You always know what you're doing, but lately ... I " she sighed as she broke off her and looked him properly in the eye, " I wish you'd just think about what you're prepared to sacrifice for this academy - it's gone far enough. You're sacrificing your good judgement - everything - and for what? Something as stupid as this. Just think about it. "

Jack smiled at the way she was always so caring and he couldn't resist reaching out and pulling her in for a hug. There was something so comforting about holding his girlfriend so close and the warmth that radiated off her, and just her prescense. Hugging her and holding her close was as much a comfort to him as to her.

" Don't you worry about Maxine," Jack mumbled into her ear as he kept her held close, arms wrapped around her, " she's a teenager - they're difficult to cope with , but we've managed this far. We can get through this together. And of course I'll tell her that I take back my promise to throw her out for seeing Seddon.I was just angry - I'll make up with her. "

" And the academy? " Becky asked suspiciously as she broke away from him, looking up at him.

Jack gave no direct answer, but replied, " Go home. I've got a few things to do. I need to sort out this mess, so I might be a while. Take Maxine and just go home. "

Becky sighed, hoping that some of her pleading for him to think about what he was doing had sunk in, and she nodded, " I'll see you soon," she said.

Jack nodded in return and kissed her briefly, before they went their seperate ways.

On her way to the car park, Becky was walking down the corridor when Izzie came out of an adjoining corridor at the same time.

Izzie looked stressed but tried to smile brightly and said, " Oh, Becky, hi. "

Becky smiled, " Interesting, hmmm? Lorna's memorial. "

Izzie chuckled, " I'm glad Andrew put those people in their place - you know as well as I did that Lorna wasn't keen on God as the time of her death, and someone needed to tell them that they had nothing to do with it. "

Becky nodded, " Absolutely. Lorna would have been amused by Andrew's put downs, I think. "

Izzie smiled, and as the pair of them walked towards the carpark, she asked, " Have you had a chance to talk to Maxine? "

Becky sighed, " I'm going to try later on. It's so difficult to know how to deal with her. "

Izzie nodded, " I know that feeling. Our Chlo's just told me that she and Donte want to get married when she turns 16 in September. "

" Married? " Becky asked, frowning as she thought about it, " Oh ... "

Izzie sighed, " I'm not happy about it. Tom and I have tried to get through to her but she doesn't really want to know. I'm going to have to sit her down and try to get through to her. "

Becky gave her friend a sympathetic smile, " I know what that feels like right now - boyfriend troubles. We just absolutely disapprove of Maxine's choice of boyfriend. I wish teenage girls were easier to deal with. "

" Ah, she's a good kid deep down, I'm sure," Izzie said, " she'll listen to you. Listen, Tom and I thought that you could come around for tea tonight. He's going to cook his signature lasagne, and we could crack open the wine afterwards. All three of you should come around. "

Becky smiled gratefully, " Oh I'd love to," she said, " it'll be nice to get away from the school - have a break for the night. "

Izzie nodded as she and Becky stopped at the main entrance, " Right," the older woman said, " I have after school drama club now, but you should just go right around - Tom and girls will be in. "

Becky smiled, " Well, Jack's still working in the office, but Maxine and I will go around once I've had chance to talk some sense into her. "

Izzie smiled in return, " Well Jack's more than welcome once he's finished work. "

Becky nodded, " Great. Thanks Izzie, I'll catch you later then. "

The two women went their seperate ways, and when Becky got to the car, she found Maxine already leaning up against it.

" Come on," Becky said with a smile, opening the car, " get in, Maxy. "

Maxine was apprehensive but got into the car. She and Becky didn't speak for the entire journey home, mainly because Becky wanted to sit down and have a proper conversation.

Once they got into the house, Becky said, " OK, I think we should have a little chat. "

Maxine nodded, not looking impressed and she followed Becky into the kitchen. They both sat down at the kitchen table, and Becky said,

" You know why I want to talk to you," she said.

" Lewis," Maxine answered sullenly.

" Yes," Becky said, " and you can wipe that unimpressed look off you face - I'm trying to resolve this, and explain things to you. "

Maxine nodded.

Becky wanted to take the gentle approach, and she said, " All those months ago when Jack and I took you in, you were a drug addict and you'd gotten into most of your situation by falling in with Lewis Seddon. Jack and I always want to help you and we want the best for you. We don't think that Seddon's any good for you and I'm sure you can imagine why we don't want you hanging around with him. "

Maxine nodded, " He's not as bad as you think," she said.

" Please Maxy," sighed Becky, running her hand through her hair, " I'm just trying to explain what Jack and I want. We don't think he's the kind of person you should be hanging around with. "

Maxine nodded silently, " So ... you don't want me to see him anymore. "

" I'd rather you didn't," nodded Becky, " but I'd hope that you're bright enough to make that decision for yourself. You're a young woman Maxine, and you really need to take responsibility for yourself. You've got to think about what's best. "

Maxine paused, and then smiled, " I know you want what's best," she said, " and I know ... I ... I was thinking about it anyway. I'm going to try and find someone better. "

Becky smiled, " You deserve better Maxy, and you can do so much better. But you don't have to constantly search for a boy - it's ok not to have a boyfriend. "

" Yeah, if you're a loser," Maxine scoffed.

Becky smiled and she said, " Hey! It's not all about who's gone furthest with their boyfriends, you know. "

Maxine laughed, " Then you don't know teenage girls. "

Becky smiled knowing that she and Maxine were fine now, and as she stood up, she said, " I was once a teenage girl," she said, " and it wasn't as long ago as you seem to think. "

Maxine shook her head, " You don't know what it's like at school - everyone's always on about who's had the most boyfriends and who's done what. "

" Then don't listen to them," Becky said, finally understand that Maxine felt insecure and this could be her reason for being with Seddon, " _I _didn't always have a boyfriend and I've turned out fine. I mean, I didn't have a boyfriend until I was 16. "

" Really? " Maxine asked, standing up too, " so " a mischevious smile crossed her face, " was there many, before Jack? "

Becky blushed, " Many what? " though she knew perfectly well what the teenager meant.

" You know," laughed Maxine, " blokes. Bet you had loads before Jack. "

It made Becky blush just to think of it.

Her first boyfriend had been a classmate when she was 16 and from then until she was 18 there was just two boyfriends who only lasted a couple of weeks each.

When she went to university in Manchester, she made new friends and quickly adapted to the student lifestyle. For her first year and a bit of her degree, she enjoyed frequent casual sex, but didn't bother with proper relationships.

Then there was Max. Max Tyler had been her friend from the very beginning of their time at univeristy but it took them a year and a half of their degree to get together, and they remained together for the other half of their time at university before going their seperate ways afterwards.

Between leaving her history degree at 21 and getting her job at Waterloo Road at 28, there'd been a string of boyfriend but none of them every really got past a couple of weeks.

There was no one like Jack.

Becky laughed, walking into the hallway, " There were _not _that many. Just a few. Now, are we OK? "

Maxine nodded, " Yeah," she said, " I ... I'm sorry for putting you and Jack through all the stress, and I'm sorry for falling out with you. He's ... he's really mad, isn't he? "

Becky smiled and shook her head, " He was at first, but he's ok now. He just wants you to be happy. "

Maxine nodded in acceptance, and they two of them shared a hug, and knew that they'd resolved it - they were happy enough now, and they'd made up.

" Miss Redpath's asked me to go round to their house," Becky told Maxine, " but she said you and Jack should come too. Fancy it? Thought you might like to go and see Mika and Chlo. "

Maxine smiled and said she'd like to go, and the pair of them went off to Izzie and Tom's house.

When they got there, Tom answered the door, and he smiled at Maxine, who slipped past him and went inside, where the girls were in the hallway, and Tom smiled and spared a big hug for his sister.

Becky smiled and hugged both of the girls once inside, and Maxine, Mika and Chlo went off upstairs, while Becky and Tom went into the kitchen.

It had been half a hour now since school ended, and Tom and Becky had a drink and a chat, and before they knew it, an hour and a half had passed since the end of school, and Tom was well on with cooking his lasagne, while Becky sat on the worktop in the kitchen, watching him and chatting away.

Tom glanced at the clock, " Izzie should be done drama just about now. She'll be on her way just leaving the school, I guess."

Becky was about to reply when her mobile rang, and she smiled as she read Jack's name on the screen.

She answered it with a, " Hello? "

" Hi baby," came Jack's voice - he sounded quite happy and she was relieved to find that he sounded relaxed, " I just thought you'd like to know that as of tomorrow, Waterloo Road is officially UCoS free. "

Becky laughed, " Really? "

" Yeah," came his reply, " It took a bit of sorting out but I've done it all properly - it was time they went. You were right, Kim was right, Andrew, the entire staff population wanted rid of them. So they're gone. "

" Great. Honey, that's great," she replied.

Jack asked, " How's Maxine? "

" Oh she's fine," Becky assured him, " we had a little chat, and I really think everything's alright now. I think she was just ... kind of insecure about herself, but we've sorted it. I think she just needs you to reassure her that you're not angry though. "

" I'll talk to her," Jack said, " I'm leaving the office now, I'll be home soon. "

" Well I'm at Izzie and Tom's," Becky replied, " you should join me there - Izzie said you're more than welcome, and Tom's cooking. "

Jack replied, " I'll meet you there then. "

" Great," Becky grinned happily, " I'm so proud of you you know, for getting rid of the Seddons. For sorting out the academy - for getting rid of the creationists. I'm so proud of you. "

Jack laughed and replied, " Thanks. I'll see you soon then. "

" You certainly will," she replied, " I love you, Jack. "

" I love you," Jack replied, " bye. "

When Becky hung up, she smiled contentedly before sliding off the kitchen worktop to come and look over Tom's shoulder at what he was doing. As she watched him cook for them all, she thought of them all as a family, and she liked the thought of that.


	24. Sadness

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: This is probably the last chapter of this story, though there will definitley be a sequel. This chapter continues on directly from the last.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Almost 30 minutes after Jack had phoned her to tell her he was leaving the school, Becky looked at the clock.

She was standing in Tom and Izzie's kitchen, and as Tom stood over the cooker, stirring his chilli - having abandoned the idea of a lasagna - she stood behind him, looking over his shoulder and checking that he was doing it right.

Tom looked over his shoulder at her, about to say something, but when he saw her looking at the clock, he asked, " You okay? "

She smiled a little and turned back to look at him, " Yeah," she said, " just ... I thought Jack would have been here by now. "

Tom nodded, glancing at the clock, " I was just thinking about Izzie too," he said, " don't worry about it - I'm sure they'll be here soon. Probably both got stuck in traffic. "

" Yeah," Becky said, poking him in the side gently, " now stir that chilli again - I think it's just about done. "

Tom laughed, " Yes miss," he scoffed, though he turned back to the over, stirred it, then turned down the gas top of the stove, as he told her, " can't be long before those two are here - I'll leave it on low. "

Becky nodded and as she started to root around in the cupboards for some bowls, she said, " I'll sort out the plates and stuff - how about you shout the girls and ask them what they want to drink? "

Tom started towards the hallway, pushing open the kitchen door, and thinking about how he and his sister, along with their new families, had forged a big family together. They both loved doing things like this together, all getting together, and it helped that Maxine had become good friends with Chlo and Mika too.

Before Tom could shout up the stairs, there was a sharp knock at the door.

Tom glanced back at Becky, and she grinned, " Must be Jack," she said.

Tom nodded, wandering back into the kitchen, " So Iz must be here soon too. You might as well answer it then, if it's Jack. "

There was another sharp knock at the door, and Becky grinned as she opened the door, but her smile faltered when she saw two police officers, both looking very serious.

They both flashed her an ID badge. " I'm Sergeant Smith and this is PC Caspar. Is there a Tom Clarkson around? " one of them asked her.

Becky was confused and worried what on earth was going on and she cleared her throat, hoping that nothing bad had happened and wondering why they needed Tom, " Um ... yeah. "

" And you are? " PC Caspar asked her, raising his eyebrows.

Becky snapped out of her confusion and said, " Sorry, I'm his sister, Rebecca Clarkson. "

" Then we'd best speak to you too," Sergeant Smith said after exchanging a look with his collegue, " can we come in? "

Becky nodded and stepped back to let them both in. She showed them into the living room, and Tom curiously came out of the kitchen and into the hallway when he heard the male voices that he didn't recognise.

" What's going on? " he asked her, seeing the two officers go into the living room, " what's happened? "

" I don't know," Becky said, grasping his hand as he came closer to her, " but I'm guessing it's not good news. "

Tom frowned, and as he got closer to her, he squeezed her hand, sensing her panic. He was certain that it couldn't be anything serious - although the police were here, he couldn't believe it would be anything serious.

" It's ok," Tom told her - the presence of the police made him step up and slip into his usual protective big brother stance, and feeling the need to reassure her.

He kept hold of her hand as they went into the living room, and they sat on the sofa, opposite where the two police officers were sitting side by side in arm chairs.

The sergeant pulled out his badge again and flashed it in Tom's direction, " I'm Sergeant Smith, and this is PC Caspar," he said, " you are Tom Clarkson. "

Tom cleared his throat and then nodded, " Yeah, um, that's me, and this is my sister, Rebecca. Can you ... can you just tell me what all of this is about? "

Sergeant Smith and PC Caspar both looked very somber, and Becky knew right then that something had happened.

Sergeant Smith cleared his throat, " I'm sorry to tell you that there's been a very serious incident, at Waterloo Road, where I believe you both work? "

Becky and Tom exchanged worried looks, and nodded a little.

Pc Caspar took over and said, " I'm very sorry to have to tell you, that while leaving school this evening, Izzie Redpath was stabbed. "

Becky gasped, but it didn't sound real to her own ears and she couldn't believe what she'd heard. She turned to glance at Tom and realised that he was gripping her hand ten times harder than he had been before and he looked completely stunned. Neither of them could believe it, and Tom demanded,

" When? She's ... she's alright though, isn't she? I mean ... she can't be ... "

Tom sounded on the verge of breaking down, and Becky felt her own eyes well up with tears.

" Miss Redpath's in a very critical condition," Sergeant Smith informed them, " you have to prepare yourselves. "

" This can't be happening," whispered Tom, shaking his head.

Becky couldn't believe any of it either, and as she thought about it, something dawned on her, " Hang on," she said, well aware of Tom falling apart beside her, and her needing to take control, " stabbed? By who? In the playground? " She was aware of her own voice becoming more and more hysterical, " Hold on ... how did you know to find Tom here? How ... um, how did you know this is where you could find Izzie's family. "

Sergeant Smith said, " I think you need to keep calm, Miss Clarkson. I know it's not easy but we've come here to tell you the situation and to make sure Mr Clarkson can get to the hospital. "

Becky took a deep breath and felt Tom's hand gripping hers so hard she thought he was going to break her hand, " But how did you know where to find Tom? "

" There was a Mr Rimmer, with Miss Redpath when she was attacked," the sergeant said, " he's accompanied Miss Redpath to the hospital and he told us we had to find Miss Redpath's partner. He also told us his own partner - you, I assume - would be here. "

Becky nodded - in all the confusion, she'd forgotten about Jack. It was all about Izzie.

" We'll take you to the hospital," said PC Caspar standing up.

Becky could hardly think straight - Izzie was her best friend, and she refused to believe this was happening. Beside her, she felt Tom falling apart and this all felt like she was outside, looking down.

She stood up slowly and pulled Tom up with her.

Tom turned to her, his eyes full of tears and tried to calm his breathing, " Izzie's going to be alright, isn't she? " he asked, his voice breaking.

Becky bit her lip and forced herself to keep pulled together, " We've got to go find out. We've got to go face it," she told him quietly.

" But she's ... it's Izzie ... she can't ... "

" I don't know, Tommy," Becky said, " but we've got to go see her. This might ... there ... we've got to get going. "

Becky didn't finish her final thought, but Tom knew what she'd been thinking too - the police had visited them, they'd just said they had to prepare themselves. If they didn't get there, she might not be alive.

As they followed the police officers to the front door, Becky pulled on Tom's arm and said, " Wait, the girls. "

Tom cleared his throat as he looked at the policemen, " Izzie's daughters," he said quietly, all of this suddenly seeming so much worse when they thought of the poor girls, " they're upstairs, and Becky's foster daughter. "

" It's not the best environment for them," Sergeant Smith advised gently, " are they old enough to stay by themselves? I wouldn't advise bringing them. "

Becky nodded, " They're all above 16. We ... we should get going, I .. I guess. "

The police officers and Tom went outside, and the task fell to Becky to go upstairs and tell the girls that something had happened to Izzie, they weren't sure what, but she was in hospital. She didn't tell them she'd been stabbed, and she told them not to worry, and they'd be back soon. She promised to ring them when they knew more, and left the house.

All the way to the hospital, she and Tom sat in the back of the police car, neither of them speaking a word, and both of them panicking.

Becky couldn't believe this was happening, and she knew, deep down, that the worst was going to happen, but she couldn't accept it. She couldn't believe it, and she was so filled with worry, but also worried for Jack because he'd supposedly been with her, and ten times more worried for Tom, Mika and Chlo.

Izzie. Someone had... stabbed ... Izzie?

It was just far too hard to believe.

When they got to the school, everything seemed to unreal.

It all happened to quickly, and it didn't feel like it was really happening to them.

Even a few hours later, Becky couldn't remember exactly what had happened. It had all been a blur.

They'd run into the hospital, where they were told Izzie had been taken into an emergency surgery room. They panicked the entire way there, and it seemed that they'd lost this. The outcome was only going to be bad.

Once outside the surgery, they found the corridor was pretty empty, other than Jack sitting on a plastic chair outside the surgery, head in his hands, beside a middle aged doctor or nurse.

" Jack," Becky said - it sounded so quiet to her, but in the quiet corridor, so loud. Jack's head snapped up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

" Jack," she breathed, hurrying down the corridor towards him, as he slowly stood up. She still couldn't believe any of this, and Tom was hot on his heels.

When Becky caught sight of him, she took a step back in horror. His white shirt was partially covered by black blazer, but the blazer was hanging off him and she was horrified to see the amount of blood covering his shirt.

He sensed her reaction and pulled his jacket together, starting to button it up.

Becky took a deep breath, her eyes on his shirt. That was Izzie's blood. And there was a lot of it.

Her eyes travelling up his body frantically and rested on his face, and she winced when she saw that he had a bust nose - someone had hit him and tried to give him a good going over.

Before she could say anything, Tom jumped in, " What's going on? What's happening to Izzie? " he demanded.

Jack looked close to tears already and he said, " They took her straight in there once they got her here, and she was unconscious in the ambulance. There ... "

He trailed off, and they all know what was going on. There was very little chance that she'd survive this.

" I don't understand," Tom said, shaking his head, " this ... it can't be happening! She's too young to die. And ... she was stabbed? In the school playground? How the hell did that happen? "

" Tommy," Becky said, taking a step forwards and taking hold of his arm - all she wanted to do was burst in there and find out what was going on, but she kew they couldn't.

" Has someone checked you out? " Becky asked Jack, trying to clear her head.

Jack nodded, and gestured behind him to the doctor still sat down, " They ... there's nothing wrong with me. They wanted me to go get cleaned up but I had to stay here ... I had to know what was going on. "

" And what about Izzie? " Tom asked, in a panic, " what the hell's going on around here? "

Jack took a shaky breath and couldn't even look Tom in the eye. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to keep calm to explain, but as he did so, all three of them kept glancing towards the doors of the surgery, waiting.

" I was leaving school," Jack told Tom and Becky, " and I was in the car park. There ... no-one else was around, and then he came out of nowhere. Jed Seddon. Angry because I'd got his drugs stash busted by the police, angry because he'd been found out. "

" Seddon? " Tom demanded.

Jack nodded, " He came over to me. There was a struggle, and rather than walking away, I rushed in there. I provoked him, I fought with him. I could have walked on by and tried to avoid the situation, but I got into a fight with him. Then Izzie came running over. She was going to try and break us apart, I think. I ... I didn't know he had a knife. He stabbed her. And he ran off. "

" Hang on," Tom said, narrowing his eyes, " so, Izzie got stabbed because _you _couldn't resist jumping in and getting into a fight? "

" No! " Jack insisted, shaking his head, " it's not like that! "

" What happened then, Jack? " Tom demanded, " you ... surely you could have done something? Maybe you could have rung the ambulance earlier? Maybe you shouldn't have jumped in and decided to be a hero. "

The middle aged doctor finally stood up and decided to intervene, but by that point, Becky had tugged on Tom's arm and was standing between he and Jack.

" What good is this going to do? " she said gently, trying to be the voice of reason as she looked at her brother, " come on, Tommy, we have to think about Izzie, and blaming each other isn't going to do any good, is it? "

Tom didn't reply, and he turned his back on Jack.

Becky sighed, and reached out and laid her hand on his shoulder gently. Behind her, she felt Jack moving closer to her, and he planted a kiss on her cheek before turning also to look at the surgery doors.

This had to be the most awful time in her life, and she didn't know what to do with herself. She kept her hand on Tom's shoulder, and her free hand was being clutched tightly by Jack's.

Jack's hand was cold and clammy, and he was so tense. She knew he must have been through it terrible - he'd seen her be stabbed and not be able to help her, and he blamed himself.

The three of them waited, and after what seemed like an age, the doors to the surgery.

The look on the doctor's face said it all.

When the news was broken to them, it didn't seem real.

Becky was aware that Tom had completely broken down beside her, and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He was inconsolable, and Becky clung to him and sobbed too. They sat together of the sofa of the family room they'd been shown to, and it seemed like things would ever get better.

On her other side, Becky knew Jack was coping no better.

He sat on the edge of his chair with his head in his hands, shoulders shaking, despairing.

They weren't sure how long they'd been sat there, before they finally went back to the house.

Once they got there, they had to break the news.

The girls were sitting in the living room when they got back, and from the looks on the faces of the three adults, and the fact they'd obviously been crying, the girls knew it was bad news.

Tom gripped hold of Becky's hand tightly and she squeezed it back.

Jack had vaguely suggested that he and Maxine get a drink, and they'd left the room, leaving Tom and Becky to break the news to the girls.

It was the most horrible night that any of them had ever faced, and they cried together and sat together for a long time. No-one knew what to do, and no-one knew how to cope.

Jack seemed to be staying out of Tom's way, but Becky sensed that it wasn't just out of Tom's way. He wanted to be alone - he was panicking and he'd been damaged. Tom had leant him some clothes to change into, though he'd barely looked at the other man.

Hours later, Tom was sitting in the middle of the sofa, big red rings around his eyes where he'd been crying, with one of the girls on either side of him.

The two girls were both clinging to him, and both needed comfort, and they were both very close to going to sleep now. Somehow, Tom needed the girls near him right now, and he had an arm wrapped around each of them.

Becky slowly got up out of the armchair when she realised that both of the girls were going to be asleep shortly. She was sure that the family needed some time to themselves.

Maxine had already left the house shortly after Jack, Tom and Becky came back from the hospital.

Jack and Becky had decided that this was no place for Maxine - Maxine was friends with both of the girls but she hadn't known Izzie that well, and although she was sad, it was nothing compared to everyone else in the house, and they decided she'd be better off else where.

Janeece's mum had picked Maxine up a few hours ago, and Becky had stayed with Tom and the girls, trying to comfort them, while Jack paced around the kitchen, trying to clear his head.

" Hey," Tom said softly, as Becky got to the door, " where are you going? "

" Jack and I should get going," she whispered, " we should leave you three together. "

" No," he said, his eyes wide and panicky looking, " I ... you don't understand, Becks, I can't do this. I need you here. I'm going to need you tomorrow. "

Becky sighed - she didn't know what to do, and she didn't know how she could help, but she knew she'd do anything for him. " If ... if you're sure," she said, " but really, I could go home and come back. "

Tom shook his head, " It's nearly midnight," he said, " why don't you stay in - " he broke off when he realised he'd been about to suggest the bedroom he and Izzie shared, " why don't you stay in Mika's room? The one next to the bathroom, ok? "

Becky frowned, " You ... I don't know if it's a good idea to stay in Mika's room. Wouldn't she mind? "

" Don't be daft," Tom said, " please, will you just stay the night? I ... I'm going to sleep down here, the girls are both asleep and I don't want to disturb them ... please, Becky, I can't do this on my own. "

Becky nodded, " Ok Tommy," she said, still unable to believe that any of this was happening, " I'll ... I'll grab Jack - I think he's in the kitchen - and I'll get going upstairs. Out of the way. "

A shadow passed across Tom's face and he seemed to have forgotten about Jack.

He nodded and Becky left the living room after kissing her brother's cheek, and she closed the living room door behind her.

She went into the kitchen to find Jack pacing around the room, running a hand through his hair. He looked terrible, and he jumped up when he heard her footsteps as she came into the room.

She sighed as she leaned up in the doorway and looked at him. It felt like such a long time ago since they'd seen each other properly and they'd barely seen each other since getting back from the hospital.

Becky opened her mouth to talk, but instead, she choked up and broke down. She clamped a hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself, and Jack nodded. Becky had tried to be strong when Tom was there, but Izzie was her best friend and she was gone. This felt so much worse than Lorna's death.

Jack crossed the room and immediately his arms were around her, but he was crying too. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks, and he said,

" I don't know how to cope with it, Becky ... I ... I can't ... I .. "

" Shhh," Becky mumbled into his ear, " one day at a time. For now, let's go to bed. "

" Sleeping feels so stupid at a time like this," Jack said, holding her so tight she thought he was going to break her ribcage and not wanting to let go of her, ever.

" Tom wants us to stay here," Becky said, " so we're staying here. Come on. "

She broke free from him and took hold of his hand tightly, turning towards the door.

She knew that they were all going to need each other, and she was certain that Jack was going to need her every bit as much as she was going to need him.

When they got upstairs, Jack reached out for her, as he was walking behind her. He touched her waist, and she turned around to face him.

He sighed softly and took a step forwards, making her take a step backwards. He walked her forwards until her back met with the wall in the hallway, and he leaned in.

He nudged at her cheek with his nose and then pressed his lips to her ear to whisper, " I love you, so so much. "

" I know," she said, " and you know that I love you so much too. "

" I'm going to need you," he whispered.

Becky nodded, thinking of Izzie, " We're going to need _each other," _she said," but we've _got_ each other. "

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I might do one more chapter, but this is probably it for this story.<strong>

**The next story will follow series three of Waterloo Road, and will include Jack, Tom and Becky struggling to come to terms with Izzie's death. Conflict between Jack and Tom over this - not sure whose side Becky will be taking - any ideas, let me know. **

**I think there will also be a development of a relationship between Steph and Jack, and as Jack leaves in series 3, I think he will still be leaving in my story, therefore possibly breaking up with Becky, but Jack will be coming back, whereas he didn't in the series. **

**Any ideas on how long Jack and Becky should be split up for would be useful. I think he'll leave in about october of the school year and either come back at the end of the Autumn term, at Christmas, or at the end of the year, in the summer.**

**There's also the discovery that Maxine was once pregnant and miscarried, Tom's relationship with Davina, a new headteacher for the school - who I imagine Becky won't like - a promotion to head of Pastoral Care, for Becky, and the fire at the end of the year. There are new collegues in the form of Jasmine, Eddie and Matt too. Also, a wedding might feature in this story, as Jack and Becky are currently engaged.**


	25. End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a shorter chapter to wrap up the story.**

Chapter Twenty Five

The next day was Saturday.

Becky hadn't really had any sleep all night, and she must have eventually fallen asleep because she woke up with a start, Izzie having invaded her dreams.

" Hi. "

She looked at Jack, beside her, to see that he was sitting up and he looked completely shattered, though he was wide awake.

" Hi," she whispered, not knowing what to do. She reached out and laid her hand over his, and his skin felt cold and clammy. He looked like he'd not slept at all and she thought he looked completely terrified.

It took him a moment to register her touch and he was so far away.

He looked at her, and his eyes were full of pain and worry.

" Did you get any sleep? " she asked him softly, keeping her hand over his.

He shook his head, " I tried, but it was no good. I just keeping seeing it. Seeing her. It still doesn't feel real. "

Becky nodded, " I know what you mean. I ... how could this happen? "

" S'all my fault," Jack mumbled.

" Don't be stupid," Becky told him, frowning, before her voice softened and she rubbed at his hand, " I won't have you talk about yourself like that. "

" But - "

The rest of his words were lost after a noise of suprise when she leaned up and quickly pressed her lips against his, as she usually found it a very effective way to shut him up. He groaned as she poured as much feeling as possible into the kiss, and when she pulled away from him, she squeezed his hand.

" Becky, I just feel like -"

" No," Becky interrupted, " don't even say it. I won't let you do that to yourself. "

" What happens now? " Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Becky looked at him curiously, and he continued, " I mean, I don't know what it's like when someone dies. What're the arrangements? It's more complicated than when Lorna died ... what do we do next? "

" _You're _going to get through this - what you saw ... you were there ... it's horrific, but you're going to get through it, and _I'm _going to help you, Tom and the girls. I'm going to make some breakfast - d'you want anything? "

Jack shook his head, " I can't ... I ... "

Becky nodded, " It's ok," she said, getting out of bed, " I'm going to look after you. "

She knew Jack was truly traumatised, and she didn't quite know how to deal with it, so she knew she just had to be there for Jack, for Tom, for the girls. Izzie was her friend, and she was devastated, but she knew she needed to pull everyone together.

Jack looked like a lost school boy, and she leaned over from where she stood and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jack closed his eyes and with a sigh, Becky left the room.

That day was truly terrible.

The whole weekend merged into one moment and nothing made any sense.

When Tom woke up that saturday, he came into the kitchen and he broke down all over again, while his sister hugged him tightly and then tried to force some breakfast down him.

Jack came downstairs, and Tom didn't even greet him, something which didn't go unnoticed by his sister, who shot him some kind of warning look.

Jack hugged his girlfriend tightly, before accepting the coffee she made him, and sitting at the kitchen table. The atmosphere was tense, and he and Tom didn't exchange a single word.

They'd been in the kitchen for about half an hour before Jack stood up.

He knew Tom wasn't happy with him, and he said, " I'm going to go home. "

" What? " Becky asked, looking up from her cup of tea, " home? Now? " She glanced at the clock - it was 9AM.

He nodded, " I ... I don't think I'm any use here. "

" No," Tom said, " you're probably not. "

" Tom! " Becky hissed - she knew he was grieving, they all were, but there was no need to be like this with him, when Jack was so obviously hurting too.

" No, it's ok," mumbled Jack, " I should get home - I think. Maxine will be coming home, and I'm not really any use here. You should stay, though. "

Becky looked at Tom, and Tom reached out for her, " Please," he said, " Becky, I don't mean to put on you but ... I can't do this. The girls ... "

She sighed, torn between he and Jack, and she looked between them both in despair, before her eyes were settled on Tom, " Of course," she said, " I'll be here for you and the girls. "

Tom nodded gratefully, still looking all lost and hurt.

Becky turned to Jack and said, " I'll ring you soon, honey. Get Maxine to give me a call when she gets in, so I know she's alright. I ... you'll be ok if you go home alone, won't you? "

He nodded, trying to force a smile, though it didn't quite work, " Fine. I could do with the space. "

She didn't like the thought of him being alone but knew she couldn't save everyone, so she nodded, " I guess I'll see you soon, then. "

Jack nodded and as he walked out of the kitchen, he clapped a hand on Tom's back, " I'll have to ... have to give you a call when I've got onto the LEA about authorising compassionate leave. "

Tom nodded but made no reply, and Becky followed Jack out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where he snatched up his coat and started pulling it on.

" Sure you're going to be ok? " Becky asked.

Jack nodded, opening the front door, " It's not _my _fiance who's just been murdered, is it? " he whispered.

" Yeah, but .. " she sighed and tried to reach out and take hold of his hand, " you're clearly not fine, so I don't know why you're pretending that you are. You can't lie to me. "

He shook his head as he took hold of her hand tightly, almost crushing her fingers, " I - "

" You've witnessed something horrible," said Becky softly, " I want you to be alright, and I don't know if you _can _be on your own. I think ... maybe ... I don't know ... maybe you need someone to help you? To .. to be there for you? "

Jack smiled, " I really do appreciate it, love, but I think I'd be best off on my own. I don't how to cope, but ... well, your brother needs you, and it's pretty obvious that you're needed here. "

Becky sighed and she said, " I'm going to ring you soon. I'll ring to check on you. "

Jack nodded and he planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

When he'd gone, Becky walked back into the kitchen, and she sat down opposite Tom, fixing him with a glare. " What did you have to do that for? " she demanded.

" Do what? " Tom asked, looking suprised.

Becky sighed, " Be like that, with Jack! He feels terrible enough as it is, Tom - you didn't see his face this morning. You didn't hear him. The last thing he needs is you treating him like that! "

" Like what? " Tom asked innocently.

Becky groaned, " You know exactly what! " she raged, " not even acknowledging him, throwing those hostile looks in his direction, more or less telling him to go away - he's going to think you blame him, if you're not careful. "

" Maybe I _do _blame him," Tom countered.

Becky was stunned and she shook her head, " You don't mean that. "

Tom sighed, looking close to tears, " Maybe I do. "

Becky shook her head, " Don't you dare," she said, standing up and turning her back on him as she want to flick the switch on the kettle, " just don't. "

After a pause, Tom said, " I ... I can't fall out with you, Becks. I don't want to fall out. "

Becky softened a little and she turned to smile at him, " We're not _going _to fall out. We're family - we're going to stick together. "

Becky spent most of the weekend at Tom's place. She hugged the girls every time they cried, listen to them talk, and helped phone Izzie's family and make arrangements. She held Tom's hand every time a relative of Izzie's called, or one of their own relatives, or a colleuge or friend dropped by.

She knew Tom and the girls couldn't function properly, and she cleaned the house, did all the cooking, went to the shops for them and kept the house running so that they had nothing to worry about.

On Sunday, Donte called around for half an hour or so to see Chlo, and when he left, he gave his godmother a big hug before going home. It was about 6 o clock by that point, and Becky told Tom she was going to go home.

When she got home, she found Maxine in the living room, curled up on the sofa, resting a notebook on her legs as she scribbled away.

She leant in the doorway with a smile, " That had better not be your history homework, madam," she said.

Maxine looked up, realising Becky was there for the first time, and smiled, " Nah," she said, " it's French. "

Becky smiled, " Well, make sure you do a good job because Jack and I don't want complaints from Miss Haydock, when you've handed in substandard homework. "

Maxine nodded, " I'll do it well, I promise. "

Becky nodded, " Good. I'm going to get some dinner cooking, shouldn't be long, sweetie. How's Jack? "

Becky felt guilty for leaving Jack and Maxine all weekend. She'd practically spent the entire weekend at Tom's and hadn't seen much of her boyfriend and foster daughter. She was worried about Jack, but had been torn between he, and Tom and the girls, and Jack had insisted that he'd be fine on his own and told her the teenage girls needed her right now.

Maxine pulled a face, " Kept himself to himself," she said, " doesn't look too good though. I tried to help, but I didn't really know what to do. "

Becky nodded, " It's ok," she said, " you don't have to do anything - you shouldn't have to cope with this, though I'm sure he'll appreciate you trying to help but just let _me _look after Jack. "

" Is he going to be alright? " she asked.

Becky nodded again, " He's been through something terrible - he saw it all and he was powerless to help. It's going to take some time but he's going to be ok. "

She sighed and left the room, and she went into the kitchen, where it only took her a couple of minutes to put some food in the oven. Afterwards, she went upstairs.

She saw the spare bedroom/office door open slighty and the light on.

She walked down the hallway, and once she got to the door, pushed it open slightly, moving into the room. She stopped in the doorway so she could look at Jack, and she saw him sitting in the desk chair, facing the desk, his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. He was wearing a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, and he looked terrible.

She suddenly felt very guilty.

She knew Jack was struggling but she realised he must be struggling even more than she thought, and she started to wonder if she should have spent more time with him this weekend.

" Hi," Becky said, her voice almost a whisper.

Jack looked over at her, and she almost winced when she saw his face properly. When she'd left the house that morning, he'd still been in bed, though awake, and they'd shared a kiss before she left.

Now she saw how tired he looked and she didn't know what to do.

" I'm so glad you're home," Jack groaned, " how's Tom and the girls? "

" No better," Becky said, shaking her head, " to be expected, I suppose. How're you? "

" You don't want to know," Jack sighed, " I just keep seeing it ... it's ... I don't think I've ever felt this bad, Rebecca. I ... I don't know what to do. "

Becky bit her lip - he looked so tortured and terrified, and she knew that whatever was going on, he was haunted by it.

She walked into the room and she came to sit on the edge of the desk. Jack sighed and leaned forwards and rested both of his hands on her hips, resting his head in her lap, still sitting on his desk chair.

She was taken aback by his vulnerability and as he closed his eyes and tried to forget everything, she sighed and allowed her fingers to run lightly through his hair.

" I guess I've been neglecting you, honey," she sighed, " I'm sorry. "

Jack looked up at her, " Sorry? " he asked, " are you joking? What have you got to be sorry about? "

She sighed, " I feel like I should have spent more time here with you. You clearly need me, and I was so wrapped up with the girls ... I mean, look at the state of you - there's no way you can cope. "

Jack sighed, " I don't know what to do. "

" Let me look after you," Becky said softly, bringing a hand to cup his cheek gently, " I'm here for you. "

" It shouldn't be that way," Jack said, shaking his head, " you shouldn't have to look after me - who's going to look after _you_? Izzie was your best friend - you must be grieving too, and instead you've got to deal with a middle aged emotional wreck like me. It's not fair on you. "

" I'm _marrying _you," Becky told him, " that means we stick together and we look after each other. And as for middle aged - what're you talking about? " she chuckled, " you're 37, honey, not 47. Give yourself more credit. "

Jack sighed, " I'm so glad I've got you. I don't think I deserve you, sometimes, but I'm so glad I've got you. I think I'm going to need you. Because every time I close my eyes, I can see Izzie, dying. I can see myself, getting into that stupid fight with Jed Seddon - foolishly trying to take on an armed drug dealer. Causing Izzie's death. Not being able to save her. I don't know what to do, and on top of that, I've got a school to run. "

Becky shook her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes, " You're in no fit state to run a school," she told him sternly.

" I know," he mumbled.

She nodded, " And as for it being your fault, it's absolutely not, and you know it deep down. I'm not even going to talk about it - it's rubbish. And you'll be taking some time off work because there's only two weeks left of term and we can manage without you. "

" Andrew," Jack mumbled, " he should have been leaving for Rwanda tomorrow. "

Becky shook her head, " He rung me earlier. Said he was going to ring you, but wasn't sure what kind of state you were in after ... you know ... seeing it all. He's managed to negotiate with them in Rwanda, and he'll be staying at the school one more week, which means we only have to manage without him for the last week of term, and we _will _manage. Kim and I will manage because for once in your life, I want you to worry about yourself, not the school. "

Jack sighed, looking up at her. " You know something? " he asked with a smile.

" What? " she asked softly.

" You're going to make the best wife in the world," he told her sincerely.

She chuckled, and she stood up and slid off the desk, " You're a liar, Mr Rimmer," she told him, " now, I'm going to get dinner made. "

The next morning, Monday, Becky woke up at 6am.

The first thing on her mind was Izzie and as she lay in bed, she allowed her thoughts to wander back to some of the times she'd spent with Izzie over the years, messing around, having fun, and generally being best friends. She wished more than anything that her friend was back with them, but she knew she had to be strong and try and carry on, even though she felt like falling apart.

After what seemed like an age of thinking about Izzie, and almost bringing herself to tears, she felt Jack stir beside her. He rolled over in his sleep, but with groan.

She sighed as she watched him, and he rolled over again, before twitching and rolling back. He was clearly having some kind of nightmare and she didn't know what to do.

As it turned out, she didn't have to do anything, because Jack woke up with a start, sitting up quickly, and breathing deeply.

" Jack, Jack, it's ok," Becky said softly, reachig out to touch his arm.

He turned to look at her, and his eyes were full of panic. He reached out and he suddenly gathered her up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

" It's ok, s'ok," she told him, " just go back to sleep, it's ok. "

" It was you," he panted, " you ... he stabbed you ... and I had to watch and .. "

" Shhh," Becky said, shaking her head, " don't, Jack. I'm here - look at me, it was just a dream. " She sighed when he relased her from the death grip he held her in, and she reached out to smooth some of his hair down, as if he were a lost school boy, " I want you to go back to sleep, Jack. I have to go to work, but you have to sleep. "

" Can't," he mumbled.

Becky threw back the covers and started to get out of bed, " Please," she said, " get some sleep. I have to go to work. "

Ordinarily, Becky would have been given time off work - she'd suffered the loss of her best friend and Jack didn't think she was in the best state to go to work, but the LEA had decided that only so many members of staff could have the time off.

There simply wasn't enough spacing on the timetable for Becky to have any compassionate leave, although the LEA had apologised to her.

Tom had been told he could have the remaining two weeks off work, as had Jack, when the LEA decided he'd clearly been through a lot in witnessing the murder and taking on a drug dealer. The LEA were heralding him as a hero, and were happy to give him the two weeks off.

Andrew would be stepping up as acting head while Jack had the time off for the first week, and when Andrew left for Rwanda at the weekend, an associate head would be sent in for the remaining week of term.

Becky got dressed for school, and once she was ready, walked back into the bedroom.

Jack was lying in bed with his arms above his head, looking very much like he didn't know what to do with himself. He looked up when she came into the room - she was wearing a knee length skirt, a top and a cardigan.

" You look good," he told her, clearing his throat.

Becky smiled and walked over to the bed, " I'm so proud of you, you know. You've just got to take it one day at a time, and you're going to get through this. You're ... you're such a hero, Jack. "

" Hero," he scoffed, shaking his head.

She smiled a little and as she got to the bed, she leaned down and kissed his lips briefly. She was about to pull away, when he reached out and laid his hand on her cheek, preventing her from moving away.

His hand was gentle against her skin, and he leaned in and his breath tickled at her ear.

" I wish you could stay here with me. "

" I know," she breathed, " but I'm going to go to work, and you're going to get out of bed and go for a walk - clear your head. Maybe you could call in on Tom and the girls too. You need to find a way to come to terms with it. "

He sighed and she pressed her lips against his again, " I'll call you later, gorgeous, I promise. "

Jack nodded silently, and reluctantly, Becky left the room.

She walked into the school with her head held high, and she tried to ignore the looks she got from other members of staff and pupils who knew she was Izzie's best friend.

She headed straight to the office and when she got there, she found that Kim and Andrew were already at the school. They were sitting in Jack's office, and they both stood up when Becky entered the room.

" Becky," Andrew said, shaking his head, " I'm so sorry. "

Becky cleared her throat, " Thanks," she mumbled, " um ... I just want to keep the school running as best we can. Jacks says the official LEA position on this is that he's having two weeks compassionate leave, and you're acting head, so the three of us will have to muddle through for the week. "

" How _is _Jack? " Andrew asked, " I've tried ringing him, but as you know, I could only get through to you. "

" It's awful," Becky said, before taking a breath and sighing, " sorry, I can't talk about it. Can we just ... I don't know ... get down to _school _business? Do we have some cover organised for Tommy? "

With that, Andrew and Kim exchanged a glance, and allowed the meeting to move forwards.

The whole day went along with Becky trying to forget about Izzie and trying to pretend nothing had happened - she kept telling herself she could forget all about it if she didn't think about it.

At the end of the day, she and Maxine went home, and Becky did her marking before calling in on Tom and the girls, cooking tea for them, and going home to cook for Maxine and Jack before going to bed early.

The next two days were more or less the same, and by Thursday, when Becky came into school, heading for her classroom as she couldn't bear the staffroom, where everyone would look at her, she felt completely run down.

She turned a corner and found herself practically walking into Andrew.

She sighed and shook her head as he reached out and laid a hand on her arm, steadying her.

" Sorry," she mumbled.

Andrew frowned, " Rebecca," he said seriously, " come on, sweetheart, why don't we go grab a drink or something - you look like you could do with a drink. "

She shook her head, " I'm fine. "

" You're _not _fine," he replied, his eyes softening as he shook his head, " come on. "

She sighed, and he laid his hand in the small of her back as they started towards his office. Once they got there, he had Jack's secretary get them both a drink, and they sat down in the office. Becky sat on the edge of Jack's desk, and Andrew stood in the middle of the room, looking at her.

" You look absolutely shattered," he told her, " have you taken any time since Izzie's death, to think about it? To try and come to terms with it? "

" What time? " Becky scoffed, " haven't had any time. "

" I think you need to take some time," Andrew sighed.

" There isn't any time! " Becky told him, shaking her head, " I've been so busy, and the school can't afford to have me off, when they're already covering Tom, and Jack's not here either. Especially when you're leaving after tomorrow. "

" But - " Andrew said softly.

" No! " Becky sighed, tears welling up in her eyes, " and I've got a teenage girl to look after, and a boyfriend who's an emotional wreck and keeps me up all night tossing and turning and talking in his sleep and having nightmares, and refuses to go to see a shrink, or the doctor, despite the fact that I'm convinced it'll do him good. And then there's my brother, who can't do anything, and needs me to be there for him, and Mika and Chlo who need a mum right now, but they can't have one, and I need to be there for them, and on top of it all, I don't have my best friend to help me deal with it all, because this is all happening because some scum stabbed her. "

She took a deep breath, and she couldn't help it as a tear fell down her cheek, and she tried to wipe it away.

" See? " Andrew said, moving forwards and reaching out to her. She accepted his hug and rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, " you just need to let it out. You're looking after Jack, Maxine, Tom, Mika and Chlo. Who's supposed to look after you? "

" I can cope," Becky told him as he kept on hugging her, " I just need to get through these first few days, then it'll get better. "

" And you haven't been sleeping? " he asked, " well listen, I've got a free hour first, why don't you let me cover your class and you can have an hour to go to the staffroom, or stay in here, and chill out. I think you could use it - you've been trying to run through since the beginning of the week, and it's all beginning to catch up with you. "

Becky sighed, " You're not a history teacher. "

" Give me your lesson plans and I'll cope," he replied as he let go of her and watched her wipe her face on her sleeve.

She sniffed and said, " I can't believe you're leaving, you know. "

He smiled, " I'm sure you'll all manage. "

After work, Andrew and Kim insisted that they take a grieving Becky to the pub, and she had to admit that after two drinks, she was feeling much better.

The next day, was to be Andrew's last day at the school.

At lunch time, Becky spoke to Kim and asked her how she was feeling, and Kim admitted that she'd never felt worse - she felt like she loved Andrew, and she desperately didn't want him to leave.

Becky urged her to do something about it, but Kim insisted that she couldn't stand in the way of something he wanted to do.

That evening, a few hours after the end of the school day, Becky and Jack were sitting in the living room. The tv was on in the background, but neither of them were watching it, and as Becky sat on the sofa, Jack lay on his back with his head in her lap, looking up at her as she ran her hand through his hair softly. Maxine was at the kitchen table, doing her homework.

Jack closed his eyes and smiled contentedly as he felt his girlfriend's fingers lightly running through his hair.

That evening, they were suprised by a visit from Kim and Andrew.

The pair of them looked immediately like they had something to tell them, and Jack and Becky were left stunned when Kim revealed she was going to Rwanda with Andrew. They were leaving tomorrow.

Jack hadn't been best pleased, especially given current circumstances, but he'd always been fond of Kim and agreed that it was a amazing opportunity, and would be good for the pair of them to get out there and finally get together.

Becky was equally stunned and didn't want to lose two friends but knew it would be fantastic for them both.

She hugged her two friends before they left, and the pair of them promised to keep in touch. Becky told Kim she'd been a great friend and she was going to do great in Rwanda, and she'd hugged Andrew and thanked him for being there for her, especially over the last week.

When they'd gone, Becky flopped down onto the sofa beside Jack, " Weird, isn't it? " she asked him.

" Weird? " Jack scoffed, shaking his head as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, " doesn't even cover it. "

A week later, while Tom and the girls had started to come to term with it, but were still struggling, Jack was still in pieces. He seemed fine sometimes when Becky was talking to him, but other times he seemed to be falling apart and she was scared.

When she came home from work, exactly two weeks after Izzie's death, she found Jack standing in the kitchen, sleeves rolled up, by the oven.

" Hi love," he said, smiling at her as he looked over his shoulder.

" Hi," she grinned, before awarding a smile to Maxine, who was already sitting at the table with her homework in front of her, having walked home, while Becky stayed back to tidy her classroom for the end of the year. " What're you up to? "

" Cooking," Jack said with an irresistable smile, " I thought you deserved something nice, because you've had to put up with me for the last few weeks, and all my crap. So for tonight, I'm cooking, and we're going to watch a dvd and cuddle on the sofa. "

" Sounds lovely," Becky said, moving closer to him.

He reached out to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

" I'm so glad the school year's out," she said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek, " now I can be here with you, which funnily enough, is exactly where I want to be. "

Jack smiled and he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a long kiss, causing Maxine to groan from the kitchen table, " Do you have to do that in front of me? " she demanded, though she was smiling a little.

Jack chuckled as he broke away from his fiance and he smiled, looking between his two girls.

Becky caught his eye as she sat down opposite Maxine and she gave him a grin, which he returned with a little wink.

**Author's Note: This is definitley the end of this story now, but the sequel should be up soon**


End file.
